New People, New Enemies
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: Sequel to '5 Years After TLO'. We yet again join Percy and Tatiana. Some campers are taken to base after the gods agreed to an alliance. But during their visit something goes wrong. An attack on the base. Sorry I'm bad at summarize! See you in the story.
1. Let's go to Base

**Me: I'm back! Oh I missed y'all. Did you miss me? Yeah I know you did. I don't own PJO, InuYasha, or fanfiction. Now I'll tell you a little bit about this story. This takes place 1 year after '5 Years After TLO'. It starts out in Sarah's POV. She's at camp to do a 'mission'. So that's all I'm telling you. See y'all after you read the ****chapter. See ya!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I flew through the border of Camp Half-Blood and made my Pegasus-Vicky-land in front of the Big House.

"This the place Sarah?" My twin sister-Lilith-said as he landed her Pegasus-Buttercup-next to Vicky.

"Yeah. Welcome to camp Lily."

"This is the place you saw dad at? Do you think he's here?" I sighed.

"Lily, I know you think meeting dad will be awesome but you gotta face the truth. He doesn't give shit about us." I said but Lily pretended to not hear me.

"Come on Sarah. We have a mission to do." Lily said and ran up the steps to the door where she quickly knocked.

"You know Lily. Next time I get a mission I'm so picking Jade." I said right before the door swung open.

"Sarah. Good to see you again." Chiron said looking at Lily.

"That's my sister Lily. I'm Sarah." I said as I walked over and stood next to Lily.

"My mistake but what brings you two girls here?"

"First off is Zeus here?" I asked.

"No."

"Good. But we're here to pick up a few campers." I said and and handed him the list of campers we were here for.

"Why."

"Here. This will explain everything." Lily said and she handed him a card. "Just open it and a hologram of Percy will explain everything. But you might wanna show it to the gods."

"Well alright. I'll go to Olympus right now to show this to them. Do you girls mind being in charge."

"Not at all." We said and Chiron galloped away heading towards Argus. He's probably gonna get a ride from him.

"Think they'll know it's not really Percy?" Lily asked.

"No. They may be gods but they won't be able to tell the difference." I said.

"What exactly did our lord put on it?" Lily asked as we walked through the door into the Big House.

"Percy said it said some stuff about alliances and why we're taking some demigods to base. But didn't say one word about you know what." I looked up at the sky.

"I know you're listening! So just give it up, we're not gonna spill it!" I yelled and thunder was heard outside.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Zeus. And yes, I refuse to call _him _father." And that was that.

**********Later that Day**********

"What did they say?" Lily asked.

"They said yes." Chiron said.

"Great. I need all the campers on that list packed and ready to leave at 12 o'clock sharp." I checked my 'watch'. "It's 9:05. So they have two hours and fifty-five minute to get ready."

"I'll go tell them right now. I'll be back soon girls." Chiron said and left.

"Sarah?" Lily asked.

"What?" I responded then took a sip from my soda.

"Did you mean what you said about dad earlier?"

"Yes I did."

"But Percy made th-"

"Percy made them promise to _claim _their children. He never said they had to _care_ about their children." I sighed. "Lily, I know you think dad loves us but for all he cares we could drop dead." Lily only looked down at the floor with sadness.

"Lily."

"What?"

"You need to learn to toughen up. This is why I'm a better swords women and fighter. Because I don't let anyone get too close."

"You let Tatiana, me, Percy, Zeth, and all our other friends get close. Even your boyfriend, Devin." I blushed.

"That's different."

"Sure it is."

"Hey Lily do me a favor."

"What?"

"Shut up." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. I just laughed.

**********At 11:40**********

"Thalia?" I said for roll call.

"Here." Thalia said.

"Annabeth, Lilly, Stella, Kanna?" I said and heard four 'here's. I smiled.

"That's everyone. Lily go get the jet." I said and Lily nodded. She jumped on Buttercup and rode in the direction off where we left the jet.

"Jet? We get to ride in our own jet?" Tati's sister, Stella asked excited.

"Yeah. We're taking my jet." I said.

"You own a jet?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I own a jet, Tatiana, Lucian, Percy,Lilith, Latimer, Zeth, and most of our comrades all own jet." I said smirking.

"But how and where can you keep so many jets?"

"Easy, If you own a planet or two." I smirked. "Or if you own three." Annabeth just stood there speechless. I turned towards the small crowd of campers.

"A few words of advice. First, do not and I mean DO NOT mess with Jade so just stay away from her. Second, you must stay close to the group. Third, stay away from Tatiana's 'pets'. And last but not least, do what ever we tell you to do. If you don't follow these rules you'll possibly die."

"Why do we have to stay away from Jade?" Ryan a son of Apollo who excepted our offer asked.

"There are two reasons. One, If you make her mad she'll make your worst nightmare come true. Two, she hates it when he's asked about her parents and past."

"Is she a demigod?" Nico asked.

"Yeah she is. Oh and Nico, remind me to introduce you to her. I think you two will get along just fine." I smiled wickedly and Nico gulped. "Don't worry Nico. She won't hurt you...much."

"What's so special about Tatiana's pets?" A daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"You'll see." I smirked. Just then the sound of a jet heading our way was heard. "Okay I need all the demigods who excepted their offer plus Lilly, Stella, and Kanna to come over here." I said and about fourteen demigods came and stood next to me. I turned to face them.

"Okay. You all who excepted the offer will be taking a different tour. Lilly, Stella, and Kanna, you will be at the head of the visiting group where you will get to have a special experience." I said and the nodded.

"Okay those who excepted. Did you pack all your stuff?" They nodded. "Good. Lily should get here in 3...2...1." Just then a rope ladder flew down and hit the ground behind me.

"You people comein' or what!" Lily yelled.

"We're coming!" I turned to wards the pile of luggage. I concentrated and the luggage floated into the jet. "Everyone up the ladder!" I commanded and one by one everyone climbed up the ladder. Once the last camper was on I climbed up the latter and pulled it up.

Once everyone was seated I walked up the isle. I opened the door to the pilot area and saw Lily in the pilot seat.

"Out." I said.

"Aw! But you flew us here! I wanna fly this time!" Lily whined.

"Fine." I said and sat in the co-pilot seat. When Lily looked away I pressed the auto pilot button.

"Where to?" Asked the programed robotic system.

"Back to base, please." I said.

"Yes ma'am." The robotic voice said and the jet began to move. I turned to Lily and smirked.

"I. Hate. You." Lily said glaring and I just shrugged.

* * *

**Me: Hope you like it. Merry Christmas! Just so you know this is my Christmas present to all of you loyal readers. Please review. See y'all later! Bye!**


	2. At Base

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"If you look out your windows you can see we are entering planet C-1's atmosphere. So please buckle up and return your seats to their original positions. That is all." Lily said into the mic announcing it to the whole jet.

"You sounded very stupid." I said as I flipped through my magazine. "Hey Lily look. There's an ad for a singing competition at that cafe we usually go to when we're in New York." I said pointing at the ad.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Lily said leaning over to see it. "Lucky winner will win five hundred dollars. Groups of 3 or less aloud. Anyone can enter." Lily read out loud. "You gonna tell Jade?"

"No duh. She'll beat them for sure. But since the ad says three or less...we should tell Tatiana. When you put Jade and Tatiana's voices together you get the greatest singing voices in the universe." Lily nodded.

"When's the competition?"

"Um...in three weeks."

"So I tell Tatiana, you tell Jade." I nodded.

**********After they landed**********

"Ricky." I said, turning to the boy who was rushing over.

"Yeah?" Ricky asked.

"I already charmed their stuff so just tell it where to go."

"Got it. See ya later Sarah." With that Ricky left with a bunch of luggage following him. I turned to the group, lucky for me it's Lily's turn to talk.

"Okay. We're gonna walk over to the main area where we're gonna meet up with Tatiana. From there some of you will be taken out of this group. And you will receive further instructions from there. Come along." Lily said and we tarted to walk heading east.

We passed a bunch of training rooms causing the campers to stair in awe. While we were walking Lily and I started to talk.

"So Tati is taking the visitors while we take the newbies, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily. We're gonna tell them everything they need to know." I said.

"What about the war?"

"No. They're not ready." I looked over my shoulder to see Annabeth trying to listen in on our conversation. "We gotta stop talking cause Annie is trying to listen in." Lily nodded.

After a few minutes we reached Tatiana. But we had a problem.

"Um a you can see Tatiana is with her 'pets' at the moment so lets wait." I said.

"Why? She's only with a kitten and lion cub. What'll they do? Meow at me?" Travis said but before we could stop him he was already a yard away from Tati. He was about to touch Tati's shoulder when they attacked.

Selene and Ray transformed from a kitten and cub into a very scary and big cat with big fangs and into a full grown male lion. They jumped forward scaring Travis half way to Hades. Tati whirled around and looked at her 'pets'.

"Selene. Ray. Stay down. He is no threat." She said and the turned back into little baby animals. Selene jumped onto Tati's shoulder and Ray jumped into her arms.

"As Travis just demonstrated we do not go near Tatiana's pets." I said. That's when I noticed what Tati was wearing and walked over to her.

"Did you just get back from work?" I asked pointing at her outfit.

"Yeah. I was on my way to my house and was going to pick Rosie up but I was attacked by these two demons." She said and I knew she meant Selene and Ray.

"They just like to make sure you're okay. Just like Lucian and Percy. Only, Selene and Ray are much cuter than those two." She laughed.

"I agree." She looked over at the campers. "I thought I told you to tell them the rules about my 'pets'. Travis is lucky Dec wasn't with me or he'd be dead."

"I told them, but Travis was to stupid to listen."

"I can't argue with that. Just give me a sec to change." She said. In a flash of silver she was wearing a plain and simple dark blue dress that ended just below her knees with a pair of slingback heels. Because the dress was sleeveless you could easily see her 'C' tattoo.

_"I hope they don't ask about it." _I thought.

"That feels much better. I just hate that uniform." Tati said.

"But you have to wear it if you wanna keep that job." I said.

"I know. I just wish that didn't make me wear it. But we'll talk about it later. Right now we have campers to take care of." She looked at her pets. "Ray, go to full form. Selene, you just stay were you are." And with that Ray turned into a full grown lion.

**Tati's POV **

"Alright. I need those of you who excepted the offer to please step forward." I said and eleven demigods stepped forward. I walked down the group examining them trying to see what they'd be best in.

Apollo, Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Her-. I stopped and turned to face the two son's of Hermes and grinned.

"So you two excepted?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean who would give up this offer?" Connor said. I nodded and walked past the rest of the ex-campers.

"Okay all of you will be given the tour we give all newbies. Sarah and Lilith will be taking you on your tour, so please listen to them." I said.

"Okay newbies. First we'll be going to training room A. Let's go!" Lilly said and they all headed towards training room A. I turned to my group.

"Now we'll be starting at the archery range. But be for that I need Lilly, Stella, and Kanna to come over here." I said and they came and stood in front of me. "You girls won't have to walk since you are the sisters of the second in command. So you guys get the special treatment."

"Really? Your in charge of all these people?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah. So anyway you girls get to ride these." I said and took three spheres out of my pocket.

"What are these?" Lily asked as I handed each of them a sphere.

"Throw them in the air and you'll see." They threw them in the air and they transformed into three sphere halves with chairs and a few buttons. The sphere halves levitated in front of them

"Cool. What are they?"

"Sphere cars. They automatically go were you tell them to go. Since those were extras you get to keep them." I said as if it was nothing. "So you gonna get on or what?" They hopped on and I could hear a few campers commenting on how lucky they were.

"Okay let's head over to the archery range." I check my watch. "Our best archers should be there so it'll be perfectly safe. Let's move out!" I said and hopped onto Ray's back, then Ray took off flying. But I made sure he went slow enough for everyone to keep up.

**********A while later**********

"So what exactly is this place?" Stella asked.

"This is planet C-1. We own four planets in all, but C-1 is the biggest. This is mainly where we train and live. We have our game room, library here and a few other things here. It's mainly taken up by training and living grounds." I said.

"Do you have stores?"

"No."

"Then where do you get food and clothing?"

"Easy. We just travel to the world that has what we need." Oops I shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing, just a slip of the tongue." I looked around hoping to find some type of distraction. "Oh look it's the command central. Why don't we go see what Percy's doing?" I said talking to the whole group. I landed Ray and he turned back into a small lion cub.

"Come along everyone." I said as we headed for the doors.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Lady Tatiana. What may I do for you?" The man behind the desk asked.

_"Lady? What does he mean by that?"_ I wondered.

"Please call me Tatiana, John. And I'm here looking for my boyfriend. So can you tell me which room he's in?" Tatiana said to John.

_"Boyfriend? I thought we were here to talk to Percy...and so I could get him back."_

"Lord Percy is just down the hall in meeting room A-2, Tatiana. But make sure to knock. They're discussing when and where they will attack."

"Thanks John. Come along everyone." And with that we followed Tatiana to find Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I'll need groups A and B stationed here and here." I said pointing at the map on the table.

"My group will be here in the front. Everyone must wait for my signal. Once the signal is given we will attack here and here. My group will follow me to the meeting room where we'll find 3 of the commanders. Once there we must kill the commanders and everyone else that's in the room. Then after everyone in the room is dead I'll send signal again and we will meet in the near by forest and we will fly back here to base from th-" I was cut off by a knock.

"Come in." Devin called out and my girlfriends head popped out from behind the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Tati asked.

"No we were just wrapping it up." I said.

"Oh then can I come in?" She asked but didn't even wait for an answer. She opened the door and walked in leaving a bunch of camper in the hallway. We walked over and stood next to me. As she looked over the battle plan she let Selene loose on the table and Ray jumped onto the table. I pulled her onto my lap.

She grabbed a pencil and started to erase and rewrite some of the details from my plan.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you got the battle plan right." She looked over at Devin and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Hey Devin."

"Yeah?" Devin said.

"Well you know how your girlfriend is showing the newbies around?" She said looking at the battle plan. "I left her and Lilith alone with them and there were some cute Hermes boys there. And Hermes is the god of thieves so I was thinking, if they can steal objects would they be able to steal hearts too?" I looked at Devin who went wide eyed.

"Uh." He said before running out of the room.

"They should be by the climbing wall in case you were wondering!"Tati yelled after him. I pecked her on the lips, smiling.

"Now why did you do that?" I asked.

"I thought it would be funny to watch." She said.

"And why are you here?"

"Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?"

"Yeah but...um...why are you here?"

"I was bored and since I knew you were here, I-" She was cut off by some one running into the room.

"Tatiana!" Jade said.

"Yes Jade?" Tati asked.

"We have a little problem."

"Which would be..."

"Zeth's in a little trouble with KP." Tati groaned while getting off of my lap.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I don't know but when I was flying over the Caster area I saw KP making him walk towards a pit of lava." Jade paused. "On second thought, let KP kill him."

"Jade!" I yelled.

"Fine. Lets go save the brat."

"Lets go." I say and grabbed Selene from the table. "Um Percy do mind watching Ray and taking the campers on the rest of the tour?" I asked but I ran out of the room before he could answer.

Once we were outside Selene turned into her big scary cat form and I hopped on, while Jade hopped onto her her pegasus, Trina.

"Caster area, Trina." Jade said and Trina took off flying.

"Follow them, Selene." And Selene followed them.

* * *

**Me: Hey. **

**Brian: Sup.**

**Me: Please review if you think it was a good chapter.**

**Brian:If you want they to review because it was good then no one's gonna review.**

**Me:That was very hurtful.**

**Brian: Should I care?**

**Me:Shut up or you're going in the Box.**

**Brian: *looks scared.* There's no need for that. *I glare* I'll shut up.**

**Me: Good. Bye everyone! Remember to review! *smiles*  
**


	3. Enemy Spotted

**Me: Hello readers!**

**Krystal: Hey.**

**Me: Welcome back Krystal. I hope your 'vacation' was okay.**

**Krystal: Do you mean the evil place you sent me too?**

**Me: I'll send you there again if I need to. And before I forget I'd like to thank '****Idea for sequel title' For giving me the idea for the title of this story. Now on with the chapter! I do not own PJO.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stood there in front of the campers and former friends wondering what to do.

"Um, so did Tati say were you're going next?"

"We just saw the living area. She said we were going towards the weaponry building." _Annabeth _said.

"Okay. Then let's go." I said and we headed out.

"So Percy, Tatiana's your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked while we headed towards weaponry building.

"Yes. But what do you care?" I said.

"I don't. I just wanted to know if you had a girlfriend, seaweed brain."

"No one calls me that except my friends."

"But I thought we were best friends." Annabeth looked sort of hurt.

"No, we are not friends. But how's it going with Mark?"

"We broke up." She whispered.

"Him or you?" I asked like it was nothing.

"What?" I sighed.

"Did he call it off or you?"

"He did when he c-cheated on me."

"Well now you know how I felt." I grabbed my communicator from my pocket before she could say anything else.

"Come in Ruby." I said.

"What is it Perce?" Ruby asked.

"Tatiana had to go help Zeth so I have to give the campers the rest of the tour. We'll be there in about 10-15 minutes. So make sure all of our top secret weapons are hidden. I have a feeling a unauthorised being is with them."

"Got it. See you in a few." She cut the connection and I put my communicator away.

"You deserved it. For a child of Athena you made a stupid move." I said to Annabeth. She was about to say something but she was cut off by a girl walking up to me. She wore blue jeans with a white blouse. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey Del." I asked as I stopped walking causing all the campers to stop too. "Everyone this is Del, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Del? Does that stand for something?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, it stands for Delphine. But I like it cause it short and because it rhymes with Hell."

"That's strange. An Aphrodite girl liking something that rhymes with Hell." Annabeth said but Del ignored her.

"Anyway, Percy Lord-" I gave her a warning glace to not say Chaos' name. "Lord C wants you to read and sign these." She handed me a couple of papers. "Nice save." I said as I took the papers. I read them, then made a pen appear in my hand and signed them.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Perce, by the way Mr. A is coming later so don't forget."

"Mr. A? Who-oh _that _Mr. A. Got it." And with that she walked off.

"How'd you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Do what?"

"The pen trick."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and I started walking, everyone following.

* * *

**With Tati while all that was happening. 3rd person POV**

You could see five people standing near the lava pit. Four girls where standing 10 feet away from it while a boy was walking towards it. The one walking towards it was no other than Zeth, the caster son of Hermes.

Zeth was walking towards the lava while KP talked to him.

"Go on Zeth. You know you want to." KP said. Her words had some type of affect on Zeth. But what can you expect from a Siren. When Zeth was 4 steps from the pit he stopped. He made some type of weird face and turned around. He walked over to a rock and sat down. Since he was a Shifter, he turned the rock into a Happy meal and began to eat it. KP looked dumb founded.

"Move! Come on and move. How are you able to resist!" KP yelled.

"He's a caster just like us. It's to be expected." One of the girls said. After a few minutes Zeth finish eating. KP saw this chance and began the magic again.

"Go forth and die. You shall pay for what thee has done." She said.

"No need to go back in time with your words." Another said.

Just when Zeth was about to step over the edge, Tatiana swooped in and grabbed him by the arm and threw him onto Selene.

"NO!" KP wailed.

"How many times have I told you not to mess with full blood caster? First Percy has to save you but when you almost blew up C-2 last week. Now I have to save your but from KP." Tatiana said.

"It wasn't my fault. She got mad of nothing." Zeth said.

"What did you do?"

"I may have uh taken some of her stuff."

"Go give it back and give it to her."

"Are you crazy! She'll kill me."

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time. No-" Tatiana was cut off my her communicator, which she had turned into a head set with a mic over her mouth.

"I'll deal with you later." She sent a glare at Zeth. "Hello, this is Tatiana." She spoke into the mic.

"Tatiana, this is Meg. Our radars have detected enemy space craft heading our way. They're about two hour and ten minutes away." Meg said.

"Connect me to the alarm system to make announcements about the battle. But send group G over to the weaponry building. They need to protect the weapons and the campers."

"Got it. I'll call when your connected." They cut the connection and Tatiana turned towards the casters and Jade.

"Enemy craft has been spotted heading our way! Get your weapons and stand by for orders!" She turned to Jade. "We have to hurry back to the weaponry." They gave the command to Trina and Selene and they took off.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"This is where we keep all of our bows, arrows, and crossbows. Feel free to look around." Ruby said as we gave the campers the tour.

"No way, this can't be the same bow." Thalia whispered when she picked up a bow and it shrank into till it was a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. I walked over to her.

"It' the very same." I said startling her.

"How'd you get it out of the junk yard?"

"It was easy, if you know how to blink." I walked away before she could asked what I meant. I walked over to Ruby.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Me." She nodded and I walked over to the elevator. "Everyone if I could please have your attention." They stopped talking and looked at me. "Up on the next floor which is the disguise floor. We have a surprise for you. So if you'll please get on the elevator."

Once everyone was in the elevator we headed up.

"What's the surprise?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." I turned towards the campers when the elevator stopped. "I'd like for you to meet or re-meet some old friends." I said the doors opened.

"Percy Jackson. Did you just call me old?" A smiling Silena asked. On either side of her Charles Beckendorf and Micheal Yew stood. Some of the older campers gasped.

"But how? You all should be dead. We saw them burn your shroud Silena." Annabeth said. Silena nodded while still smiling.

"True but, the body you burned was a mere allusion. I had joined Lord C's forces a while before I joined Luke. I was supposed to spy on Kronos' army and camp Half-Blood. When I fought the drakon, it was indeed me. But when it was about delivered the final attack, Lord C saved me. I disappeared and in the split second I did an allusion was placed in my spot, So it took the blow and it would look like I was dead." Silena said.

"Beckendorf?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah it's me, all in one piece. I survived the explosion but just barely and was able to find a good sized piece of wood and held onto it for dear life. I tried to head for land but I was dragged out to sea. At about midday I saw a ship heading my way. I tried to get their attention by yelling. One of the crew members-Jade-saw me and ordered for them to bring a medic over. At first I thought they were mortals but then Jade jumped off the ship and flew over to me.

With a snapped of her fingers a cloud like thing appeared and she helped me onto it. Once I was on she flew away with this cloud thing and me following her. When we were on the ship she set the cloud over a cot with wheels and she made the cloud disappear and I laid on the cot. She stood next to me and said 'You're going to be okay Charles.". When I asked how she knew my name she said Silena had told her about me. But before I could say anything else I passed out. I woke up two days later. They asked if I'd like to join and I agreed." Beckendorf said.

"Micheal?" Asked a son of Apollo.

"I was found under a heap of ruble by Latimer and Sarah who along with Alvin, Eleanor, and Lilith had been sent to help in battle without being seen. Sarah blinked and we were all on a jet heading here. The minute we landed I was taken to the infirmary. Once I had my strength back they asked if I'd join. After a nice little tour I agreed."

"Why didn't any of you tell us you were alive?"

"It would have risked exposure. The S.E would work for a while but once you know the truth it won't affect you anymore. It's sort of like you all and the mist." I said.

"What's the S-" Annabeth was cut off by Tatiana's voice coming on over the intercom.

"Attention everyone! Enemy space craft has been detected. About two hours away. I need all leaders at the meeting room in ten to discus the plan. Everyone arm your weapons and stand ready for orders." The minute the announcement was over Tatiana walked through the elevator doors.

"Ruby you stay and guard the campers." I said and she nodded.

"No need for her to stay. Group G should be here any minute." Tatiana said. "So just go to the meeting room." Ruby nodded and left.

"What about us?" Silena asked.

"Meeting room. Weapons in hand." I said.

"Okay..." Silena trailed off walking over to some 'jewlery'. "I'll need this and...this." She picked up a scarf and a matching necklace and bracelet set and put them on. Then she walked over to the 'make up' things. She skimmed over the 'make up'. After three seconds she smiled. "These'll work." She picked up two lip sticks, a lip gloss circle thing, and a small bottle of perfume. She put them in her purse and walked over to Beckendorf.

"Ready?" Beckendorf asked and Silena nodded. They walked over to a large circle that was on the floor in a corner. They both stepped on in and in the blink of an eye they disappeared.

"I've been here a long time and I still don't get how those things transport." Micheal said. "Well see you in the meeting." He said to Tatiana and me then left the same way Silena and Beckendorf did. Then two minutes later 5 peolpe arrived. After a brief chat on what they are to do Tatiana and I turned to the campers.

"Touch anything and you shall be punished." I said.

"Take anything and you shall be executed." Tatiana said.

"And what would this 'punishment' be?" Asked a son of Hermes as he picked up a belt.

BIG mistake.

**Tati's POV**

"And what would this 'punishment' be?" Asked a son of Hermes as he picked up a belt.

"This" I said dead serious and looked him straight in the eyes. I knew by now my eyes were glowing and that the son of Hermes was probably seeing his worst nightmare. After 3 seconds I looked away.

"That is what'll happen." I said and the boy immediately put the belt down.

"Lets go." Percy said and I picked up Selene and Ray. Then Blinked us to the the meeting room. We sat down on either side of Lord Chaos just as our comrades walked in the room.

* * *

**Me:I hope you liked this chapter. And before you say anything Beckendorf and Micheal's deaths never were proved. As for Silena, I didn't want Beckendorf to be alone. And I bet all of you remember that little hair clip from 'The Titan's Curse' Page *looks at book* 190.**

**Sarah: PLEASE Review! *smiles***

**Sarah and me: Bye!  
**


	4. Marie Rose

**Me: I don't own PJO or InuYasha.  
**

**Tatiana: What chapter is this?**

**Me: 4. Why?**

**Tatiana: Isn't this the chapter where during battle I-*tries to get my had off her mouth***

**Me:SHHH! No sneak peaks allowed! *takes had off her mouth* But the answer to your question is, no. That's in the next.  
**

**Tatiana: Sorry. But on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Tati's POV**

"But we don't know what point they're attacking." Percy said.

"I know but we must be ready. I say we send a few people out to meet the enemy and to shoot them down." Lena said.

"That would be a good idea, but if they shoot us down it won't be good." I reasoned. "Lord Chaos what do you think?"

"It would be better for us to wait until they land. We could surround them as they land." Then I got an idea.

"My Lord, what if everyone puts on their cloaks so we appear invisible. While invisible we can attack and some of us can storm their transportation to gather some of the information they have with them." I said.

"And since we'll be invisible we can make them think that the planet's deserted. They'll probably walk off their ship weaponless." Percy said catching up with my idea.

"And once they're all off we slowly start picking them off one by one while picking up our pace. Until they're all dead or..." Lena continued.

"They retreat." Percy, Lena, and I said in unison.

"Creepy but that sounds like a good plan." Lucian said and I gasped. "What?"

"Where's Marie Rose?" I asked panicked.

"Relax, she's with Lilith at your house." I let out a sigh of relief.

After we planned everything out Percy headed over to the command center to end the plan over to all the buildings. After Percy and Chaos left I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"To go get Marie Rose so I can leave her in a safer place." I said and picked Ray up, while Selene hoped onto my shoulder. I walked out of the room and Blinked home. I appeared in front of my front door. I opened the door and walked in.

"Marie Rose! Lilith! I'm back!" I called as I let Selene and Ray down onto the floor and a little girl came running and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you!" Marie Rose said in her little voice.

"Hey you're back." Lilith said as I walked into the living room with Marie Rose still in my arms.

"Did you hear the announcement?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get your cloak and get your but to your station." I said.

"What's the plan?" Lilith asked as she put on her cloak and I grabbed Marie Rose's then placed her on the floor.

"Can't tell. You'll find out when you get to your station. But you'll need your cloak to be on invisible mode." I said as I helped Marie Rose put her cloak on.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Marie Rose said as Lilith walked out the door. "Whewe we going?"

"I'm taking you to a safer place it's to dangerous here." I said.

"Oh...why it dangewous here?"I sighed.

"There's gonna be a battle and I'm afraid that if you stay here and a bad guy come they'll...kill you." I whispered the last part.

"It otay."

"Well lets go before the bad guys trap us." Marie Rose gasped.

"They hewe?"

"They're close." I said playing along.

"We better go."

"We should." I gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"They're behind you!" I said and Marie Rose whirled around.

"Where?"

"Right...HERE!" I yelled as I tickle attacked her, sending her into a fit of giggles. After a few seconds she calmed down. I walked her outside outside and once Ray and Selene were transformed, I lifted her onto Selene.

"Yay! I get to wide Sely!" She squealed. In case you were wondering Sely is what she calls Selene.

"Yes you do." I said as I climbed onto Ray. "Be careful Selene and follow us. Rosie, you better hold on." I said and we took off.

***************************A little while later***************************

I took Marie Rose off of Selene and set her down next to me.

"Lets go." I said and we all entered the weaponry building. I knew they were in the second room to the left on the first floor so I walked down the hall.

"Why we hewe?" Marie Rose asked and I stopped in front of the door.

"This is where They''re gonna take care of you, along with our guest from Camp Half-Blood."

"Otay." Marie Rose said and I opened the door. Immediately the leader of group G, Paige walked up to me.

"What is it, Milady?"

"It's nothing but I feel that the safest place for my daughter would be here. Would you take care of her?" I asked kindly.

"But of course Milady." Paige said, nodding. I smiled.

"Thank you." I got down on my knees so I could be at about Marie Rose's height. "You're gonna stay here with Paige and everyone else, okay?"

"Otay mommy." I smiled.

"Good. But I need you to listen. If anything happens, I want you to put your hood on so you're invisible that way if they can't see you they can't hurt you." Marie Rose nodded. "I'm gonna leave Selene here with you so she can protect you from the bad guys."

"Otay mommy." I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Selene then walked over to Marie Rose and sat next to her. I gave her a hug and stood up.

"Thanks again, Paige." I said and turned back to Marie Rose. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye mommy." I smiled at Marie Rose and left the room heading to the battle field where everyone way gathering.

**Annabeth's POV**

_"Daughter? Mommy?" _Those two words flew around my head at a million miles an hour._ "The girl has to have a father! But who?"_

_"Percy. The child's father is Percy." _The reasonable side of me said.

_"No. Percy is not the father! The father has to someone else."_ The part of me that wants Percy back said.

_"Really? Who? No one here looks like someone who would be Tatiana's old flame._"

_"Maybe it's someone that we haven't met yet." _The argument continued.

**Marie Rose's POV.**

I looked around at the people in the room. I stopped and looked at a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes.

She was staring at me in a weird way. She was scaring me. I looked away, trying to ignore her and looked at at the lady my mommy was talking to.

"I'm Marie Rose, pleased to meet you." I said in a quiet voice the way mommy taught me to. She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Paige." Paige said. "And who's your little friend there?" She nodded at Selene.

"This is my mommy's pet named Sely. But Miss Paige, what are they doing outside?"

"They're getting ready to fight the bad people. And you're here so we can protect you." I nodded.

"Can me and Sely go play in that corner?" I asked pointing to a corner where no one was at.

"Sure Marie Rose. Go a head."

"Thank you." I said and walked to the corner and Sely followed. I was trying to teach Sely a new trick when three ladies walked over to me. I quickly moved till my back hit the wall and Sely got in front of me.

"Oh. Don't be scared. We won't hurt you." One of the ladies said.

"Mommy told me to not talk to strangers." I said. "Sely will hurt you and mommy will be mad at you if you hurt me."

"We're your mommy's friends. Well not friends, we're her sister." Another lady said.

"Prove it or I'm telling Paige. If your mommy's sisters then what's my grandmas name? The goddess one."

"Nemesis." They said at the same time. I closed my eyes and tried to do the trick mommy taught me.

_"Mommy?" _I asked in my head.

_"I'm here. What is it Rosie?" _Mommy's voice said in my head.

_"Do you know three ladies here? They say their your sisters?"_

_"Names?"_

"Names?" I asked the ladies.

"Kanna, Stella, and Lilly." A lady said.

_"They said their names are Lilly, Stella, and Kanna." _I told mommy.

_"Yes, they are my sisters."_

_"Thanks mommy. Bye."_

_"Bye Rosie." _I looked at the ladies who were looking at me.

"Mommy said she knew you. I'm Marie Rose, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kanna." Said the lady wearing a white shirt.

"I'm Stella." Said the one wearing a yellow shirt.

"Lilly." Said the one wearing green shirt.

"Meow." said Sely and she looked at me.

"Mommy said she know them, Sely. No need for that."

"Meow?" I giggled.

"Yes." I said and Sely climbed onto my lap.

"You can understand her?" Stella asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Mommy taught me how. She said it was called magic. She said when I'm bigger she will teach how to do other things."

"How old are you Marie Rose?" Kanna asked.

"You may call me Rosie. I'm two, I turn three in October. My Birthday is four months away."

"My you know a lot for your age."

"I know a lot because mommy takes me to some tutors one week every month. Mrs. May and Mr. H are two of my tutors. Mrs. May teaches me to be a 'proper young lady' or at least that's what she and mommy said. And Mr. H teaches me how to 'speak properly' as he says."

"What about your daddy?" Asked the lady who was scaring me earlier as she walked over.

"Stranger." I whispered to Sely. Sely jumped off my lap and stood in front of my like mommy when a threat comes near us. When the lady tried to reach out to me Sely growled at her.

"Name." I said.

"My name's Annabeth Chase. I'm a daughter of Athena." She said smiling. But I knew that smile was fake.

"Annabeth." I said. "Sely didn't mommy and daddy talk about her once?"

"Meow."

"Oh yeah. The day Lucian came over and played with me while mommy and daddy told him about the life they left at that camp." That's when it hit me. "Get away from me." I said to Annabeth.

"Why?"

"Get away. You hurt daddy. Get away." I almost yelled.

"Who's your daddy?" She tried to touch me and I panicked. I don't know how but when I blinked I wasn't in front of Annabeth anymore. I was on the other side of the room.

"Sely." I called and Sely was next to me in a flash. "Kanna, Stella, Lilly. Make her go away." I said when they walked over.

"Maybe you should leave Annabeth." Kanna said. I looked at Sely.

"Don't go near her." I told Sely and she meowed a 'yes'. I took off my little back pack mommy gave me with some stuff in it. "Here Sely." I said and gave her one of cat treat things. I took out a cookie and ate it while I colored.

**Tati's POV**

"Stay away." I murmured as Annabeth walked away from my daughter. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened them I could see through my eyes, not Marie Rose's.

"How long?" I asked into my mic.

"Forty minutes." Came Meg's voice from my ear piece.

"Thanks." I looked over the people assembled in the main area, waiting and looked at Percy who was next to me. "Where's Lucian?"

"I don't know." He said, shrugging. Just then Lucian came running over with something in his had. Two envelopes.

"Speaking of the devil." I said and Percy chuckled.

"Tatiana." He said once he caught his breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Our parents sent this through our Intergalactic Messenger." He said handing me the envelopes. One was an invitation and the other was a letter. On the front it read: _To Tatiana and Lucian. _I groaned_. _This can not be good.

"Have you read them?" Lucian nodded. "What do they say?"

"I think you should read it. But read the letter first." I did as told. The letter read:

_Please don't be made because of what the invite we're gonna send out in a week says._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord and Lady Grace and Lord and Lady Manet._

"It's not good news is it?" I asked.

"Our parents sent it, what do you expect?" Lucian said. I opened the invitation and read it out loud.

"You are here by invited to the ball we'll be having a week from now. Which is the nineteenth of this month. The ball will be celebrating the" What the invitation read next made me so mad I wanted to kill my dad and step-mom. "engagement of Princess Tatiana of Sparks and Prince Lucian of Zenith." I stopped reading at that point.

* * *

**Me: Wow didn't see that coming did ya? Well I did! **

**Lucian: I saw it coming.**

**Me: You're one of the characters! Of course you knew what was going to happen! Now leave before I make you go to the place I sent Krystal.**

***Lucian leaves room***

**Me: Well now you know who Marie Rose is. And I'm sorry if Marie Rose seems to smart for her age. But I KNOW no one saw that engagement coming. I bet you're wandering: Why would they're parents make them get married? Don't they know Tatiana has a boyfriend? But to find out the anwer you must wait and see.  
**


	5. Trap?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Tati's POV **

"This is outrageous." I tried not to yell as I got up and started pacing back and forth. "H-he can't do this to me."

"Calm down T-" Lucian tried to say.

"Don't tell me that, shit. And how can you jut sit there? Our parents are trying to marry us and you're calm. When we broke up I thought we made it clear it was over forever. Then they told us we were betrothed. We were mad at them for months. You'd think they'd get the picture. I may be the oldest there by the heir but can't they just make Sarah queen? She's the second oldest and she got married last year for Chaos' sake." I said just getting started, because I had millions of reasons to kill my parents.

"Oh sure, when I was daddy's little princess he said he'd never force me to marry. I should have know it was a lie." Luciana tried to say something but I cut him off. "Don't you dare. You should be mad too. You know our parents hate that I'm with Percy. You know what? I calling my parents to tell them I'd rather be killed before I'm forced to marry." I said and started to call them. Percy jumped up and stood next to me.

"Just calm down. We can settle this in a better matter." Percy said.

"No. I'm gonna settle this once and for all. Even if I need a spell." I said jut before some one answered my call.

"Hello?" Said one of the servants.

"Hello. This is Princess Tatiana and I'd like to speak to my mother and father." I said in my sugary sweet voice.

"Yes, My Lady. One second." The servant aid and I could hear her running to my step-mother and father.

"Hello, sweetie." My father said on the other end.

"Cut the shit dad. You know why I'm calling." I said.

"That's not proper language for a soon to be queen to speak."

"I don't care."

"I know you're calling about the marriage. But please think about it."

"Oh I thought about it alright. And think it's a bunch of-" I was cut off by Lucian taking away my communicator.

"Hello your majesty. Please excuse your daughter's behavior." Lucian said as he walked away. I would have taken my things back if Percy hadn't held me back.

"He'll work things out. Just give him a few minutes. Just please calm down." Percy said as he made me sit down.

"Fine just hand me that invitation." I said and he gave it to me. Immediately I zapped that thing into smithereens.

_"Just calm down T. Calm down. You don't need a repeat of the last time you lost control." _I thought to myself. _"If anyone see's you when you loose control it'll be...bad." _After a few seconds I was as calm as can be. Then Lucian came back with my communicator in hand. He laughed nervously.

"What?" I asked as I took my communicator back and turned it into one of those head set mic things.

"Well...After this battle we're gonna have to go have a chat with our parents on Sparks. So think about what you're gonna wear."

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You and me. No Percy. We'll have a better chance without other people."

"Oh. I guess you're right." I turned to Percy. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just as long as my best friends doesn't marry my girlfriend." Percy said sending a fake glare at Lucian.

"I don't know, Percy. She was mine first. I could always take her back." Lucian said.

"As if I'd be with you." I said faking disgust. And Lucian pouted. "Not gonna work. It stopped when we were five." I said and I laughed.

"Now. Everyone has ten minutes to get ready before they're here." Came Meg's voice from the intercoms.

"Everyone to there positions NOW!" Percy yelled. Then everyone scrambled to follow his orders. I sighed.

"You'd think they could do this in an orderly fashion." I said as Percy, Lucian, and I walked over to our positions.

"Hey Silena?" I asked her since she was positioned next to me.

"Yes?" Silena said.

"I need you to help me get ready for a fancy event."

"With Percy?"

"No. Lucian and I have to go have a chat with our parents."

"Okay, I'll help you get ready."

"Thanks." I smiled and we got ready. With Percy's signal we all turned invisible.

"They're here." Came Meg's voice from my ear piece.

"Thanks." I whisper into my mic just as I see four jets come into view.

"No one make a sound or we'll be discovered." Percy says so everyone can hear him on their communicators. In my mind I'm timing everything.

_"They're in view...Letting down their landing gear...landing...opening their door...coming out..." _I thought.

The creatures coming off the jets were atrocious. There were some Octi, as we call them. Octi are these weird things that have the head and legs of octopuses but they have the torsos of humans. There were creatures that are half animal and half something else, we call them half-u. Those are just a few of our monsters.

We put them on scales according to power. First we have the low class monsters, who can be killed with any weapon mortal or not. Second class can only be killed with celestial bronze. For example a hellhound and other greek monsters are second class. Third class can only be killed with Imperial Gold. **(A/N Thanks Glory Road)**Third class is when the monsters take more time to kill.

Forth class. Those monsters are harder. They must be killed with a celestial gold weapon. The difference between third and forth class is that you must hit them in a certain spot, heart, temple, or specific places. It may seem easy but those things have armor on those weak spots making it hard to beat them. Unless you can out smart them.

And last but not least, top class monsters. These monsters are the hardest to kill. They're smart and quick. They are split into groups according to their power: invisibility, shifting, fire, and more. But ALL monsters can be killed with iron silver. It looks like silver but it's much more powerful.

I could see more and more monsters coming out but I knew there were more. A half-u that was half dog and half cat sniffed the air. After a few seconds he stopped. He couldn't smell us standing right under his nose.

_"Man I love these cloaks." _I thought with a smirk. Finally all the monsters were out and I knew Lilith, and her group were already starting to descend onto the jets. Suddenly two second class monsters went down. Percy.

My turn.

I attacked the closets monsters. Which were two second class and one first class monster. I turned my necklace into my sword, which was also now invisible. I easily slashed the monsters down.

One by one monsters started to go down. Then you could hear the clashing of weapons and guns shot and explosions. Since Percy said at this point we could do what ever we wanted as long as we don't put anyone in danger I Blinked next to a first class monster and blinked my cloak away so it was at home.

"Boo." I whispered and the monster jumped. This monster looked human but it had tentacles for arms and legs. It turned to face me. "Hi-ya." I said. "Bye-bye now." I said and stabbed the monster causing it to turn into vapor.

"I never understood that." I murmured when I felt some thing heading my way. I Blinked so I was a foot away from where I standing and facing the monster. This one was third class, a Wendigo. CRAP! So not good. Blood. All this thing wants is blood.

Immediately it tried to bit me. I slashed my sword at it copping off it's head.

"Poor thing. If only you hadn't been bitten. You'd still be living the life of a normal mortal." I said with genuine sympathy as I crouched down and watched the body turn into vapor before disappearing.

This..._thing_ was once an innocent mortal, but now it had to suffer an awful death. Suddenly I heard metal clash right behind me. I stood up and whirled around to see Jade had stopped a a human like creature's sword a foot away from me.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're trying to get your self killed." Jade said with a smirk. I shrugged as I readied my sword. We were about to kill the human like monster when it suddenly took out a bag filled with something. It reached in and then blew some type of weird black smoke which surrounded us, causing us to inhale it and cough uncontrollably.

My eyes were stinging but I didn't know if it had any affect on Jade since she's always wearing her sun glasses to hide her eyes.

I quickly pulled a my fan out of thin air and got ready to use it.

_"Gods. Wind isn't my element. I'm fire not air so please Hope, help me." _I prayed in my head as I got ready to try something Hope taught me.

"Eliminate what doesn't belong. Since it doesn't get along." I whispered trying not to cough as I concentrated on the smoke disappearing. I swiftly moved my fan making a half circle towards where the smoke originated.

The smoke immediately disappeared reviling a smirking creature.

"You. You're an _empoisonneur_! What was in that? Death poison? Mind control poison? What?" I yelled at the monster. It chuckled.

"I am indeed an_ empoisonneur_. But that smoke was harmless." He said.

"How can I trust you?" I asked as I replaced my fan with my purple gun. "Good-bye." I say as I aim.

"You sure? If that smoke really had an effect, then where will you get the antidote?" I hesitated.

"Shoot. Just shoot." Jade says as she stands next to me.

"You sure?" She nodded. I re-aim and pull the trigger. A silver bullet leaves my gun and going straight into the center of his heart. He falls to the ground dead and he turns into dust.

"We'll have to get checked out later." I nodded. Then I noticed something.

"They're retreating." I said. Jade looked around too.

"That's weird."

"Come on. We have to find Percy." I said and dragged her to where I last saw Percy.

**Percy POV**

I was about to kill a top class female monster when it retreated as it looked over to the left. I looked to see a cloud of smoke being created.

"It has been done." She smirked at me. "You may not be able to stop it."

"What?"

"Our job has been done." She said and instantly was gone.

_"It was a trap. They planned this."_ I thought and looked back towards the smoke. It was clearing up and I could see two people, Tatiana and Jade. I used the water in the air to zoom in on them.

Tatiana said something then the monster said something. Then as Tati said something she replaced her fan with her gun. The monster said something and she hesitated. Then Jade walked over and stood next to her and said something. Tatiana asked something and Jade nodded. That's when she pulled the trigger and killed the monster. After a brief chat and a look at the retreating monsters Tatiana grabbed Jade and starting dragging her this way.

I just started to help the rest of our forces to attack the retreating enemy. I killed as many monsters as possible. But the ones we were able to kill were all first, second, and third class monsters. The fourth and top class monsters where all at the head of the group where we couldn't reach them.

_"This was planned. They were willing to let their weaker forces die, as long as the stronger ones live. Somehow this means something. They have to have had a motive but what?" _I thought as I killed.

Jab, hit, kill. Jab, hit, kill. Jab, hit,kill. That was the pattern I formed as I fought. When I was younger before the war I thought this was exciting and sometimes scary. But now it's rarely exciting or scary.

By now all the monsters were on their jets and taking off. I felt something touch my shoulder and spun around, thinking it was a monster that was left behind. I blindingly slashed riptide, not knowing who it was.

"Ow. Okay, it didn't hurt but you shouldn't be trying to kill your girlfriend." I looked and saw it was Tatiana. Oops.

"Sorry. Here, I'll make it better." I said and kissed her.

"You should be saying sorry to my poor cheek you just cut." Tati said as she pointed to her right cheek. It was now slowly bleeding.

"Sorry, cheek." I said. I touched the cut, closed my eyes, and concentrated. I muttered a few words in greek and when I opened my eyes it was healed.

"Good job. But, next time try to use your magic, not the water in the air." I smirked.

"Well sorry. I was just trying to make sure your parents don't hate me more than they already do." Tatiana stuck out her tongue and I laughed.

"I'd cut you but, you're invincible. Although..." She started to reach behind me but I stopped her. "Fine. I'll just go look for Silena."

She and Jade would have walked away but in a flash of golden light a teenager appeared next to Jade.

"Beautiful." He said as he grabbed Jade's hand and kissed it. Jade scoffed.

"Forget it, Apollo." She said and withdrew her hand and walked away. I noticed Apollo looking and followed his gaze.

"Pervert." I said when I saw where he was looking.

"So why'd you want me here?" Apollo asked.

"We were going to discuss some things with you but we're gonna need to reschedule." Tatiana said.

"No. You go with Lucian and Chaos and I will talk with Apollo." I said.

"Okay. But I need to go get Marie Rose. My sisters will kill me for not her with me. You know how much they love playing with her." I nodded and gave everyone order to clean up and then head back to their usual schedule.

I intertwined my hand with Tati's and we headed for the weaponry building, Apollo following us close behind.

* * *

**Me: And...CUT! That was Perfect everyone. Go and get ready for the next 'scene'!**

**Brian: You wrote a story! Not a movie!**

**Me: So? I wrote it! I can say what ever I want!**

**Sara: She's right.**

**Me: HA! But now peoples remember to review and all flames will be used to burn down Brian's house. *smirks***

**Brian: Hey!**

**Me: Don't care! So bye everyone see y'all later!  
**


	6. Untitled

**Me: I DON'T own PJO. I'm still getting my case ready. That is all.

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

As we walked towards the weaponry building we found evidence that a few monsters made it over here. But they were taken care of. When we were in front of the building Tatiana stopped.

"Apollo. Get in a different form. Your name will be Fred Wate." She said and I remembered something.

"Apollo. I need you to look around the room and check if any other gods are here. Got it?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Apollo flashed a smile and in a flash of gold he looked about 22. The same age that we were disguised as, but not for long. Apollo I mean Fred wore jeans and a plain yellow T-shirt, with sunglasses hiding his golden eyes.

"Well...you did good. But try to hide your godly aura, for Chaos' sake." Tatiana said as she slowly walked around Fred examining him.

"How's this." Apollo asked after a few seconds.

"That's perfect, Fred." Tatiana said as she made her way back to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we headed for the room the campers and my daughter were in.

When we were in the room, I was surprised to see Jade playing with Marie Rose.

"Look Rosie. Your mommy and daddy are here." Jade said pointing at us. The way Jade talked to children was surprising. With children she's calm and uses a motherly voice, but the minute she has to talk to an adult her voice turns back to a normal barely welcoming one.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Marie Rose cried as she ran over to us. I knelt down and gave her a hug. Then I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Well hello to you too." I said as she hugged me.

"Don't I get a hug?" Apollo asked smiling.

"You're back." Marie Rose said as she jumped down from my arms and into Fred's. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Why is it that everyone she meets loves her?" I asked smiling.

"I have no idea. Marie Rose. We have to go get ready cause we're going to go see Aunt Snow." Tatiana said as she took Marie Rose from Fred.

"Auntie Snow! Let's go." Marie Rose said as Tatiana walked back over to me. "Bye daddy." I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Fred." She waved good-bye to Fred and went to stand by the elevator doors.

"Bye seaweed brain." Tatiana said and he gave me a kiss. "By Fred." She waved good bye and when over to Marie Rose.

"Bye T. Bye Marie Rose." Fred said as the elevator doors closed.

"Anything?" I whispered as I stood next to Fred.

"That girl over there." He nodded over to a girl with blond hair and grey eyes looking at some weapon displays.

"Athena?"

"Yeah." I looked over at Jade who was leaning against a wall, watching Athena through her sunglasses. "Jade. Please come here." She stood straight and walked towards us.

"Yes?" Jade asked when she reached us.

"That girl you were just looking at. She's Athena. They must have sent her here to check us out."

"I was wondering why she wasn't on Olympus. But what is it with you and those glasses?" Fred asked.

"Can it, _Fred_. What are we gonna do?" Jade asked. I glanced at Athena and notice she was looking at us suspiciously. Can't she hear us?

"Can't she hear us?" I asked.

"No. I put up an sound proof shield." Jade said.

"I need you to put a barrier over Athena so I can cuff her and so we can keep her in one area."

"She's a goddess. She'll just disintegrate the cuffs." Fred said.

"That's why we use magic cuffs not normal ones." Jade said in a duh type of voice.

"Oh. Well I can go distract her while you do that." And with that Fred walked over to Athena who glared at him.

* * *

**'_Fred's_' AKA Apollo's POV**

I walked over to Athena hoping she won't know I'm me.

"Hey sweetheart." I said.

"Don't call me that." Athena said.

"Okay. I'm Fred Wate. What's your name?"

"Ath-I mean Angle. Angle Miller." Ooo. Someone almost gave away their identity.

"Well Angel, by your looks I'm guesting you're a daughter of Athena."

"Yes, that is correct." I noticed Percy and Jade coming towards us.

_"A little longer." _Jade mouthed.

"So how long have you been at camp? I was there for a few years myself"

"Are you a son of Apollo?"

"You could say that. So why don't you," I trailed of as Jade got ready to make a barrier. "Show who you really are...ATHENA!" I yelled as I jumped away. Percy had her cuffed in a split second and Jade threw up the barrier.

"What is this I'm not Athena! She's my mother! I'm not Athena!" Angle screamed. Percy took out a remote and pressed the black button. Then the cuffs took away Athena's powers, revealing her the way she usually looks only smaller, the size of a grown mortal women.

"Really? Cause I see different." I said, smirking. I slid my glasses off enough so she cold tell it was me, then quickly put them back on.

"Apollo!" She yelled but made no sound. This barrier was now sound proof.

"Well, Fred can you help me take Athena to Lord C?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Jade put down the barrier and pressed two fingers on Athena's temple. Athena instantly stopped moving. She got a glass eyed look. Percy and I each took one of her arms and lead her out of the room heading for Chaos' office. Leaving behind some very shocked campers.

* * *

**Tati's POV**

"Up or down?" Silena asked while she was brushing my hair, since she was done with my make-up.

"I don't know. Half up, half down. Do it anyway you want to." I said and sighed.

"If you're going to your parent's house, why do you need to be so fancy?"

"Because Silena, I'm the heir to the sparks thrown and a princess. If I go dressed casually my parents will say I'm not dressed like a proper queen to be and blah blah blah. I already have a small head ache and don't need a bigger one."

"Oh. So do want anything for the head ache?"

"No thank you, Silena." After a few minutes of small talk Silena stopped messing with my hair.

"Done!" She said and spun my chair so I could see myself. **(To see her hairstyle go to**** http :/ www .easy curls .com /Car - Und - Hal - 720 .html Remember: NO SPACES! Just imagine the hair black not blond.) **

"Wow Silena. It's beautiful. I love it."

"I know. Now, let's go find you a dress." Silena said and headed for my walk-in closet.

"Wrong one, Silena. My dresses are on the third floor and so are my shoes." I said and opened the door. I walked out of my room and headed up the stair to the third floor.

"That's it." I said motioning towards a big purple door that stopped at the ceiling. Silena ran to it like a kid going to a candy store.

"Can I go in?"

"Sure, go on." I said and Silena opened the door. She gasped.

The room had shelves full of shoes and jewelry. On the back wall there was a three way mirror and a small pedestal to stand on. All over the room were racks full of dresses. Every type of dress was there, cocktail, ball gown, mermaid, and more. All the dresses were separated by type.

"OH MY GODS!" Silena screamed and ran around the room taking in every detail.

"If you help me find a dress you can have any six dresses you want." Silena squealed and started looking at the dresses trying to chose one for me.

After ten minutes she finally picked one. It was a turquoise dress.**(Go to http :/ www. camden drive .com / turquoise - goddess - like - dress - cd 088. html to see the dress. No spaces!)**

Once I was in it Silena pushed me onto the pedestal.

"Now stay right there while I go find some jewelry and heels." Silena said. Then ran around the room quickly grabbing some stuff.

"Where are your weapons?" Silena asked as she helped me put on a diamond.

"Invisible." I said and she nodded and put some silver heels in front of me. I stepped into them and looked into the mirror.

"You look like a goddess." Silena gasped.

"That's why it's called 'goddess like dress'" I said and noticed Silena looking at the dresses. "You can pick six dresses and 3 pairs of heels, Silena. Similer dresses and shoes will just take their place so go crazy." The minute I said that Silena ran around and grabbed her favorite dresses and shoes. All in under two minutes.

"Done." She said holding her stuff.

"Come over here." I said getting off the pedestal and walking to the front of the room. I grabbed two bags and handed them to Silena. "Put the shoes in one and dresses in the other."

"Okay. But they're not gonna fit." She put the dreses and shoes in their bags and to her surprise they fit.

"Those bags hold anything and stay light weight." I said as she picked them up

"Cool. Thanks for the stuff Tati." Silena said as she gave me a hug.

"Now let's go see if Rosie's still clean." I said and we walked down the stairs to the living room and found Marie Rose watching 'Barbie as The Island Princess'.

"You sure do love those movies." I said and she turned around.

"You look pretty mommy." She said as she walked over to us.

"Thank you. You look pretty in that purple dress." I said. "Let's go find Lucian." I said and Silena, Marie Rose, and I left heading for the main area.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking around since they gave us three free hours to do what ever we wanted. But I kept thinking about my mom.

_"Why was she here? Why did they take her away? Why was she yelling at Fred? Did she know him? Where is she now?" _I thought as I walked around.

When I was walking around I saw a man about nineteen pacing, his back faced me. For some reason he wore a suit, as if he was going on a fancy date. Out of curiosity I walked over to him.

"Finally. Where h-" He said as he turned around. "Oh. It's you." He said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No. But I know Percy who told me about you so I sort of know you, Annabeth." He looked like he was going to say more but something behind me caught his attention.

"There you are! We have to get going if we don't want to spend the night over there." He said a he rushed passed me. I turned to find my least favorite person. Tatiana Grace.

"Sorry Lucian. I had to get ready and check on Lucas" I swore she was gonna say Luke. "since I am responsible for him. And you know we can't let him relive his past."

"I know that but let's go." He said almost dragging her my way. She giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just remembering something. From when we were little."

"Okay."

"I can walk by myself you know." She said and he let her go. "Thank you. My dress was getting dirty." She paused. "I have an idea. I'll tell you on the jet." When she saw me she sent me a glare. That's when I noticed it. She looked around eighteen not twenty-two. She looks younger from when I saw her half an hour ago.

_"Figure it out."_ A voice said in my mind. I jumped and looked around. Tatiana was smirking. She couldn't have.

_"Yes I can and did." _Tatiana said in my head.

_"Get out." _I thought.

_"Okay." _She said then everything when silent. I looked at her. Evil bitch. _"I heard that."_ She snapped and I jumped.

* * *

**Lucian's POV**

The minute we were on the jet Tatiana took Marie Rose into the other sound proof room for a nap.

Then she sat down and grabbed her ipod from thin air and hooked it up to the stereo. I put the jet on auto pilot at on the seat across from Tatiana who was singing along to the song 'Whisper' by Evanescence. One of the many songs she knew by heart.

"_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_" She sang with such emotion you'd think she was the one who wrote it. And she had reason to. When she sings those songs she sings using past emotions. Sometimes she'd cry without knowing.

After a while the song was over and a happier one started.

"_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion._" I groaned. I hated this song. That's mainly why she likes it.

Tatiana smirked while singing and did some magic to annoy me. We weren't in the jet any more but at the same time we were. The scenes changed according to the song's lyrics. And for better affect Tati sang louder and raised the volume of the stereo.

"She-devil." I muttered and she stuck out her tongue.

Finally the song was over and she lowered the volume.

"Thank Chaos!" I exclaimed. Then another song I hated started. I groaned.

"You spoke to soon." Tati said with a big smirk. "But since I am ever so nice I'll take pity on you." She said and with the wave of her hand a sound proof barrier appeared around me.

"_Peace at last._" I thought and dozed off after a few minutes.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it. Oh and I don't own the songs 'Whisper' or 'Speak Now'. You can say it now.**

**Jade: Whatever. Grace will be putting up a story called 'The Torture Channel' So look for it. And 'Tatiana Grace and the Olympians' is still undecided. So little miss grace over there is not sure if she's gonna put it up.**

**Me: Thank you for your announcement. Now for my questions: Why did Tati almost say Luke? Who is Lucas? Was the battle a trap? Why is Apollo there? What do I have planed? Well say tooned to find out! So Good-bye everyone. Remember to Review!**


	7. Uh Oh

**Me: I don't own PJO. Since I have things to do just go ahead and read. *Turns to large group of people* You are gathered here because you have betrayed...*Everything fades away.*

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Right now I am walking a now fully awake goddess to Chaos' office with Apollo's help. Fun. And to make it funner she won't shut up and she hates my guts.

"Unhand me Percy Jackson!" Athena ordered. Yeah right in her dreams.

"Sorry Athena, but Apollo and I have to take you in. You are an intruder, which means we have to figure out what to do with you." I said.

"Why is Apollo here, then?"

"Sorry Athena can't tell."

"Just wait till I tell Zeus! He'll come and destroy you!"

"Athena just shut up!" Apollo said in frustration.

"Can it Apollo!"

"Athena, look at this picture." I said as I showed her a picture of a 25 year old woman, that I pulled out of thin air.

"Do you see her?" Athena nodded. "She is Kate, known as Hate, one of the CIA's best spies, which means she has some serious connections. If we give her the word, she'll expose you and the gods to America in five seconds flat, without hesitation." Athena's eyes went wide.

"We have at least five top class spies in every country. So we can expose you and all the gods to the whole world in less than 5 minutes. No hesitation." I know it's harsh but it's all I could think of. But everything I said was true.

"You wouldn't." Athena said as she glared at me.

"Try me." I said and pulled my communicator, threatening to dial Kate's number. "I will dial Kate's number unless you stop fighting."

"F-fine." Athena said after a few moments and started to walk willingly.

"Thanks Percy." Apollo said and I nodded.

We walked until we reached a set of giant wooden doors. I knocked.

"Come in Percy." A male voice said from the other side of the door. I turned to Athena.

"Make one wrong move Athena and you WILL die. Our Lord can hurt you. He can even take away your immortality." I whispered to Athena, who now looked a little scared.

Apollo opened the door and we walked in. We sat Athena in a chair that's in front of a black desk. I stood to her left, Apollo her right. Behind the desk sat a man with short black hair. He wore a dark green dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Apollo." He nodded to Apollo then turned back to me. "Percy?"

"My Lord, Athena was hiding with the group of campers Sarah and Lilith brought back. We don't know how much she knows but she can't know a lot. The campers were put under high surveillance and were taught very little in case this happened, like you said" I said.

"Hmmm. How much does thee know Athena." Chaos asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't find anything useful." Athena said. Chaos stared at her for a few moments before moving his hands towards a phone like thing and pressed a button.

"Please come to my office, Krystal." Chaos spoke and a few minutes later a girl came in the room. She wore a black hoodie and black skinny jeans with combat boots.

"Master Perseus. Lord Apollo." She nodded to each of us then turned to chaos. "My Lord." She said and knelt in front of the desk.

"Krystal, I need you to do a mind wipe. Erase everything from Athena's mind from when she got here to this moment." Chaos said.

"Yes My Lord." Krystal said and stood up. She put to fingers on each of Athena's temples despite Athena's fighting. She murmured a few words and Athena fell limp.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"Nah she's sleeping...I'm pretty sure." Krystal said scratching her head as she said the last part.

"She's sleeping." Apollo confirmed.

"Apollo I want you to take her back to Olympus. Say that you found her pasted out in the forest near Camp Half-Blood. If they ask anything else just make something up." Chaos ordered.

"Yes, Lord Chaos. Percy would you take off the hand cuffs and give Athena her powers back?" Apollo asked and I nodded. I pulled out a remote and pressed the black button. Athena instantly got her powers back but was still out cold. I took off the handcuffs and stepped back.

Apollo grabbed Athena's hand and started to glow then they were gone. One of the many things I like about my new 'job' is that when powerful forces like gods leave I don't need to close my eyes.

"What about the campers, my Lord?" I asked and Chaos turned back to Krystal.

"Krystal. If I am correct the campers will be taken to where they will sleep tonight in three hours. I want you to go meet them there and erase the 'incident' from their minds." Chaos said.

"Yes, my Lord." Krystal said.

"You are dismissed." Chaos said to both of us. We bowed and left the room.

"Master Percy?" Krystal asked when we were out the door.

"Yes, Krystal?" I said as I turned to face her.

"Do you know why the monsters left so quickly? Because when I was battling one I heard it say something about a trap set for two of our most powerful."

"Really? Thank you for the information Krystal. We will discussed this at the meeting tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yes. Good-bye Master Percy." Krystal bowed and left.

I walked to the transport disc and transported back to the main land. Chaos' office is on one of the islands of C-1. Since I didn't have anything to do I decided to go the archery range.

At the archery range I saw Connor, Travis, and Micheal shooting arrows at targets.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey Percy." Micheal said as he let an arrow lose.

"Sup Percy." Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"So you guys joined?" I asked as I grabbed my bow and some arrows.

"Yeah." Connor said and gave me a weird look.

"Um Percy, no offense or anything but last I checked you sucked at archery." Travis said, giving me the same look.

"Last time you checked was six years ago." Micheal said as I aimed my bow. "Now watch."

I made sure I had my bow right and let loose my arrow. It flew through the air and landed...straight in the center, a perfect bull's eye.

"Things change." I shrugged and kept letting lose arrows, all of which hit the target. After they got over their shock Travis and Connor joined me while Micheal watched.

"So what happened on the tour?" I asked the Stolls

"Nothing-" Connor started to say but was cut off by none other than Sarah.

"I'll tell what happened! Those two idiots started a fight with Nickles and Ben! Then they started a fucking prank war! Causing the breaking of a jet and the burning some important files, but Lilith and I managed to save and restore them. I demand their sorry asses be punished!" Sarah yelled as she stormed towards us.

I turned to the Stolls. "Is that true?"

"Yeah..."Travis said scratching his head.

"You broke a jet and almost destroyed important files?" I stopped to think of a suitable punishment. "Which files?"

"TPF." The Primordial Files. One of our most important files. "The almost destroyed our key file. Without it we _will_ fall."

"The most suitable punishment would be to..." I sighed. "It was your first so I'll let you off easy, during your training for free period you have to go help Krystal for the next six weeks and clean the stables for the next five weekends."

Sarah was about to protest when I stopped her.

"You can give any punishment to Nickles and Ben, as long as it's between number ten and thirty." Sarah smiled a very evil smile and left the archery range. So not good.

Maybe I should have said between punishment 10 to 25...nah. They'll be fine...hopefully.

"So Percy why did she come to you and not one of your leaders?" Connor asked.

"I am the leader. I'm commander the second highest next to Lord Chaos. So what I say goes." I said as I put my bow and arrows away.

"And I'm the leader of the archery forces." Micheal said.

"Archery forces? You do have more than that right?" Travis asked.

"Did Sarah not explain?"

"We sorta zoned out." I sighed.

"We have different groups, which each have a leader. Micheal leads archery. But we have sword, sword and shield, hand to hand combat, and others. Jade leads assassination missions, Sarah leads stealth. I lead the leaders and tell them where to go." I explained.

"Who's Jade?" Connor asked.

"I am." Jade said with a slight southern accent as she walked over to us.

Jade was wearing a black miniskirt and a leather jacket over a black tank top with black tights and combat boots. Her hair was lose with a black and red headband. Her usual outfit. For make-up it was the usual, black eyeliner and eye shadow with dark red lipstick with pitch black sunglasses.

"I'm Jade. So who might you handsome men be?" Jade asked. I looked at the Stolls who had their jaw on the floor.

"I'm uh. Who am I again?" Connor asked. I chuckled, classic Jade syndrome. Eh, I give it two weeks.

"Percy, who're your friends?"

"Connor and Travis," I gestured to them as I said their names. "Meet Jade Knight."

"Hmmm. They are cute...but."

"But what my dear?" Travis asked.

"You Travis have a girlfriend. Her name is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. She along with you joined our forces." Jade smirked and Travis was shocked.

"H-how?"

"Your brother is single...aren't you Connor?" She said pointing her perfectly manicured finger at Connor who nodded.

"Jade." I said.

"Oh come on! I was just having some fun." Jade whinnied and put her hand on her hips.

"Jade, no more."

"Fine. See y'all around." Jade said as she walked away. Connor and Travis had their eyes glued to her.

"Guys quit staring!" Jade yelled without looking back.

"How did she do that?" Connor asked.

"Don't really know." I shrugged.

"I give it a week on both." Micheal said.

"Two weeks or longer." I said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Loser owes the other twenty bucks." I stuck out my hand.

"Deal." We shook hands and then let go.

"What are you talking about?" Travis asked.

"Nothing..." Micheal said.

"Well see y'all later." I stuck my hands in my pockets and left the archery range.

*******Let's skip 2 hours later to when something good well more like bad-happens.***** **

_"Bored. So bored. Bored. Bored bored bored BORED! I'm so bored." _I thought as I walked. **(A/N As you can see Percy is VERY bored. So I'll throw in something to get him un-bored.)**

"Hey Percy!" I heard behind me and turned around, only to find...Annabeth.

"H-hey." I said and kept on walking.

"Percy wait up!" Annabeth said running up to me.

"What do you need Annabeth?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk. So where's my mom?"

"She is back at Olympus."

"Oh, so where are you going?"

"I'm just walking around." I shrugged.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." _"Idiot! Don't say that!"_

"Great. So why did Sarah and Lilith take a smaller group with them to have a different tour?"

"Hm, how do I say this? Well those campers received a um offer to join our forces."

"What makes them eligible to get it?" Annabeth said with her hands on her hips.

"Well we only take the finest or the ones with the most potential."

"Oh? So what about me? I'm the one of the camp's best. Along with Nico, and Mark, what about them?" I shrugged.

"Nico's still thinking and it was voted against you and Mark joining."

"What? Why?" Annabeth glared at me.

"Easy. You two are loyal to the gods. _Too _loyal. For all we know they might make you a spy, so they can know what we do."

"That's stupid."

"Don't you dare speak about us like that. If anything the _gods _are stupid."

"How can you say that, Percy? You used to know the god were the good ones."

"I know they're good but they use demigods as pawns to fight with so they won't get their hands dirty." For some reason Annabeth's face kept inching closer to mine.

"Oh yeah? They who do you work for? If not the evil side, then who?"

"None of your business. We aren't allowed to tell unless the being who asks is worthy enough or we have permission to."

"Then maybe this'll change your mine." My eyes widened and Annabeth's lips crashed onto mine. I instantly remembered when the same thing happened last year. Yet again I was too shocked to move or push her away.

_"That's perfect, Perseus. Hold it for a few more second." _A voice said in my head._ "And...their fate has been sealed" _The voice said. The minute it did I heard a low gasp and looked to my right.

A few feet away, Tatiana stood there her hand over mouth. She looked beautiful in the dress she wore but the image was ruined by the look on her face. She looked broken with tears in her eyes. She stared at us wide eyed.

Immediately I pushed Annabeth away and tried to say something.

"Tatiana, listen to me. I-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Tati took off running. I tried to catcher her but it was useless. There was no way I could catcher her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Percy I-" Annabeth started but I cut her off.

"There, are you happy now? Why is it you have to ruin my life, Annabeth? Can't you just let me be happy?" I yelled at her as I stormed off, heading to my house.**  


* * *

**

**Unknown Person's POV**

I laughed as that girl, Annabeth kissed Perseus.

"That's perfect, Perseus. Hold it for a few more seconds." I spoke as Tatiana walked over and saw Perseus. I knew he could hear me.

"And...their fate has been sealed." I said and that foolish girl gasped.

"It has begun. Soon _they _will be with us." I whispered as Perseus tried to run after Tatiana and yelled at Annabeth.

"Andy!" I called and the mortal boy came running.

"Yes My Lord?" He asked, bowing.

"Go prepare the room! Our guest will be here soon."

"Yes, My lord." He said and ran out of the room.

"Now time to put everything to work."

* * *

**Percy: You are evil.**

**Me: Yes I am. But If you think that right now, just wait till I torture you in my soon to be out story. But I'm not the one who kissed Annabeth. You were.**

**Sara: She's right.**

**Percy: *Groans* So what's up with the 'their fate has been sealed' stuff?**

**Me: That sort of a hint I guess. But no one's gonna know what it means. Except me and Jade.**

**Jade: Well It's sort of already taken affect on me, but very slowly. I already look the part so I know what's coming.**

**Me: Shush! But any wayz, bye everyone! Remember to review! See y'all next time!  
**


	8. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or InuYasha.

* * *

**** Jade's POV**

I was headed home to get ready for my trip-I don't know why, but I really want to leave C-1- when I heard someone crying, it was coming from the garden.

_"Strange. Who would be in the garden? It's already night." _I thought as I rushed into the garden.

"I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I think that he'd stay mine?" I heard a female voice say.

I finally reached the center of the garden to find some dryads trying to comfort someone who sat on a bench. One saw me and walked over.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Lady Tatiana has been crying there and she won't tell us why." The dryad said.

"Alright. Tell your friends to run along and I'll see what's wrong." After a brief chat all the dryads left and I walked over to Tatiana.

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"L-leave me alone." Tatiana said between sobs.

"You know me better than anyone and you know I won't leave until I one: Have someone to hurt. Or two: I know why you're crying. If one of those two doesn't happen I refuse to move from this spot." I crossed my arms.

Tatiana sighed in defeat.

"I-I'll tell you."

"Go on honey. When you're ready."

"W-well I-I came back with Lucian from Sparks. And I landed the jet and quickly got off. I closed my eyes and followed Percy's aura so I could find him. I ran keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't lose him." She drew a shaky breath.

"I ran and stopped when Percy was only a few feet away. But I didn't notice the other aura which meant someone was with him. I opened my eyes and s-saw Percy and that stupid daughter of Athena, k-" Before she could finish she burst into tears.

I got up and sat next to her on the bench. I pulled Tatiana towards me and hugged her.

"Shhh. It's okay honey. You're to good to be wasting your tears on him." I whispered trying to calm her.

"I can't stop. I-I love him and he said he loved m-me." I sighed.

"I'm gonna take you home, and I'm gonna get some stuff. Okay?" She nodded and one second we were in the bench, the next we were at her house.

"Now sit down, honey. I'll be right back." I sat her on the couch, then I walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes I walked out with two mugs in hand.

"W-what's this?" Tatiana asked as I handed her on mug. She had stopped crying but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hot chocolate, sugar. Drink up."

"I'm so stupid. I should've know to never fall for him."

"Now, sugar. You loved him and..." I bit my lip. I knew saying these next few word would be hard to say knowing I should've listened to them long ago. "Y-you can't control who you love. No one can. Not even that she-devil in pink."

"But I let my guard down and here I am broken." Her eye started to close slowly. She yawned. "Wow. I feel sleepy..." She trailed of as she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Well you go to sleep and I'll be h-here." I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. My eyes were starting to close. "Good night." I whispered and I laid down on the floor. The last thing I saw was two figures zoom by in the corner of the room. I closed my eyes and was swallowed up by darkness.

**Lucian's POV**

"What do you mean she kissed him?" I asked Ricky.

"I was walking to the sword arena when I saw Percy. I was about to call him, but then I noticed a girl with curly blond hair kissing him. Then I turned around and ran everywhere lookin' for you." Ricky said.

"This is bad." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Did he kiss back?"

"I don't think so. But he just stood there. He didn't move or nothin'."

"Dam it! I'll kill him." I said and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"To see if Tatiana's alright." I walked out of my house with Ricky close behind. We parted ways after a while and I kept walking. I notice it was already night and walked fast.

Finally I reached her house. I knocked but there was no answer. I tried the door knob. The door opened and I walked in.

"Hello? Tati?" I called as I walked in. I stepped into the living room. "Oh."

On the couch Tatiana was asleep and Jade was asleep on the floor. I smiled and grabbed a blanket from the other couch. I put the blanket on Jade since Tatiana already had one.

"Night you two." I whispered and walked out of the house. I closed the door and headed home.

**********************THE NEXT DAY**********************

**Percy's POV **

_"Where are they?" _I thought.

All the leaders were assembled for our meeting. It was 8:45 and no one's seen Tatiana or Jade.

"Does no one know-" Lord Chaos said but was cut off by the door being thrown open.

"I have something important to show you!" Lucian yelled as he ran in.

"What is it?" Chaos asked.

"A tape. Just watch." Lucian said a he put the tape the video player.

Two faces immediately popped on screen. Tatiana and Jade. There was something wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hello everyone." They said.

"If you're watching this we've already left. Don't try to find us, you won't be able too anyways." Jade said.

"But we're here to say good-bye. We-" Tatiana said but stopped.

She looked past the screen as if someone was there. After a few moments she nodded. Then something or someone grabbed her arm and pulled her off screen. Jade turned to the person, nodded and looked back at us. Her expression was sincere as if what she had to say pained her.

"Good-bye everyone. We'll be looking around Earth for information. If we have anything useful we'll contact you. Don't worry about us. We'll see you soon." Jade was pulled off screen and the recording stopped.

"So? They left and said they'd contact us. Don't see the big deal." Drew shrugged. Lucian glared at him then started to speak.

"In the tape Tatiana and Jade look past it at someone. Then Tatiana was pulled off screen by someone. Plus this tape was taken only minutes after I was at Tatiana's house. When I was there they were asleep when I left. Something's up."

Everyone looked at Chaos who seemed to be deep in thought. He sighed.

"I will send a few groups down to Earth to look for them. It will be a mix of campers and our forces." Some people groaned. "What?"

"It's just, we can't work with them." Drew said.

"And why is that?"

"Some people joined us _because _of the gods being well...gods."

"All against?" Ten hands went up. "All who accept?" Eleven hands including mine went up. I didn't really mind as long as I chose who comes with.

"It has been decided. Sarah and Krystal. Each of you pick two people to take with you. One from our forces and one camper. You leave at noon. You may go get ready." Chaos said. They nodded and left.

"Percy and Lucian, the same goes for you. You leave tomorrow."

"But-" Lucian tried to protest but Chaos stopped him.

"It's final. Everyone dismissed." I stayed in the room until only Lucian and I were left. Lucian sighed.

"Why, Percy?" Lucian asked. I knew what he was asking.

"I didn't. _She _kissed _me_. I can't explain it but, I felt like _something _was keeping me from moving." I sighed.

"Well I don't know what to say Perce, but we have to find Tatiana and Jade soon. Who knows what's happened to them." I nodded.

"Who you taking?"

"Maybe Cam and Nyssa, the daughter of Hephaestus."

"Why Nyssa?"

"Don't know. Chaos said a camper and she seems like a good pick. See ya Perce." I nodded and he left the room.

"Gods where did you two go and why?" I whispered as I headed for the sword arena.

**********************AT NOON!**********************

"Bye Percy. Don't worry we'll find them." Sarah said as she gave me a hug.

"I know. Bye." I said when he released me.

"Bye." She waved good-bye as she climbed onto her jet along with Roman and Butch, son of Iris who's a camper.

"Good-bye Master Percy." Krystal said.

"Good-bye Krystal. Call if you have any information." She nodded and walked to her jet.

"Hurry up! I want to get this show on the road!" She yelled at her companions, Brian and Stella. Stella kept whining that she HAD to go to save her sister so Krystal finally gave in...after two straight hours of non-stop whining.

I chuckled. That girl can whine.

The jets took off and I sighed, hoping they'd find something. Suddenly I heard a buzz. I grabbed my communicator from my pocket and checked who was sending me a message. When I saw who it was I was shocked.

_"Percy, help us."_ It read. But that wasn't what shocked me. It was who sent it that shocked me.

Jade had sent it.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you liked it. Remember to review!**

**Brian: When am I coming into the story?**

**Me: You were just in it!**

**Brian: Oh.**

**Me: Idiot. But Adios Everyone! See y'all next time.  
**


	9. Call

**Me: I DON'T own PJO. They ruled that Rick Riordan owned it. Stupid court. Oh and one more thing, ESMT your request WILL be filled. No Percabeth! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy' s POV **

"Percy, help us." Lucian said as he read the message I received ten minutes ago.

"Is that all? They didn't send anything else?" Lucian asked.

"No, that's all." I said.

"Maybe we can track it-" He was cut off by my communicator ringing. I pressed the answer button and the last person I expected popped onto the screen.

"Percy. Thank Chaos. You have to come get us." Jade said as I got a better look at her face. She had a large bruise on her cheek, a cut on her forehead, and her lip was bleeding, but somehow she still had her sun glasses on.

"Jade, were are you? It Tatiana alright?" I asked. Jade was about to answer when she looked up and gasped. The screen went black and a cloaked person appeared on screen.

"Hello Perseus. I see the girl managed to contact you." The person said. By the sound of their voice, it was a man.

"What did you do to Jade and where is Tatiana?" I yelled.

"Oh she's fine. Take a look for yourself." He said and pointed Jade's communicator to show what was in front of him.

I could she Jade struggling against the rope that was tied around her, with her back to a wall. Next to her was Tatiana who was also tied up but had her hands cuffed with black cuffs like the ones I used on Athena yesterday.

The weird thing was that she wasn't struggling or moving. She just sat on her knees with her head slumped forward so her face was cover by her hair. For a scary second I didn't know if she was breathing, but thank Chaos she was.

"What have you done to her?" Lucian yelled.

"I'll show you. Tatiana, I command you to look up!" The man said but she didn't move.

"I said look up." Nothing.

Then a man came from her left and grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at us. What I saw shocked me.

A small, steady stream of blood flowed out from the corner of her mouth. She had a black eye. She had a few bruises on one cheek and a couple of small cuts on the other. Her throat looked like someone had tried to chock her and she had a cut on her throat, but it didn't look very deep. But the look in her hazel eyes worried me even more.

Her eyes were clouded and you could see no emotion. No matter what her eyes show emotion. Now I KNOW we had a bigger problem.

"You called sir." She said as she looked past us and the other man let go of her, but didn't leave.

"Yes, do know these two gentlemen?"

She looked back us and tilted her head to the side, as if she was trying to remember. But the look in her eyes was different.

"I cannot see them sir." She said as she looked back at the cloaked man. What? How can she not see us.

"Try a little harder and try to sense them." She nodded. "Can you sense them?"

"Yes sir, but I do not know them."

"Snap out of it Tatiana! You know them! It's Percy, your boyfriend and Lucian your best friend since you were two!" Jade yelled at her. She looked at Jade with a blank expression.

"Who are you?" Tatiana asked in an emotionless voice, but her face held a puzzled expression.

"What have you done to her you evil pieces of shit!" Jade spat at the men.

"A simple memory wipe and we took away her sight." He turned the communicator so we could see him. "Well I must hang up now. We must prepare the girls to be dropped off." The man laughed as her dropped the communicator and the other man pulled out a gun and shot at the communicator.

Then, our only connection with the girls was cut.

I wanted to yell in frustration and hit something but I stayed clam.

"They took away her sight. Do you think it's permanent?" I asked Lucian as I looked at him. He sighed.

"I really hope not, Percy." Lucian said as he sat down on his couch and put his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do?" He looked at me as I sat down on the other couch.

"I don't know." I sighed and tried to think of a plan.

* * *

**Tati's POV **

"I'll show you. Tatiana, I command you to look up." The commander said, but I made no attempt to look at him.

"I said look up." His voice boomed again. Still I didn't move. I sensed around me. I could sense that girl to my right struggling. But, I couldn't fell where the other to male voices had come from.

Just then a hand grabbed me by the hair and made me look up.

"You called sir." I said as I looked to where the commander stood and felt the other person let go of my hair.

"Yes, do you know these two gentlemen?" He asked me. I tilted my head a little trying to sense them, but I felt nothing.

"I cannot see them sir." I said as I looked back at the commander.

"Try a little harder and try to sense them." I nodded and tried harder. It was faint but I could sense them now. But I didn't recognise their auras. "Can you sense them?"

"Yes sir, but I do not know them." I said.

"Snap out of it Tatiana! You know them! It's Percy, your boyfriend and Lucian your best friend!" The girl next to me yelled at me. I moved my head so I could 'look' at her.

"Who are you?" I asked her.I felt her turn away from me and look at the commander and the other people.

"What have you done to her you evil pieces of shit!" She spat at them. Who was she talking about?

"A simple memory wipe and we took away her sight. Well I must hang up now. We must prepare the girls to be dropped off." The commander said. I heard something hit the floor and the commander laugh. Then I heard a gun go off and the sound of something being being hit.

"Well let's go girls. We have to go drop you off." Someone picked me up and carried me somewhere. After a few minutes I heard the other girl struggling and I heard the sounds of something being secured. Then I was placed on a pedestal. I felt my rope being untied and something being put on my head.

"Now just stand still and don't move." A soft voice said.

"Alright." I said. After a few seconds I felt a pull in my mind and I suddenly felt sleepy. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was remembering my life before I woke up with the commander. I remembered my boyfriend.

Daniel Alter.

* * *

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom on a bed. There were two closet doors, a door that lead out of this room, and a TV. Near the foot of the bed there was a back vanity table with a mirror and a chair in front of it. A nice simple room. Then I noticed a pair of strong arms around me.

I looked to my left and saw a man.

He had shaggy black hair, and his lips were full. Just then his eyes opened revealing large, deep-set green eyes. I could see a smile in his eyes and then he smiled at me.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I said.

Then he kissed me and I gladly kissed back.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too, Daniel." I said as I got up and out of bed. I walked over to the vanity, sat down and started to brush my hair.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he stood behind me.

"Well, I'm getting ready for work." I said as I looked at him through the mirror.

"It's Sunday. You need a better lie if you're gonna leave."

"I'm not lying. I'm going to the florist to pick up the bouquets. I only have two days until the wedding. So planning the wedding _is_ my job." I said and looked at the third finger on my left hand and sighed.

"Only two days and you'll be Mrs. Alter." Daniel said. When I stood up he wrapped me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest.

"Tatiana Alter." I said. "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I got out of Daniel's embrace and headed to my closet. I pulled on a purple T-shirt, some skinny jeans, and a pair of black heels. I left my hair loose and walked down stairs.

I found Daniel in a white shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was eating cereal. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked over to him.

"Well I'm off to meet Jade and Rose, then off to the florist. Bye." I kissed Daniel and headed for the door.

"Bye." Daniel called as I walked out the door.

I climbed into my black Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet and drove off towards the cafe where I was meeting Jade and Rose. But I couldn't shake the feeling something was gonna happen soon.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**LATER THE SAME DAY  
**

"Hurry up, Nico. I wanna get to Earth before midnight." I said from the jet as Nico walked over. Yes, I picked Nico to come with me. I only wanted to bring one person with me so I picked him.

"I'm coming Percy. Gods you act like the worlds gonna end." Nico said.

My world might end if I don't find Tatiana. Lucian and I never told anyone about the message from Jade or how we got in contact with them. We thought it was for the best.

Lucian had already left for Earth by himself. He said he'd find the girls faster that way so we let him.

"We are on a rescue mission Nico. We don't have time to dilly dally." I said as he reached the stairs.

On our way to Earth I got a call on the jet phone.

"Please answer it Nico. Just press the flashing button." I said and he pressed it.

"Hello, this is Nico answering for Percy." Nico said.

"Nico is Percy there?" Lucian's voice rang.

"I'm here. What did you find?"

"I found the girls."

"What!"

"I found them. Their at this cafe called Lewis' Cafe in Florida. The thing is they look fine and unharmed."

"How?" I sighed. "Just send me your coordinates and I'll meet you there."

"Alright, but you better hurry." Lucian hung up and a few moments later I got his coordinates and programed the jet to take us there. I put it on full speed and leaned back in my chair.

_"They're okay" _I thought with a smile the whole way.

* * *

**Me: Talk about affair! Tatiana's getting married! To someone that isn't Percy! I like my twist, but I have more up my sleeves. Please Review! I'll see y'all next week!**


	10. Found?

**Me: I don't own PJO. Just go ahead and read.

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

"Come on Nico." I said as I got off the jet, which I have just landed at the airport.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked as I closed and locked the jet.

"To find Tatiana and your sister."

"I don't have a live sister. Bianca was the only one." I chuckled.

"Nu uh. Jade is also a daughter of Hades, Nico. And she probably hates your guts."

"But I haven't even met her."

"Doesn't matter. She hates all of Hades' other children because it shows that Hades isn't faithful. But then again she also hates Hades."

"Why?"

"He got her mom killed." Nico stayed quiet. "Oh look we're here." I said as we stopped in front of a wall with the greek symbol delta which glowed a light blue.

"T-that's not possible." Nico gasped. "It was destroyed when Daedalus passed on." I touched the symbol and the wall opened like a door.

"Anything's possible Nico. The labyrinth only needed to mind a new life force and it did. Now come on. We have to hurry." I said as I stepped in.

"But we'll get lost." Nico said but followed.

"We will not. I know the way." Nico was about to protest but thought better of it.

A few minutes later we exited the Labyrinth and stepped into an ally.

"Told you I knew the way. Now come on." We walked out of the ally and I bumped into Lucian.

"Percy! Good you're here, but I have one question." Lucian said.

"Shoot."

"Did you ever um pop the question to Tatiana?"

"Um no. Why?"

"Uh Oh. Come on you have to see this." Lucian said and ran across the street. Nico and I hesitated for a second, then followed. On the other side of the street was the cafe Lucian had mentioned. He lead us inside and made us sit at a both across from three girls.

"Um...why?" Nico asked.

"Shush." Lucian said and slightly pointed at the three girls. The were laughing and one of her turned her head so we caught a look at her face. I held in a gasp. It was Tatiana, only she didn't have her dark purple streaks.

She didn't see us.

"So, you ready?" The girl next to her asked.

"Of course I am Jade. Or I wouldn't have said yes." Tatiana said. Jade? I looked at the girl a little closer. Sunglasses, black hair, pale skin. Yup, it's Jade.

"So? Rose was so nervous she almost forgot to say, 'I do'." Jade said, gesturing at the girl across from them with brown hair and eyes. Rose blushed.

That's when I saw it. My heart suddenly felt like someone had ripped it out. On Tatiana's left hand, third finger was an engagement ring. A simple silver band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side.

"It's okay Percy. She's under a spell of some sort." I turned to see Sarah walking over to us along with Roman and Butch.

"What?" Lucian asked. Sarah took a seat next to Nico and Roman and Butch sat with Lucian.

"I can feel it. I took a quick look in her head and saw what she knows."

"Which is...?" I asked. Sarah sighed.

"Nothing. She doesn't know anything about us or um our forces." She glanced at Nico and Butch. "She thinks she grew up in a small town in California, not knowing her parents were rich. Now she's a successful doctor and of course rich. And in two days she's gonna tie the knot to a handsome man named Daniel Alter. I'm sorry Percy." I nodded and looked down at the table top.

"But, her powers. Her witch powers aren't there. I can't feel them. I only hope they're sealed away and not worse." She said just above a whisper. Everyone was quiet when something Tatiana said caught my attention.

"I can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen. But I don't know what." She said and let out a sigh.

"Weird, I've had that feeling too. But as some person must have said a long time ago, 'Trust your gut.' No wait." Jade said. "That's what I always say." That can not be Jade. She was laughing and playing around a while ago. The real Jade would never laugh or mess around, she's serious and rarely laughs.

"Jade. Stop messing around. Remember the day I almost drowned last week?" Rose and Jade nodded. "I had that same feeling only now it's s-" She was cut of by a scream. Everyone's heads whipped around to look outside.

A few mortals were running away from two hellhounds.

"No." Tatiana and Jade whispered. The gave each other slight glances before standing up.

"Come on Rose. We need to leave!" Jade said and grabbed Rose's arm. They grabbed their stuff and quickly left through a side exit. Only, Tati and Jade didn't look scared.

"I'll be right back." Sarah said as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Nico said, about to stand up.

"No thank you, Nico. I can take care of them." Sarah said and walked over to the front door. She walked out and ran over to the hellhounds. She reached up and her sword appeared in her hand.

Sarah ran at the hellhounds and jumped into the air. She landed on the head of one hellhound and stabbed down, hitting it in the eyes. The hellhound turned into golden dust. Just before it did, Sarah did a back-flip and landed on the back of the other hellhound. She stabbed it's back and let her sword disappear. Then jumped back onto the ground. The hellhound like it's friend turned to dust.

Sarah was about to walk back to the cafe when something down the street caught her eye. She gasped and started running down the street.

We all followed her gaze and ran out of the cafe. Tatiana, Jade, and Rose were surrounded by monsters. Tatiana and Jade for some reason had form a protective wall around Rose and stood their ground, but they looked scared.

"Kill the monsters! I'll get the girls!" I yelled to Sarah and Lucian. They nodded and ran towards the monsters. "Butch and Nico just make sure they don't escape."

Then a scream. Tatiana's arm had been slashed by a dracaenae.

"Hold on!" I yelled at them. Lucian and Jade started working on the monsters and I took out Riptide. Finally I reached the girls.

"Come on! This way!" I said as I started slashing at monsters to make an opening. I took Tatiana's necklace out of my pocket and turned it into Night, it's iron silver gleaming. I quickly gave it to Tatiana.

"Here. Use this and hit the monsters like me." I don't know why I did it but I did.

"What I don't know how to-ah!" Tatiana suddenly moved and stabbed the same dracaenae that hand cut her arm. Tati suddenly started acting like her old self. She killed monsters like a pro.

"How am I doing this?" She asked/yelled.

"Come on! Run!" I yelled and we started running through an opening in the monster's forces.

We kept running and ducked into an ally.

"Here's your um sword." Tatiana said and handed me back Night. I turned it back into a necklace and put it in my pocket.

"Thanks...I'm sorry I don't think I got your names."

"Oh. I'm Tatiana, this is Jade and that's Rose."

"I'm Percy." Tatiana nodded and smiled.

"Well, thank you Percy. You saved our lives."

"Your welcome, Tatiana." I smiled at Tatiana and she smiled back.

"Haven't I-no never mind." Jade said, shaking her head. I opened my mouth to say something out was cut off.

"Percy! We have to-oh." Sarah said as everyone ran into the ally covered in monster dust.

"Well I have to get going. Bye." I said. I waved good-bye and walked over to Lucian, Sarah, Nico, and Butch. When I reached them they let me pass and we walked out of the ally.

The last thing I heard from Tatiana was, "Good-bye Perseus Jackson."

The thing is, I never told her my full name.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Lucian asked, pacing back and forth. We were back at C-1 in my house. My house was made to look like my mom's old apartment, only bigger.

"I honestly have no idea." I sighed from my seat on the couch and put my head in my hands. It's been two days since we found the girls and saved them. Today the girl I loved was getting married...to someone else.

"We can't let her get married, Percy."

"Well Lucian, we do know where they're at, but it not like we can walk in and say _'Hey, your whole life is a lie and we have to crash your wedding, Tatiana. I loved you'_. That would just be stupid."

"Shut up Percy. You think I don't know that? My _best _friend is getting married and it's not you who waiting for her at the end! I always thought-" I sent him a glare.

"Do the words 'Mind Wipe' mean anything to you?"

"I got it! She sort a knows you so you can dress in dark jeans and a dress shirt or something, and walk around near where the wedding's happening. Tatiana see's you and BANG! She let's you into the wedding."

I thought about it for a few seconds.

"That is a...how do I put this? That's a stupid idea."

"Is not. You jut need to make a few...adjustments."

"Like?"

"Like...uh...instead of just walking by you..uh." I smirked. "Not one word Jackson."

"Not my fault you can only come up with battle plans."

"Well I don't see _you _coming up with ideas."

"Who said I wasn't? I'm almost done with one."

"Are you gonna clue me in or..."

"We need a monster to attack her and crash the wedding." Silence. Then...

"ARE YOU CRAZY! TATIANA CAN'T FIGHT RIGHT NOW! AND SHED KILL BOTH OF US IF WE RUIN HER DAY!"

"I would be there and I'd kill it, Lucian! Then I'd go with the flow." Lucian laughed.

"And you said mine was stupid." Lucian muttered.

"Just shut it. I'm going to Earth, you coming or not."

"Sure."

*******************************ON EARTH*******************************

"It should be right around the corner." Lucian said as we walked around some town in Florida. "Hey listen. Can you here it?" Lucian asked pointing around the street corner.

I listened. I could hear music.

"Come on let's go." Lucian started to run and I ran after him. But I could hear what sounded like someone running behind me.

"Hey the music just changed." I said, when we got there. I tried to make out the words.

_"Tell me that you love me.__ And it'll be alright."_

"Well, I don't think that's traditional." Lucian said as he looked through the window.

"What?" I walked up and followed Lucian's gaze.

A guy in a tux was on the stage singing. I followed that guy's gaze and saw Tatiana. She stood there smiling at him, in her wedding dress with her hair loose.

"I think that's Daniel. But he looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it though." Lucian said, gesturing to Daniel. "Maybe if we call Sarah, or KP? KP should be around here. Lord Chaos said she was keeping an eye on Tati and Jade." Lucian looked around.

"Lucian."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"What, why-" I held up my hand and made a water bubble, using the water in the air.

"Watch this." I said and threw the bubble at a spot in front of us.

"Ah! Percy! I-uh oh." A voice said from in front of us. I reached forward and felt around.

"Found it." I mumbled and pulled up. A Yankees cap appeared in my hand, and a wet Annabeth appeared in front of us.

"How did you...but she...wha?" Lucian asked.

"I heard her running after us and I felt her." I glared at Annabeth.

"H-hi Percy." Annabeth said, looking down.

"Annabeth."

* * *

**Me: I'm gonna give a little gift to who ever can name the song Daniel was singing. *Turns to Annabeth* I have one word for you: Stalker!**

**Annabeth: I was not stalking them!**

**Lucian: I'm having a hard time thinking against.**

**Annabeth: Shut up.**

**Me: Don't talk to him like that! Or you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes!**

**Annabeth: -_-'**

**Percy: Remember to review!**

**Tatiana: Please do, review. It'll make me and Daniel really happy. *Daniel stands next to her and kisses her* *Percy glares***

**Me: Well I'm gonna wrap this up before someone's killed. *cough* Daniel by Percy *cough* Bye everyone! See you later!  
**


	11. A Dream and Meeting

**Me: No Percy, you sit WAY over there. Away from them. *Percy walks and sits in his chair***

**Daniel: What's wrong with him?**

**Tatiana: Nothing sweety, just ignore him.**

**Me: I don't own PJO! But on with the story! *Percy tries to stand* Percy...*Percy sits back down* Thank you.

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

"What are you doing here, Annabeth?" I asked, trying to make my voice as cold as ice.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." Annabeth said.

"Why not on C-1? Did you not think about the great possibility we might have been going somewhere dangerous?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Not where we go, Annabeth. We go places so dangerous we were the first to go there."

"Hey Percy, come here." Lucian said.

"What?"

"The wedding's over."

"Really?" I walked back to the window and looked through it. Lucian was right. Tatiana and Daniel were about to leave. A limo was just arriving at the front of the building.

"Come on." I said and we walked around the corner to where Tati and Daniel stood outside the building.

"This is gonna be so much funny, Dan!" Tati squealed and kissed Daniel. I felt sick when I saw that.

"I know Tati. We have to hurry if we wanna make it on time."

"What about J?"

"She's gonna meet us there. Don't worry honey. Everything's gonna be fine." Daniel yet again kissed _my _girlfriend and they climbed into the limo. I stared at the limo's retreating figure until it was out of sight.

"So what now?" Lucian asked.

"How about one of you kill those things!" Annabeth said and pointed down the road. I followed her gaze and saw two Wendigos.

"I get the left, you get the right." I said and Lucian nodded. I turned Riptide into a sword only this time I tapped it three times. Riptide's blade that used to be Celestial Bronze was now Imperial Gold.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Imperial Gold. IG and IS are the only things that'll kill those things." Lucian said and pressed the golden button on his watch. In a split second his watch turned into an Imperial Gold sword.

"Annabeth. Don't try to help and just stay out of their way. All those things want is blood." The Wendigos were getting closer. Lucian and I charged. The Wendigo I was supposed to fight lunged at me. I dodged.

"So you got bit." I said. It was more of a statement than a question, because Wendigos can't talk. Another lunge and I dodged.

"To close." I muttered as the thing almost got my free hand. "And here I thought you only ate hearts."

_I wonder..._I thought as I got an idea. I concentrated as I got ready to try one of the tricks Tati had taught me. I snapped my fingers and my Wendigo froze.

_"Percy."_ I heard a whisper.

_Gods, I must be loosing it._ I thought and walked over to the Wendigo.

"Adios ." I said and stabbed the Wendigo where it's heart should be, but it has none. The Wendigo turned into vapor and I walked away, heading towards Annabeth.

"You almost done Lucian?" I asked as I reached her and helped her up from where she sat.

"Yeah." With one last stab his Wendigo dissolved and he walked over to us.

"Well It's getting late." Lucian said as he stuck his hands in his pocket. He was right. The sun was already going down.

"It's a long walk to the jet." I said. He grinned.

"Plan L?" I nodded. "Awesome! I think there's one in that ally down there." He pointed at an ally down on the other side of the street.

"Come on Annie. We have a surprise." I smirked at Annabeth who scowled when I said Annie.

Lucian and I started heading down the street and Annabeth followed.

"Why are we in an ally?" Annabeth asked as we walked into the ally.

"You'll see." I started to look around. "Do you see anything Lucian?"

"No...Wait! I found it! Hurry up and touch it, Percy." Lucian said as I walked over. I found the faint blue delta and a piece of the wall the size of a door disappeared.

"T-that is not the-" I cut Annabeth off.

"The Labyrinth? Yes, it is the Labyrinth. The very same one we went in what six, seven years ago?" I said.

"How?"

"All it needed was a new life force and it found one, somewhere."

"Some thing's coming, Percy. If we don't leave now, that something might get us." Lucian said. He was near the door and seemed to be using one of the gifts Chaos gave us when we joined it.

"Come on, Annie. You know what? I'm gonna call you Annie from now on." I said and started walking into the entrance.

"Um as I recall none of us are mortal, so you just lead us to certain death." Annabeth said when the entrance closed.

"Wrong _Annie_. Lucian is a mortal, plus everyone on our forces can navigate through the Labyrinth. There is no need for us to worry, but the S.E still affects you so don't wonder off."

"Oh." We kept walking until the tunnel we were in split into two tunnels. I saw the right way to go but I stopped.

"Uh Percy? It's this way, let's go." Lucian said as he stopped in front of the left tunnel.

"Listen, Lucian. Someone's coming from down there and it's not a monster." I said as I stepped in front of the right tunnel. I could hear a female voice humming, and it was heading strait for us. After a few seconds you could hear the soft click of heel.

"You think it's one of our forces?" Lucian asked.

"There's only one way to find out." I said as I pulled out my pair of sunglasses. But before I could put them on a voice was heard.

"Percy?" It was Del.

"Hey Del. You almost done with your mission?"

"Yeah. I just have one murder left."

"Good, we'll see you later."

"Bye, Percy." Del said and headed down the way we just came from.

"On word!" Lucian said and started down the left tunnel. I chuckled as I shook my head. Annabeth followed and I followed her.

**********************AT BASE*********************

I walked into my room without even bothering to turn on the lights. I kicked off my shoes and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Unfortunately I didn't have a dreamless sleep.

_I felt like I wasn't touching the ground. And I wasn't. I looked around and it looked like I was on a platform, but...I was in the air. I was surrounded by the blue sky and the clouds._

*****_"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to real. There's just to much that time cannot erase." I whirled around and found Tatiana laying on the very edge of the platform, singing._

_"Tati." I whispered. I tried to move towards her but the platform moved. It moved forward, and if I moved to much Tatiana might fall._

_"Tati, move away from there! You might fall!"_

_"Didn't they tell you? I've already fallen, so has Jade. He says we're waiting for one more. We need the power of three not just two." Tatiana said._

_"Get away from there!"_

_"I've already fallen Percy." Tatiana said and she slipped of the edge of the platform_

_"No!" I yelled and ran to were she fell. The platform didn't move. I looked over the edge and saw Tatiana falling, but I couldn't see the ground._

*****_"No one's here and I fall into myself." Tatiana's voice sang in my head over and over again as she fell._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I made sure I was in my room. I let out a sigh.

_Haven't had a dream like that since, that time. _I thought. But something Tati said still bothered me.

_"He said we're waiting for one more. We need the power of three not just two." _She said. One more what? Who are the three?

I checked my bedside clock. 6:55. I sighed.

_I might as well get out of bed and get dressed_. I thought and got up.

*************LATER************

"Percy!" I heard Lucian's voice behind me**. **I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I said when he reached me.

"Chaos has something he wants you to see." I nodded.

"Lead the way."

At Chaos' office it was only me, Lucian, Sarah, Lilith, Zeth, and of course Chaos.

"Lord Chaos." I bowed, then walked over to my seat between Sarah and Lucian.

"I have called you all here, because I have something you must see." Chaos waved his hand and a screen appeared in front of the table. The same man that took Jade's communicator appeared.

"Hello, Chaos and company. I am sending this as an invitation. I'd like to have a word with you, Chaos and your five best fighters. Make sure to bring Jackson and Lucian. I have a surprise for them." At that part Chaos made the screen disappear.

"I want you all to be ready to go by two o'clock. I want each of you to be armed and ready in case this is a trap. Each of you will take your own jet. I will announce where we are going at the meeting point, which is the take off area where the jets are at. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Chaos." Everyone said.

"Good. I'll see you all at he meeting point at two o'clock sharp. Meeting dismissed." With that last thought Chaos disappeared in a flash of black.

"I really don't like their kind of surprises." Lucian said.

"Neither do I. It can't be good."

_I hope you girls are okay...where ever you are. _I thought as I headed home to get my stuff.

* * *

***Guess the songs and you'll get a preview of a future chapter.**


	12. Surprise!

**Me: I DON'T own PJO. I wish I did though...Well you can read the story while I break up a cat fight.

* * *

**"Somethings gonna happen Percy, I can feel it." Sarah said as I walked off my jet and met her at the foot of the stairs. We were somewhere in the Sahara desert. The heat didn't affect us because of our training so we were fine.**  
**

"Do you know what?" I asked looking around. No sign of the commander.

"No, but I know some thing's gonna happen and I know it involves you." Sarah sighed. Lucian walked up to us. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't get the chance.

The silence of the desert was interrupted by the sound of a plane. I saw the plane as it flew over the sand dunes and started to make it's landing.

As it landed nothing moved or made a sound. The door opened and a small latter came out from the side of the plane. A small group of five people calmly walked off the plane. They were all dressed up as if they were going some where fancy, not the desert.

The guys wore dress pants, dress shirts, and loafers. And the girls wore black pencil skirts and white button up shirts with black heels.

They lined up in an arrow like formation. The oldest looking guy was in the front with the two other guys to his left and the two girls to his right.

"Chaos." The guy in the front said.

"Commander." Chaos said as he stepped forword. He's the commander? I looked at Lucian who looked equally as shocked.

"You wished to speak with us?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to see who your best fighters were, and have a small chat with you if you will."

"Where?"

"Well right here while my companions and your fighters get to know each other."

"Alright." Chaos waved his hand and a table with two chairs appeared. Chaos sat down and gestured for the commander to sit down. The commander sat down and he started a hushed conversation with Chaos. One of the other guys went back onto the plane.

Zeth automatically started to flirt with one of the girls while Lilith talked to the other and Sarah talked with the guy that was still there.

"What do we do?" Lucian asked in a whisper. As if he heard the commander looked up.

"Oh yes, your surprise will be here momentarily." As if on cue the sounds of motorcycles were heard. I turned to see a two Harley's heading our way.

"Who do you think they are?" Lucian asked when the riders became visible. On one Harley there was a girl and on the other a there was a guy and a girl. All of them had helmets on.

"I guess we're gonna find out." I said as they got closer. After a few seconds they came to a stop in front of the plane.

The girl on the Harley by herself was dressed like Miley Cyrus from her 'Can't be tamed' video (don't ask how I know that.) only without the feather, plain black elbow length gloves and _really _sharp high heels. The guy was dressed in a plain T-shirt with a leather jacket, dark jeans and army boots.

The girl on the Harley with him wore a dark purple almost black mini skirt with chains on both sides, a black tank top with the words 'Bite Me' written in crimson, and knee length leather heels so thin and sharp they could cut. She struck me as a biker chick

"TDB." Lucian muttered as he stared at the girls. TDB means third degree burns which his the highest rank for hot girls in his book. And I had to agree with his statement.

Just then all three of them pulled off there helmets. I let out a low gasp. The girl dressed like Miley Cyrus with her hair down was Jade and the biker chick with lose slightly curled hair was...Tatiana. The guy with them looked familiar but I couldn't give him a name.

"Tatiana?" I said, staring at her as she got of the Harley. She flashed me a perfect smile as I got a better look at her face. She had black eye shadow, and eye liner around her hazel eyes with dark red lips. It surprised me. Tatiana never wore make up unless it was necessary, much less dark make up.

"Percy. Lucian."

"Why are you dressed like that Tati?" Lucian asked.

"She can dress any way she wants, Lucian." Jade said as she stood next to Tatiana, the biker guy stood behind them.

"You look good, but it's just not you."

"He's right. Now come on you two. We're going home." I made a grab for Tati's wrist but she stepped back. When Lucian tried the same with Jade he got the same result.

"No. I don't want to go." Tatiana said.

"Come on, Tati. You know this isn't right."

"They know what's light, and what's dark. They choose dark. Let it be." The biker guy said as he wrapped his armed around their shoulders.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I said in a cold voice.

"Why would you care? You have that daughter of Athena!" Tatiana yelled her eyes flashing gold. Not normal.

"I didn't kiss her. She-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. I should have known better." She looked at Jade who nodded. She and Jade closed there eyes. After a few moments there eyes flew open revealing golden eyes with black slits going up and down as pupils. Their eyes looked like a snake's eyes. They gave us cruel smiles.

Lucian and I took a step back.

"Scared?" Biker guy asked as he dropped his arms to his sides and stepped in front of the girls.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled. I uncapped Riptide and tapped it four times, it's blade turned into Iron Silver.

"I wouldn't if I was you." Biker guy took stepped bad so he was farther from me and the girls were next to him.

I stepped forward and tried to attack him. Then came a surprise. Suddenly sand was in the air and the wind blew outward from us. I closed my eyes before the sand reached my eyes. I heard the flapping of wings. When the sand settled I opened my eyes.

Tatiana and Jade stood there in front of the biker guy, only now they had something new. Coming from the center of there backs they each had a pair of black angle wings a little bigger than them.

"Mmm. This feels so much better." Tatiana said with a smile.

"Yes it does." Jade agreed with a flap of her new wings.

"What happened to you guys?" Lucian asked.

"Simple. By turning dark, the Primordials gave us new power and of course, these." Tatiana said and flapped her wings.

"Girls!" The commander yelled. The girls drew there wings back and the wings disappeared.

"Commander." They said as they walked over.

"What did I say about showing them before I said?"

"M-my lord. We know you said not to, but they were about to attack and we-" Tatiana tried to explain, her voice shook with fear.

"Silence. I have told you the rules and they are to be followed. Now you must pay." The commander spoke and flicked his wrist. The girls let out blood curdling screams and grabbed their shoulders. I hadn't noticed before but instead of their 'C' tattoos, they had a tattoo that said 'PF'. The mark of the Primordial forces.

I covered my ears to block out there screams. After a minute or two they stopped and collapsed. Lucian and I ran over to them.

I knelt down and checked their heart beats. They had steady heart beats, Thank chaos!

"Hey Percy, touch that tattoo." Lucian said as he touched Jade's. I touched Tatiana's. It was super hot. I took my hand off it when I felt Tatiana stir.

"Percy?" Tatiana said for a brief second her eyes were hazel, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Hey! Unhand me!" She yelled at me as she stood up. Jade did the same to Lucian. They acted like nothing had happened...do the Primordials erase it from the victim's mind? We need to find out more...

"If you'll excuse us Commander. We'll be leaving." Jade said as she pushed past the crowd that had formed around us and Tatiana followed. They walked up to the biker guy who was by the Harley's.

"Can I have mine now, Daniel?" Tatiana asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Daniel. Her new _husband_. So she married Daniel who's evil...probably messed with her mind. I glared at Daniel.

"Sure." Daniel kissed her and snapped his fingers. A third Harley appeared.

"Thanks babe." Tatiana said as she grabbed her helmet from Daniel's Harley and hopped on hers.

"Good-bye Percy." She started the engine. Jade and Daniel followed her lead and got ready to leave. Daniel was the first to take off followed by Tatiana, then Jade. The farther Tatiana went, the worse I felt.

"Well we must be going!" The commander announced and clapped his hands. The commander and his companions disappeared, there was no trace that they'd ever been here at all.

"No this isn't happening. She did not go dark." I said as I started to pace around. "There has to be a reason. Mind control or or a mind wipe. They could have modified their memories or something."

"It's happening, Percy. But it's not her fault." Sarah said as she walked over.

"What?"

"Remember the battle that happened and how they were surrounded by black dust?" I nodded. "I was able to find traces of it and had it scanned. I asked you know who about it and they got me some info on it. The dust weakens the mind causing people to be easily manipulated. So-"

"So they're being controlled?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems Tatiana was an easier target, she of course felt uh _sad _and she wasn't thinking strait. Jade was harder, but after a mind wipe she was easy to turn. Now they're both dark."

"Permanently?" Lucian asked.

"I don't know." That's when something hit me.

_*******************FLASHBACK********************_

_"Percy! Pay attention!" Tatiana yelled, giggling. I was trying out some of my new powers on the clouds making them into shapes._

_"Hey look! It's a dude riding a wave!" I yelled back as I made it look like the cloud man was surfing._

_"Percy! Back to the lesson!" I sighed and made the cloud disappear. "Good. Now let's review. There is..."_

_"A balance in the word of magic."_

_"Good. Light and Dark. Good and bad. So if a really powerful dark witch or warlock is born?"_

_"A light one is born as well."_

_"Good." Tatiana held out her hand. A black sphere thing appeared in one and a white sphere thing in the other. "Dark and Light. A witch or warlock chooses on there thirteenth birthday. Like my dad I went Light unlike my aunt who went Dark." I raised my hand acting like a little kid in school._

_"Percy?"_

_"You know how you said they pick light or dark?" Tati nodded. "Can they change sides after they choose?"_

_"Well...in some cases yes. If the witch or warlock is forced to change from the original and some where inside them they want to go back then yes they can. Or if they really want it deep in there heart they can change but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Nothing. I'll teach you more if you ever listen and don't play around."_

_"Fine be that way. I'll as Jade or Sarah." Tati let out a laugh._

_"Gods, Percy. Don't act like a child. Besides they wouldn't know." _

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because. You know I am Princess of Sparks the daughter of a warlock, but I'm also the daughter of a goddess. And then there's the council. They tell us what goes, and what's wrong. I am, no. I _was_ a part of a small group of witches and warlocks that were entrusted with the secrets of our kind. Sarah was not and Jade may know _some_ things about witches but you and I both know no one knows what she is. I know things they don''t."_

_"So they know nothing about turning?"_

_"Yes, they know basics. Like in some cases it is possible to switch sides. What they know is what I told you. So you won't be finding anything else till you prove worthy.  
_

_**********END FLASHBACK*********_

"No. It's not permanent." I said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"It's like what Tati told me in one of our lessons. A witch can change sides. If she was forced to, if she really wants to change back some where deep down it's possible."

"Yes." Lilith said. When did she get here? "Sarah remember what mom told us about the balance! It's no permanent! She can change back!" Lilith almost screamed as she shook Sarah.

"I remember, but mother never told us everything. She only told us it was possible and that if that ever happened there are certain things that must be done to allow it to happen. She never told us what." Sarah said and Lilith's smile faltered.

"Oh."

"Lucian?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Sorry. I'm a mortal, not a warlock. And she never told me anything about it. All I know is that only certain people know." Lucian said.

"Well then, we're screwed." Sarah said.

Then I heard it again. The soft whisper in the wind. The voice I knew but couldn't name.

_"The library..." _It was faint but I could understand it.

"No. I know who can help." I said and I smiled. There was still hope.

"Really? Who?" Lucian asked.

"The only people who know our library like the back of their hand. We need Latimer and Jeanette, The Book Keepers."

* * *

**Me: Well now know Tatiana is evil. And she has black angle wings. And Percy's hearing voices! How lovely!  
**

**Percy: It is not 'lovely'. It's terrible, my girlfriend is dark!**

**Me: About the girlfriend thing, I don't think she is your girlfriend. Percy she is married! And she probably hates you...  
**

**Percy: Brainwashed!**

**Me:I wouldn't be so sure...But thank you everyone for reading! Please remember to review and I'll see y'all next week! Adios!**


	13. The Library

**Me: I don't own PJO. Okay so Latimer comes out here and so does Jeanette...**

**Daniel: And they get some info on what can never be done...**

**Me: Who writes the story?**

**Daniel: You.  
**

**Me: Yes. That means I say what goes! So if I want to, I can kill you. Now...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

We stood in front of a pair large wooden doors. I stepped forward and pushed them open.

All around there were book shelves that reached the ceiling. Bookshelves lined the floor creating a maze. There was a black carpet on the floor and some tables scattered around.

"So how do we find Jeanette and Latimer?" Lucian asked since he never set foot on the library before today.

"We look around, or" I stopped to listen. Then I heard it. "We follow the sound of fighting."

Everyone listen and after a few seconds the heard it. Even in the library, Jeanette and Latimer fought. They always reminded me of...Thalia and me. I pushed the thought away, not wanting to think of the past and started walking, with Lucian, Sarah, Lilith, and Zeth.

"So this is what a Library is like..." Lucian muttered.

"You've never been in a library?" Sarah asked.

"And neither have you!" Lucian shot back.

"Wanna play like that, huh? Bring it on."

"No, quit it you two or stable duty with the Stolls." I said and they instantly went quiet.

"By the sound of the fighting they're probably fighting over something in the Angel section." I said out loud.

"Hey, isn't that Annabeth?" Lilith asked after a few minutes. She pointed to a shelf along the wall and we all turned to see. There she stood looking threw some books. I looked around and noticed where we were. My eye widened.

We were in the Monument section. Only our books show the secrets of every monument in the world. Sarah noticed this too and ran over to Annabeth. Sarah snatched the book from her hands, looked at the page Annabeth was on, and put the book back on the shelf. All before Annabeth had time to process what had happened.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Annabeth protested. Thank Chaos for her dyslexia. All our books were in English or other languages. So Annabeth might not have been able to read it. I walked up to them and looked at the book's spine. The book was in French and Annabeth doesn't know French so we're good.

"Who let you in here?" I asked as I looked at the books.

"No one. I was looking around the other library when I accidentally stepped on a transporter and it brought me here." Annabeth said as she looked at us, confused.

"What did you read?"

"Nothing. Most of this stuff is in other languages. But there was a Greek book and when I tried to read it, I got shocked."

"Shocked? That's it I'm never reading or touching a book again." Lucian declared. "OW!" He yelled when Sarah punched him.

"No, you idiot! The book declined her because one, she had no business reading it and two, she shouldn't be here." Sarah said. While they fought I turned my attention back to Annabeth.

"Go back and don't ever come into this library again, Annabeth. Zeth." I said and Zeth walked over to us.

"Yes?"

"Take Annabeth back to the other library and make sure to tell Dawn to watch her."

"Got it Percy. Lets go, Annabeth." Zeth grabbed her arm and started pulling Annabeth away. The rest of us kept walking. After a few minutes I could make out what they were yelling.

_"Нет, Латимер!ангелы, которые упали не только зло, но как!" _Jeanette yelled.

_"Неправильно! Они были злые, кто на стороне сатаны!" _Latimer yelled. We rounded the corner and saw them standing there, glaring daggers.

"Enough you two!" I called to them and they turned around.

"Commander." They said and bowed.

"What brings you here, commander?" Jeanette asked as she stood up strait and adjusted her glasses.

"We need your help. We need information on witches turning from there original side. From Light to dark." I said and they nodded.

"Turning, huh? Come follow us." Latimer said and they turned around heading deeper into the library. We followed.

"Turning, burning, learning." Jeanette said as we walked.

"So info on witches and warlocks turning should be right...here." Latimer said as we took a left and walked into a squareish area filled with books.

"Just sit over there and we'll get the books." Jeanette said and pointed at a table in the center of the area. We walked over and sat down.

"_Dark to Light _and_ Light to Dark._ Those have some good stuff." Latimer muttered as he added them to his stack of books.

"_Weaknesses, History of Turning, _and_ Needed for undoing._" Jeanette said and added those books to her stack.

In the end, each of them brought us two stacks of books with six in each, giving us twenty-four books to look through.

"If you need anything, just let out a shout for _cher_ and I." Jeanette said before leaving with Latimer at her heels.

"Well, everyone grab a book and start looking." I said as I grabbed a book written in Latin and started reading. After reading about fifteen pages I found something.

"I need a pen and paper." I muttered. I blinked and there was a sheet of paper and a pen in front of me. I don't recall summoning any up.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Lucian asked.

"I-I don't know. I thought about needing a paper and pen and _poof_. They appeared in front of me." I said as I picked the pen and paper up.

"I wonder..." Lucian trailed off. Suddenly there was a plate of grilled cheese sand witches in the center of the table. "Awesome!" Lucian grabbed one and was about to bit it when he was stopped.

"Don't even think about eating over my books, _cher_. Or I'll have your head." Jeanette's voice rang followed by a few giggles. Lucian quickly put his sand witch down and pushed away his book, looking scared.

Sarah, Lilith, and me started laughing at him. Lucian glared.

"For a prince, you have no manners." Sarah said between laughs. "I thought Royalty was supposed to be grace and elegance. Manners and poise. Punctual and obedient, like...Tatiana." She lowered her head.

"No need for sadness. We'll get her back somehow...So we need to keep looking." I said as I grabbed my new pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

"So what do we have?" I asked. Three hours have passed since we started reading. Sarah sighed and out her head in her hands.

"Nothing. I have nothing new. All I found were things about what we already know. That it is possible to change a witch back, if you have the right things. It never goes into detail as in what we need exactly."

"Actually, I found something." I said as I looked back at my notes.

"What is it?"

"To turn a witch it's kind of like the Achilles curse. It's a process, in which you need to go through a ritual."

"Explain."

"The book didn't go into detail but it's where they put some sort of spell on you to take away what you've already chosen. It eliminates all traces of you being good or evil. The spell is ancient and there were only three copies ever made."

"The Primordials have one, what about the other two?" Lilith asked.

"It's right here." We turned to find Latimer holding what looked like an ancient scroll. "The third was lost many years ago. No one knows of it's whereabouts. I personally think it's lost in a hidden temple in the Amazon."

"You'll need it along with this." Jeanette appeared and help up an ancient scroll. "Once the other spell has been cast, this one will revert the person under the other spell to brought back to what they originally chose." Jeanette looked hesitant.

"What is it?" Lucian asked.

"This spell will only work once. After that it will not work for another twenty years. But it doesn't matter. This one will only work on a witch and Tatiana isn't a full witch and we don't know what Jade is."

"WHAT?" I yelled and stood up. I fell back on my chair from the shock and put my head in my hands. "Then how were they turned?"

"We have a guess." Latimer said.

"We think that the Primordials did in fact use the first the first spell, but that they used, this." Jeanette held up a picture of what looked like a purple sphere.

"Uh, what is that?" Lucian asked.

"_Sphaera Eternity_. Latin for The Sphere of Eternity. Legend says it can do anything. Give and take. But after each deed, it takes time to regain energy." Jeanette said.

"Then it's hopeless?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"No, You just need the power of Chaos, a Greek, Egyptian, and a Roman god or goddess. Major or minor. Or..."

"Or?"

"You would need to wait for the night of the full moon, but if you get power from The Sphere of Eternity on that night, then you could break the spell. Then the third choice is to try to get them to gain control and say the a spell."

"Gain control? What do you mean by that?" Lilith asked and Latimer was the one to answer.

"If they really were forced to change, then somewhere a part of them in their minds know what the spell is and if they can control themselves then they can cast it and be back to normal. But there's a fourth option."

"Which is death." Jeanette said. "In all the options they will lose there memorizes or worse, except for the one where they cast the spell."

"Then that's the one we use." I said as I stood up.

"Percy, think about it. It's the hardest one. It could take years to happen."

"No. We are using that one and it'd final." I said as I got ready to leave.

"Y-yes commander. Would you like us to find any books that could help?"

"Yes have them delivered to me by noon tomorrow." Jeanette and Latimer bowed.

"Yes, commander. As you wish." They said as I stormed out of the library.

It's time to do something I haven't done in years. The gods would be able to locate me if I did it anywhere else.

It's time to IM someone. The only way of communication the Primordials wouldn't think of blocking.

* * *

**Me: Sooo...Gods I forgot what I was gonna say!**

**Daniel: Questions.**

**Me: Oh, thank you Daniel. *clears throat* Will the girls be freed from their controlled states? Are they even being controlled? Are they doing this on their own free will? Does Daniel really love Tatiana? Does she love him? Or Percy? OR BOTH? Who will she choose in the end? Well that's for me to know and for y'all to figure out!**

**Percy: Please Review, it will help Tatiana go free faster...**

**Me: Percy!**

**Percy: Okay, it might still work though!**

**Me: Good-bye everyone. I have people to take care of. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Promise

**Me: I no own PJO. Sooo...What chapter is this? After writing the other ones and a draft for the-  
**

**Daniel: SHHHHH! Percy was gonna IM someone and it's three days later.**

**Me: Oh. Thanks Daniel! Maybe I should rewrite your character and your life...**

**Daniel: Please don't.**

**Me: *Shrugs* Okay. Before we continue I'd like to thank Vanessa for making it possible for me to update. THANK YOU VANESSA! Now on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy!" Silena yelled while pounding on my door. I groaned.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"That's it!" I heard something hit the door and then the slam of the door hitting the floor.

"Percy Jackson! You get off your ass right now! Your daughter is coming home today and you better not be mopping around! You've been locked up in here for three days! THREE FUCKING DAYS, PERCY!" Silena yelled at me as she walked over to where I was sitting.

Before I could react she grabbed my ear.

"OW!" I yelled as Silena grabbed my ear and twisted it. How it hurt me, I have no idea.

"Are you gonna change and come outside to meet your daughter after her flight?" Silena asked in a voice so sweet it made me sick.

"I _was_ gonna do that but since you're twisting my ear I can't." Silena let go and I walked up the stairs to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a sea green T-shirt with a wave on it. I slipped on my black converse and made sure I looked twenty-two. With all the campers here, anyone they might know was under orders to look the age we're supposed to be.

"Hurry up! Rosie will be hear in twenty minutes!" Silena impatiently yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"I'm here. Let's go." We walked out the door heading for the 'airport'.

* * *

"Look! They're coming!" Silena squealed. A black jet landed in front of us. The door opened and out came running a two year old little girl. I couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy!" Marie Rose screamed as she ran. I got down on one knee and opened my arms, which she ran into two seconds later. I gave her a kiss on the check.

"Hey Rosie. I missed you." I said as I squeezed her in a hug.

"What about me?" Silena asked and Marie Rose looked up.

"Auntie Silena!" Marie Rose ran up to her and gave her a hug. After a few moments Marie Rose let go and looked around, confused.

"Where's mommy?" She asked. Silena and I stiffened.

"Your mommy? She's...on a top secret mission." Silena said.

"Oh." Marie Rose looked down, disappointed. But I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth and I know Silena didn't either.

"It's okay. Why don't all of us go down to Luce's Ice Cream Shop?" Marie Rose grinned the minute the words left my mouth.

"Okay!"

"Then let's go." I stood up and we walked to the ice cream shop. Marie Rose's favorite place in the worlds.

We walked a little to the south of the 'airport' heading for the food area. Since some of our forces can't cook to save there lives we made a food are. Foods from all over the worlds are there. Every place is run by at least one person. They never run out of food, so you just pick the place you wanna eat and what you wanna eat and you can have as much as you want.

"Hey guys!" Luce grinned at us as we walked in. Marie Rose immediately ran up to the counter and tried to climb onto a stool. I smiled and walked over to where she was struggling to climb up.

"Need help, princess?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Marie Rose said and held out her arms. I picked her up and carefully set her on the stool.

"There you go, your highness."

"Thank you, King." Marie Rose giggled and turned to Luce.

"What'll it be, sweet pea?" Luce asked.

"A big chocolate-chip ice cream."

"Cone or cup?"

"Cup, please."

"All righty then. And you two?" Luce asked as she got Marie Rose's order.

"Vanilla in a cup, please." I said.

"Mint in a cup." Silena said. Luce nodded as she handed Marie Rose her ice cream and got to work getting ours.

"Here you go. One mint and one vanilla, both in cups." Luce said as she put our orders on the counter.

"Thank you, Luce." I said as I grabbed mine.

"Your welcome."

"_Merci_, Luce." Silena said. The exact thing as me, only in French. At least I can speak more than four languages, Silena. Don't be a show off.

"_Votre accueil_, Silena." Luce said.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's go sit at a booth." Marie Rose nodded and we walked over to a booth by the window. Oh and did I forget to mention, all the food is free? Oh well.

"Daddy?" Marie Rose asked while she ate.

"Yes?" I said and looked at her.

"I have a secret."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. Uncle Lucian gave me two candies to not tell."

"If I give you, oh I don't know five candies will you tell me?" I know I shouldn't but if Lucian has a secret it has to be important.

"Ten." Great now I have to bargain with my own daughter.

"Six."

"Eight."

"Seven. And it my final offer."

"Deal." We shook hands and using magic I made seven Twix candy bars appear.

"What's the secret?" I asked as I slid the candies over to her side of the table.

"Uncle Lucian didn't bring me back straight away. We stopped in earth and went to a beach. The name started with a 'M'."

"Montauk?"

"Yeah. And when we were there, I talked to a man named Poseidon." I swallowed.

"What did he say?"

"We talked bout me. Who my daddy and mommy were."

"And what did you say?"

"I said my mommy was Tatiana Grace and my daddy was Percy Jackson. He said he knew you. He was gonna say more but Uncle Lucian came. He glared at the man and the walked over to him. They said stuff I couldn't hear, then Uncle Lucian said we had to go home. I said bye to Poseidon and we left."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Well, thank you for telling me Rosie. But remember, no more talking to strangers. Bad stuff could happen."

"O'tay daddy." Marie Rose said started to eat her ice cream again. I finished mine and waited for her to finish.

_"Percy..." _I looked around. But like always, the person the voice belonged to is no where in sight. I really must be going crazy.

_"Close your eyes..." _Why? I might as well. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I wasn't in the ice cream shop anymore.

_"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked as I looked around. Only white._

_"Oh. I guess I finally made contact." I turned around and saw a smiling Tatiana. I grinned and went to give her a hug. But when I wrapped my arms around her, they went straight through her._

_"Percy. I don't have enough power to come to you fully. I'm weak." I took and step back tool in her appearance. For the first time I noticed how pail she was and how tired she looked. "I'm locked in the deepest part of my own mind. I could only talk with Jade until now."_

_"What about her? Why can't she contact us?" I asked. _

_"Jade couldn't do this because they locked away most of her powers. They know what she is, Percy. They know more that we thought. But Percy, the reason I wanted to talk you was because there are things I wanted to know."_

_"What do you want to know?"_

_"Is Rosie alright? Did she ask where I was?" I nodded. "What did you tell her?"_

_"That you're on a top secret mission."_

_"Good. How long have I been trapped, Percy? It feels like years have gone by since I was trapped..."_

_"A week."_

_"Oh." She hesitated. "Percy, I need you to promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise me you won't kill Daniel." Tati looked down as she said it.  
_

_"What?" Tatia slowly looked up.  
_

_"Promise me you will not kill Daniel, Percy." Tatiana's eyes went wide and she frantically looked around, terrified._

_"What? What's wrong?" _

_"Promise me Percy!"_

_"Okay I promise you. I will not kill Daniel."_

_"Thank you, Percy. But I have to go. I don't know how long it'll be till I see or talk to you again."_

_"I love you. Forever and always."_

_"I-I-I love you too..." Tatiana's voice started to fade and her form flickered. I looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't seeing me. She saw what was happening where she was._

_"N-n-no! I did nothing wrong! G-get away from me!" She screamed as her form faded. She backed away in fear.  
_

_"What is it? What's happening?" I demanded._

_"L-leave me alone! I did nothing wrong!" That was the last thing I heard before she disappeared._

_"No! Don't go!" I yelled. I heard her scream. Everything went black.  
_

I blinked. I was back in the ice cream shop. Then I noticed, Marie Rose waving her hands in my face.

"You who. Daddy? Wakey wakey. " She said as she waved her hand.

"Huh? What?" I muttered as I blinked.

"Can I go with Auntie Silena to the pool?"

"I don't know..." Marie Rose gave me her best puppy face. "Oh no. Not the face! Anything but that cute face!" I laughed as I looked away.

"Pwetty pwease?"

"I give in. You can go."

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" She hugged me and ran over to Silena who was by the door. I stood up from my seat and threw away the trash.

"Bring her to Tatiana's house by dinner." I told Silena as I walked up to them.

"Sure..."

"Silena..."

"Okay, okay. I'll have her home by then. Bye Percy."

"Bye daddy." they walked out and took a left. Then I headed to Tati's home.

When I reached the door I hesitated. After a few seconds I opened the door and stepped in.

There were two blankets, one on the floor and one on the couch. You could tell they were thrown off in a hurry. I decided to leave them there.

I checked the rest of the house. Everything else seemed to be in it's place. I let out a sigh.

I went to Tatiana's privet library. I wondered around for a little while and finally picked a book, in Latin.

A few hours later I was done with the book. I left the library and started to make dinner.

As soon as I was done Marie Rose came in the kitchen and started eating. I sat with her and she told me about her day at the pool.

Once we finished she got ready for bed and I tucked her in. I got ready for bed and walked into the guest room next to Marie Rose's room.

And yet again. It wasn't a dreamless night.

* * *

**Me: I'm so bored.**

**Cam: Why don't you come over here AND HELP US KILL OFF THE MONSTERS!**

**Me: Fine...*Grabs two purple guns and walks into the crowd in battle* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIENDS! *Lots of gun shots go off* AHAHAHAHAHA! DIE BITCHES! Wow I sound crazy...oh well. I knew I'd loose it eventually. DIE BITCH! *Shoots a chick with blond hair* **

********_An hour later_********

**Me: That was fun.**

**Grigori: For you! You shot me in the fucking shoulder!**

**Cam: High five for shooting Grigori! *Cam high fives me* Next time try to aim for his heart...**

**Grigori: I heard that!**

**Cam & Me: We know! AND WE DON'T CARE!**

**Cam: But seriously, aim for the heart...But remember to review! Bye.**

**Me: That's what I say! CAM!  
**


	15. Archery Range

**Cam: Welcome back! We-**

**Me: Cam!**

**Cam: Okay! Grace doesn't own PJO...**

**Me: Thanks, now-**

**Cam: On with the story!**

**Me: CAM! *Start to chase Cam around studio* Never steal me lines Briel! I've told you a thousand times! I'll kill you!**

**Cam: You know you won't! You'd do it to Grigori, but not me! You're on my team after all!**

**Me: Doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of you!  
**

**Daniel: Go ahead and murder him! One less evil piece of shit in the worlds.  
**

**Cam & Me: SHUT UP, GRIGORI! *Run off screen*  
**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_A scream broke the silence. A guy was getting beat up in an ally by Daniel. Tatiana was sitting by the wall hugging her knees to her chest, crying. Her eyes were hazel. But not their usual shade. Now they seemed to be mixed with gray making them lighter.  
_

_"Never touch her again, you bastard!" Daniel yelled at the man. He let the man fall to the ground and he rushed to Tati's side_

_"Thank the Primordials I came in time." He hugged her and she buried her head in his chest. The scene made me sick. _

_Tatiana suddenly pushed herself away from Daniel and started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist before she got to far away._

_"Leave me alone. I have to go home." Tatiana tried to get free. "I need to take care of my daughter and get back to my boyfriend." Is she free from their mind control?_

_Daniel spun her around and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Why not stay with me?" Tati struggled for a second, but Daniel kissed her and she froze. Slowly she kissed back. I really wanted to throw up now..._

_After a few moments they stopped. When Tati opened her eyes, they were gold with slits._

_"How about we spend some time together, Tati?" Daniel asked, smirking. His eyes had a certain glint in them.  
_

_"Sure, Daniel." They walked out of the ally, hand in hand._

I woke up. That dream meant something and I know it. It proves Daniel's been controlling Tatiana. I have to help her...somehow...

I got up and walked to my closet.

I threw on a sea-blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I put on my black converse and checked the time. 8:05.

I was about to head to the kitchen when I noticed something. There was a purple tulip sitting near my window. Weird.

I shrugged it off.

I went to the kitchen and served myself a bowl of cereal. I was about to take my first spoon full, but was stopped.

"Stop right thewe mister." Marie Rose said as she walked in, dressed in a princess like dress that reached her knees and matching flats. She had gotten the dress from Sparks on a visit there. I noticed she was also wearing the tiara Tatiana had asked Sparks's royal designer make especially for Marie Rose.

"What did I do?" I gave her an innocent look.

"You sir," She pointed at me and sat down on the chair next to me. "served yourself and did not serve the princess." I laughed and grabbed another bowl and spoon. I poured in the cereal and then set it in front of her and bowed.

"Your royal breakfast, princess." I stood up and sat down to eat my own breakfast.

"Thank you, king." Marie Rose said before digging into her cereal. Then she abruptly stopped, as if someone was scolding her. She straitened, dipped her spoon back into the cereal and ate it the way Tatiana did. The way Marie Rose wanted to be...I sighed.

"So what does the princess wanna do today?"

"No daddy. It pronounced, 'What does the princess _want_ to do today.' You sound like a hill billy." I laughed. She sounded like Tatiana.

"Okay. What does the princess _want_ to do today?"

"I wanna-"

"Wanna?"

"Excuse me. I _want_ to go visit my subjects and have a look around the kingdom." Her subjects where everyone in our forces. Tatiana had invented this game, she was queen, Marie Rose was princess, and I was king. Everyone else was our loyal group of subjects. C-1 which was the only one of our planet's she was aloud on, and in the game it was our kingdom.

"Okay. Go wait by the door." Marie Rose nodded and stood up. I could hear her light steps as she reached the door. I grabbed my keys and walked over to the door. I opened it.

"Ladies first." Marie Rose walked out and I followed. I closed and locked the door then turned to face Marie Rose.

"Where to, princess?"

"Archery range. I want to have a contest. You and me, one on one." I nodded.

"Your on."

"Carriage, please." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Teal sphere. I threw it into the air and it turned into a sphere half big enough for me to fit in. It floated down and hovered a foot in the air in front of Marie Rose. This device was a sphere car.

A little latter came out and the door part of the sphere car opened.

"Princess." I took Marie Roses hand and helped her up the stairs. She sat down on the chair and the latter and door closed up. I started walking, headed for the archery range. Marie Rose followed on her sphere car. Sometimes I wonder if spoiling her this way was a bad idea...

Well it's not like there's anything we _can't_ give her. Except...her biological family. I sighed and kept walking.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Thud. _

The air landed right in the center of the target.

"Yet another bull's eye, Thalia." I said as I readied my bow. "Guess that's an advantage of being a of Artemis."

"Hurry up Annabeth! I wanna go do some more exploring! This place is just so big." Thalia said as she looked at the map of C-1.

"According to the other map, we've only seen a very small portion of C-1. We're not allowed on a better portion of this place, but even with that there's a lot to explore, Thalia. We have to be patient and take our time." I said as I aimed my arrow.

"Annabeth, we don't know how long we'll be here. We might leave anytime now. Maybe I should take Percy's offer..."

"What?"

"Nothing, Annabeth." I let the arrow fly and it landed right next to Thalia's.

"Just let me go put these back." Thalia nodded and I walked into the storage room. I carefully put it back where I found it.

"Daddy, I want my special bow and arrows." I heard a little girl say.

"Sure Rosie. Just let me open our safe." I heard a male voice say. I froze. I knew that voice. It was Percy.

I heard something unlock and shuffling.

"Here you go, Rosie. A royal weapon for a princess." Percy said. I heard him pull out something else, then he closed and locked the safe. I heard foot steps as they walked out a different door.

I quickly walked out of the storage room. I was about to call Thalia, but stopped short.

Thalia and Percy were talking. A little girl, Marie Rose was getting ready to shoot an arrow.

"So what do I get if I join?" I heard Thalia say as she stared at Marie Rose.

"A lot. You already have one of the gifts."

"Which is...?" Percy leaned down and whispered something in Thalia's ear. Thalia's eyes went wide. And she looked at Percy carefully.

"So that's why." Thalia said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I made a bull's eye!" Marie Rose cried as she pointed at the target. Percy looked and smiled.

"That's so awesome, princess! Keep practicing and you might even be better that Apollo himself." Percy said.

"Nu-uh. Apollo's the best! One of the twin archers and the god of archery! But you owe me a contest mister."

"I know and we'll play once I'm done talking with Thalia."

"Otay." Marie Rose went right back to shooting.

"Thalia?"

"I don't know Percy..."

"Thalia with us you'll be able to do whatever you want. You can date for one thing and you get all the things I told you about. It's like the hunt only not so many rules." What's he talking about. Then it hit me.

He wants Thalia to join his group.

"Percy I decided that I'm-"

"Thalia! I'm ready to go. Let's go and see what we find." I said as I walked over. "Hey Percy. Didn't see you there." I put on a fake smile and stood next to Thalia.

"Annabeth." Percy turned back to Thalia and handed her a piece of paper. She slipped it into her pocket. Percy picked up a bow from the ground and aimed.

"Let the contest begin." Percy said and Marie Rose took her aim on her target. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Percy. He could never hit a target. He's gonna loose." I said.

"Time for someone to be shown how wrong they are." Percy muttered. He let his arrow loose and my jaw hit the ground.

It was a bull's eye. Marie Rose got the same result. It kept on going like that for ten rounds.

"Tie?" Percy asked Marie Rose.

"Tie." Marie Rose nodded.

"Where to next, Rosie? Sword arena? Climbing Room? Arcade?"

"Um. I wanna go to...the sword arena."

"Got it. If you'll excuse me princess, I'll put our stuff away." Marie Rose nodded and handed Percy her bow and arrows. Percy took them, handed Marie Rose a small teal sphere, and headed for the storage room.

"So Marie Rose. Where's your mommy?" Thalia asked.

"Mommy's on a secret mission. Daddy said so."

"Oh, okay. Your tiara's really pretty. May I see it?" I asked.

"Otay." She carefully took it off and handed it to me.

Her tiara was beautiful. Is was silver, the bottom was lined with diamonds. It had a blue stone in the center and two smaller purple stones on either side. All over it it had swirling designs that completed the picture.

"Thalia. Look at it. It's beautiful." I handed it to her. She examined it carefully.

"It is beautiful." Thalia handed it back to Marie Rose, who carefully out it back on.

"Where did you get it?" Thalia asked.

"Mommy had it made especially for me." Wow. Marie Rose is like two and she speaks with a vocabulary beyond her two years. And her posture was of someone older with training.

"Wow." I muttered. What does Tatiana not have?

"Oh I need to turn this on before daddy comes back." Marie Rose said and threw the small sphere into the air. When it came back down it was a teal sphere car.

"Wow. Is that yours?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Daddy had it made for me." Marie Rose said as she stood next to the sphere car.

"Marie Rose." A soft voice said. We turned to see a women form out of thin air and sit on a boulder. Her hair blew as if in the wind, but there was none.

"Yes?" Marie Rose asked.

"I have a message. It's from Luce." The women said.

"Excuse me." Marie Rose said to us and walked to the women.

The women started to tell her something. After a few seconds, Marie Rose nodded and told her something. The women smiled warmly and nodded. She said one last thing and her form slowly disappeared, as if it was being taken in the wind. Marie Rose waved and walked back over to us.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mel, one our messengers." I was gonna asked more but didn't get the chance.

"Marie Rose! We have to go!" Percy called from the other end of the field.

"Oh. I have to go." Marie Rose hurriedly got in her sphere car and sat in the chair that was inside of it. "Good-bye."

She waved at us then her sphere car started moving, heading towards Percy. They left the arena and I turned to face Thalia.

"What were you and Percy talking about before I interrupted?" I asked.

"Nothing. Lets go." Thalia said and started walking away.

I followed, with growing suspicions.

* * *

**Cam: Okay. Before Grace gets here I'm gonna help you figure out her story. A purple tulip means royalty. So think about it and you'll probably be able to figure out who left it. As for how they left it,-  
**

**Me: CAM! Don't help them! I told you not to!**

**Cam: Well I did!**

**Me: I'll get you for this. *Turns to readers* Please review since Cam over there told you about the tulip. Send in your guesses about it. Bye! Get your ass over here Briel!**

***Cam starts running around while I chase him and screen slowly fades to black.*  
**


	16. Visit

**Me: I DON'T own PJO. **

**Cam: My head hurts...**

**Me: It's called a hangover Cam. I warned you but you didn't listen...  
**

**Grigori: Your head only? My arm's broken and your complaining about your arm?**

**Me: Cam, go to the infirmary. As for you Grigori, shut up or I'll break your other arm. It's your fault for getting in a bar fight.  
**

**Grigori: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: I. Will. Kill. You. It's fine when Cam does it, but you. You'll pay. Just you wait...  
**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"Hurry up, Percy." I mumbled as I sat at the counter in Luce's Ice Cream Shop. I had been sitting here for about ten minutes because kelp for brains was late.

"So, Thalia. You're one of Percy's old friends from that camp?" Luce asked.

"Yes." I said as I turned to face her.

"Oh. He told us about your camp. With the high training-"

"High training? I'd say camp was a pretty laid back."

"Oh my mistake. I forgot that was the other place. Percy told you all about you guys. Grover Underwood, he was the satyr that Percy met in sixth grade and they became best friends. How Grover became Lord of the wild, and was the first satyr to find Pan."

"He told you all that?"

"Yes. He told us those stories and our new recruits are always so fascinated by the stories. Us older recruits just love them and how we're lucky enough to have someone so powerful as our leader. "

"Who else did he tell you about?"

"Everyone. How you were turned into a pine tree by your father and turned back into a girl after The Sea of Monsters quest. How the next year you went on a quest to save Artemis and...a friend." I noticed how she said a friend instead of saying Annabeth. I wonder why... "And how Zoe died and you became Artemis's lieutenant. Later helping in the war."

"What did he tell you about...Luke?" I hesitated as I said his name.

"Luke. He told us how Luke had pretended to be a friend but turned out to be the enemy. Luke trying to kill Percy, poisoning your tree, taking the wait of the sky then giving it to a friend and finally Artemis getting it." Again no Annabeth, just 'a friend'. "How he forced Percy to battle in a win or die battle in the labyrinth. And how he died a hero. Forgiving his father and the gods. Luke's story has always been a favorite around here, except for the ending."

I needed to ask.

"What about Annabeth?" Luce's face darkened when I said 'Annabeth'.

"What about the daughter of Athena?"

"What did he tell you about her?"

"Enough for us to make our own opinions about her. I for one think she-"

"Luce. Not another word." I turned around and saw Percy taking a seat next to me. I hadn't even heard the door open or close. It's like he just appeared...

"But Percy, you know how talking about her makes me wanna say _certain_ things." Percy nodded.

"I know Luce. But she is Thalia's friend. She'll kill you if you say what you usually do."

"Okay Percy. I need to go get something from the back. Watch the shop for me." Luce said and disappeared behind gray double doors.

"So about the offer, Thalia. Yes or no?"

"Do I still get to see my friends?"

"Yes. With us you can gain immortality and our more 'talented' recruits can make it so you age normally. That way if you want you can live a normal life. All you have to do is pledge your alliance to our leader."

"Who is your leader?" He thought it over for a second.

"Chaos. The being that created the universe."

"Oh. I've come to a decision." I took a deep breath knowing I can't go back on my choice. "I will join your forces, Percy." Percy smiled.

"Great. You just have to go through initiation."

"Which is?"

"All you have to do is drink this." Percy pulled out a small vial filled with black liquid. "It's made from the essence of Chaos. With a few other ingredients." Percy handed it to me.

I hesitated.

"Is it good?" Percy shrugged. I nodded and drank it. To my surprise it tasted like a cake Percy's mom made for us once. It was so good.

"Perfect. We'll work out your schedule tomorrow. First we need to get you moved into your new house." House?

"I get my own house?"

"Yeah. Everyone gets a house or if they want can live with a friend. The houses can be made anyway the owner wants it to look."

I heard the door open and turned to see a girl with amber eyes and brown hair walking over to us. Percy smiled.

"Jeanette. Right on time." Percy said as he stood up from his stool.

"Time. It's my specialty. Never late, never early, only on time. I'm the best person to work with time." She smiled as if they were sharing a secret joke. Time. What does she have to do with time?** (A/N Anyone have a guess?)  
**

"Thalia this is Jeanette. Jeanette this is Thalia." I stuck out my hand and Jeanette shook it.

"Nice to meet you, daughter of Zeus."

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes. Just like your sisters." She turned to Percy. "I'll be taking her to her house, and of course explaining the things her sisters didn't tell her." Percy nodded.

"See you later Private Thalia. During classes, meeting, and other business things, you will refer to me as Commander and will follow my orders and those of Chaos. No one gets special treatment. Listen or you'll be punished. Jeanette will explain the rules and basics." Percy said with a smile. He waved good bye and disappeared leaving me, Jeanette and Luce who had come back from the back.

"Come on Thalia. Time to go to your new home." Jeanette grabbed my hand and lead me out of Luce's Ice Cream Shop.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"So you found one too?" I asked Lucian.

"Yeah. I found it right next to my window." Lucian held up a purple tulip. "It's weird. The only person who likes purple tulips and can get into mine and Tatiana's house is...Tatiana herself."

"But, that's impossible. She would never do that in her current state. She hates us." Lucian seemed to be deep in thought. After a few seconds his eyes widened. "What is it?"

"In one of the books we read in the library, I read something about after a witch turns, she will occasionally let the past form of herself take over on certain times." My eye widened as Lucian spoke.

"We have to get that book. Do you remember the what it looked like?"

"It was a thin, black book with only about thirty pages. I think it was called uh _'Witches Turning'_."

"Okay. Latimer can help. Jeanette is busy with Thalia." Lucian nodded and we took off running, heading for the library. From there we'd go to the disk that takes us to the private library.

* * *

"Well, I believe this is what you two are looking for." Latimer said as he put the thin black book on the table. Latimer gave us a nod and walked away into the endless maze of books.

"Okay. Now to find the page." I opened the book to the title page. I was gonna turn the page when something caught my eye.

On the bottom right corner of the page, someone had written on the book.

_'I Tatiana Grace am writing this because I am certain someday it will be needed. Some things are written from experience, others from my studies. When and if this book is completed it will help anyone who needs it. So far I have not finished.'_ It read in small cursive hand writing I knew.

"Lucian. Look." I pointed at Tatiana's writing and he read it.

"Well she's right. We need this book." I nodded and flipped through the book.

"Here." I stopped on the page we needed. Lucian took the book from my hands.

"From what I've studied, a witch who has turned isn't always in power. The part of them that refused to change will take over, during certain times. Usually that small part will take over during the time the witch looses her powers." Lucian read out loud. "Time the witch looses her powers. Yesterday was the time of a crescent moon."

"Yesterday Tatiana was free of Daniel's power and control." I whispered. "Why didn't she get us to help her instead of just leaving flowers?" I asked aloud. That's when I noticed Lucian looking past me.

"Because, you would be no help." A female voice that I knew to well said. I turned around.

Leaning on a book shelf flipping through a book in Latin. She was wearing black gladiator heels and a simple strapless purple dress that hugged her figure and ended mid thigh. Something she only wore when she was forced to.

"Tatiana? What are you doing here?" Lucian asked. Tatiana lifted her head and put the book back. She had on black sunglasses so I had no way of seeing her eyes.

"To write my book." She snapped her fingers and the book and a pen appeared. The book floated in front of her as she wrote. When she was finished the pen and book disappeared.

The book appeared in front of me, opened to where she'd written.

"From experience, I have seen that when a witch turns back during the time she looses her powers and she looses them for twelve or more hours, she will be switching. For the first six hours she will stay the way she was before turning. For the time left she will be alternating. From bad to good, or from good to bad." I read aloud. I stared at her.

"Which are you now?" I asked.

"Please. It's been more than twelve hours. If you look at my hair-" She grabbed a fist-full of her hair. "-is black, with a nice blue tint." That's when I noticed her hair didn't have any purple in it.

"Really Percy. I'm not coming back. Neither is Jade. We have a better life now. We can do _anything_. No one tells us no. We're finally free, I'm free from the throne, Jade's free from her past."

"Lier." Lucian said.

"Daniel's controlling you. You know you would never do this. Marie Rose needs you...I need you." Tatiana said nothing for a few moments. I thought I had gotten to her but I was wrong.

"You need me?" Tatiana let out a bitter laugh. "You didn't need me when you and Annabeth were sucking on each others faces. 'I love you, forever and always' you said and I was stupid enough to believe it. I should have known better but I _was _stupid enough to believe. I thought I could trust you, but of course I was wrong." Her hand went for her sunglasses.

She took them off. Golden eyes.

"Was I just a-a fill in? Until you found your precious Annabeth again. Did you use me? I may have been stupid enough to believe your meaningless words, but now. Now I know better. I'm a new me." She walked over and leaned foreword so our faces were inches a part.

"I will get my revenge Perseus Jackson. Through you, or that stupid daughter of Athena. And you have _no_ power to stop me. As for _my _daughter, I have made sure she is taken care of, and will be saved if something in this place goes wrong."

"You won't do it. You have a pure soul, you _can't_ do it." Lucian said. Tatiana stood up strait and turned to face him.

"Well Lucian, sometimes, good girls go bad. Like now for example." She smirked and walked over to his side of the table. She froze then started to whisper something to him.

**Lucian's POV **

Tatiana had appeared in the secret Library**. **She had been talking to Percy, until I opened my mouth. Now she was walking to my side of the table.

When she reached me she slowly leaned down.

"Now Lucian, we've been friends for a _long_ time. And I need you to do something for me." Her voice had softened. When she was speaking to Percy it was colder than ice. Now, now she sounded like the Tatiana I'd known since I was two and she was one. The one who always cared about other things. The use-to-be rebel.

"Depends." I said as I searched her eyes for the slightest sign of her past self. Tatiana froze. Her eyes flashed.

I found what I was looking for.

"Lucian. I don't have much time in power but I need you to not tell my parents about this. If they find out they'll be in danger." She really sounded worried. "Promise you won't tell." Tati sounded just like she did years ago when she had when she broke her mom's favorite vase and we had to hide the mess and run.

I couldn't help but smile the same way I did that day. But I had to hurry before her evil side came back in power.

"I promise."

"Secret swear." Wow I hadn't done a secret swear in a few years. Tatiana took a step back. I readied my hands.

"I Lucian Manet secret swear to not tell your parents about all this trouble." I 'said' using our secret hand language we made up when I was five and Tati was four.

"Thank you." Tati 'said' in our secret hand language.

"I-I...no." Her voice grew icy. "Hm. I really need to fix that problem." Tatiana muttered. She quickly looked around as if trying to remember where she was. She smiled at us cruelly and turned to leave.

She walked a few steps away before stopping.

"Oh and one more thing. Commander has requested battle. Half of your forces are to report to these coordinates tomorrow." She threw a wrinkled paper over her shoulder. "Bye traitor. Bye Lucian, and don't tell daddy about this. He'll hold Percy responsible." She laughed as she walked. The shadows seemed to engulf her as she walked away and disappeared.

As soon as she was out of sight I grabbed the wrinkled piece of paper and pressed it flat on the table. I skimmed through the writing.

_I request battle at precisely noon tomorrow._

_Please feel free to bring anything you might need such as the following:_

_Guns, swords, hatchets, pistols, tanks, lasers, shields, missiles, etc._

_So please bring half of your forces to battle._

_Sincerely,_

_The commander_

The coordinates were at the bottom. They lead to some planet that had buildings like earth but no one lived on it.

Typical. Sending a note. A note so civilized it could from my father. Why is it they're so civilized?

I all our battles the monsters are usually there to fight. No people. They might as well give up their weapons and become CEOs for companies.

"Let me see that." Percy said ans snatched the note from my hands. He read it.

"I'll go tell Chaos." Percy finally said, his voice bitter.

"And tell him what? That Tatiana came talked to us and left this note?"

"Yeah." Percy stood up and left me alone in the library.

* * *

**Me: You can't prove anything!**

**Cam: Um...readers are here.**

**Me: Oh. Well then...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. BUT IT'S QUESTION TIME! Cam if you will.**

**Cam: Sure. *Clears throat* Why was Tatiana really in the Library? Why must the enemy be so civilized? What is Lucian and Tatiana's story? Why did Tatiana write her book? Did she know this would happen? Who is Jeanette? A witch? Immortal? Demigod? Goddess? Or neither? And where is Grigori? All will be answered next time! Well...not everything**.

**Cam & Me: REMEMBER TO REVIEW! BYE!  
**


	17. Battle Part 1

**Cam: Hey people who for some reason read Grace's story. Grace had things to do and people to see. So I'm in charge.**

**Jade: No you're not. She'll only be gone for two hours and she told you to only send in the update and get the hell out of her house.**

**Cam: You're such a party pooper. Grace doesn't own PJO. Here's the update. *Grabs keys* Well I'm going home. Shouldn't you be with Tatiana on the you know 'evil' side. Though good and evil aren't cleanly cut...**

**Jade: Day off. So I've heard you're supposed to be the 'ultimate' bad boy. So you wanna go do something on our side or stick to your stupid truce?**

**Cam: Sure. Grace has a shark tank over there. I sure she won't mind if we use it...  
**

* * *

**Lucian's POV**

"Tell me again why I have to wear a cloak." I said to Percy. We were getting ready to leave for our battle at DJ-67. The planet where we have to be at for battle at noon.

"Because, the cloaks on activation will turn into armor where you want it to be." Percy said as he put on a watch.

"I hate armor. But why are you wearing a watch? To make sure we're on time?"

"No. It turns into a shield."

"Is that the one Tyson gave you?" I asked. He'd told us about it but I'd never seen it before. Percy had a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. The only thing I have left that he gave me." Percy's voice grew bitter at the memory of his lost brother.

"We must depart now. Everyone who is to come along, board your jets." Chaos' voice boomed.

"So you riding with me?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah. My jet's being use to hold the larger weapons." I said and he motioned for me to get on the jet.

Percy sat in the pilot seat and I at in the co-pilot seat.

"Our departing time is now. You all have the coordinates. Go ahead and start your journeys." Chaos spoke over out jet intercoms.

"Lets get this how on the road." I said as we took off. Two hours on the jets before reach battle ground.

I'm bored already and it's only been two minutes. This is going to be a _long _flight.

* * *

"Finally!" I cried as Percy landed the jet.

I stood up and made a break for the door. With the press of a button the door flew open and...

...I oh so gracefully fell and plummeted to the ground.

_Thud!_ I or actually my face made contact with dirt. I stood up and dusted myself off. I heard Percy's steps as he walked down the stairs of the jet laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Whoa. Could you not wait for the stairs?" Percy said as he walked to were everyone was standing.

The enemy had already gotten here and were in a battle stance. Our forces followed their example and got ready.

"Well, right on time." A voice rang from the crowd. I looked around and noticed there was actually people in the crowd along with monsters.

The crowd slowly parted as someone no, three people walked through. Two were female, the other male. I knew who they were before I saw them.

Tatiana Grace, Jade Night, and Daniel...whatever his last name is. They reached the front and others closed the gab.

Jade had on a short blue dress which looked like her usual night on the town clothes. **(See Jade's dress at: **http :/ www. lightinthebox .com/ Sheath- Column- Sweetheart- Short- Mini-Taffeta- Cocktail-Dress- FSH02257 -_p145436. html **No spaces.)**

Tatiana's choice of clothing was shocking. A sliver V neck dress that was floor length. Something she wouldn't normally wear but it was beautiful. **(Tatiana's dress: **http :/ www. lightinthebox .com /Sheath- Column- V-neck- Floor-length- Elastic-Satin- Evening-Dress- FSA11427-_ ** No spaces.)**

But Daniel seemed under dressed. He had on black jeans, a white shirt, a leather jacket, and combat boots. I saw he was right next to Tatiana and had his arm wrapped around her waist.

I saw Percy glaring at Daniel's arm. Percy was probably gonna try and kill him. There was a shift in movement, and my eyes landed and Tatiana. She was walking towards us and stopped in the center of the gap left between us and them.

"Welcome forces of Lord Chaos. Our forces are ready when you are." Tatiana spoke and walked back to Daniel's side.

"Everyone knows what to do?" Percy asked as he faced the 500 of the people on our side at the moment. Everyone nodded and their cloaks were activated.

The cloaks turned into Greek, Roman, and full body armor. Some got armor that protected only certain spots. Since I'm not a fan of armor mine just turned into a light weight chest plate.

"Ready." Percy said facing Daniel with a glare. Tatiana nodded and turned to face her army. _Her _army. It sounded so wrong, but it was true.

"You all know why we're here! Ready your weapons! Do what you were trained to do! Remember: Show no fear! No mercy!" Tatiana's voice was darker, more controlling. But her last sentence sounded so foreign coming from her mouth.

"NO FEAR! NO MERCY!" Her group chanted. Tatiana had a satisfied smile on her face. It wasn't right.

She turned her back to her group and nodded to Jade. Instantly their black wings unfurled. The sight of there wings was beautiful. From here they looked soft. They had the wings of angels. Dark angels.

There was a building to their left. Daniel took off running and as he ran got ready to jump. He jumped with such force he landed on the building. No normal person would've made that jump, it was to far. Tatiana and Jade flapped their wings and took off. They flew pretty fast and I knew they were holding back.

They flew and when they reached the building the flapping of their wings decreased slowly and they landed on either side of Daniel. They pulled their wings back and slowly their wings disappeared.

"NO FEAR! NO MERCY!" Jade yelled.

"FOR THE PRIMORDIALS!" They all cried.

"ATTACK!" Daniel yelled and the army charged.

"FOR CHAOS!" Our side cried and charged. But a planned, Percy, Thalia, Cam, and I stayed back.

Why Percy wanted a newbie here I have no idea. The type of battles she has seen are different from ours. And Percy's never brought someone with less than three years of training and a year in minor battles come into this. I know what Thalia has done but she could be killed.

"Percy?" Thalia asked.

"What?" Percy's focus was on Daniel.

"Why'd you bring me here? Sarah said that Chaos and you have have never let someone with little training into this type of battle." She wasn't used to the idea of sisters yet. Well she has _years_ to get use to it.

"Because you can help us. I need you to travel up into one of those buildings and snipe at the enemy with the arrows you were given. Cam." Percy turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"You're going with her. Protect her and watcher her back." Cam nodded. "You know the rules Cam. Now go." They both ran off.

"Percy? What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Wait for the right time." I nodded, even though I had no idea what he meant.

_"I'm so board." _I thought as if I was talking to someone.

"_Only the weak minded get board."_ What the fuck? I looked around. Who the Hell said that?

My eyes landed to where Tatiana was. She looked confused, She met my gaze and her eyes narrowed the way they did when she was mad at someone. What did I do?

Daniel walked up next to her and put his hand around he waist. He said something and Tatiana shook her head. He said something else, she nodded. Then she got out of his embrace and turned to the sky. She cupped her hands and brought them up close to her face.

Tatiana blew into her hands and some type of black dust flew into the blue sky. Tati's hands fell to her sides and she stumbled for a moment, but she quickly regain her balance. I looked at the sky.

Black cloud were forming. I could here thunder, and see lightning in the clouds. I looked back at Tatiana. She looked at the sky then the battle and sat down on the edge of the building. Jade came and sat next to her. They started talking. I looked towards the battle.

We were doing good. Every few minutes some monsters were killed. The clashing and banging of weapons filled the air. A few gun shots were heard. I looked over to a window in a building to see Thalia taking aim. I followed the direction of the arrow.

She was aiming for Tatiana.

In a flash I had my communicator and called Cam. Too late. Thalia let the arrow loose and it flew. My eyes flashed to Tatiana wishing I could warn her.

Something sparkled on Tati's neck in the sun light (Not Apollo, another one in this part of space.) and a shield formed around Tati and Jade, just in time to stop the arrow. Tatiana's only reaction was a flick of her left hand sending the arrow into the battle field. She seemed unfazed. She blinked as if she didn't know what she'd just done.

I blinked and I could here every word they said. I don't know how.

"Daniel. What just happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, just instincts, Tatiana. I explained it to you earlier. Now why don't we go down there and fight? Without magic of course" Daniel asked.

"I-I can't. I sorry Daniel but I can't." She looked down at her lap as if in shame. "They were my friends. I can't hurt them." Well that's good.

"Friends? Percy betrayed you and he was your boyfriend. They never really were your friends." Daniel said. Tatiana shook her head. Good girl.

"No. Lucian was my friend."

"Then he'll be spared. Why don't you go to the infirmary? They might need your help."

"Okay." Tatiana started to get up. Daniel turned to the back of the building.

"Sophia! Patch!" Daniel called and a guy and girl walked into view. "Take care of her." They nodded.

"I'm going too. Watching the fight and not fighting in it is getting boring." Tatiana helped Jade up.

"Fine. Sophia, you and Patch better take care of them." Daniel threatened. Quickly, they nodded.

"Can one of you bring that box?" Tatiana asked as she pointed at a small black chest lined with silver. Patch nodded and picked it up as if nothing was in it.

"I'll make the bridge." Jade flicked her wrist and a dark blue bridge appeared a few feet over the battle. Infirmary. I looked behind me to see Percy in our 'infirmary' area, helping our healers. Already 5 from our forces were there.

I looked back to the girls. Everything was quiet. No one was fighting. They were all staring at the girls, Sophia, and Patch. Those on the Primordial's forces bowed. Our forces just stared.

"Fight you idiots!" Daniel yelled. Everyone snapped out of their trances and the battle started again. I could see a few of them leaving the battle, heading in the same direction as Tatiana.

They reached a black tent that had somehow been set up. When a few of their forces entered the tent flaps were closed.

Just in time I jumped out of the way, an arrow only centimeters from my head. I searched for it's owner.

Jade. Jade was a few feet away from the tent's entrance, bow in hand. Her eyes narrowed and mine widened. She cursed, she'd missed her target.

I straightened and unsheathed my sword made of iron silver. Jade nodded and her bow turned into a bracelet. She put it on and took off another. It turned into a sword. Iron silver. I nodded at her and we both started walking.

We met in the battle field. I took my stance she took hers. She made the first move. Her sword tried to get my neck, I blocked it. I pushed her sword back and tried a disarming maneuver Percy had taught me.

I used my sword to hit the base of Jade's sword and twisted my sword. Jade was forced to drop her sword. I didn't want to hurt her but I slashed at her arm. She back-flipped out of reach.

Her sword had appeared on her hand as a bracelet. Now, two bracelets -one from each of her arms- turned into a pair of blue gloves, the same shade of her dress. Jade did the 'bring it on' hand sign and I did.

I aimed to cut one of her glove, but my sword had no affect on it. Seeing my shock Jade made a grab for my sword. I expected her to get cut, but when she grabbed it she was able to yank it from my hands.

Instead of using it against me she threw it back into it's sheath and tackled me.

My back hit the ground with a thud. For a second she just stared at me, then out of no where she pulled out a small black pouch and quickly put it in my pocket. She jumped off me and looked around. I did too. No one had seen what she'd done.

"Jade! She's over there!" Tatiana had called, there was a small silver animal near her while Sophia and Patch stood close behind. She was pointing to the back of our forces. I turned to see a head with curly blond hair in the crowed.

_"Hell no."_ I thought as I scrambled to my feet.

Jade wings appeared and she shot up into the sky, toward the building where Daniel was.

"You two!" Tati yelled at two fighters who had just finished battling two from our side, leaving them with a broken leg and the other with a broken arm. The two from the other side were unharmed.

"Milady." They said as they bowed.

"Patch! Take them and bring the girl!" All three nodded. "GO!" Tatiana commanded and they ran into the battle heading for the curly haired girl. Tatiana turned to the small animal.

"Come on Black." She told the animal and she took off running over the bridge, the animal right on her heels. I looked closer and saw it was a wolf pup. Where did she get a wolf pup?

I didn't have time to find out, I turned around and ran towards our 'infirmary'.

"Percy!" I called as I got closer. Percy saw me and ran up to me.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"There going to get her." I pointed to the girl they had been talking about "Over there with the blond curly hair."

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Over there with the blond curly hair." I looked to were Lucian was pointing. I knew who it was but what the hell was she doing here?"

"Those three guys were sent to get her." Lucian pointed to three guys who were closer the their target than we were.

"It's Annabeth." I said without thinking.

"Annabeth? How is it possible? She's not aloud on our jets and almost everyone knows who she is." Lucian said.

"Not if they can't see her." Stupid. I should have had them searched for weapons. Well no time for that now.

"We have to go help her." Lucian nodded and we both took off running trying to reach her before the other guys did.

"You won't save her." I looked up to see Jade flying, a smirk on her face. But there was a weird mass of twisting black shapes behind her. She made some type of hand signal and the black shapes flew faster, then formed a black wall in front of us. Slowly other black shapes appeared from the shadows and surrounded us.

"What are they?" Lucian asked me.

"Shadows. Black creatures that can do a lot of things. Like surrounding you for example." Jade said as she landed across from us.

"Jade. Let us out." I demanded.

"No. They want the girl. Daniel will make her pay for what she did. Daniel does everything for us. He wants to help." She said it like she was talking about a friend not a comrade.

"Jade. He's evil. I know the real you is down in there somewhere."

"_This _is the real me. Daniel's not evil. He's better, better than everyone here. He unlike everyone here cares for Tatiana and I."

"No he doesn't. He's just pretending."

"He is not pretending. Shadows." The Shadows moved a little. "Stay the way you are. You'll know when to let them out." Jade flapped her black wings and flew off in Annabeth's direction.

"How do we get out?" Lucian asked and I looked around. The walls weren't very high. If we used the method we did when we had that mission...

I knelt down and intertwined my fingers.

"Here. We'll get out the way we did the last time." Lucian nodded. "You have to stop them." Lucian put his foot in my hands and got ready to jump. He jumped and I pushed my hands up helping him get up higher. Lucian made it to the other side of the wall with out trouble.

I heard the sound of his feet as he landed, then he started running.

Now, how the hell do I get out?

* * *

**Cam: She won't even know we took it.**

**Jade: Yeah sure.**

**Cam: Everyone remember to review! **

**Jade: Why would they listen to you?**

**Cam: They always review. They love the story so I know they will. Now let's go before Grace gets here.  
**


	18. Battle part 2

**Me: I don't own PJO. Alright, who used my shark tank? Cam...**

**Cam: Wasn't me!**

**Me: Then why does the surveillance camera show you taking it? It was you, but how you got it by yourself I don't know. How'd you do it?**

**Cam: What? B-but, I-Jade she-Oh forget it.**

**Me: No doing bad stuff to Grigori for a week.**

**Cam: Not fair!**

**Me: Life isn't fair! Live with it! I just love saying that...  
**

* * *

**Percy's POV **

Turns out I didn't need an escape plan. A few minute after Lucian left the Shadows disappeared. Lucian was no where in sight.

A scream. I knew who had screamed and started running.

Lucian finally came into view. He was running my way...with Annabeth hot on his heels.

"Percy! Run!" He yelled as he reached me. I turned around and ran next to him.

"What's wrong?" Before he could answer a women came into view in front of us.

"I found them! Shadows! Wolves!" She called as she ran at us. Shadows appeared at her feet as she ran and seemed to slither on the ground in front of her. Lucian cursed.

"This way!" I yelled and started running towards my left. Lucian grabbed the wrist of a scared Annabeth and followed. We had to zig-zag our way through the battle. Careful to not intervene with any battles.

But, we didn't get very far. Four wolves jumped out from the crowd a few feet away, growling. We all took off running in another direction.

"What do they want?" Annabeth asked trying to keep up.

"Revenge by using you." Lucian said. "Keep running. I can hear the wolves gaining on us!"

"Revenge on who?"

"Me." I said. "But the important question is: What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You wanted me here. I got you're note." While running Annabeth dug in her jean pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I snatched it from her hand.

_'Annabeth. We need you in battle. Sneak onto one of the jets using your Yankees cap. The minute you can, fight. -Percy' _The note read. I crumpled it up and threw it.

"That's typed up, not hand written. I never type things up. If I need something I hand write the note, sign, and put my seal on it." I said.

"Well how was I to know? Who sent it?"

"There! Get the girl, but leave the other two!" Daniel yelled from somewhere to our right.

"Keep running! Questions later!" Lucian yelled.

The shadows were on either side of us, they seemed to be whispering. I could hear the wolves behind us, followed by pounding feet. We had left the battle area and were in the open.

Suddenly I felt something push me down.

"Oof!" I let out as I collided with the ground, I could hear Lucian fall soon after. I could feel something on my back, there was a growl next to my ear. Wolves.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed from behind.

"Get off of them." Daniel said sternly and the wolves jumped off us.

"Oh, Daniel. You're making them think they did something bad." Tatiana's voice said. "There, there. You did nothing wrong. Daniel just wanted to take care of the _traitors_ himself."

I sat up and turned around to see Tatiana surrounded by the wolves. A baby wolf was in one of her arms the other arm was petting the adult wolves.

"Tatiana." Daniel said glaring at us.

"Yes?" Tatiana turned her attention from the wolves to Daniel, her _husband_.

"Go back to the infirmary. You can't be out here. I know you wanna use magic, but don't. The storm drained you of a big chunk of your powers. " Storm? Sure enough the sky was filled with black clouds, lightning flashing, hitting the ground.

"As you wish." Tatiana turned to the wolves. "Come on. Daniel didn't say you couldn't come." Tati turned around and headed for the black tent, the wolves around her. Only two wolves stayed behind.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. I turned to find her being dragged away, struggling against the grasp of two people. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Jade stepped into view, her hands held up glowing blue. She's holding us with magic.

"You can't save her. Annabeth's gonna pay." Daniel said.

"You bastard. What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Revenge. She hurt Tatiana and she will pay."

"As if you even care about Tatiana or Jade." Lucian spat. He sat a few feet away from me.

"Of course I do. I am the one who took them in to teach them our ways. And we discovered a few _interesting _things." Daniel smiled.

A Shadow appeared next to Daniel and I could hear it make a mixture of hissing and whispers. Daniel nodded and the Shadow shot away in another direction.

"Well I'm afraid this is good-bye, Jackson." He nodded and turned to Lucian. "Manet." He turned around and started to walk away. Jade and the wolves followed. We were now able to move. There was the sound of heels clicking on the floor and I froze.

"I believe she belongs to you." I turned around to find Tatiana next to Mrs.O'Leary, the wolves and the baby wolf to her left. "You shouldn't leave her alone. She was injured, but I fixed it." Tati gestured to one of Mrs.O'Leary's paws which was bandaged.

"Uh thanks." Lucian said. I just stood there in disbelief, she was actually there being nice even thought _we_ were her enemy. "But why'd you do it?"

"I cannot abandon an animal in need." Tati said and walked away with the wolves, small fires were left where ever she stepped.

"Um. What just happened?" Lucian asked

"They captured Annabeth, and Tatiana just helped us, her _enemies_." I said. We turned to where the battle was but there was no battle.

"Let's go! We have what we wanted! We should not waste anymore time on _those _people!" Daniel was on the building he was on when the battle started with Jade and somehow Tatiana.

Our fighters had all stopped, seeing no need to fight. As we got closer I used one of Chaos' gifts to hear what they were saying.

"It's to dangerous." Daniel said.

"No. I can do it. I'm _not_ too drained." Tatiana stomped her foot.

"You know the consequences, Tati. I don't want to risk it, especially now." Daniel really did look worried. Must be a good actor...

"Jade can help. Nothing's gonna happen. I promise, my love." Tatiana smiled. Daniel sighed in defeat.

"Only if Jade helps and you're careful."

"Of course." Tati started talking with Jade, but I didn't pay attention.

"Hurry up! We must get going!" Daniel shouted at his army, who instantly started leaving in with more urgency, calling out to each other. For some reason six women broke away from the crowed, and appeared near Tatiana and Jade a few minutes later.

"Milady! We must take thee to board the ship." One of the women said to Tatiana at the same time another said the same thing to Jade.

"No, that will not be needed. We will board in a while." Jade said, waving them off.

"But, you are welcomed to stay until we are ready." Tatiana added

"Yes, Lady Tatiana." Three of them said.

"Lady Jade, do you wish for us to stay?" One of the three that hadn't listened to Tati asked.

"Yes. You may stay if you wish." Jade said to the three. I noticed that three women stayed to Tatiana's left and the others to Jade's right. They never spoke to each other only Jade or Tatiana.

"They're moving. I hope you know what you're doing." Daniel said. I saw that some of our fighters were starting to follow the enemy.

Jade and Tatiana nodded, before stepping onto the edge of the building.

"Be careful Milady!" One of the three that had been to Tatiana's left said. They must be her guards and the other three must be Jade's.

Tatiana and Jade payed them no attention. The both held open their palms aiming for the space between us and the enemy.

"Light of fire. Fire of light. Cast a wall in the land desired." They spoke in unison. Fire shot out of their palms and formed a thick wall of fire between them and us.

Only a problem happened.

"Milady!" One of Tatiana's ladies shrieked. Tatiana's eyes had closed and her body was leaning forwards. Tatiana's three women rushed foreword and grabbed her, taking her off the edge.

Milady! Wake up!" One of them said shaking her a little.

"Lord Daniel! She is unconscious!" Another screamed. Daniel was next to them at an instant and picked up Tatiana bridal style and started to leave the building roof, Jade and the six women right behind.

I frowned with discuss. Tatiana should be here with me not _him_.

"Percy! Our spy!" Lucian whispered in my ear and that got my attention.

"What about him?"

"He's gonna watch out for Annabeth. Daniel assigned him to be her jail guard."

"Perfect. He can make sure Annabeth doesn't get in anymore trouble." Lucian nodded. I turned to our forces.

"Everyone back on their jets! Pack up you're things and wait for orders! We will soon be departing!" I commanded and they followed orders.

"We not only have to save two girls we now have to save two girls and a captive. Great." I muttered.

"Percy. I see things have not come in our favor." Chaos spoke as it walked over to us. At the moment it was in the form of a women in her early twenties.

Lucian and I bowed as she approached.

"Rise." We stood up strait.

"No my Lord. Things have gotten worse." I said.

"They've kidnapped that daughter of Athena. Your old friend am I correct?" Chaos asked.

"Y-yes Lord Chaos, but we are no longer friends. She made that clear six years ago."

"Yes. But Percy, we both know that by doing that she changed the way thing were meant to happen."

"Yes, now well have to wait and see who the seven will be. The prophecy should already be unraveling, but it isn't happening. The question is who will be a part of it and when will it happen."

"We will talk about that later, Percy. I am sure it won't come true for good while." I nodded. "But now we must prepare."

Chaos stopped as the sound of the enemy leaving sounded. Or actually didn't sound. As they left they made no noise. There plains lifted off the ground without a peep. Everyone seemed to stop to watch them leave.

"Well Percy, you must hurry and prepare. When we reach C-1, I want you and Lucian to see me as soon as possible. Understood?" Chaos aid as soon as they were out of sight.

"Yes Lord Chaos." Lucian said.

"Understood, Lord Chaos." I said. Chaos nodded.

"Alright everyone! We will be leaving in exactly ten minutes!" Chaos announced. She turned to face us. "I'll see you two later." Chaos gave us a nod and disappeared in a flash of black light.

"Come on. We have to hurry." I motioned for Lucian to follow me and we headed for my jet.

* * *

**Me:Well Cam, I thought about it and...I take back your punishment.**

**Cam: Knew it. You can't stay mad at me.**

**Me: But I CAN send you to the 'sanctuary'! So shut up!**

**Grigori: Why is it I always get in trouble? Cam never does! You know what? *Lifts up a certain middle finger* Fuck you.**

**Me: How dare you! You flipped me off! *Attacks Grigori* YOU! *punches G* STUPID! *punches G* ASS! *yet another punch to Grigori's face* **

**Grigori: STOP! *get's punched* IT! *get's punched***

**Cam: Uh...Well remember to review! *Grabs chair and bag of popcorn* Go Grace! Knock him out! **

**Me: CAM! Go call the 'sanctuary'! *punches G* Grigori needs to learn a lesson! **

***Everything goes black.*  
**


	19. Mission

**Me: Hello everyone! Remember I do NOT own PJO! But since I have some paperwork to fill out, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Lucian's POV**

"A mission?" I demanded. Chaos had just told us we'd be going on a mission. "At a time like this?"

"Yes, Lucian. But this mission will be difficult. I have chosen you two, because you are connected to the victims." Chaos said.

"It's a mission to save Tatiana, Jade, and A-Annabeth, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Yes it is Commander. You will have to try to get Annabeth back, and if possible get Tatiana and Jade out of their mind control."

"Only us? No one else?" I asked.

"No. You may take two others with-"

"Thalia and Sarah." Percy automatically said. Chaos's eyes widened.

"Thalia, Zeus' daughter? But Commander, she is new. She knows nothing about the war, and has almost no training in our methods." Chaos said leaning forward in 'her' seat.

"I had almost no training when I got Zeus' lightning bolt back, and beat the war god Ares all at the age of twelve." Percy said back. Good come back Percy.

"Yes, that is true, Commander, but this is not the modern Greek world. This is the war that decides the fate of the universe." Chaos thought for a moment. "Do you really trust that she will be able handle everything with her lack of training?" Percy nodded.

"Yes. She can handle many things. She faced the loss of her best friend and being turned into a tree. Thalia can handle anything once you explain things to her."

"Very well, Thalia and Sarah may go with you, if they wish to go." Chaos turned her gaze to me. "Anything you want to add Lucian?"

I hesitated thinking back to what happened in the library.

"Actually yes, you see days ago when Percy and I were in the library-" My communicator rang. "May I?" I asked and Chaos nodded.

I pressed one of the buttons on my communicator and it turned into a good sized flat screen floating in the air.

"Hello?" I asked as I faced the Communicator.

"Lucian, my dear friend." A man said.

"Xavier?" Instantly I knew. If our spy was risking a call, something had happened, something that was important. "Tatiana?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. Is the Commander there?" In a flash Percy was next to me.

"I'm right here. What's wrong with Tatiana?" Percy asked.

"I asked one of her ladies, and the news isn't good. She told me Tatiana is has been unconscious for five hours."

"Five hours? Has she woken up at all?"

"Twice, but she only stayed awake two minutes the first time and six the second time. The first time-which was four hours ago-she asked for her herb box and asked Jade to be ready to play her current favorite songs, the next time she woke up. The second time she stayed quiet, asked nothing, only rearranged her herbs and nodded when Jade asked if she should play the songs. That was a few minutes ago. She's asleep right now."

"Wait did you say she asked for _her _herb box?" I asked, surprised. The last time Tati had messed with herbs had been seven years ago. Before her own herbs were used to kill an innocent, unborn child. Her cousin's child.

"Yes. She's one of the best herb healers in their forces. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It isn't important. But how did she react when she was first shown herbs?"

"She flinched and was hesitant on using them." I nodded.

"What about Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"When they arrived here, she was taken away and fifteen minutes later she was brought to the solitary area for me to watch her. She's cut up, but nothing to serious. I'd say they used an Agiel from the look of it."

"We're going to get her back, and off your hands soon." I said.

"Well I must go. Good-bye." The screen went back and turned into a regular communicator floating in the air. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my jean pocket.

"When do we leave?" Percy immediately asked Chaos. He was worried, anyone would be able to tell. The question is: Who was he mainly worried for? Tatiana? Jade? And if possible, Annabeth?

I quickly pushed that last question away, but it only caused more to appear. Does he really dislike her? Is he slowly forgiving her? And worst of all: Is Percy falling in love with Annabeth again?

I flinched at the thought. If that happened Tatiana would be unpredictable. She might just quit working for Chaos and join the other side or worse, become Queen of Sparks. If it hurts her enough she'll just form walls around herself, never letting anyone get close.

I shook my head. Even if Percy did break her heart I would _never _let that happen.

"Lucian?" Percy's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"We leave tomorrow night. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh. Yeah I heard you. I was just...thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing too important." _Unless you fall._ I added mentally.

"Alright. You two go and start preparing. Dismissed." Percy and I bowed, before we left the room.

"I'll go tell Thalia." Percy said, as we were transported the the main area of C-1. I nodded.

"And I'll go tell Sarah she has to spend time with her sister, Thalia." Percy nodded, before sprinting off to find Thalia.

I sighed and started heading for Sarah's house. As I walked the thoughts from earlier were returning to my head.

No. None of that will ever happen. Percy may become friends with Annabeth, but he won't dump Tati for her...right?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Now where to find Thals. I thought for a few seconds, trying to remember her class schedule.

Combat area.

Five minutes later I found Thalia battling against Zeth...and she was loosing.

"Guess you're all mouth, and no action!" Zeth yelled at Thalia as he rolled to the side, easily avoiding Thalia's kick. "That all you got, bitch?"

"Shut up, Zeth!" Thalia yelled back at she jumped into the air and Kicked Zeth in the chest. He didn't even flinch.

"Wow, one hit in thirty minutes. You sure can fight." Zeth's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Take a break guys." I said as I walked up to their fighting mat. Thalia was panting, while Zeth hadn't even broke a sweat. "Free style?" Zeth nodded.

"She fights like a Greek. Anyone would be able to tell." Zeth said.

"What do you mean 'fights like a Greek'?" Thalia called from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing!" I turned to Zeth. "Dude, to risky. They don't know about anyone else, only Greek gods and Chaos." Zeth let out a long whistle.

"Gotta tell them soon, Commander."

"I will." I turned to Thalia. "Thalia, come here." I said using my Commander voice. Thalia walked over to us.

"Commander." Thalia said and stopped a few feet away from me.

"You learn fast." I smiled. "But I'm here for business. Annabeth was captured earlier during battle." I said and waited for her reaction.

"What! How did you let it happen? You're supposed to watch out for her." Thalia accused.

"That was years ago. I never told her to be there. She fell into a trap., which was set for her to think we wanted her in battle. But enough of that, I want you to come on a mission to get Annabeth back."

"Are you stupid or something?-"

"Do not speak that way to the Commander, Thalia." Zeth warned.

"-Of course I'll go. I have to save her. And Zeus knows what trouble you'll get into."

"Great. You and your sister will be coming with Lucian and I."

"Which sister? I have two..."

"Sarah. The one who strongly dislikes your father."

"Okay...When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. Pack light and only the necessary. Did they give you a belt yet?" I asked her. Thalia shook her head.

"No. All they did is give me my schedule and let me pick my new house."

"Well then we'll just have to go get you one. Go change and we'll go get one." Thalia nodded and sprinted off.

"She needs to learn to fight our way, not the Greek way." Zeth said after Thalia had disappeared from sight. "She has to loose eighty percent of her fighting style or if possible, more than that. She can only keep twenty percent or they'll know where she came from.

"That my friend will take a while." I smirked. "You can be her private trainer."

"Hell no! Get Sarah to do it, or Cam or-."

"Who's second in charge?"

"You..."

"Who tells you what to do?"

"You..."

"Who can kick you butt if you don't listen?"

"You...But can't you-"

"Nope. You're gonna do it. And that's an order."

"Yes Commander."

"I mean come on, you've dealt with worse fighters, like Tatiana." Zeth chuckled.

"She couldn't even punch. She punched like the pansy she is and she _still_ sucks at hand on hand combat."

"See? So you have no problem training Thalia! So you can start training her every three days starting next Friday."

"Three days?"

"Yup. I have a feeling she'll need help in other things too." Just then Thalia appeared at my side.

"Who'll need help with what?" Thalia asked.

"You'll need help with training. Because you need to loose some off that obvious Greek fighting." Zeth said.

"What?"

"Your fighting style Pine-cone face. Fighting like a um 'Greek' will easily let the enemy know who and what you are. Our enemies now where to attack when someone fights the way you do, so it's safer for everyone to fight in similar ways that are more of a mix of different styles." I reasoned.

"Oh. Okay then." Thalia nodded.

"Well, lets go get a belt. Come on." I said and we headed off.

* * *

"So I can pick any design and if I want something unique like my initials I just have to put it on that machine?" Thalia pointed to one of our most advanced devices.

"Yup. Pretty much." I nodded, and lead Thalia to a wall filled with dark colored belts, we had specially made for our forces.

A dark blue almost black belt caught Thalia's attention. On it were black bolts of lightning you could only because they were lined with silver. The belt had the usual pouches and three sheaths. Two for hunting knives and one for a sword.

"The sheaths can be taken off, or you can add more." I said but I don't think Thalia heard me. That's when I noticed the belt was glowing and the closer Thalia's had got the brighter it glowed.

"Whoa! Thals, move your hand back." Nope, she just kept on reaching for it like she was in some type of trance.

I sighed and grabbed her arm to keep her from touching it.

"W-what?" Thalia asked, shacking her head.

"You," I pointed at her. "almost got your hand burned off by-" I pointed at the belt. "that belt. Which now we know was meant to be yours." I waited a few seconds and watched the belt's glow fade.

"Okay. _Now _you can get it." Thalia quickly grabbed her new belt and walked over to the computer like thing, on the other side of the room.

"Do I place it on the silver tray?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, then type what you want to write on the belt and where you want the writing. After you finish that, just hit the start button." I answered.

"Got it." Thalia gave me a thumbs up as she looked at the computer like thingy. I could hear the click the key made as Thalia typed everything. A two minutes later a blinding white light shot out and swallowed Thalia's belt from view.

Seconds later the light vanished, leaving only a black belt. I casually walked up to it and picked it up.

"_Thalia_" It said on the front. I looked to see if that was it.

"_Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, former lieutenant of Artemis, fighter in the second Titan war._" It read on the inside.

"Nice choice of words." I told Thalia as I handed her the belt. "And a new belt just in time for our mission. Remember to pack lightly. We'll only be there for at most a day. All, weapons go in the pockets and the sheaths."

"Yes sir, Commander Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Now go get ready _Private _Thalia. Maybe if you do good on the mission, I'll have them bump you higher up on the rank scale."

"Cool. Well I gotta go pack." Thalia said as she used one of the transporters to get to the living area.

"We're gonna find them. I know it." I mumbled as I left.

* * *

**Me: So since Grigori will be gone for a while we have someone to replace him.**

**Cam: And that person is...!**

**Me: Is-**

***Zeth jumps out of nowhere***

**Zeth: ME!**

**Me & Cam: NOOOOO!**

**Me: Now off with you! GET OFF MY SET! *Snaps fingers.***

**Zeth: Aww-*disappeares!***

**Cam: Where'd he go?**

**Me: I really don't know...Oh well. Bye everyone! Remember to Review!  
**


	20. Horror movie parts and fights

**Me: I don't own PJO. My name is not Rick Riordan people, and I'm a girl not a boy. I really hate these disclaimers...**

**Cam: On with the story?**

**Me: Yeah sure whatever. I'm going out to the shooting range. Remember to Review, please.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Which jet are we gonna take Perce?" Lucian asked. The sun had almost set and we were trying to choose a jet while we waited for Thalia.

"Mine can go soundlessly, and camouflage itself, but yours can do the same." I said looking between the two. My jet was a dark blue with a trident and the word 'COMMANDER' under it.

Lucian's was black with the initials 'L.L.M.' written in a dark green color.

"Mine's smaller." Lucian pointed out, and I nodded.

"We'll take yours then." Lucian nodded and took out his keys.

"P-, Commander!" I whirled around to see Thalia running over to us. I smiled.

"It's okay to call me Percy, or anything you used to call me. I really don't like being called Commander anyway." I said when Thalia reached us. Thalia looked around.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She'll be here in," I checked my watch. "3...2...1" Lightning stuck right next to Thalia, who quickly jumped away. Where the lightning had struck now stood Sarah and Lilith.

"Thalia, you're a daughter of Zeus for Chaos' sake. Lightning won't hurt you." Sarah said as she faced Thalia. Lilith just nodded.

"Well excuse me, for not knowing." Thalia shot back.

"You, dear sister need training." Sarah turned to me, leaving Thalia behind her. "Percy, can be me and Lily, teach her to be a true daughter of Zeus? She needs help." I looked past her to Thalia who was waving her hands mouthing 'No' while shacking her head.

"Um...sure." Thalia stomped her foot. "Well you do. Thalia what's the most powerful skill you have?"

"Lightning. Here's an example." Thalia pointed her hand at the sky then brought it down, pointing at Sarah.

_"Chaos, no." _I thought. Lighting shot down and hit right where Sarah was standing, but Sarah jumped away not a second to soon

"I thought lightning didn't hurt children of Zeus." Thalia smirked.

"Still with the pointing? So level one."Sarah said, when she blinked two black lightning bolts hit on either side of Thalia. Thalia responded my pulling out her sword.

Sarah started to raise her hand. I quickly threw up my arms causing a sea-green wall to appear between the two. Lilith ran next to her sister and pulled her hand back down.

"Hey, hey! No fighting." Lucian said stepping between the two.

"She started it!" They both yelled and turned to glare at each other.

"Thalia. Sarah and Lilith can teach you how to reach you're highest powers, as a daughter of Zeus." I reasoned

"Fine."

"Great. Everyone on the jet. Except Lilith." Lucian said and we climbed onto his jet. Everyone climbed onto the jet as Lilith waved good-bye.

Then, we took off.

* * *

"We've been on this jet thing for an hour! How much longer?" Thalia asked.

"About twenty-two hours, ten minutes-" I started to say with a smirk.

"Okay! I don't need it to be exact. But I refuse to be on this thing that long."

"That's why I am here Thalia." Jeanette's voice called from the back of the room.

"What the fuck? When did she get here?" Everyone ignored Thalia's comment.

"I was wondering where you were, Jeanette. I guess you snuck on?" I said as I turned to face her.

"Yup, while you and Lucian were controlling a cat fight."

"So how are you gonna help us?" Thalia asked.

"Good question _Cher_. May I Commander?" I nodded. "I am no witch or demigod, Thalia. I am a _Demi-titan_. The child of a Titan and mortal. Kronos Titan Lord of Time is my father."

"Oh my gods. I-it can't be possible." Thalia looked like she might pass out.

"It is, my father had escaped Tartarus but returned so your father would not know about me, a possible threat to his throne. He would have easily had me killed if he or any god found out about me. That is one of the reasons I chose to have a sanctuary here, and not live in the mortal world."

"I know it is a shock to you Thalia, but you must keep this a secret." I said.

"Yes. If anyone finds out, it would put me and others in danger." Jeanette added.

"I need to lay down." Thalia stood up.

"Third red door to your left." Lucian said.

"Thanks." Thalia muttered and headed for the room, closing the door behind her.

"_Pft_. If she needs to lay down because of that, she'll need a portable bed." Sarah said, and I shot her a glare.

"Everyone get some rest, you'll need it." I announced. I could see Sarah and Lucian were tired.

"You can use any of the rooms with a red door." Lucian said with a yawn. He walked into a room with a silver door.

Sarah followed his example, leaving only me and Jeanette.

"You go get some sleep to." I told her.

"I'm alright, you go get some sleep. I don't need much sleep anyway." Jeanette said. I was kind of tired.

"Alright, wake me up at sunrise or if anything goes wrong."

"Yes Commander."

I decided to use the first room with a red door to my right. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I may be used to living a dangerous life, but I still hate dreams.

_Tatiana sat on a throne surrounded by other thrones the same size and bigger than hers._

_She was reading a book with a green cover. There was a guy on a Pegasus holding a sword. I could only make out the title, _'The Last Olympian".

_Tati read the book for a few more second before throwing it across the room._

_"Stupid boy!" She screamed at the book. "I should have know, just a replacement." She muttered. Under her intense gaze the book burst into flames. Tati sat there, watching it burn._

_"My lady!" One of the women who had saved her from falling off a building called as she ran into the room._

_"What is it Meri?" Tatiana asked, her eyes never leaving the burning book._

_"Lord Daniel sent me to find thee." When Meri said 'Daniel' Tatiana immediately stood up. _

_"Take me to him." Tatiana said. _

_As they left the room Tatiana seemed to look right at me. The scene shifted._

_"When did you wake up?" Daniel asked._

_"'Bout fifteen minutes ago." Tati said and turned to Meri. "Meri will you please bring me some tea? I'm thirsty."_

_"Yes, of course My lady." Meri bowed and left the room._

_"It's like I'm on sparks." Tatiana muttered.  
_

_"Tati, why did you get out of the infirmary?" Daniel demanded. _

_"I hate it in there. It's so...boring."_

_"You aren't well yet. You need to be under the care of the doctor. I don't want you to be put in harms way." Daniel moved his had to her cheek. "You're so pale..."_

_"I hate the infirmary! Why can't I be with you? I get scarred being alone..."_

_"How bout this, you stay in the infirmary and later I'll arrange for you to sing in front of everyone tommorow?"_

_"Really?" Tatiana grinned._

_"Sure, if you're in better condition."_

_"Thank you!" Tatiana jumped up and hugged him. My heart dropped as she kissed him, thinking that should be me she was kissing._

_"I could always sing 'Take a bow' or 'What Hurts the Most' or even 'Begging on your knees'." Tatiana loved singing. At least that hasn't changed._

_"You can think it over while you're resting." Daniel said just as Meri entered the room. "Drink your tea. I'll take you to the infirmary once you're done. And I'll stay there with you." Daniel added before Tatiana could say anything._

_The scene went black._

_"Percy?" A voice called_

_"Who's there?" I said when I found my voice._

_"Percy. I'll be seeing you. Now, WAKE UP!"_

I sat up in the bed I was in.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, while blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"It should be sunrise back home, Commander." Jeanette said as she walked out of the room.

I got up and threw on a black shirt, black jeans, and my faded black converse. I walked out of the room and saw Thalia sitting on the couch, channel surfing.

Thalia let out a low whistle when she noticed me.

"I've never seen you wear so much black. The world must be ending. You look like Nico." Thalia said as I sat next to her.

"Haha. Very funny Thals." I said.

"These channels are stupid. There's nothing on!"

"Here give me it." Thalia handed me the remote. I fiddled with the remote for a second and handed it back. "Just think of anything you want to watch and change it to any random channel."

"Okay..." Thalia changed the channel onto some weird movie. A women was brushing her hair in the mirror then it changed to a girl walking away in a mirror similar to the first one.

I heard a door open, then close and foot steps.

"What movie is that?" Sarah asked as she sat down on a chair to my left.

"The Ring." Thalia said, not taking her eyes off the television.

"Oh, that movie." Sarah said. "It's a good movie to watch in the morning."

"You've seen it?" I asked. All I knew about the movie was if you watched some video seven days later you'd die.

"Shhh! This is my favorite part!" Thalia said. I guess her favorite part is watching a video that kills you seven days later...

"Do not speak to the Commander that way! He could have you kicked out or punished!" Sarah shot back.

"Would not, Sarah. I've known him longer than you." Thalia said as she turned to glare daggers at Sarah.

"Yes, but were _you_ there when he needed friends the most?" Thalia and I both flinched. I hated thinking of _that_ part of my past. "I thought so."

"Brat..." Thalia mumbled turning back to the screen. Sarah glared at her for a second before moving to the opposite side of the room and entered a room with glass walls, letting her see space.

"Knock at breakfast." Sarah said before slamming the door.

"She's some spoiled girl." Thalia said.

"She's been through a lot. Everyone has a story about their life before Chaos. Sarah and Lilith's stories are different. Yours is much more different."

"What's Jeanette's story?"

"I prefer for you to not know...yet." Jeanette called from the kitchen. "Ask around when we get home. Most people can tell you."

"Okay. What about that girl that was with Tatiana in battle? The one wearing the short blue dress." Thalia asked.

"Jade." Jeanette called back.

"Jade. Know one really knows all her story. She's never really opened up to anyone, only Tatiana and Krystal." I said.

"Oh. Does everyone have something bad happen in their past?"

"No, not everyone. Just about eighty percent, including me." I whispered the last part. Thalia looked like she was gonna say something, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Jeanette screamed as my head whipped around to where Sarah was.

She wasn't in a see through room anymore, she was standing in the middle of battle...the second Titan war to be exact.

"What is she doing!" Jeanette screeched as she ran over to the the door leading into battle. "Don't mess with time! You might do something wrong and REWRITE TIME!" Jeanette screamed while banging on the door.

"Relax! This is only a replay. I'm only watching what we did, not fighting!" Sarah screamed back. Jeanette calmed down and sat down on the couch.

"My job kills me..." Jeanette mumbled.

"And your job is...?" Thalia asked.

"Taking care of Time. Making sure no one messes with Time. My father gave me the job of doing so."

"Are your powers really that powerful?" Thalia asked.

"Please. Percy could easily take over his father's realm and Sarah and Lilith can take over their father's. Chaos chose to train certain people to become as or more powerful than their parents, so if the gods fall or abuse their power, they will be stripped of their power and forced to resign. In which point Percy, Sarah, Lilith, and others will replace the gods and become gods themselves." Thalia's jaw hit the floor.

"Not one word! You serve Chaos now, so don't go telling your little can be so disloyal." Jeanette snapped.

"Chaos knows no one rules forever. We are prepared for the worst." I said.

"Wait, so if my father falls then _both_ Sarah _and_ Lilith will rule the skies?"

"Yes."

"How will_ both_ of them rule? Will they _both _be the Queens of the new gods?" Someone's jealous of her sisters' powers...

"Depends, If one of them doesn't want to rule then the other will. If neither of them want to rule that power will go to the next child of Zeus. Also known as you. As for being the Queens of the gods...no. Sarah and Lilith both agreed that neither of them want to be the leader of the New Gods."

"Then who will be leader?"

"When the time comes we'll know."

Thalia saw the movie was on her second favorite part and quickly turned all her attention back to the movie.

Three hours later of watching nothing but horror movie parts, Lucian decided to wake up while I was eating waffles.

"What is that girl watching?" Lucian asked as he sat next to me. "Anymore waffles?"

"No, Thalia got the last one, but here." I snapped my fingers and waffles appeared. "Eat those and be quiet."

"Why would I be q-"

"Shut up! He's about to kill that chick!" Thalia said to Lucian.

"What the fuck?" Lucian whispered.

"She's watching horror movie parts." I said taking a bit out of a waffle.

"Is that Chucky?"

"No, the fucking Easter bunny." Thalia said as she put another waffle on her plate. "Of course it's Chucky." Thalia said and sat back on the couch.

"Does she enjoy murder?" Lucian asked me.

"I don't know, but I should put her on assassination team shouldn't I?"

"No shiz sherlock." Sarah said.

"No one asked you." Lucian said.

"We'll be at enemy base in six hours. Just thought you'd like to know, _cher_." Jeanette said to me as she took a seat next to Thalia.

"Six hours?" Thalia groaned.

"If I wasn't here it'd be twelve hours, _cher_."

"...Good point."

"Now if you need me, I'll be asleep. And if _anyone_ messes with Time, I'll have your head." With that happy thought Jeanette retired to a room with a red door.

"Thalia, no more horror scenes. I've seen enough in battle, and missions." Sarah said as she took the remote from Thalia, starting a fight.

Let's just say there was some screaming and a frozen Thalia...

* * *

**Me: Well, a frozen Thalia isn't good. Good thing they have Sarah.**

**Cam: Sarah is the one who froze Thalia, I don't think she'll unfreeze her.**

**Me: Good point...Well remember to review! Cam, let's go check on the prisoners.**

**Cam: Got it! **

***Both of us leave.*  
**


	21. Her Fault

**Me: No time to chat! We're in battle! I don't own PJO! CAM! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BOMB! Get down!**

***Bomb explodes and the connection is cut***

* * *

**Lucian POV**

"It wasn't that bad..." Sarah said as I walked into the room carrying blankets. We an hour from entering the planet's atmosphere.

"Not that bad? You froze her and almost had her death!" Percy yelled pointing at a shivering Thalia who I think was asleep. I walked over to Thalia and carefully placed the blankets over her. I felt sorry for the daughter of Zeus.

"She's the one who started it!"

"You're the one who took the remote, that's what started it..." Jeanette added quietly. I nodded in agreement.

"NO! _She _started it by being born!" Sarah had tears in her eyes. "_Her _mother is what ruined it! _My_ family was normal and happy. My mother was young and had _so _much to be grateful for. Until Zeus saw _her_ mother. Lilith and I were seven almost eight, when Zeus got up and left. _"I'm sorry, but I've found someone else."_ he said as he walked out the door leaving my mother crying, begging him to not leave." Tears were streaming down her face.

"I remember asking, _"Daddy, why are you leaving mommy?". _All he said was that he didn't love her anymore, and that he didn't need us. Lilith doesn't remember because my mother erased the memory from her mind, but _I_ remember it as clearly as day. Seven years later he pops up on our door step during a lesson, saying _"I need you Rose. I made a mistake."_ I was so mad that day I started a storm. I told him off and made sure he stayed away from my mother and Lilith.

"But I already knew about _her. _Zeus' new flame had her and he left, looking for us. So for all I care Thalia can die. You can do this on your own. I'm gone." Sarah stomped her foot and in a flash of blue, she was gone.

"Uh...Thalia?" Percy asked. She was asleep. Percy sighed. "No one tell her anything. Jeanette, you're on the mission now."

"Understood." Jeanette nodded.

"I know you heard." I whispered as Percy disappeared into a room with a red door. Thalia winced and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up." Jeanette whispered to Thalia, shaking her lightly.

"I'm up, I'm up." Thalia muttered as she got off the couch.

"Grab your stuff, we have an hour till nightfall. We leave at nightfall." Percy said.

An hour later we were climbing off my jet.

"Shouldn't someone stay to watch the jet?" Thalia asked.

"Nah, Lucian will take care of it." Percy nodded in my direction.

"_κρύψει και από τη θέα_ ." I said.

"Hidden from view." Thalia translated as my jet disappeared. "Cool, where'd it go?"

"I have no idea." I said honestly, with a shrug. "Maybe it's there, just invisible." I picked up a rock and threw it where my my jet had been. It flew clean threw.

"Nope." Thalia said, popping the 'p'.

"Enough. Lets go you two. We have to hurry." Percy said and started chopping away at forest brush.

"Kill joy." I muttered. Jeanette playfully hit me.

"Sh! You know better! He's the funnest person on our forces." Jeanette laughed.

"When he wants to be..." I muttered, then laughed.

"Quiet. We're near there surveillance area. Activate your cloaks." Everyone pulled up their hoods and a minute later we were invisible.

"Put on your glasses." I heard Percy say and quickly put mine on. Everything looked the same, but now we could see thing that were invisible. I saw Percy handing Thalia a pair-of what looked like-sunglasses.

"Here, Thals. Put them on." Thalia took the glasses and out them on. Then we continued our journey.

When we reached the edge of the woods, we all stopped and Percy said to looked for a way in.

"There." Thalia said and pointed to the entrance of an air vent. It was a few feet from the ground.

"Lucian you go first then I'll help Thalia in, and Jeanette you go in right after her. I'll go in last." Percy instructed. I nodded an got ready. When Percy said the word I'd go.

Percy looked around to make sure none of the guards were around, then held his wrist up. He aimed and pressed a button on his watch. A small laser line flew out of his watch and flew around the perimeter of the vent before disappearing. The vent cover fell to the floor without a sound.

"Now!" Percy whispered. I took off running. I jumped, landing on my hands, and using my hands pushed myself up and flew into the vent. I landed on my back without a sound. Next was Thalia.

Percy was three yards from the edge of the woods, kneeling with his fingers intertwined.

Thalia ran heading for him. When her right foot landed on Percy's hands, with Percy's help she jumped into the air heading for the vent. I was pressed against the inside of the vent waiting.

As Thalia's body passed into the vent I caught her, making sure she didn't make a sound. Your turn Jeanette.

Jeanette ran, jumped into the air, and somersaulted into the vent landing on her hands and knees, without a sound.

"Your turn Percy." I whispered under my breath.

Percy sighed and got ready. He'd only done this one before...with Tatiana's help.

Percy took a deep breath. He jumped into the air, at a height not normally possible for mortals, but we aren't mortals. Once he was at his highest point he leaned forward and flew forward, heading for us.

When he was a foot or two away he held out his hands. As he flew in Jeanette and I each grabbed one of his wrist, bringing him to a stop as his feet touched the ground. Then he wordlessly made the cover for the vent appear.

"Um, did you all plan this when I wasn't around?" Thalia asked.

"No." I said.

"We've been put together on different missions numerous of times. So we know what to do." Percy said.

"It's usually Percy, Lucian, Tatiana and Sarah. Sometimes Jade and I are in the group if someone can't go or they need another person." Jeanette added.

"So it's like when Percy was a camper and his group was Annabeth, Grover, and himself?" Thalia asked and Percy flinched so slightly that you wouldn't have noticed if you weren't trained to see everything.

"Uh...Yeah. Like that." Percy said. Damn it Thalia! Quit reminding Percy of the past! He dislikes talking about it! I scowled.

"Well then. Let's get going with the mission." Jeanette smiled.

"Can I have the map?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot 'bout that. Sorry." Jeanette fished into one of her belt's pockets and pulled out a blue paper.

"How in Hades did you get a map to this place?" Thalia asked.

"We have a spy in there forces. He keeps us updated and helps us these kind of things. Daniel even put him as Annabeth's jailer." I said. "In many ways, having him there helps our advantage."

"Okay we should be right here." Percy pointed to a vent line opening on the bottom left of the paper. His face was as series as it was when he has his business meetings. "Annabeth should be around here." Percy's finger circled a small are in the center of the paper.

"If we follow this tunnel here." Percy pointed to a tunnel that appeared when this one split into two. "We'll end up near or on top of her cell."

"Then what?" Thalia asked. Percy, Jeanette, and I exchanged glances.

"You know what to do." Percy said to Jeanette and I, then turned to Thalia. "You'll be the one talking to Annabeth. I'll tell you what to do when we get there. Understood?"

"Yes Commander."

"Then let's get this party started." Percy said and grinned. "Activate them."

Jeanette and I each took out a small circle from one of the pockets of our belts. We place them on the ground and they grew bigger, until they were big enough to carry us. Percy took out two circles and did the same.

"Here. This one is yours." Percy handed Thalia one of the fully formed circles.

"I just noticed something." I said.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"We're still invisible." I said.

"Oh yeah. You can deactivate your cloaks and take off your glasses." Percy said, and we did as told.

"Lets go." Percy said as he got on his circle and started moving down the vent tunnel. We all did the same.

After about ten minutes I turned to try and talk to Jeanette. She was eating an apple! And it was a candy apple!

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I bought it." Jeanette said as she licked the apple. I want an apple...

"From? Where did you go on this mission to get a candy apple?"

"Oh. Well _cher_, I bought it from the lady I usually buy them from right before we came on the mission. That lady can make a candy apple taste like Heaven, _cher_."

"Aw, I wanted an apple..." I sighed and turned back around.

An hour into this mission, Percy stopped us. We had reached where this vent tunnel split into two.

"We have to take the one on the left. The one on the right is faster but-" Percy was cut off by Thalia.

"Then let's take the one on the right." Thalia said.

"As I was saying, the one right has traps and triggers to set off the alarm."

"The left one it is." We headed down the left one. Thalia should let Percy talk. Maybe they thought he was't very smart because he was never given the chance to speak up...

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Okay. Annabeth should be around here.

"Look and listen. I believe you've received your gifts already, Thalia." I said.

"Yeah, Lilith was teaching me how to use them the other day." I nodded.

"Great. Use the listening gift Chaos gave you." Thalia nodded. I activated my gifts from Chaos.

I saw a vent opening a hovered over to it.

No Annabeth. It was just a supply closet.

For some reason I felt disappointed. I ignored the felling and lead my group on.

Further down the vent tunnel there were four vent openings. Two on each side, a few feet apart.

"Thalia you take the closest one on the left. Lucian and Jeanette, the ones on the right." We hovered forward, each of us stopping when we reached our opening. Surprisingly these vent we pretty big.

I looked through my opening. There was a hallway with a white floor and black walls. I could hear foot steps. Someone was coming.

Soon two women appeared. I recognized one as Meri, the other had been with Tatiana and Meri at the end of the battle.

"Hurry Tara! Lady Tatiana needs us to help her get ready!" Meri cried a they picked up speed. "Lord Daniel will have us punished if we're late! He doesn't risk upsetting his wife."

"That's why she get _everything _and _anything _she wants." Tara said.

"And we are lucky to serve her. She's the kindest person her. Did you brink the mic?"

"Yes." They disappeared down the hall.

"Ours are jail cells." Jeanette said, getting my attention.

"Mines a closet." Thalia said.

"Keep moving." I ordered. We past five other vent openings, all of them cells.

"Wait." Thalia said. "Listen." We all stopped, no one even breathed.

Then I heard it. A female voice.

"Let me out! You have no right to keep me here!" Annabeth.

"Let's go. Hurry." We moved at top speed and reached the vent opening in Annabeth's cell in minutes.

I checked to see if anyone was there. No one.

Perfect.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled in a whisper.

Annabeth was on her knees by the door. She turned around and there were tears in her eyes. She didn't see us.

"Annabeth!" Thalia tried again. "Up here! The vent opening!"

Annabeth looked up ans her eyes lit up, like they did years ago.

"Thalia." She smiled.

I held up my wrist and did the same thing I did when we first entered the vent tunnels.

"Rescue team is here." Lucian said. Annabeth could see us all since this vent opening was pretty wide.

"Hey everyone." Annabeth said with a wave.

"Oh dear. She's hurt." Jeanette said and got out of the vent.

That's when I noticed Annabeth had a cut on her arm and one on her cheek. There was a bruise on her other arm.

"Percy, come on down." Jeanette told me. I jumped down without a sound.

I pulled a bottle of water from a belt pocket and poured it into my hand, where it stayed. I touched each of Annabeth's wounds with my fingers and the water traveled up healing her.

"Thanks, Percy." Annabeth said when I finish.

"No problem."

"Percy, help me down." Thalia said and I held her get out of the vent.

"Thalia." Annabeth grinned.

"Annabeth." Thalia also grinned and gave Annabeth a hug.

"We have to go. Everyone in the vent." They sighed and we did the same thing we did when we first entered the vent tunnels.

* * *

**Cam: Is that it for the mission?**

**Me: No, I have something planned. *winks***

**Jeanette: Please review everyone.**

**Me: Yeah. What she said. Oh and before I forget! My laptop isn't working and since I can't really use my dad's desk top a lot...It'll take time to write chapters and update. I shouyld get a new laptop soon though...maybe. Well Good bye everyone for Chaos knows how long!  
**


	22. Coronation? Not good

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Me: Well I got a new laptop...I want my old one back! But I'm sorry I didn't update last week, I had to go to a UIL competiton and I won 2nd place in Ready Writing out of my whole school district! Yay!**

**Cam: Hurray for Grace, Now while we go party, you can read the story.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We were going back the way we came when I froze.

_"The flowers are faded now along with your letters_  
_They will never see the light of day 'cause I'll never take them out_  
_There's no turning back, it's for the better_  
_Baby, I deserve more then empty words and promises_  
_I believed every thing you said and I gave you the best I had "_

I looked at Lucian. When I saw his face I knew he had heard it too.

"Jeanette. You take Thalia and Annabeth back to the jet. Lucian and I have something to take care of." I ordered.

"But Percy-" Annabeth started to say.

"Go. Jeanette don't let them out of your sight." Jeanette nodded, then Lucian and I headed back, trying to locate that voice.

Finally we reached the vent opening that lead into the hallway. Something told me to follow the path Meri had taken.

"We have to follow the hallway." I told Lucian as I gestured to the vent opening.

"Alright." Lucian nodded. I pressed my hand against the opening. It fell limp and fell into the hallway. I made sure no sound was made by slowing down it's fall. Before we got out we made ourselves invisible, using our cloaks and put on our special glasses.

Lucian got down and I followed. I made grabbed the vent door thing and put it back in it's place, then used a first level spell to keep it looking like we never used it.

"Which way?" Lucian asked. I followed my gut.

"This way." I said and we started walking the way Meri and Tara had. Tatiana's voice sang another song.

_"You were everything i wanted _  
_You were everything a guy could be _  
_Then you left me broken hearted _  
_Now you dont mean a thing to me  
All i wanted was your love love love love love love"_

There were very few doors in this hallway. After a few minutes, we arrived at a pair of large, purple wooden doors.

"Should we go in?" Lucian whispered. I couldn't help but want to go in that room...

"On three." I said and grabbed the inside of my cloak.

"One." Lucian counted.

"Two."

"Three!" We both yelled in a whisper before charging the door with our eyes closed. We never hit a thing. We past cleanly through the door.

I opened my eyes when I knew we were through and stopped. The room was...alright.

The room was _really _big. The walls were a dark purple and the floors were black wood. There was a king-sized bed, a door to my guess the closet, another three doors, and a vanity. The room had two book shelves that were packed with books.

It had a black desk and a guitar in the corner. But, it felt empty.

"Perce! Look at this." Lucian was by the desk.

I walked over and followed his gaze. A journal.

I picked it up. It was a black journal, with with silver designs that twisted and swirled around the front and back. There was an area in the center of the front that is where something was suppose to be written. A name was there.

_Tatiana Grace_ it read. I almost dropped it. This was no normal journal. It was a _diary. _

"I'll take that." Lucian said. He took the diary from my hands and started flipping through it.

"Um. I don''t think you should do that." I said.

"Percy, I've known Tatiana since she was two and I was three. I have the right to read-"

"You just want to see what she writes in her diary since you can't read her diary at home." I sighed.

"You got it." Lucian cleared his throat and started to read out loud. "_Today I got a record deal! This guy was talking to Daniel after I performed at a cafe and he said I could easily become a hit! Awesome but something else happened today. I'm not sure how I feel about it." _

"This one is the next day. _'Yesterday on our way home Daniel told me he had a surprise for me. It turns out Danie's meeting with The Lords the other day was about me. Daniel said they said I am able to become his 'Queen'. Meaning everyone must obey me and do as I say. Daniel is next in charge after The Lords and I'll be equal to him in power. Is that good? I think-no I _know _it is. My coronation is in a week. It should be great. Daniel loves me and I'm...I'm happy, perfectly happy. But do I want this?"_

"When was that written?" I panicked.

"The coronation is today." Lucian said as he set down the diary.

"No. _Today _Tati's suppose to be performing." I said remembering my dream.

"Maybe-" Voices were heard from the hall.

"Meri! Grab the black floor length dress!" We both gasped, but realized we were still invisible.

"Stay away from her and make sure you don't make contact." I ordered to Lucian and we both waited for Meri to open the door.

After a few moments she walked in.

"I know Tara! I am her best body servant." Meri shot back as she opened the door. She walked in wearing a plain sliver floor-length dress, her hair done in an up-dew and her make-up perfect.

Meri closed the door and walked towards the door I thought was a closet.

"That's why if Lady Tatiana ever leaves I am going with her. You, Tera will just be put back in battle." Meri muttered as she opened the closet door.

I didn't see inside the closet but Meri pulled out a long black dress. She closed the closet door and turned to leave.

Time for another one of Chaos' gifts.

_"Come on Lucian. Follow her._" I telepathically told Lucian and we followed Meri out the door, joining Tara.

"This is you fault." Tara snapped at Meri as we walked.

"My fault? _You _were in charge of bringing the dress!" Meri shot back.

"Why didn't you get it when you knew I didn't have it? You were trying to make me looked bad in front of Lady Tatiana!"

"I was not! I didn't even know you forgot it. I had to take all Lady Tatiana's make-up, her shoes, _and _her hair products!"

"Little Miss Perfect aren't you?"

"Just _shut up!_ I've been serving great women since the rule of Queen Nefertiti! _You _are a trespasser! You're only here as punishment for attempt _assassination! _Attempt _murder _of Lady Jade!" Meri screamed and Tara shut up.

After a few quiet moments we reached a room with a black door that sparkled silver.

Meri opened the door and smiled.

"My Lady, I have brought your chosen gown." Meri bowed and Tara walked into the room.

"Thank you Meri. Please bring it hear I need to change out of this dress. It is not good enough for my coronation." I heard Tatiana say, just as Tara shut the door.

_"Are we going in?" _Lucian's voice rang in my head.

_"No, pervert. She's gonna change! We are not going in their." _I mentally said back. What's he thinking?

_"We're gonna be here for hours!" _

_"No we are not." _

Twenty minutes later Meri and another of I guess Tati's body servants came out of the room giggling. Tara had left the room five minutes ago.

"Is he here yet?" Tatiana's called from inside the room.

"No My Lady. He will be here soon." The other girl said.

"Oh looked Arista! Lord Daniel is coming!" Meri giggled pointing down the hall, the way Tara had left.

Tara was rushing towards us and I could see Daniel casually walking behind her.

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" Arista squealed as Daniel got closer. Meri ran in the room and Tara shut the door behind her.

As I took a better look at Arista I noticed something.

She's a daughter of Aphrodite. That's weird. It's rare for a demigod to be on 'the other side'.

"Ladies." Daniel nodded.

"Lord Daniel." Tara and Arista bowed.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Meri's head popped out from behind the door. She walked out and the door was left slightly opened.

"Presenting, Lady Tatiana!" Meri and Arista said. The door opened and they threw some type of black and silver dust into the air. Tatiana stepped out of the room. She was breath taking.

She was wearing a black floor-length dress. She stood with her leg sticking out of a slit linked with silver. She had on black gloves with a diamond bracelet on each arm, a diamond necklace, and diamond earrings. To complete the picture she had on black and silver high heels. **(A/N See dress:** http:/ www. camdendrive .com/jasz -1678 -black .html **no spaces!)**

Tatiana's dark black hair spiraled down her back, ending in loose ringlets with sideways bangs that swept over her face, almost covering all of her left eye. Black and silver eyeliner with dark red lipstick was all the make-up I could see on her. But she looked more beautiful than Aphrodite by millions of times.

"So?" Meri, Arista, and Tara asked. Arista and Tara were looking at Daniel, but Meri seemed to be looking at me.

"Your work is perfect." Daniel said and he approached Tatiana as if she might disappear the second he touched her. "You look so beautiful, so beautiful no words can describe it." Tatiana blushed and looked away.

Chaos! I wanted to kill Daniel! But Tatiana made me promise not to. Why...

"Thanks Daniel." Tatiana gave him a peck on the lips.

"Shall we be going? Everyone is waiting." Daniel addressed all of them.

"Yes Daniel." Tatiana sound like his pet.

"Yes Lord Daniel." The servants bowed and they all started heading down the hall.

_"Follow them." _Lucian nodded and we followed.

We kept our distance because we didn't know how much power Daniel had. Something told me he had more power than meets the eye.

* * *

**Me: Please Review! Chaos. Cam just got in a bar fight...again. Got to go! See you later! **


	23. Crowned

**Me: I don't own PJO! I hate saying that...**

**Cam: You have to.**

**Me: I know! I'm not as stupid as Grigori...**

**Cam: On with the story!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_"Shouldn't we tell Jeanette and Thalia why we're taking so long?" _Lucian asked. I thought about it for a second.

_"Nah. Jeanette knows if we're gone for longer than two hours to come for us." _I said.

_Chaos this place is like a maze..._I thought. We'd been walking for seven minutes and had taken two lefts and three rights.

Finally we reached a set of large wooden doors.

"Girls. Go and take your seats in the crowd. Daniel will see that I'm okay." Tatiana told her servants.

"Yes Milady." They bowed and enter the room on the other side of the doors.

_"We're going in._" I ordered and we slipped into the room just before the doors closed.

_"Uh...um...that's a lot of people!" _Lucian's voice rang in my head.

He was right. The room was filled with guys in dress shirts and women with pencil skirts, all of them excitedly chatting.

I could catch bits of what they were saying.

"...Oh Primordial! She's gonna be so awesome..."

"...She shouldn't..."

"...be here. She's probably..."

"...A spy or something."

"...Daniel will hurt you if he hears you..."

"...Talk about the Queen like that..."

_"They don't trust her." _I muttered telepathically.

_"I know-Hey look!" _Lucian pointed at the stage in the room. We scrambled to get to the front.

Daniel appeared on the stage an everyone went quiet.

"I'd like you all to meet the only person equal to me in power! Tatiana Alter!" Alter? Her name is Tatiana _Grace. _Not _Alter._

Tatiana walked onto the stage looking confident. She was smiling as she took a seat in the chair in the center of the stage.

"Bring it out!" Daniel called, and a boy about thirteen ran onto the stage holding a brown box.

"My Lord." He opened the box and Daniel brought out a sliver tiara filled with diamonds and other jewels.

"All rise." Daniel commanded and everyone stood. "All bow to your Mistress! Tatiana Alter!" Daniel place the tiara on Tati's head and a roar erupted from the crowd as they bowed and curtsied.

"Tati-ana! TATI-ANA! TATI-ANA!" The crowd chanted as Daniel took Tatiana's hand and lead her to the front of the stage. You could see the tears running down her face.

I could see the happiness in her eyes, but there was something else there...regret? Hate? Shame?

"See? They love you. You're the Queen of the people." Daniel said.

"I know." Tatiana nodded then raised her voice, "I shall act like your voice and help you! I will make sure none of your needs go untreated!"

The crowd cheered.

"Let the feast begin!" Daniel called and food appeared on the tables where everyone sat. Everyone slowly started to eat, a few coming up to the stage.

"A wise choice for your equal, Lord Daniel." A man said. Tatiana was off with Meri and Tara, so she couldn't hear them.

"Yes, but I did not only choose her because of that." Daniel looked at Tatiana as she threw her head back in a laugh.

"No? Then if I may ask, why did you pick her? There are many _true_ women in the court."

"Because...I really truly love her." The man let out a throaty laugh.

"Dear boy! Don't mess with me. Why did you _really_ choose that girl? Breeding? Royal blood? Battle skills?" Daniel glared.

"I am _not _playing Charles! I really feel that way." Daniel sighed.

"Someone's been hit by Eros..." Charles laughed. "You've been hit by Eros _and _have fallen for someone blessed by him as well."

"Shut up Charles or you'll be punished."

"I'll be on my way then. Lord Daniel." Charles bowed and walked away laughing.

"If only you could see the life we live without you, mother." Daniel mumbled and started walking around, then stopped to talk with Jade.

"I know you're there, Perseus Jackson." I froze. Tatiana was right next to me, with Meri.

"Come. We are to talk outside. You too Lucian." Tatiana and Meri headed for the door. Once we were out they turned to face us.

"Why are you here?" Meri demanded. "No outsiders aloud. My Lady we should call the guards."

"No, Meri. I shall deal with them myself. I must train in dealing with trespassers. That is if I ever reclaim the Throne of Sparks and Daniel agrees to rule by my side." Tatiana's face gave nothing away.

"What?" Lucian was shocked. "We both agreed we never wanted the throne. I left it to my brother and you your sister."

"Sorry Lucian the past is the past. But before I kick you out, Meri give them the paper."

"But My lady is that wise? They wil-" Meri started.

"Under my rule we play fair. Give it to him."

"Yes My Lady." Meri handed me a cream colored envelope, then spoke, "Open it when you are off the planet."

"Now be gone or I shall call the court guard." Tatiana's eyes hardened, but softened when she looked at Meri. "Meri, please inform Daniel and Jade that I shall retire early to my chambers, I am feeling ill."

"Shall I bring the doctor My Lady?"

"No need. I believe I know what it wrong. I was warned about it, so no need to worry." Tatiana's eyes lit up for a second, but only a second.

"Alright My Lady. I shall inform them. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"Yes, some tea please Meri." She turned to us. "Why are you still here? Be gone!" She said it with so much force we turned and ran towards our vent entry.

With the swipe of my hand the vent opening opened and we got in. Another swipe and it was back.

We became visible and took off our glasses.

"Let's go." I said and we headed back the way we entered. We activated our hover circles and moved at top speed towards the exit.

"I see the light! Am I dead?" Lucian joked.

"No, but we will be if you keep talking." I whispered. We were a few feet from the vent opening. I waved my hand and we past clean through it.

"Let's surf." I said and we stood up on our hover circles gliding on the air, clearly visible.

"You just gotta love theses thing." Lucian said and I agreed.

"Watch out for that-!" I tried to warn Lucian but he smacked face first into a tree. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha. Very funny Perce." Lucian got an evil look in his eye. "Race ya!" He called before taking off.

I laughed and followed. I avoided all the brush, but Lucian had a few close calls.

I could see the girls and the jet coming fast. Jeanette seemed to see what we were doing, pushed Thalia and Annabeth away and stood right in between where Lucian and I should pass.

"They're neck and neck. Arm to Arm." Jeanette announced. Lucian was right next to me. No way was he winning this. I leaned forward, causing me to get a head.

"And the winner is..." Jeanette held out her hand and I gave her a High-5 before Lucian could. "...Percy Jackson!"

I laughed and did a victory lap around the clearing.

"Victory is mine." I announced a I came to a stop and put my hover circle away.

"Alright Percy! High-5!" Thalia held up her hand and I High-5ed her.

"It's about 1 in the morning, so everyone on the jet. If me and Jeanette can handle time right, we should get home by one in the afternoon." I announced.

"Twelve hours in that jet again?" Thalia whined.

"Just get on Thals. You won't die." Thalia seemed to think that over before smiling.

"I CALL THE TV! It's gonna be a horror movie marathon!" Thalia grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her onto the jet.

"Let's go home." I smiled before following Lucian and Jeanette onto the jet.

* * *

**Me: I can't wait till June 14th! It'll be so great to get my hands on that book.**

**Cam: Remember to review people, or-**

**Me: I won't update. Everyone have a good night!**

**Cam: It's not even close to night.**

**Me: Shut up!  
**


	24. Just a Few More Hours

**Me: I don't own PJO. *has a giggling fit***

**Cam: I bet you're wondering why Grace is having a giggle attack. Wait *Turns to face me* why are you having a giggle attack? **

***I lean in and whisper in Cam's ear.***

**Cam: *laughs* But isn't that a little cruel?**

**Me: No. They want it to happen. The second thing will just be a surprise. *Goes into another giggle attack and starts singing* My last day will come when they find out. The ending of my story!**

**Cam & Me: They won't see it coming! We'll probably laugh at their reactions! Oh how sweet Grace's/my cruelty is!*Go into laugh attacks!***

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We're halfway through the flight home.

Lucian was handling a call from his parents and Thalia and Annabeth were watching _another _scary movie. All the horror got boring about six movies ago. While Jeanette and I were making something to eat.

"Home made granola." I said and took a bit out of a bar. "Taste great."

"Thanks Percy. For the help and the complement." Jeanette said and grabbed the plate fool of granola bars."Come get a quick snack!" Jeanette placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Great." Thalia said as she grabbed one and started eating it.

"Don't you want one, _cher_?" Jeanette asked Annabeth.

"Oh. Um sure." Annabeth took one of the bars. "Thanks..."

"Jeanette. Her name is Jeanette." I said as I stood next to Jeanette.

"Okay. Thanks Jeanette." Annabeth smiled and started eating her bar. Thalia grabbed her second one and I finished mine.

"I am _so _screwed." Lucian groaned as he entered the room and flopped down on one of the chairs.

"What is it?" I asked knowing if it had to do with the royals it wasn't a good thing.

"Let's talk about this in the kitchen." Jeanette says. We all go into the kitchen and make sure Thalia and Annabeth aren't listening. For good measure I put up a force field to keep our sounds in. "Well?"

"Tatiana's parents have been wondering why their daughter hasn't called. And why we didn't go to Hope's fourteenth birthday ball."

"What did you tell them? You better have told them something reasonable!" Jeanette said.

"I told them Tatiana has been on a mission and that I was busy on earth rounds and parole."

"Good. They can't find out their oldest and most precious daughter has turned against everything she's known." I muttered.

"Percy. We can't keep this up forever. They'll need to know soon and will be forced to tell them." Jeanette said.

"She's right we'll have to tell them." Lucian sighed. "But not now. We shall wait until it is absolutely necessary." I nodded.

"That sound like a good plan. We have to keep them in the dark as long as possible." I said.

We walked out of the kitchen, only to be hit by a question.

"What were you three talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." I stuck my hand in my jean pocket and felt something in it.

I pulled out the envelope Meri had given me.

"Um. Jeanette and Lucian please follow me." I said and we walked into the room with the glass walls.

"You forgot about that didn't you?" Lucian asked and I nodded. "Well read it!" Good thing we could make this thing sound proof...

I cleared my throat as I opened the envelope and started to read.

"_I know you're trying to get your version of Tatiana back, the goody two shoes. But don't try. Try getting Jade first, she's always switching. Figures because of what she is. Leave me alone. Your Tatiana has been fighting me but she won't win unless she gets full control. But Percy, really go back to Annabeth. We both you know you were using me. I'll see you in war. ~With hate, the new Tatiana."_

"Not another battle." Lucian groaned.

"It doesn't say when. Maybe we'll get her back before we have to fight?" Jeanette quietly added.

"Or maybe they'll launch a surprise attack..."

"But they might send for us like the last few times."

"Maybe they won't. Maybe they'll try a surprise asalt like they did last year."

"Percy? You okay?" Jeanette asked. "You've been pretty quiet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking." I said as I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"And you were thinking about...?" Lucian asked.

"What if we do get Jade back on our side, and then focus on Tatiana? Jeanette, you and Latimer did say the girls know the spell to turn back right?"

"Yes." Jeanette answer, getting a questionable look.

"So what if we get Jade back, then get Jade to cast the spell on Tatiana, which will turn her back on our side." Realesation dawned on Jeanette's face.

"Yes...Yes!" Jeanette grinned. **(A/N That sounded as if Percy just asked Jeanette to marry him, doesn't it?) **"That could work! If we capture Jade and bring her back, we can try getting in touch with her real self and bring her back!"

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! This is why you're the boss!" Lucian grinned and started to look like a Cheshire cat. Kind of creepy...

Well I probably do too, since I'm grinning too...

"We will have a meeting tomorrow morning at seven on the dot." I said in my Commander voice.

"Yes Commander." See? They know when I use my Commander voice and how to respond. My team is trustworthy, and Chaos never fears us like the _Greek _gods sometimes fear their childeren. *cough cough* Me *cough cough*

"Well I'm out." Lucian said. "I'm gonna go think about this..." Lucian stood up and opened the glass door, walking out.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"I wonder what they're talking about?" I wondered out loud. Percy, Lucian, and Jeanette had gone into a glass room and started talking. But the room must of bin sound proof because I could not here them.

"Stuff. Probably about two commerads that were forced to turn. They need a plan to get them back." Thalia said as she channel surfed. I whirled around to face her.

"How do you know that? I tried getting information and I got in trouble. They won't tell me anything! Just, 'Nothing and _outsider _needs to worry about.' then they'd go off muttering about children of Athena being to curious."

"Huh? Oh they don't tell you because you're not a part of the team. You are not a part of our forces, and our, I mean their leader and Percy have everyone under command to not say to much and to be careful around outsiders."

"Gods Thalia! You sound as if you're a part of their forces!" I narrowed my eyes. "Are you a part of their forces?"

No answer.

"Answer me Thalia."

Nothing.

"Please Thalia. Are you a part of their forces? Did they make you join?" She sighed.

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I did join. I've been assigned to make Nico an official member tomorrow afternoon. I've gone to battle with them and this was my first mission. It's official and I'm not leaving, even though I can leave any time." I wanted to scream.

"Thalia! How could you betray us like that? You were a lieutenant of Artemis! Why would you leave?" I screamed.

"Because I can be happier here! I can form friendships with people and not worry about them dieing and me never dieing! I can have a real home and not have to travel the country! Why do you even mind if I join?"

"Because you're the only one left! The only person who hasn't left me!"

"You? So you're saying that I can't live my life because _you _want me to stay and keep you company? That's just selfish Annabeth. I thought you'd be happy for me..." Thalia looked at her feet.

"No you're right. With you on their side you can keep us informed and we can tell weather to trust them or not!" A plan was forming in my head.

"No. I won't betray their trust by doing that, Annabeth." Thalia looked up at me, her eyes cold.

"You betrayed the Gods by joining them! What's a little betrayal to you?" I regreted the words the second they came out.

"Is that so? Well then I know where I stand. But where do _you _stand, Annabeth? You want Percy back, but he loves Tatiana. She treats him right and was there when you weren't. They were all there when we weren't. The _least_ we can do is let Percy be happy."

Thalia turned away from me just as the door to where Percy and the others were in opened. Thalia looked at Percy and bowed.

"I shall be retreating from the room for a while. Is that alright with you Commander?" This proves they've taken Thalia. She's addressing Percy as the leader and _bowing._

"Of course Thalia." Percy smiled a true smile. "No need to ask or be so formal."

"But Commander." Thalia nodded in my direction. Percy shifted his gaze at me for a second. For some reason I stood straighter.

"Oh I see Thalia. Jeanette told you about being formal around outsiders, didn't she?" That's all I am to him now. An _outsider_.

"Yes Commander."

"Thalia no need to be formal around...your old friends. Just people like the ones from the battle or in a meeting."

"Okay then Percy. I'll be in that room if I'm needed." Thalia walked into a room with a red door.

"And then there were four." Lucian chuckled.

"Well that sounded kind of creepy..." I muttered so only I could hear.

"I don't care if _you_ think I'm creepy, because I'm not." Lucian said looking at me.

"How did you hear me from the _other side _of the room?" No normal person would be able to hear me!

"Oh...well I have...Good hearing?" That was a question.

"Idiot! I'm surprise you haven't blone our cover..." Jeanette sighed and looked at me.

Her eyes were a golden color, so familiar, yet unknown.

"I can keep secrets! Just not around um Minerva childeren." Minerva? Isn't that Roman?

"She's Greek! Besides there arn't any Roman Children. _Only _Greek. Now don't you make her start spreading lies!" Jeanette hissed.

"Your point?"

"Go to Hell." Jeanette shrugged and sat down on the couch, ignoring me.

Lucian and Percy started whispering, then Percy finished the conversation and went to sit with Jeanette.

"So, where's Tatiana? I haven't seen her in a while." I asked not really caring who answered.

"She _left _the night of your little _stunt_." Jeanette snapped. I looked around. Jeanette and Lucian had cold eyes. Percy's eyes were dull and lifeless, as if he wasn't there at all.

"_She _left?" I gave a small humerless laugh. "Looks like she's not trust worthy. If she can leave like that, she isn't a friend." I knew I was right. No 'friend' would leave so fast and without a word.

"You stupid little...!" Lucian trailed off and lunged at me. I gasped and covered my face, waiting for a hit. It never came.

I put my hands down and checked to see why Lucian didn't hurt me.

Percy was holding him back and Jeanette was blocking the area between us.

Then Lucian and Jeanette started speaking er screaming in another language.

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

"_Lucian! Do not attack her! She isn't worth your time!_" I screamed in Russian.

"_She just insulted Tatiana! She speaks without knowing, and has no right to_!" Lucian shot back.

_"It does not matter! She may be a daughter of Athena, but she's still as dumb as a normal mortal! She doesn't know what she's saying_!"

We continue like that for another minute or two before Percy made us be quiet.

_"Enough! Both of you be quiet. Don't waste your breath on Annabeth. If needed _I _will deal with her. Understood_?" Percy commanded in Latin.

"Yes Commander." Lucian and I said, switching back to english.

"Good. Now please don't go all crazy and kill someone." Percy joked.

"I'll try my best." Lucian shrugged and walked to his room in the jet.

"Just a few more hours?" Percy asked me.

"Yes. Just a few." I smiled and walk over to the couch, leaving a confused Annabeth standind there.

* * *

**Me: I feel bad because of the ending that will come. *One second passes* Okay sadness gone! *grin***

**Cam: Aren't you suppose to go get Grigori AND turn off that fire in the kitchen?**

**Me: Crap! *Runs out of room***

**Cam: Well she'll be gone for at least-*I run back into room* Wha?**

**Me: I stopped the fire, but Grigori can wait until...some other day.**

**Cam: Sure...Good-bye everyone.**

**Me: Remember to review! Adios! That's Spanish for bye!**


	25. Back Home

**Me: Let me see...*Jots down a few notes* Just need to work that and that in and...almost finished! *grins as camera tries to zoom in on notes.* They want this, Grace. Just add the death of-**

**Cam: *Walks in room and sees reader peoples* THEY'RE HERE!**

**Me: *Screams* Hurry! Take these and put them in the safe! *Scambles to give Cam the papers and Cam runs out of the room.* Well then...The secret is still safe, phew! *turns to readers.* I do NOT own PJO.**

**Rue: On with the story!**

**Me: Rue, I call the shots. ON WITH MY STORY! And will someone please shoot that Zombie? **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Daddy!" Marie Rose screamed as she ran into my arms.

"Hey Rosie." I whisper as I hug her. "What are you doing here? I thought Lilith was watching you."

"She was..." Marie Rose giggled.

"Was?"

"I saw uncle Lucian's jet and when she turned around I ran."

"Well then, now we know you are a rebel." I joked.

"Rebel and a princess, like mommy." My smiled almost dropped.

"Y-yes just like mommy."

"Daddy, when is mommy coming back home?" I let my smile drop. An inoccent question, but it brought me back to reality.

"I don't know, Rosie. I really don't know."

"Marie Rose!" I saw Lilith running around. She saw the jet and he eyes landed on us. "Oh there you are!" She ran over to us.

"Busted." I whispered to Marie Rose.

"Nuh-uh. I had the right!" Marie Rose whispered.

"Marie Rose! I told you to wait on the bench! Not run off!" Lilith was mad. "Percy, I am _so _sorry! I thought I could trust her and-"

"It's okay, Lilith. No harm done. You may go back to your normal duties." I said.

"Yes Commander." Lilith bowed and left in a hurry.

"Don't you have a class to teach right now Percy?" Thalia asked as she stood next to me.

"Chaos, forgot!" I smirked. "You're late too, Thals."

"I have an excuse. But I'll be going." Thalia said and left, heading for the Sword Training Station.

"Daddy! Can I come watch you teach?" Marie Rose asked as she pulled on my arm.

"Sure. Bye Lucian." I said and picked Marie Rose up.

"Bye, Perce." Lucian said and I Blinked, then we were at Sword training.

"Go and sit on the banch." I whispered to Marie Rose, who nodded and walked away. I cleared my throat just as Thalia came in.

"Welcome trainess! Today I want you all to all practice the disarming minuver I taught you in our last class." I announced to my class. "Pair up with one equal to you in skill. Pick well or I shall make you my partner next time we practice." I smiled.

All my trainess rushed around, trying to get a good partner. I gave Thalia a pointed look, then nodded at Nico. Both are new, both seem equel.

"Your blade must hit the base of your oponent's sword, from there you shall twist, putting as much weight as possile into a downward thrust. The oponent's sword should clatter to the floor. Begin!"

Everyone started sparring, each trying to be better than the other. Everyone trying to prove their strength, well almost everyone.

Thalia and Nico were evenly matched, both had grins on their faces. They didn't seem like they were trying to beat one another, just a normal everyday thing. Should I stop them or let them do as they wish. I had to follow the rules of Lord Chaos...

Swiftly, I walked over to them. The sounds of swords clashing, and falling to the ground filled the air. Some trainess looked at me as I walked by, others just battled like the others weren't here.

"Stop." I comanded. Thalia and Nico froze. "Here we practice as if our life depends on it. We take our training seriously. So we do not take this class as an everyday thing. What you learn here can save your life one day, so don't take this lightly." I said, sounding all person-in-charge.

"But Percy-" Nico started.

"In class you shall refer to me as 'Commander' or 'Sir'. Understood?"

"Yes Commander. We undersand we did something wrong." Thalia said. I could tell she knew why I had talked to them like that.

"Good, now back to training." They nodded and I continued walking around, surveying the others' skills.

* * *

"Class dismissed!" I called out. "Nico, you and Thalia shall stay here with me to talk." I pointed at them.

Everyone cleared out, some looking back at us, but quickly turning at the sight of my glare. Life in the forces of Chaos has shown me to loose some of my goofyness from when I was younger.

"Thalia, you only have extra hand to hand combat training right?" I asked, once no one as within hearing range.

"Unless you added something without me knowing, then yes." Thalia said after a moment.

"Well now you have another thing on your list. Sword training with me during you free period, same for you Nico."

"What?" Nico asked, not getting it.

"You and Thalia will privatly train with me every three days starting next Thursday."

"Every three days?"

"Yes, Nico. It's so we'll have time to fit in other things, like me having hand to hand combat every three days starting next Friday." Thalia answered with a sigh. "But you Ghost boy, only have one so far."

"Key words are: 'so far'" I said, grinning. Nico let out a groan.

"More training than normal? Was this a death sentence?" Nico asked.

"Not really. All new recruits usually need extra help for a while. Once you master something, your extra training it eliminated and you'll be free."

"And why don't you take classes, Percy?"

"Because I'm second in command and I have private lessons a night if needed. Or whenever I can practice."

"Okay..."

"Alright then. You are both dismissed. Tell your next trainer I was speaking with you. Oh and Thalia, remember, tomorrow you make Nico an official member. You only have to give him the drink, he knows everything else."

"Alright Percy. I'm gonna pick the drink up tomorrow from Krystal then Nico will meet me at the pizza place. From there I'll wing it." Thalia said.

"Well, I have stealth next so, bye." Nico said and left. Even if he's 18, he acts the same way he did years ago. Some people never change.

"Don't you need to be somewhere?" I asked Thalia.

"Nope. Free period right now." Thalia said.

"Daddy!" Marie Rose called and walked over to me.

"Yes?" I asked, kneeling down to her height.

"I'm hungry." She said simple.

"I'll get someone to take you in a minute. I have another class in four minutes." I sighed and pulled out my communicator.

"Don't Percy." Thalia said. "I'll take her to eat something."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Percy. That's what friends are for, and I know you have things to do."

"Thanks Thals. Good to know I can still count on you." I smiled and turned to Marie Rose. "Thalia is gonna take you to eat, is that alright with you?"

"Yes Daddy." Marie Rose nodded.

"Alrighty then. Come on Marie Rose, let's go get something to eat." Thalia took my daughter's hand and they left me alone.

Soon my class began to arrive.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"So Marie Rose, what do you want to eat?" I asked the little girl that was waling next to me.

"How 'bout...a hamburger and fries?" Marie Rose asked. Mmmm...A hamburger sounded pretty good right now.

"Alright, lead the way." Marie Rose took the lead and soon we were walking into a dinner like building.

"Well, if it isn't the newbie, back from her first mission!" A guy called from a table in the corner of the dinner. "And if it isn't the daughter of a Princess, or should I say a Princess?" Princess? Daughter of a Princess?

"Rudy! I will tell Tatiana _and _Percy if you keep bothering their daughter and her friend." A man who looked like he ran the place called from his spot at the counter.

"Thank you, Smith." Marie Rose said and sat on one of the stool at the counter. I followed her example and sat on the stool to her right.

"Alrighty girls, what'll it be?" Smith asked.

"Cheese burger, fries, and Dr. Pepper, please." Marie Rose answered.

"All right. And you miss?" Smith asked me.

"Oh, I'l have the same as Marie Rose."

"Alright. Art! Get me two cheese, fries, and Dr. Ps!" Smith called into the square whole in the wall behind him. "You orders shall be ready shortly ladies." With that, Smith left to attend some other things.

"Is Thalia Grace your name?" Marie Rose asked me.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"No reason. Just so I know who I'm with."

"Who you're with?"

"Yes, I know everyone here, either by person or what I'm told." I was gonna ask more, but Smith came and gave us our food.

"There you go ladies." We thanked Smith, and he left us to eat.

"There's something's wrong with my mommy, isn't there?" Marie Rose asked when we finished eating.

I knew I couldn't tell her, so I told her Percy's lie.

"Of course not. She's on a secret mission."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your mother is on a mission."

"I hope you aren't lying. I miss her."

"Come on, let's go find something to do." I took Marie Roses hand, and we left the dinner.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Marie Rose suggested. They have an arcade?

"Sure, lead the way." And we were off to play.

* * *

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Cam: Yes. He tried to burn you plans. But I stopped him.**

**Me: Just wait till I get my hands on Daniel! I'll kill him!**

**Cam: PLEASE review everyone. Have a good day!**


	26. She's Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: I'm in a good mood so watch out. There might be a little present for my lovely readers in this chapter.**

**Grigori: Don't get your hopes up. She's lying.**

**Me: Shut up! You've been gone a few weeks and don't know what's going on! Besides, this chapter messed up my orignal plan! Now this story is gonna be longer!**

**Cam: Then why'd you write it...?**

**Me: YOU didn't take my laptop away and I got carried away!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Thalia, Lucian, Jeanette, and me came back from our mission.

Two weeks since Tatiana became Queen of the other side.

And I've been here, teaching and acting like everything's fine. When it's not.

The day Tatiana and Jade had gone missing, Chaos had ordered us to keep quiet. Because the campers were here-and the gods were probably going to question them when they went home-we all agreed to act normal and if asked, Jade and Tati were on a mission. That day Lucian had stormed out of the meeting room.

"Her jet's almost here." Jeanette told me as she walked up. I had been in this field for Chaos knows how long.

"But she isn't due until tomorrow." I said and stood up.

"The Gods wanted to know why she was packing, so she said you had sent for her. So she came early." I nodded.

"Thank you, Jeanette."

"I'll be in the library. Good-bye Commander."

"Dismissed." Jeanette left. I Blinked to the 'ariport' just as her plane landed.

The jet was a dark bronze, and it's door slide open, revealing an old friend. The only one I've talked to since I left Camp Half-Blood.

"Rachel!" I called as she walked down the jet's stairs, her suitcase in hand.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" Rachel grinned, ran up, and hugged me. "I haven't seen you in six years! SIX freaking years!"

"I know Rachel, but we never lost contact." I got out of her grasp and noticed something. "I see you've gotten a newish look."

Rachel was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with some paint stains. But the most surprising part was that Rachel had on a pair of black gladiator wedges.

Rachel blushed. "Well I am older now plus the jeans, T-shirt, and converse covered in paint didn't mix with my changing life." I nodded.

"So the Red I use to know is gone?"

"Nope, I'm still Red, only with an older twist." Rachel giggled. "Now Mr. Jackson, why did you Commander of The Forces of Chaos, want me The Oracle of Camp Half-Blood here?"

"Well I'm not the one who demande you come here, I just agreed."

"Then who wanted me here? The only person here that I know besides you is Tatiana."

"Rue and Rae are the ones that wanted to speak with you."

"Rue and Rae? And who are they?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Two of my friends. They have the gift of premonition. Sort of like _our _version of the Oracle, only with two people instead of one." I answered. A voice rang from behind me so I turned to look. Rue was walking towards me and Rachel, calling me.

"Commander!" Rue smiled and gave me a hug. Some people are just huggers, like Rue.

"Rue! Where were you?" I asked with a smile.

"Home, sleeping." Rue shrugged.

"Alright then. Rachel, Rue Price. Rue, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Nice to meet you Rue. Before you ask, I am not a demigod. I am mortal." Rachel said with a smile and shook Rue's hand.

"Same here. Mortal with the power of premonition. I guess you could say we're sort of the same."

"I think I can."

"Well I cans see you two are getting along. I'll see you later Red and Rue. Tell Rae I said hi" I said.

"Bye Percy." Rachel gave me a quick wave.

"Good-bye Commander. And I'll tell her." Rue gave a quick bow. I nodded and Blinked away. Not caring where I ended up.

I now regret not thinking of where to go.

I was on top of our climbing wall, it was on earthquake with lava mode.

Uh-Oh.

* * *

**(A/N Here's you surprise! Hope you like it. Even though it ruined my plans...)**

**EVIL Tatiana's POV**

"Daniel!" I called as I walked down the hallway with black walls. "Daniel honey, I need to tell you something!"

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and I squealed. The arms pulled my back and turned me around, so I was face to face with Daniel.

"Love you." I whispered. Daniel kissed me for what seemed like forever. Forever in bliss.

"I love you, Tatiana. I love you." Daniel whispered in my ear. "Now what was the thing you needed to tell me?"

"Well...What was I gonna say..." I lightly tapped my finger on his chest. "Oh I remember!"

"Yes?"

"You're needed for a meeting in ten."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Well thanks for the message. But alas, I must go Milady." Daniel took my hand and kissed it. I took hold of my dress' skirt and curtsied, my hand still in Daniel's.

"Good-bye My Lord." I said and stood up. Daniel was about to turn away, and I pouted.

"What is it?" Daniel asked and lifted my chin so he could see my face.

"I want a kiss good-bye." I pouted. Daniel laughed.

"Alright. You win!" Daniel kissed me, but boke the kiss all to soon.

"I'll take my leave." Daniel kissed me on the cheek and headed back the way I came.

_Now I'm alone. Primordials, what can I do now?, _I thought as I walked down the hall.

Then I remembered. There was a garden with a maze in the back field. I'll just go to the garden.

I blinked, feeling something next to me. A shadow.

With a smile I touched the shadow and placed it on my arm. Letting it drip down.

"Jade, I know you're there. Would you like to come to the garden?" I asked a part of the wall full of normal shadows.

"No thanks Tatiana. I'll be in the east wing." Jade said and disappeared back into the shadows.

With a sigh I walked and found my way outside. I walked into the garden, making sure no one followed me and let myself wonder with only my thoughts.

_She won't give up._ _The good one won't stop fighting. Well tough luck girlie, I won't let you or myself go back to a no good son of Poseidon. He never really cared. Only used you. I'll talk with you a while, won't do any harm._

I lefted my arm and got ready.

"Let her come, set her free. Let me see, the other me." I said.

A gush of wind came from behind me, but my dress and hair were still. The air in front of me shimmered and She stood before me.

Tati looking the exact same way as me, only difference was the ring on her right hand...and our eyes. Mine gold, her's their real color: hazel, with purple specks.

"Well look at you! We could be twins except the eyes." I said and she glared.

"You know you're not suppose to be in control! Now let my take control and you go back to where ever you came from!" She screamed at me.

"I came from you. I am made of the darkness in you and your fears." My eyes narrowed. "You feared that Percy would take interest in Annabeth again when they met at CHB. Bam, first blow." She whinced, I let a smile play on my lips.

"You came home from your 'trip', and Percy avoided you. Second hit. Third, Percy volunteered for the mission to pick up the campers within the second the position was opened. Fourth. Percy didn't seem to care much when he found out your parents were having an engagement ball for you and Lucian.

"When you came back, you found Annabeth and Percy doing what seemed to be kissing. That was the fifth and final blow. You broke under the pressure. Face it, you aren't the strong girl everyone sees you as." I was smiling as she looked away. "You know I'm right."

"Even if you are, you shouldn't be here."

"Come. Let's take a stroll in the garden." I started walking with her slowly following.

"Beautiful." Tatiana said as she looked at a bush of pitch black Roses.

"Pick one if you want. It will just grow back." I picked a blood red Rose, another grew where it had been. "See?"

She picked a Rose and stood still for a minute. Then her hand lashed out and sent the flower towards me. The stem now had a deady point, heading for my heart. I held up my hand and the Rose burned up.

"We both know Earth nor Wind is your element. Spring is not your season. Your element is fire and fire brings death. Autumn which brings warning, is your season. What was it that some people use to call you? Warning with death? Or was it death with warning?" I asked.

"Death with warning." she whispered. Her head turned to me with hate in her eyes. "It may be that way but I am good."

She drew a circle in the air with her finger. A wall of fire surrounded me.

"I have your powers plus mine. You can't win. Even when you get my powers you will still lose." I blinked and a wall of ice surrounded her. I held up the blood red Rose.

"Percy Jackson will fall. This Rose is the color of the puddle he shall die in. A puddle of blood. His blood." I laughed picturing it, the fire making me seem phsycotic.

"You're insane!" She screamed, tears were in her eyes.

_Let's bring more tears_, I thought.

I pictured Percy lying in a pool of blood. Cuts all over him, still bleeding and suffering as he slowly and painfully died. I made sure it looked more like a memory than an imaginary picture and sent it into her mind.

She let out a scream and fell to her knees. I made sure the picture stayed in her mind.

"That's not the right way to sit on the ground with this dress." I took the sides of the sirt of my dress and slowly sat down. I flattened the skirt of my dress around me.

"Look at me." I said. She kept looking at the ground.

"I said," I grabbed her chin and made her look a me. "Look at me."

"Why would you show me that? It won't leave my mind." She was crying.

"Poor dear. I had to show it to you. You are being difficult." I cooed.

"Then make it stop!" Tears were coming nonstop.

"No, not until you stop misbehaving. You need to be good and not fight with me."

"Never!" She shouted.

"We'll see about that!" I spat and let go of her chin.

I stood up and picked five blood red Roses along with three black ones. I took a pouch out of the pocket of my dress and took out some of the silver dust. I made a large cirlce around us and then place the Roses around the good me.

"Shadows of Night come to me. Show this girl what she must see." I said as I glared at her. "Show Tatiana her dear Percy."

* * *

**Me: My newest twist! *southern accent* Well my oh my. What is she up to? Well y'all will just have to wait and see. **

**Cam: Remeber to review. See you all next week!**


	27. Prison

**Me: I don't own PJO. I have to go because Grigori and Cam started fighting again...**

* * *

**GOOD ****Tatiana's POV**

"Show Tatiana her dear Percy." The monster that was suppose to be me said. The images of Percy in my mind have stopped, but I can still see him.

The roses evil me had put around me started to glow a blood red color. All six roses flew into the air and landed on my head, making a crown.

I tried to move, but couldn't. I only moved when _she _told me to.

"Stand up." I did.

The air around me shimmered and an image appered in front of me.

Percy was standing there lookingat me, smiling. He held out his arms and I ran towards him finally abel to move, but stopped short.

In the image Annabeth ran into his arms and kissed him. He didn't see me, it was only an image, a one way image. Marie Rose appeared next to Percy and looked at them kissing. She giggled and pulled on Annabeth's shirt.

What she said brought tears to my eyes.

"Mommy, can I have a hug?" Mommy. _I _am her mother, not Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at Marie Rose.

"Of course Rosie." Annabeth picked her up and held her. Percy wrapped his arms around them.

"My girls. My two beautiful girls." He whispered and kissed them each on the cheek.

"That is happening live. It is happening as we speak." Evil me said.

"No." My voice trembled. It can't be happening.

"Yes." Her golden eyes sparkled. "And if you don't behave, this will happen."

The image changed, only to reveil a horrible scence.

I screamed bloody murder.

It was a bloody battle field. The image would zoom in on a body and I'd see who it was.

First it found Percy. He looked the way evil me had made him look in my mind. Next was Lucian. Lucian was bruised and had serious burns all over him. There was a huge gash on his forhead. His face was so cut and beat up, I could barly be sure it was him.

Marie Rose was next. She had a back eye on her cute face. Deep, long cuts on her arms and legs, a bruise on her little temple. And the most horrifying. A sword, but not just any sword, _my _swoord was impaled inside her chest. Right where her heart should be.

Another horrified scream escaped my lips. My baby, right there, dead.

"My baby. My poor baby." I whispered as I collapsed. Fresh tear came and I let them fall, not caring.

Finally the image changed, but it was Hope. Then Snow, followed by Sara. My sisters, dead, along with my dad and Taylor. Lucian's parents, everyone. Everyone I care about and love were lying there. Dead.

"You wouldn't do this!" I cried, looking at evil me. She was smiling, as if their deaths pleased her. "You're a monster! A cold, heartless creature!" I screamed at her.

"Don't! We will attack and I shall kill them myself, if you do not behave!" I froze.

_I shall kill them myself. _The words repeated themselves in my mind.

They'd be dead, because of _me_. Because I'm slowly turning back into _her_, the rebel I use to be.

No, I have to protect them and keep them alive. I have to protect all of them, Lucian, Percy, Marie Rose. Everyone.

They don't know about the oath, but I still need to keep them alive. Even if I have to give up my freedom.

"I know what you're thinking. That oath means _nothing_ to me. I _will_ hurt and _kill_ anything and anyone that you care about, _if_ you do not keep quiet." Evil me whispered in my ear.

"You won't hurt them? If I listen and keep quiet?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, they will remain unharmed." I sighed in defeat and slowly stood up, making sure my right hand was out of evil me's sight.

"I swear to behave, keep quiet, and do as told. As long as I mustn't hurt anyone or anything." I swore, keeping my head down.

"Perfect. Now come, if you are to stay in this world you _must_ not be recognised." I nodded, but kept my head down. Hiding my expression. We started wlking the way we came. I picked black flowers as we walked my them. I didn't care what kind they were, I just wanted black. I picked more black roses than anything.

"You are aloud to speak to me, and _only _me. You shall not speak to anyone else."

"Yes My Lady." I knew that's what the servents said when they addressed her.

"From now on, your new name is...Jen. You will only respond to the name Jen."

"Yes My Lady."

"I will change your look. I can't have you looking like me."

"Yes My Lady."

"Good. Now prepare to become Jen."

"Yes My Lady."

_I won't be under your command for long. I'll find a way out. I always do._ I though.

I'll be out of here soon. I _need _to be out of this soon. Because I am no longer in my prison where I could control her to an extent, so as time goes by she is getting crueler.

This body was only a solid figure made by magic, Evil Tatiana has my real body.

A plan started to form in my head. First, I need a way to get back into my prison.

The prison in her mind.

* * *

**Cam: Cliff hanger? And it's a short chapter! Why? **

**Me: Because it's not illegal!**

**Cam: Alright...**

**Me: *Clears throat.* Was what Evil Tatiana showed Good Tatiana er Jen real? Would evil Tatiana actually kill Percy and everyone else? What oath did Tatiana I mean Jen take? Why would Jen ever want to go back into her prison? What will she look like when she is truely Jen?**

**Cam: Tune in next time to find out!**

**Me: And remember to review, or else I won't update! Good-bye everyone!**


	28. Jen

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Me: Since Cam let me mess up the story plan, I shall me improvizing. But just so you know, I've pretty much been kind of winging it this whole time! I'm good at not having plans.**

**Cam: So that's why I could never really find the exact plans for the stuff coming up. I could only find minor notes and deatil.**

**Me: Sorry Cam, but everything for this story is only for me to know.**

* * *

**Jen's (Good Tatiana's) POV**

I was squirming around in my seat in front of Tatiana's Vanity. I didn't like what I wore, it was too...not me.

She'd given me a mini leather skirt that I _hated. _It was almost _to_ short. Along with the skirt, I got a black strapless shirt that ended above my belly button, and black gladiator high heels.

The shirt showed more than I was use to, and I wasn't use to leather. The high heel were fine.

"Jen! Quit squirming!" Tatiana demanded and I stopped. "I know that ADHD isn't making you squirm, so stop."

I'd learned to control my ADHD, so you couldn't tell I had it.

"Yes Tatiana." I said and looked into the mirror.

I saw the way I looked in the clothes, I guess I looked good, but I didn't like it. Tatiana had made Meri do my makeup. Since Tatiana said only she could use black and purple together, I let Meri use black, silver, and red makeup.

Full red lips, Eyes lined with black, silver eye shadow and silver nails. My black hair was gone. After a few minutes of asking her not to cut my hair, Tatiana settled for enchanting it. Now my hair was dark blond with light blond highlights but was only an inch or two shorter than before.

And the last thing she changed: My eyes. Now they were a mix of brown and a little black. Dark eyes are what I now had.

I was a new Tatiana.

No.

I was Jen.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Percy. I've found something you might be interested in." I took my eyes of my book and looked up.

"What is it Dolores?" I asked.

Dolores was the librarian of our public library. She wasn't one of the normal fighters. Last year she became our third best sword fighter, though she and Tatiana coud easily be tied for second. Though she was usually in the top four or five for other things. She may seem innocent and nice, but trust me, she's a born killer.

"Well you know how I put trackers on some people? For my expirement?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I had put one on Tatiana, and now that she's evil Tatiana she isn't on the tracker as herself. She's a different person."

"Go on." This was getting interesing.

"Well about an hour and a half ago, this appeared." She showed me her laptop that had an image of what seemed to be Daniel's headquarters. In the spot where Tati's room was there were two dots. One blinking, the other not blinking.

"What are the dots for?"

"That's what I wanted to show you. The blinking dot is Evil Tatiana. But the nonblinking one is what got my attention, or rather who it stands for."

"Who is that?"

"Tatiana. Our Tatiana, the good one." I blinked.

"So this dot means my girlfriend is there and that evil Tatiana isn't really her?"

"Sort of. Both dots are both purple which means the nonblinking one is the original. The blinking one is more like a...um...clone, I guess you can say." Dolores sat down and started typing away on her laptop. "There!" She turned the laptop for me to see.

They were outside of the place and there was only one dot, a black one. It stopped and split in two, both turning purple, but the one that use to be black and that split started blinking. After a while both left and headed for Tatiana's room.

"That showed evil Tatiana splitting and letting our Tatiana out of her prison in her mind. Meaning, she evil Tati just reveild herself as the clone and our Tatiana is of course the original" Dolores was beaming with triumpt. I was sort of in shock.

"So evil Tatiana is just a clone that had my Tatiana trapped in her mind?" I was having a hard time understanding.

"Yes." She looked back at the screen, showing what they were doing at the moment. "Though I do not get why they're both still there. Your Tatiana should've tried something by now. She would either succeed and destroy the clone, or fail and most likely be put back in her prison..."

Again she started typing furiously. "Well Percy..." Type. Type. Type. "I assume you'll want a meeting ASAP?" And more Typing.

"No." I answered.

"No?" Dolores stopped typing and looked at me.

"I'm only gonna discuss this with a small amount of people. Please send a message to Lucian, Rue and Rae, Jeanette, and you know the rest." I was still thinking about involving Thalia in this.

"So I'll just message the ones closest to this problem and tell them to meat you in Chaos' meeting room?"

"Yes. In Chaos' meeting room today at..." It was four right now... "At six."

"You got it Percy."

"Great. But you better be there before six so you can set everything up so you can show them your theory."

"Alright then. See ya later."

"Bye." Dolores grabbed her laptop, closed it and left me alone.

I put my book away and left the library, heading for Chaos' office.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"Tatiana, who is this?" Jade asked.

Jade had come in the room, just as Tatiana put the finishing touches on Jen, aka me.

"This is my new friend." Tatiana said. "Jade this is Jen. Jen this is Jade."

I kept my mouth shut and gave Jade a quick bow.

"Can she speak?"

"Yes but she's a shy one."

"Whatever. I just came to see if you were ready for the meeting."

"Yes, I'll meet you there Jade."

Jade shrugged and left.

"Tatiana, please. You have me so let Jade go." I begged the second the door was closed.

"There really is no need for her anymore..." She trailed off. "We shall see. For her to be let go, you will have to pay."

"Whatever it takes." I said before I could stop myself. Tatiana smiled.

"I'll bring the form of your payment after the meeting Jen. Stay in this room and do not leave. Unerstood?"

"Yes My Lady." I nodded.

"Good. I shall be back soon." She opened the door and left. I checked the door. Locked.

I sighed and laid down on her bed. Now I'll have to wait until she comes back with my form of pay.

Wonderful.

"Wake up Jen!" Tatiana's voice brought me out of my sleep.

"What is it Tatiana?" I said and stood up.

Then I noticed the two men in the door way. Both men looked like they could beat me up in a second.

"Those are Bruce and Maxy." Tataian pointed to them as she said their names. "They shall be taking your payment. Well the first part if your payment."

My eyes fell to their hands, or rather what they held.

Bruce had a whip in each hand, Maxy had a box. Chaos knows what was in that box.

"Come on girl. Time to pay up." Bruce mationed me towards them.

I nodded slightly and walked over to them. Bruce grabbed my wrist and started pulling me down the hall.

I made no move to fight him or to stop him. I just followed.

* * *

**Me: You see those words Cam? I had to write that and it's your fault.**

**Cam: Whatever. You're the one who wrote it. I didn't hold a gun to your head and say "You better write that or I'll kill you".**

**Me: Fudge you Cam. **

**Cam: *sticks out his tongue***

**Me: Remember to review everyone! I know I've been giving faster updates, but if you don't review, I'll stop updating!**

**Cam: She's not lying. She means it.**

**Me: Have a nice day everyone. Drive safely and DON'T get into bar fights. Bar fights are bad things that Cam likes starting. *Grins* Bye now. **


	29. Turning Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: Oh my Chaos! One more chapter and then it's Blake! Blake's gonna be in the next chapter! Chaos...Blake isn't gonna be much...yet. *Smiles evily* Muahahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"They should be arriving within the next hour, Chaos." I said as I glanced at the door of the meeting room. Chaos sat at the head of the table in the form of a women.

"Very well Percy. I have something to attend. I shall return soon." Chaos said, rose from her chair and left in a flash of black.

Ten minutes later I felt someone outside the door.

"Um Percy? Can you please open the door?" Dolores called from the other side of the door.

"Coming Dolo!" I stood up and walked to the door.

When I opened it, Dolores stood there in her usual attire: Jeans, T-shirt, and converse.

"Thanks Percy." Dolores smiled and walked into the office pulling a projector cart with three shelves in behind her. "Sorry I brought this one. The others were being used or piled high with library stuff."

"It's okay. No need to apologize Dolo." I said and moved out of the way.

Dolores made her way to the front of the room and started messing with her equipment. I've never been as good with our electronicle equipment as I am in battle.

"Um. Need any help?" I asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks Percy. I just need to plug this in and...Done!" She started messing with her laptop again. "So what exactly am I suppose to show and or tell them in the meeting?"

"Show them and tell them what you show me earlier."

"Got it!" She gave me a thumbs up and lowered the projector screen thing. An image appeared on the screen.

Two dots. Evil Tatiana's blinking dot and a dark blue dot.

"Who's the dark blue dot?" I asked.

"Dark blue dot?" Dolores looked at the screen with a confused look. "What dark blue do-Holy Chaos."

I looked back at the screen. The dark blue dot had become a lighter shade of blue. It seemed to be getting lighter.

"The dark blue dot use to be a regular blue. It stands for Jade, but when she turned it turned darker." Dolores said as she examined her laptop's screen.

"So now it's getting lighter because...?"

"Because she's turning again, but this time she coming back to our side." Her eyes widened. "Holy Chaos, look! It's back to the blue it use to be!"

"Then she's good again?" This was a shock. A good shock.

"Yes...And this isn't a trick. The trackers are linked to the person's mind. If she wasn't truely good it would have stayed dark blue. Percy what should we do?"

"We need to wait to see what they do to her. Is there any way you can get it into more detail than just dots and blueprints?"

"I'm afraid not, Percy. I can only see movements. Nothing else."

"Then we will wait and see what she does." We turned to see Chaos in the form of a man sitting in his usual chair. "Any comments?"

"No sir." We shook our heads. Dolores went back to getting ready and I sat down.

I needed to think of what this meant for our side.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

Maxy open a black door and threw me in the room. I whimper escaped my lips as the Maxy slammed the door shut.

I looked at around my new room. Bruce had told Maxy to leave me here and that it was my new room.

It was plain. White walls and celling. A book shelf, twin sized bed, vanity, a mirror on the door, and a desk were in the room. All the furniture was black. At the foot of the bed there was a sliver dorm trunk.

I stood up, walked over to the mirror, and looked at my reflection.

Beat up, bruised, and cut up is what my skin looked like and I was limping. But my cloths, hair and makeup were looked at if they were fresh.

Thinking that the trunk might have something to help, I limped over to it. Carefully I got down on my knees and lifted the top.

The things in the trunk were herbs. I hadn't used herbs to heal since the day I took my oath.

Reluctantly, I reached into the trunk and started looking for any herb that could help. Arnica was good for bruising. Myrrh for cleaning my cut and preventing infection. Aloe would work too...

Near the bottom of the trunk I saw a bowl and a piece of hard rack that could be used to crush the herbs. I took those out. I carefully moved some herbs around and found what I needed.

Water and (hopefully) the right kind of oil. I pulled the two bottles out and two patches of herbs sat perfectly under them. I knew those two herbs. I always hated coming in contact with them.

Nightshade and Hemlock. Both herbs. Both poisonous.

"I know who you are and I known your problems." I whirled around to see Meri standing over me.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice sounded shaky.

"I put those two herbs in there along with a few others." Meri said as she lowered herself to my height, making sure to keep our eyes locked. "Oh no. That beating left you scared."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I know you have a better place to be than here. The only reason I stay here is because I have no other place to go." I felt sorry for Meri, she'd been here since the time of Ancient Egypt, fighting for a side she doesn't like.

Maybe I could help.

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Um. I believe I do." Meri reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a good sized sheet of paper. With the magic I could use I made a pen and started to write.

"Here." I handed her the paper and one of the gems from a ring on my finger. "If you get tired of being here and want to leave use the gem. Hold it to your heart and say 'Take me back.'. You will appear near one of my friends. Show them the paper and you won't ever need to come back here again." I smiled.

"Oh my. Thank you. Thank you!" Meri grinned and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome. And thanks for the Nightshade and Hemlock. Now go, if you're caught you'll be in trouble."

"I know but I came to tell you about Jade. She's being turned back to normal but she will always remember that her brother was on the wrong side." I nodded.

"Yes. She'll never forget that. It was a shock when she found out he really was her brother. She will be released right?"

"Yes. The transformation should be done soon. I must go now. Bye."

"Good-bye and thanks for taking the risk." Meri nodded and left.

"Jade. I hope you don't let your brother get in your way. I may have feelings for Daniel." I whispered and sighed.

"But he's your older brother. Don't let your feeling for him get in your way."

* * *

**Me: Well then...Does that count as a twist?**

**Sarah: Probably.**

**Me: Alright then. Remember to review everyone! Or I will not Update! **


	30. Blake

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: See Kormk? I wasn't lying! I UPDATED TODAY just like I said and I'm still mad at you! But why make others suffer because of it? Anywayz...****let's see...Finding out Daniel's Jade brother is where we left off right?**

**Cam: Yes.**

**Me: Alright then. Jade should be free from 'control' and Percy's meeting is where we are. AND! Blake is finally gonna make his appearence! Yeah!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I believe everyone is here." I said and stood up. "You all know why you're here. This meeting was called because we now have knew information. Dolores if you'll please start."

"Okay." Dolores turned on the projector and pulled out a small lazer pointer. "Everyone please look at the screen. This dot that I am circling is Tatiana as she is at the moment, evil. But watch what happens."

Dolores pressed a button on her laptop and her 'video' started to play.

"Tatiana's black dot splits in two. The one that was black starts blinking and turns purple. The other one is purple but stays solid."

"And why is that important?" Rae asked.

"Well, before Tatiana turned her dot was that same shade of purple and was solid like this one. After she turned it turned black. In my studies with this expirement, two dots of the same color are the same person. One is the original, the other is the as you could say 'clone'."

"So then there is not one, but two Tatianas and one is a clone of our Tatiana?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, that's right. The thing is, the blinking dot is the evil Tatiana. The solid one should be our Tatiana. Which means that for some reason Evil Tatiana let our Tatiana out of her prison in her mind."

"What does this mean?" Rue asked.

"It means the evil Tatiana is just a clone, not the real deal. The Tatiana we have been seeing is only a copy. If we were to...cut her arm, the real Tatiana wouldn't feel anything, only the clone would."

"So if we destroy the clone, we don't hurt Tati at all?"

"No. She'll be fine."

"Is that it?" Sarah asked.

Dolores looked at me. I quickly decided to keep the Jade situation a secret.

I nodded.

"Yes, Sarah. Percy and I thought it would be better to just share this information with you. If any of you find out _anything _please report it to Percy."

"That will be all." I announced. "Everyone dissmissed."

Everyone started to leave. I turned to where Chaos had been, but he was gone.

"Percy, we know that wasn't all of it." Rue said. Rue and Rae were the only ones in the room beside Dolores and me.

"Earlier today, both of us saw a vision." Rae said.

"It was about Jade. In the vision we saw a dark blue pod land in the main area. You and Dolores ran up to it and made everyone else back off." Rue said.

"Dolores was able to open it and the black glass on the top of the pod flew open. Jade was inside of it but she wasn't awake. She seemed to be asleep. You called some healers to take her to the infirmiry."

"Then the image shifted and the last thing we saw was Jade's eyes flashing open."

"What color were her eyes?" Dolores asked.

"They were their normal color, dark brown." Rae was the one who said it. "We asked Rachel if she saw it too, since she was in the room with us. She said yes."

"So then you were right Dolores." I said. "They are setting Jade free."

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"No." I whispered. In the mist of the memory IM I saw Percy in a meeting. A meeting that took place yesterday about the seperation.

They thought that if Tatiana was hurt I wouldn't be affected. But they're wrong.

If they hurt her I'll feel pain. I don't know how much pain, but I know I'll feel something.

I slashed at the memory IM just as the door opened.

"Come on, Jen. We're leaving." I stood up and followed Tatiana out the door.

"When will Jade be released?" I asked.

"When she's strong enough. She should be able to leave in a day or two."

"Alright." I looked down and kept walking. But not without looking at my dress again.

Tatiana had said today I had to look my best, since it was a special occasion.

It was a black halter top dress with a long skirt. It had some beading and I suppose it was sexy in a way. It was something I'd only wear to an important ball or wedding. **(Dress: http:/ www. camdendrive .com/ n1110-sexy-long-black-prom-dress .html )**

Along with the dress I had on silver high heels that I had found near the dress. Meri had of course done my makeup using the colors black and silver, with red lipstick.

"Lady Tatiana." Meri appeared and bowed to Tatiana. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Jen." I only nodded.

"Jen, you _are _aloud to speak with my servents, just not more important people." Tatiana said as we continued walking.

"Hi Meri." I said, a little scared to speak in front of Tatiana.

"My Lady, where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"We are going to the sword fighting contest. We will be watching it from beggining to end. Understood?"

"Yes." Meri and I said at the same time. I smiled and kept walking, trying to stay quiet.

We reached a pair of _huge _wooden doors and the guards standing near them opened them for us with ease.

"I shall sit in the throne next to Daniel. Jen in the one next to me, Meri next to her. Got it?"

"Yes." I said.

"Yes Milady." Meri said.

The sword fighting contest was being held in an arena that reminded me of Greek and Roman times. It was a circular building and we climbed quite a few stairs to get to where we had to be.

Daniel was there waiting for Tatiana. Tatiana stopped to talk (and make out) with him. Meri and I just kept walking and took out seats.

"I've been speaking with Jade. She'd like to speak with you." Meri whispered to me.

"I'll visit her soon. But do me a favor?" I whispered back.

"Anything."

"Make sure she doesn't know anything about my situation."

"Alright." Meri nodded and sat up straight in her throne like chair.

"Hey." A male voice said from in front of me. I sat up and look to see who it was.

I held in a gasp.

The man in front of me looked about twenty-six. He had jet black hair and green eyes. His eyes were care free and full of fun. He had on dark jeans and a black T-shirt. A sword in it's sheath hung from his waist. He had a good build and I'll admit he was handsome

_Percy has a brother..._Was my first thought. Then I noticed his aura. He didn't give off the vibe most demigods gave. Maybe there's a reason why.

_"Talk to him!"_ Tatiana's voice ordered in my head.

"Hi." I said back, suddenly shy. Why? I have no idea.

"I'm Blake." Blake said.

"I'm Jen. Nice to meet you Blake."

"Same here." Blake grinned.

"I see you've met Blake." I turned my head to see Tatiana walking up to us.

"Lady Tatiana." Blake bowed. His voiced had hardened.

"Jen this is Blake as I'm sure you already know. Blake will be competing in the contest today." Tatiana said.

"Oh. How nice. What exactly happens in the contest?" I asked.

"We fight until there's a winner from each pair of fighters. The looser is out and the winner gets paired up with another person who's still in the contest." Blake said. Whe he spoke to me his voice lost all hardness and meaness.

"Blake! Get back to your position!" Daniel ordered as he stood next to Tatiana, his arm around her waist.

"Good-bye, beautiful star." Blake took my hand and kissed it before leaving.

"Someone has a crush on you!" Meri whispered and started giggling. I blushed.

"Shut up Meri!" I hissed and glared at her.

"Quiet you two!" Tatiana snapped and we fell into quietness.

"First up Blake vs May!" The announcer's voice rang from above.

Blake appeared from one end of the arena and May the other.

"Begin!" May ran towards Blake who made no move to get out of the way. In my mind I was screaming at him to move, but I didn't dare open my mouth.

May was about five feet away when Blake finally moved. He side stepped her comming attack and tripped her. May didn't fall, she quickly gained balance and stopped. She whirled around around to face Blake, who was calmly watching her.

May walked over to him and lashed out, aiming for his neck.

Blake's sword hit the base of her's and a second later he disarmed her. Seconds later Blake had his sword pointed at her throat, her sword at the back of her neck.

"Blake is the winner of his first round!" The crowed erupted into cheers. I couldn't help but join, just for a second.

"Go Blake Go!" I cheered like everyone else. Blake seemed to have heard me and smiled my way.

"He likes you." Tatiana whispered to me.

"And? I only love Percy." I hissed.

"Forget Percy! You will stay here with me forever as Jen. Might as well find someone to make you happy." Tatiana hissed back and I gasped. "Percy has Annabeth with him now. He'll forget about you like yesterday's trash. Out of everyone I know here, Blake is the best one for you here."

For the rest of the contest I kept quiet, only opening my mouth to cheer for Blake.

It was the final round and Blake was of course in it. Blake and a man by the name of Slay were the last two.

Slay had already put five people in the infirmary. I hope Blake wasn't next.

Slay seemed like a ruthless fighter who knew how to kill.

Everyone was quiet while they fought. Each time Slay would aim for a place that could easily kill Blake I shut my eyes and looked away. Happy when Meri would tap my shoulder, meaning that Blake was alright.

Slay had Blake trapped and it looked like Blake would end up hurt when I was proven wrong.

Blake jumped and pushed Slay down on his back using his feet. He had Slay pinned to the ground and Slay's sword had been thrown away from them as Slay had fallen.

Blake's sword was centimeters from Slay's neck and he was panting. There was a stun silence as if no one could believe Blake had one.

Suddenly everyone was cheering and some people threw flowers.

"Here." Tatiana handed me a black rose. I noticed everyone was throwing bright colors. "Throw it."

I held the flower, taking in it's scent and beauty. I threw it, knowing it would only hit the ground.

But it didn't. Blake caght the black rose and looked my way, like he did every time he won.

"Thanks" He mouthed and winked.

I blushed and turned away.

_Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad..._I thought.

* * *

**Me: *gives a long whisle* My newest twist! I'm starting to think I should change names and some backgrounds so I can sell this story.**

**Cam: Some times I wonder if you'll ever end your twist and turns.**

**Me: Hmmm...*Opens door to a room and stairs into it* Not soon, I can tell you that. Now I know you all want Tatiana and Percy together, so review or I'll make sure they're never together! I'm not kidding, I'll do it.**

**Cam & Me: Bye!**


	31. Jade

**Me: I know, some of you reader people might be er 'surprised' that I added another guy who likes Tatiana. But it's life people, face it.**

**Cam: Yeah, I just came from the 'Possible Twist and Turns' room for the story. Trust me people is she threatens to do something Grace _will _do it. I read some of the possible twist and let me tell ya, some of them are very possible, others just blew my mind.**

**Me: Enough talk about my many twist from my twisted mind! I don't own PJO so on with the story and what not.**

* * *

**Jen's POV**

_Maybe life here won't be so bad...I thought._

I blinked. Where had that thought come from?

Meri took my hand and lead me down the stairs to a room that I knew lead into the arena.

"Now for his prize." I heard Daniel announce and he continued to speak.

A women came up to me and handed me a big black and gold trophy that was kind of heavy. It was a sword being thrusted into the ground.

"Just walk over to him, hand him the trophy and give him a kiss on the cheek. Remember to smile the whole way. Got it?" The women asked. I nodded and Meri gave me two thumbs up.

"Presenting his prize is Jen Dessen!" Daniel called. Dessen? _That's_ my new last name?

Meri and the women pushed me out the door. Thanks to my years of training to be gracefull, I was able to walk out and not fall because of their push.

Blake didn't take his eyes off me once as I walked over to him. I handed him the trophy which he held as if it weighed as much as a feather.

"They told me to do this, remember that." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. The crowd which was already loud got even louder and crazier.

"Thanks for the kiss." Blake grinned and I looked away, trying to not blush.

"Congrats on your win Blake. Third time you, a fighter with less than eight years wins with such ease." Daniel said as he and Tatiana came towards us.

"Thanks Daniel." Blake's voice hardened again. Blake seems to become meaner when he speaks with Daniel or Tatiana...How would he react if I told him about me being Tatiana?

"Well," Tatiana claped her hands. "We should ge going, the party for Blake is about to start." That's when I noticed tha everyone was leaving the arena.

"Party for Blake?" I asked Meri.

"Yes, there's always a party in honor of the winner." Meri said and we all followed Daniel out of the arena.

After a while filled with silence Tatiana fell to the back of the group where I was.

"Listen to me. Blake will be your escort in the party. You two will stick together the way you and Lucian use to. Got it?" Tatiana said.

"Yes. But what if he takes it the wrong way and-" She cut me off.

"Blake knows he is you escort. Don't worry." Tatiana then walked back to the front where she walked with Daniel.

"Why are you here?" I jumped, having been lost in though. Blake laughed. "Someone's jumpy. I didn't know you were part frog." He joked.

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"I don't think I can since I'm your escort. You know how escort stuff works, right?" Ha! I've known since I was three!

"Of course I do. I was raised and bread to be graceful, polite, and lady like." I scoffed. "I was forced to learn everything there is to know about balls, parties, fancy dinners, and everything else that falls into it."

"Wow, I thought you only had to walk around with someone..."

"Really Blake? I'd expect that from a little kid, not a grown man." I laughed. Blake pouted.

"Well excuse me Queen Perfect."

"Awww come on Blake, follow my lead and you won't look dumb." Now we were both laughing.

Meri looked at me and gave me a knowing smile.

When we got to the party they announced our names and we walked down the stairs leading into the group of guest. Reminds me of a royal movie...

"I can tell you've done this before." Blake whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"I've been doing things like this since I could walk." I whispered keeping a smile on my face. Who cares if I tell Blake who I am? I feel like I can trust him, just like I can trust Meri.

"Why? Were you a queen or just really rich?"

"Close. I'm a Princess and my family is in fact rich." Blake's eyes widened and we reached the foot of the stairs.

"Your highness." Blake bowed.

"Blake! Stand strait! People are looking!" I whispered. Blake took my hand and we walked into the dancing crowd. I know the dance, but I don't remember the name...

"So I'm the escort of a Princess? Lovely." Blake said as he danced. I was surprised he knew the dance, he didn't look like a person to study dances.

"Yes. Though I don't love being royal I am indeed a Princess. I am next in line for the throne, but I won't take it. I shall pass it my sister, Sara. She is married and shall take my place." I noticed I was speaking the way I would at a ball.

"Well it seems your formalness is coming out."

"Sorry. It's just that when ever I come to a party or ball that seems or is formal I automatically go into Princess mode." Blake and I kept quiet for the next two dances. During the fourth dance Blake spoke up.

"Would you like to go to the balcony?" Blake asked.

"I'd love to." I said. Blake took my hand and lead me through the maze of people to a pair of glass doors. Blake held one open.

"My Lady." He said and I laughed at the way he stood like one of the Palace Guards on Sparks. I walked out and leaned forward on the rail, stairing up at the stars.

I sighed.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like you." Blake said as he stood next to me.

"I'm not stupid. I know what you're doing."

"What? I'm not doing anything." Blake made an innocent looking face. I giggled.

"Quit flirting." I said. "Or I'll...um..."

"You'll what?" Blake grabbed me and picked me up.

"Put me down! I'll bit you!" I kicked but couldn't help giggling. Blake laughed.

"You won't bite me." To prove him wrong, I bit his hand when it got close to my face. "Ow!"

I jumped free and balanced myself as I stood on the rail.

"Catch me if you can!" I jumped from the balcony, giggling. Sure is was a jump from the second floor and it was a high fall but who cares?

I landed perfectly on my feet.

"So now you're half cat?" Blake called down. "Let's hope I am too!" Blake carefully jumped and landed on his butt a few feet away from me. "Ow." Blake stood up and started walking towards me.

I yelped and started running, with Blake now close behind trying to catch me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been two days since the meeting.

After Rue and Rea told us about their vision I asked them to tell me if they get anything else or know when Jade should be here.

I was strolling around around the main area, maing sure to stay away from Campers if possible. Chaos still hasn't told me when we're gonna send them home.

So everyone has to deal with Campers wondering around and have to keep their guards up so campers don't learn to much.

I was lost in thoughts about the campers being here I didn't notice everyone looking and pointing at the sky.

_"Look up Percy. Look up!" _There it was again, the whisper in the wind. I tought I'd gotten rid if it, but now it seems stronger, closer.

Being the person I am I looked up into the sky and finally noticed the comotion. There was a dark blue thing in the sky, heading for the center of the main area.

Running, I reached the area where the thing should land and ordered everyone away. Dolores came with Rae and Rue in tow, but they stayed in the crowd, calling me over. I ran over to where they were, still keeping an eye on the on coming thing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jade." Rae said as she and Rue pointed into the sky.

"Jade's in that pod." Rue said.

"Anything new with your visions?"

"Yes, but..." Rue looked at Rae.

"We'll tell you later, first we have to attend to Jade." Rae said and on que the sound of the pod hitting the ground and sliding through the dirt was heard.

All four of us ran to it.

"Everyone back off and don't get near it." I ordered and of course everyone listened.

I looked at the black glass on top. I could bairly see Jade's out line, but it was there. I moved my hand to touch the glass but quickly drew it back when the glass flew back.

"Got it opened." Dolores said and stood up from her spot on the ground. She moved so she could look at Jade better, and checked her pulse.

"She's alive. Just asleep." Dolores cofirmed as she dropped Jade's hand.

"Try waking her up." Rue suggested. I shook Jade's shoulder, called her name, and tried a few other things.

"Jade...Jade!" Dolores yelled and poked her in the eye.

"Really? Poking her eye?" I asked. She shrugged.

"What? You want me to taze her?"

"...Good point..." I turned to see who was in the stairing crowd. "Micheal! Lala! And Lilith! Get her to the infirmary." I ordered.

Lilith made a mobal cot appear while Micheal and Lala got Jade. They placed Jade on the cot and started pushing and pulling it to the infirmary.

"Rae, Rue, and Dolores. You'll be coming with me to get this pod checked out." I said and snapped my fingers. The pod rose and floated in the air. I turned to the group of beings still there.

"The rest of you, back to your places! Everyone get where you're suppose to be!" I ordered as we started walking.

"Yes Commander!" They all said and ran to where they to be.

"Come on girls. We have stuff to do." I said and we walked to a teleporter and appeared at the lab.

"Bill! I have something I want you're group to look over!" I called.

Bill appeared from around a corner and whisled when he saw what we had.

"Well...That's...big." Bill said.

"Yeah, It's 'big'." Dolores said. "Now get your team and get your asses working."

"You have such a way with words Dolo."

"Don't call me Dolo!"

"Whatever Dolo." Bill winked and called his group over.

"Get that pod into the examining room and you know the rest." Bill ordered and they all got to work.

Out of the blue music started to play. Rae quickly answered her communicator.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh, Hi Rachel...Yeah...With Percy and Rae...uh-huh...alright...bye."

"What did Red want?" Rae asked.

"She says she needs to talk to us about you know what."

"Oh." Rae turned to face me. "Percy, um can we go? Rachel needs to talk with us."

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"Bye!" They both said and left using the transporter.

Dolores and me were left watching Bill and his team work.

"Yeah...I'm bored. I'm gonna go check on Jade and...then find Cam." I sighed, know Dolores and Cam together isn't good.

"What are you and Cam gonna do?" I asked.

"Nothing..." I gave her my 'yeah right' look. She sighed. "Fine. We're gonna go dump trash on...certain...people. Then we're gonna go mess with some people to get some laughs."

"So you're not gonna even _try_ to be good?"

"Um...I don't see that happening anytime in the near future."

"If you do anything that is really bad, I will," What does Dolores never want to loose... "Withdraw your possition as second comand in assasination and stealth."

Dolores' eyes and face were filled with horror.

"I'd commit suicide if you did that! But fine! Nothing to bad." An then she stormed off.

"And then there was one." I said when Dolores was gone.

* * *

**Me: People better review or we'll be seeing more of Blake then you'd like. Maybe some romance...*Evil smile!***

**Cam: You just love making things tougher for Percy don't you?**

**Me: You know it! He may be my favorite in the series but, Aphrodite _did_ say she'd make his love life hard, right?**

**Cam: Good point. **

**Me: Exactly. **

**Cam & Me: Review! Bye!**


	32. Remember

**Me: I don't own PJO! I feel like a time skip...Let's skip ONE YEAR INTO THE FUTURE!**

**Cam: Since I don't want to be blamed because you messed up your story plan AGAIN, I will say this: DON'T DO THE TIME SKIP!**

**Me: You're not the boss of me-EEEEEEEE! *Cam drags me out of the room while I kick and scream* Let go of me Cam! Let go! I will call the cops! You're still wanted by the ICS! If I call, your gonna be given a life time in prison! Remember how terrible that was the last time you were arrested!**

***10 minutes later***

**Me: No one year time skip...it's the next day from where I left off in Percy's POV. So now it's been what? A month since Tatiana left?**

**Cam: I have _no_ idea.**

**Rae: It's been about 28 days add the one day 29. On with the story!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Yesterday Bill and his team couldn't find anything on or in the pod. So today they're gonna take it apart.

Turns out Dolores and Cam took my threat seriously and didn't do what they always did. They just messed with people pulling harmless, but funny pranks. Thank Chaos, because those two could do some real damage if ever I let them.

At the moment I checking on Jade in the infirmary. She was still asleep and no one could waker her up. Zeth even started calling her 'Dark Sleeping Beauty'.

"If Jade hears you call her that, she'll kill you." I laughed.

"But you won't let her kill me, right?" I stayed quiet. His eyes widened. "Right?"

"I don't know..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "You're more trouble that you're worth..."

"That's mean!" Zeth whinned and left.

"That boy was getting on my last nerve." Dolores said. "I swear I'd hurt him if he was a-

"She's stirring!" Rue called and I ran over in the blink of an eye. Dolores took her time following. She was muttering something into her professional stage headset communicator, but I didn't pay attention.

"Jade? Wake up. It's time to rise like the sun." Rue said as she lightly shook Jade.

Jade's eye's flew opened. Immediatly my eyes shifted to look at her's.

Normal dark brown eyes. Not golden eyes with slits.

"Micheal! Check her readings." I ordered. With a nod Micheal activated Check, a little black robot. Check flew over to us and a black light coming from Check traveled down Jade's body. Check then flew back over to Micheal and onto his spot on his CP aka Connection Pad.

Micheal took a seat and started messing with his medical stuff.

_"That medical 'stuff' saves lives. On every planet no matter how modern or old fashion it is, it saves hundreds of lives." _Tatiana's voice rang in my head. I sighed thinking about that day.

"Everything's fine with Jade's scan. And the blood test from earlier says that there's nothing wrong." Micheal said as he read the results. "Jade's fine and perfectly back to normal."

"Oh Primordial...Where am I?" I shot Micheal a look when she said Primordial. "Wait, did I say Primordial?" Micheal smirked.

"Jade, you're in the infirmary. Do you feel alright?" Dolores asked slowly. Then she told who ever she was talking with to hold their horses.

"I feel fine. What happened? Why am I here?" Jade asked.

"We'll tell you later. Now Jade, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember a man. He had the same color hair and eyes as me, he told me to be safe." I knew Jade was holding back.

"Was his name Daniel?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. I remember a blonde women asking me if I knew who she was and when I said no, she smiled and wished me luck. Then nothing from after I found Tatiana crying."

"Oh. Alright." This isn't getting us anywhere.

"But there's something..." Jade muttered. "Something I need to remember, but can't. No, I need to remember more than one thing but, I...just remembered one of them."

"What is it?"

"Daniel. Daniel was, no, _is_ my brother. Oh my Chaos." Jade's voice dropped. "He was never adopted by the nice family I remember, he was adopted by someone on the primordial's side."

"Jade. Are you sure Daniel is your brother? You always said you were an only child." Rue asked.

"Of course I'm sure! I remember my mother's death and Daniel and my last day together. I thought Daniel had lived his life and died by now as a normal boy who's powers were never activated. The second I got sucked into the nonmortal world I hoped my older brother was alright and wouldn't be sucked into this word."

"Jade, we're sorry about your brother and-"

"No." Jade sighed. "He chose to be on that side even though our mother told us to remember evil will never be good, no matter which way you look at it."

"Jade, we'll try our best to help your brother. Did he really care for you when you were there?" I asked.

"Of course he did!" Okay stupid question...

"Maybe in battle, or the next time we see him, you can convince him to come on our side."

"Your right Percy. He knows he's on the wrong side but it's all he's ever know."

"It's okay Jade, we're gonna help you."

"I'm gonna go home. Don't follow me. Bye." Jade Blinked to her house.

"This is gonna be hard on her..." Rue said.

"Yes it is. We'll just have to get Daniel on our side." I said.

"Percy, do you think that will be a good idea? You know what he said about Tatiana, I don't think she'd need the drama nor the hurt." Dolores pointed out and went back to talking.

_"Not really since Daniel's the one who took Tatiana. But if we get him on our side, Tatiana will most likely follow..."_

"Then only time can tell what will happen." I sighed and left the infirmary. Dolores followed me, but she was to busy talking to notice me. As we walked down the hall I could hear what she was saying.

"-them, Cam. Listen to me Cameron! Last time, I kept out of their sight. Their loyalty lies to _me_, not other forces. At the sight of me they _will _listen to me. Our kind respect and some fear those that are pure like me. They'll listen to me and when they see I dissaprove of where their loyalty lies they'll-" And then she was out the door and out of ear shot.

"What are you up to, Dolores? Who er what are you?" I whispered as I walked out the door, watching her go. I refuse to think that she's gonna be another thing that goes wrong.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"So...do you like Blake?" Meri asked as we ate dinner.

"As a friend, yes. Romantic way, no." I said.

"Lier..." Meri whispered.

"Meri. I am not lying." I sighed. "Besides, I have Percy. I know he'll wait."

"What if he doesn't? You told me about the blonde and how each time she kissed him, he did nothing. Maybe it's better to not wait for him."

"No, Marie Rose is there to make him remember me."

"But still, he could get Marie Rose to love Annabeth and then they'll be happy, while you're here, thinking he's still yours when he's not."

"I hate to say it, but you could be right. But Pecy isn't that type of guy. Annabeth broke his heart and everyone forgot about him, that hit him hard because of his fatal flaw."

"I thought they trained you so your fatal flaw isn't that powerful."

"They do, it's just that some flaws are harder to control. And Annabeth dumped Percy long before we joined you know who." I sighed. "Maybe you could be right. But I'm not giving that easily, I'll fight."

"Good for you!" Meri smiled at me, then something-or someone-behind caught her attention.

"Hello Princess." Blake said as he sat down next to me.

_"Pet name?"_ Meri mouthed with a smirk. I kicked her in the shin, thank Chaos I was wearing heels.

"Ow." Meri whispered and glared at me, I smiled.

"Hi Blake and please, don't call me Princess." I said.

"Alright then, Jenny." Blake smirked.

"I'll bit you." Blake's smirk faded in the blink of an eye.

"So, what are you girls gonna do after dinner?"

"Well...We're gonna go to Jen's room where she's gonna show me how well she can play the guitar." Meri said.

"You play guitar?" Blake asked.

"Yes, as a you-know-what I needed to learn to play some instruments."

"Can I come? To hear you play?"

"I don't know Blake. I don't-" Blake gave me puppy dog eyes. I hate him...I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You can come."

"Yes!"

"Woah boy. Don't go partying yet." Meri joked. "It's only guitar playing and of course Jen singing, possibly."

"Singing to? Let me guess, because you're a you-know-what you had to learn to sing."

"Actually yes. On our plant we are a bit old fashion where princesses please their husbands. We learn to dance, sing, make music and everything else you'd think a princess would have to do. And just say the P-word, Meri knows who I am."

"Alright."

"Eat." Meri pointed at Blake's food. "We're gonna leave as soon as we finish eating."

We finished dinner and left, heading for my room. No one stopped us or even noticed us leaving.

But I still felt eyes on me, watching me.

* * *

**Me: I am thinking Percy should be dumped(AGAIN) and that Blake should be Tatiana's er I mean Jen's new boyfriend, maybe even her husband. *winks* **

**Cam: It is not my fault if you do that!**

**Me: Whatever. I think spending time with you has made me eviler, since I'm thinking about HURTING my FAVORITE PJO character...Cam I think you should take a few days off...**

**Cam: Yes! Finally! *Runs out door.***

**Me: Remember to review everyone! See ya next time! Right now, I have to go drag Cam's ass back here to the studio since I was just messing with him. **


	33. Blurs

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: *Storms into room* Gods I'm _so_ mad! _Someone_ was a real jerk and then they come and pretend like nothing happened! I swear, I could-**

**Cam: Whoa! Watch what you say! This is a kids show er kids story!**

**Me: It is not, and I believe it's rated T so I can what I want, Cameron! So, to try and calm my anger I'm updating, let us see if it helps. ****ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Jade's been fine since she woke up two days ago. She's been acting like nothing ever happened.

Some Campers though, were asking where she had been for the past month. Everyone answered the same thing: She was on a mission.

"Percy?" Lucian asked.

"What?" I responded.

"Remember how they use to have um wings?" I had forgotten all about their wings...

"Yeah."

"Do you think Jade still has them?"

"I don't know. But maybe we can ask Jade if she still has them." I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"No, I don't have my wings anymore." Jade appeared inbetween us one hand on each of our shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Lucian asked and poked her back. The place where her wings had come out from the few times I saw them.

"Yes you fool, I'm sure. I remember having them and I speant five hours trying unfurl them. I tried, it didn't work." Jade said as she shoved Lucian, causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"That is no way to treat me!" Lucian whinned.

"Shut up. You two-" She pointed at each of us "-need to hurry up and get Tatiana."

"We're working on that undercover." Lucian said as he dusted himself off. Jade sighed and slid her glasses onto the top of her head.

"Listen. Ever since I woke up two days ago I've been getting my memories from my time with Daniel back. They're not detailed memories with exact words or pictures. I only remember bits and pieces. For example, I remember a meeting the day you say I was released from their power. I can remember the meeting room and people clearly, I remember their personalities."

Jade hesitated, but continued.

"In the meeting we were planning something. Something Tatiana and I...er...suggested. Tatiana as a daughter Nemesis wanted revenge because of what happened with Percy and Annabeth. And with Annabeth having escaped...with your help set her on edge. You're Tatiana had been losing control more and more. Tati had lost all control one or two days back.

"By the end of the meeting we had agreed on places we could hit. The meeting to plan the final decision on where we were gonna hit was schedule for the day I arrived here. I could go into a _little _bit more detail but...w-when I joined them, I swore not to tell their secrets or plans to anyone. It wasn't just any promise, Daniel made me promise as a sister and he used the most serious promise that our mother showed us before...her execution. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Jade. You weren't yourself and it's not like it set us back or anything." I said.

The sound of someone running over made us look back.

"Commander! Commander! Commander!" Del called as she ran over.

"What is it?" From the urgency in her voice I knew it was important.

"Lord Chaos wishes to speak to you-all three of you-and wishes for you to go to his office. It is important. Lord Chaos also wishes for Dolores to be at the meeting." I nodded.

"Thanks Del. We'll go get Dolores." She nodded and all three of us took off running, heading for the nearest transporter to take us to the housing area.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"So, how long have you been on this side?" I asked Blake. I was sitting on the railing of a balcony on the from of the 'palace' if you want to call it that with my new wolf pup, Melantha meaning black flower. I named her that because of her beautiful black coat.

Blake was standing on the balcony right next to me.

"I've been here for about...five and a half years." Blake answered

"Five and a half years here straight, or have you been here, then leaving and so forth?"

"Five and a half years straight."

"Oh. Where is it that you and everyone else live? I haven't been aloud to leave this place since I got here, so I haven't seen much."

"Well I live closer than others. See that trail?" Blake pointed to a red stone trail. I nodded.

"Well if you follow it there's a river which surrounds this place. Cross it, keep walking, and you'll end up in an area the size of a small town, where I live."

"What's it like?"

"Well, it works like your average town back on Earth. Stores, houses, people and forms of transportation. In battle, everyone seems heartless and emotionless, but that's an act. Everyone well, almost everyone is nice and even if they are mean, they still know everyone else by face or name. And all the other trails lead to similar areas. The farther out, the bigger the area."

"Wow. I always thought the way you all acted the way you do in battle off the field." It was true, no one really ever knew. Since our spy-Xavier-was always in the palace where he was either a guard or prison esscort we never knew life outside his words.

Speaking of Xavier, I haven't seen him...

Now that I think about it, I have not seen our, er my spy. She had been sent here soon after I joined Chaos but she had been here since after the Second Titan war. We'd been paired up many times until Chaos put us together on this project only Chaos, the spy, and I would know about her being here.

"Alright. I answer your questions, now you answer one of mine." Blake said and brought me out of my thoughts.

"A-alright." Chaos, please let it be something I can answer.

"Why are you here? If you're a princess, why would you be _here_."

"B-because...Because I had no choice."

"Why didn't you have a choice?"

"Because, if I left they'd hurt everyone I care about, maybe even kill them. If I stayed and listened, they'd leave them alone. But I'm okay, I won't have to hurt them so I'm alright."

"Your freedom in exchange for their lives? Who made you agree to that?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand." I yawned. "Someone's sleepy." Blake joked as if I was a baby.

"I am not! I'm just," Another yawn. "Tired." I couldn't help but lean on Blake's shoulder.

"We should get you to your room." Blake whispered in my ear.

"I don't wanna walk." Tiredness was slowly winning.

"I'll carry you then." Black suggested but I shook my head.

"No."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'll just sleep here." Blake laughed.

"You'll fall and I don't think Melantha wants you out here." Blake pointed at the little wolf on my shoulder pulling on my hair. "Your room is just three halls down."

"Someone will see and think you carrying me means something else."

"Everyone's at lunch." I was to stubborn to let him carry me but I let him walk me to my room.

"I'll see you later." Blake whispered and left, shutting the door behind him.

I laid down on my bed and Melantha curled up next to me.

I closed my eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep, which is something I haven't been able to get for a while.

I must not have much luck since it wasn't peaceful

_There was a ring of people standing around something. I was standing a few feet away, but what caught my attention was Meri, Blake and a few others huddled around something._

_I walked over trying to see what they saw._

_I couldn't see who it was. All I could see was a blured image. It was about the size of a body, but I couldn't get any detail. I looked at their faces._

_Everyone looked sad, in the crowd I saw Xavier, looking just as sad at the others. Blake. Blake looked sad and shocked, his mouth hangng open a bit. _

_Meri was crying. If she was crying, that blur could've been anyone she knew._

_I moved to the bigger crowd and tried to see what they saw. Same thing, just a blur, but this one was surrounded by other blurs on the ground. One of them was the side of a young child._

_"He is gone. And now she's gone to join him in death." Someone whispered. I looked at the crowd's faces._

_Only blurs in the place of faces._

_"He loved her, and she loved him. She fought to make sure his death was not in vain."_

_I gasped. Death in vain. _He _loved her. _She _loved him._

_Is it possible that blur is me? I looked at the body. Nothing. It was still only a blur._

_"Sir. You say he loved her. Please, tell me their names!" I begged the one who had talked about their love. _

_No answer._

_"Miss! Who died?" I asked the women next to him._

_Nothing._

_"Please! Someone, tell me who has died!" I was panicking. _

_Still nothing. I looked back at the body, now there were two._

_I got down on my knees and felt the deceased's faces, trying to find out who they were._

_I held in a scream and a gasp. I knew who the second body was. _

_A few seconds later, I knew who they both were._

_I screamed._

* * *

**Me: A cliffhanger! Yeah! So it's two dead, and a possible third. I think it's nice. Cam, you wanna come with me to the shooting range? I need to calm my anger.**

**Cam: You in a really bad mood with guns? Is that safe for everyone around you?**

**Me: Yes, as long as you didn't get me mad then your perfectly safe...**

**Cam: Well alright. I'll go wait in the car, you just wrap this up. *Leaves studio***

**Me: Load up my gun! *Turns back to readers* Well, remember to review! Asta la bye bye!**


	34. Dolores

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: Yes, yes. I know most of you are wondering about Jen's dream and I'm not sure Jen's POV will be in this chapter.**

**Cam: I know what you're planning...**

**Me: Yes Cam, I know that. I was the one who told you. You were even at the second meeting about Tatiana, Percy, and Blake and we both know who you voted for.**

**Cam: But they don't. Hey everyone! In the meeting the winning couple is-! *I cover Cam's mouth with a piece of cloth and he's knocked out***

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! See ya! *Draggs Cam out of the Studio***

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"There." I muttered as we reached the older parts of the living area.

We kept walking till we reached an old two floored victorian house. AKA Dolores's house that we are not to go to unless we have to. Dolores said so and I respect that since she's been here longer.

We were about to step on the steps leading to the porch when lightning hit a few feet behind us.

I turned around expecting one of the twins but found Thalia standing er lying on the ground. She's landed on her back.

"Um Thalia? Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?" I asked.

"I was with Lilith when that girl, Del I think came and told me to find you and go to the meeting with you. Chaos's orders." Thalia said as she stoof up and dusted herself off. "Lilith told me to test my lighting travel and it worked, sort of."

"Well it seems your powers are progressing perfectly." I smiled. "Now come on, we need to pick up Dolores and get to our meeting." Thalia nodded and walked over while I walked up and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened, but no one was there.

"Come in." Dolores's voice whispered from somewhere in the house. We stepped into the house, which was darker than it should be. We were stopped by Dolore's voice when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you here, Percy, Lucian, Jade, and Thalia?" Dolore's voice was closer, above us.

I looked up to see her sitting on the stair railing that was on what seemed to be a third floor.

"The house is bigger inside than what it looks like outside. Why are you here?" Dolores said from her seat. She brought something to her lips. A wine glass filled with crimson colored liquid.

"Chaos sent us here to get you for a meeting." I said.

"Well alright, Commander." Dolores stood up on the rail and disappeared from sight. There was a silence and then Dolores appeared from the shadows down the hall. I noticed what I hadn't before.

Her pale grey eyes that were usually only a few shades from white were now red.

A glowing red that I could easily see from my spot near the stairs.

"A meeting you say? About what?" Dolores asked tilting her head to the side as she walked over. It looked like she was trying to hear something. Her eyes shifted from us to her laptop.

"Not really sure, Del just said it was important." Jade said.

"Oh." She stopped in front of a small table with a mirror hanging over it. She looked in the mirror and her eyes lost their red glow. They were back to their pail gray. She set her wine glass that was half empty down, picked up her laptop, and walked over to us.

"Let's go. Mustn't keep Chaos waiting if it's important." Dolores said and made us walk out the door.

She shut it behind her. I cleared me throat.

"Let's use a transporter. So we can get there fast." I said and everyone nodded. We left the old section of the housing area, heading for the transporter Lucian, Jade, and I had used to get here.

I haven't been here long, and Chaos has said that there are things about certain people that could surprise me.

I always thought Dolores was mortal, now I know I'm wrong. Mortal eyes don't glow red.

She's a different being, just like Jade.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"Jen! Jen wake up!" I heard Blake's voice saying, but he sounded far away.

Slowly I opened my eyes, but shut them as I was hit with the images of my dream. One of my flaws because of my mixed blood lines: Seeing images as clear as day, even if I don't remember them. I had known who the bodies were, but I can't remember now.

"Blake?" I asked as I opened my eyes again.

"I'm right here, you're in Tatiana's room." My eyes widened and I shot up looking around. I was in her room.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I left you in your room and when I came to see if you were awake you were being carried out by some guards at Tatiana's command. I took the job of carrying you away from them and I brought you in here. Tatiana's orders on bringing you here. I had to leave the room until now when Tatiana let me in."

_"That's a lot of time compaired to my seemingly short dream." _I thought.

"Thanks for carying me, Blake." I said.

"Oh and Melantha wanted to come too." Blake said and brought the black wolf pup up off the ground and placed her in the bed next to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Blake looked like he was gonna say something but was cut off.

"Blake, leave." Tatiana ordered as she stepped into the room.

"Bu-" Blake tried to protest.

"Go, I'll be fine." I gave him reasuring smile and with a sigh he left the room. I started petting Melantha.

"You're here because it seems the other side has found out about the split." Tatiana said the second Blake was gone.

"What?" I knew they knew about it, I thought she had too. I stopped petting Malantha to her objection. She moved her head under my head. That usually got me to pet her, but sorry my little pup, not today.

"It seems you had been a part of a tracking expierement and the trackers were able to tell them about the split."

"What are you gonna do, Tatiana?" I asked, scared that she might not be as calm as she looks.

"Gonna do? I've already don it." Tatiana smiled wickedly.

"What have you done?" Terrible thoughts drifted into my head.

"Easy. I cast a cloaking spell on the trackers so it now reads that we are no longer split. According to the tracker, you're trapped in my mind." Tatiana tapped her head and smiled.

"Back to the old games huh?" I asked, a slight smile on my lips.

"It would seem so." Tatiana had a smile I knew was similar to mine.

"Only this time, I can't make you hold back nor can I take control."

"And they'll think it is _you _who it hurting them and that is under Daniel's control." I laughed.

"We both know that's a lie. Daniel was never in control, neither were Our Lords and Ladies Primordial." Tatiana laughed.

"True. It seems you grow closer to understanding with each comming day." Our eyes locked.

"Yes, I do understand more, but that doesn't mean I'll be like you."

"It's not _certain_. It doesn't mean you'll never be like me. I am you, I'm your how do mortals say...id. I am your id, you're the ego." Tatiana smirked and I broke the lock of our eyes.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I'll give in."

"If you're the decider, then I need to play."

"Let the your games of trying to make me give in begin." I said.

* * *

**Me: Yes I know it's short. But I just _had_ to end it there! I couldn't resist! Since you people have been kind enough to do half of R&R, please finish the other half and review. Oh and by the way, I sent Cam to the sanctuary so I have a new person to take Cam's place.**

**Gale: And that is me.**

**Me: Yes it is you Gale.**

**Me & Gale: Remember to review!**

**Gale: Bye.**

**Me: Aloha! **


	35. In Three Days

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO**

**Me: I still think mind wipe is the way to go...**

**Gale: They're here.**

**Me: I know, but it's not like they know what I was talking about...*turns to readers* Hello again reader people, just go a head and read. Gale, me and a few others have buisness to take care of...**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"You wanted to speak with us Lord Chaos?" I asked as we all rose from our bowing positions. I took a quick look around. Some of the leaders were here, others were not.

"Yes Commander. I needed to inform you all on battle information." Chaos said from his chair. He was in his regular form, not in the form of a mortal. A hooded and cloaked figure All you could see were his hands. Hands made of pure black material, speaks of light flashing and moving about on them.

Some people perked up at the sound of the word 'battle'. Others smiled and some (about half) frowned.

"I have been informed by Rue and Rae, the Oracle of Delphie, our spy, and another person that the Primordials plan battle in three days time. They're planning on attacking new ground."

"What ground would that be, My Lord?"

"They plan to attack on mortal land. Manhattan, New York to be exact."

"Manhattan My Lord? Are you sure?" Chaos turned and looked at me.

"Yes, Commander. They will be attacking Manhattan. Your home territory, right Commander?" I could only nod.

"Do not worry Commander. I will make sure the mortals are cleared out before battle. On that day we will have the element of surprise. The Primordial forces will most likely not be expecting us. I want all of you to get your groups ready, and inform you fellow leaders who were not here. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Chaos." We all said and bowed the way we do in this type of situation. Our right hand over our heart, our left arm to our side.

"My Lord, I am afraid I must inform you and those of Problem T about new information." Dolores said once we all stood straight.

"I see...Everyone who is not part of Problem T is dismissed. The rest and Thalia must stay." Leaders left, leaving only those of us that need to stay.

"Proceed." Chaos nodded at Dolores.

"I regret to inform you all that Tatiana is no longer seperated from her clone. They have fused back together, sending Tatiana back to her prison." Dolores announced.

"And what proof do you have to confirm that?" I asked, making sure to keep my face clear of emotion. This can not be happening! There had just been hope that she was back! Now that hope has been taken from right under me...

I looked over at Lucian and I could tell he was hoping as much as me that Dolores was wrong.

"The trackers. My Lord." Dolores placed her laptop in front of Chaos, who watched what ever was on it.

"She is right. The two have fused back. Tatiana is no longer seperate from her clone." Chaos sighed.

_"I'm sorry Commander." _Chaos spoke in my mind. I only nodded.

"Um not to be rude or anything My Lord. But why am I here? I am no leader and am not part of Problem T." Thalia asked as she stepped forward.

"Thalia. I called you here to inform you of your new and possible positions." Chaos said. "Percy has recommended you for Assassination Squad known as AS. From this point on you are under watch. After this battle Jade, the leader of AS and I will decide weather you shall join or not.

"But starting today you will be incharge of new recruits. When ever someone new arrives you shall be incharge of showing them the ropes and telling them what they need to know, understood?"

"Yes lord Chaos." Thalia bowed.

"You are all dismissed. Except you Dolores. I want to speak with you, it does not concern Problem T."

"Yes Lord Chaos." Dolores said.

I made sure the others left before I walked out. Shutting the door behind me.

**Dolores's POV**

I watched Percy leave and shut the door. I was now alone with Lord Chaos.

"Please, sit." Chaos gestured to the chair on my side of his desk. I walked over and sat down, crossing my legs.

"What is this about?" I asked. But I had a good guess on what this was about.

"For battle I'll need you to ready _your_ group." I knew it.

"Now? Is there really that much need for us to reveal ourselves for what we really are?" I asked.

"I want the Primordials to be gone from Manhattan and away from Olympus as soon as possible. Your team has the power to help make them leave sooner than they would acting like humans."

"My Team..." I trailed off thinking about them having to show themselves for what they really are. We hadn't shown ourselves for about a hundred and ten years. I'll have to pull them out of their groups if they're in any...

"You are a pureblood, the_ only_ pureblood on my forces. As a pureblood they look to you to lead them when they are to use their powers. I want you to make sure they use their powers and kill. You are pureblood meaning you have directly inherited the most ancient powers of your kind. I expect you to fight with those powers as much as the others do."

They'll be happy about this, but I know the risk of their powers. Class 2 aka Noble Class. It doesn't matter, they can all kill. But in some situations, some are better than others...and yet so many risks...

I sighed.

"Yes Chaos. I'll have a meeting with them soon. I will need you to make sure no one can use the third training building. I need it secured for only our use so they can practice."

"I'll make sure to secure it. You are dissmissed." I stood up and bowed.

The second I was out the door are pulled out my communicator. I sent everyone in my group a message telling them to meet me in the third training building in one hour.

"Pureblood..." I whispered as I stepped into the elevator. "They listen to me because purebloods rule our world. They respect and some fear purebloods. They must listen and do what I tell them...even if it means their death."

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"Melantha! Get over here." I whispered as I followed Malantha down the hall. "Melantha! Tatiana said we weren't aloud dow this hall!"

Melantha ran faster until she stopped in front of a green metal door. Melantha sat down and waited.

When I reached her I snached her up and gave her a light pat on the head with my finger.

"Next time, listen." I scolded and turned to go back the way I came until I noticed something about the door, it was slightly opened and two voices where comeing from inside.

"Why three? Why not two? Or tomorrow?" I knew that voice. Tatiana.

"Because we need time to get ready and choose who stays." Daniel.

"Primordials Daniel. Three days is too much. If Percy finds out, he'd be ready in a day and-" Tatiana was cut off.

"So then you're saying Percy is a better leader than me sice he can be ready faster?" Daniel asked.

"No! I'm just pointing out that if Percy finds out he'll be there before us." I moved my head so I could see into the room, careful to not make a sound.

Daniel was sitting behind a desk in one of those big office chair things. Tatiana was sitting on his lap.

"And how would Percy find out?"

"I don't know. Just-nevermind. Three days did get more votes in the meeting."

"Yes, that's what was agreed. In three days we will go to Manhattan and attack. The Olympians allied with Chaos. So we shall be welcoming them to our war."

"Oh my chaos..." I whispered. I turned and ran down the hall, as silent as a mouse. Melantha must've known she wasn't suppose to make a sound, because she kept quiet.

I didn't stop running. I ran out the back doors and into the garden.

_"Nothing. You can do nothing to help him! You're no help to anyone here." _I didn't know where the thoughts were coming from, but they were right. _"Mortals will be in danger. All because you're to weak to help." _

I stopped when I reached the garden and could see roses, black roses. My favorite.

"No, I can help. I can try to get some of them to not hurt anyone. Daniel may not know who I am but I can convince him..." I whispered.

"No you can't. You're useless." The voice wasn't in my head anymore, it was coming from around me. "You could've saved your grandfather. You didn't run to the guards you knew were just down the hall, you did nothing! You let Kevin kill him."

"No..." This voice was coming from someone. Someone who wants me to break down. I remembered my last chat with Tatiana. Tatiana is trying to break me...

"You can't help the mortals. You have no way to leave or to contact anyone. You can do nothing!"

"I may not be able to help them, but Xavier can. Daniel would've made sure everyone knows by night fall. Xavier will be able to tell Chaos. So will our other secret spy." I knew it was true, and I now was sure this voice was meant to break me.

"_Xavier _can help. Not you." I stopped listening. The voice slowly disappeared, but it wasn't totally gone.

As I left this part of the garden I could still hear the voice, a whisper in the back of my mind. But I'm not gonna break. I can find some way to make sure not to many lives are lost.

Then, a name popped into my head. Someone who I know in his heart doesn't belong here and can help me kill monsters from this side.

Blake.

I was suppost to meet him soon. I started running, knowing I had to tell him. Me being Tatiana is something I'd keep to myself, but I know I can trust him and tell him I'm on Chaos's side.

Maybe, just maybe I can get him on our side. But first I need to get him to agree to help me in this battle because I know Percy will be there.

I can't go to Percy and help him directly, but I can help without anyone knowing.

Poor Melantha, she'll probably be happier when I stop running and put her on the ground. My thoughts kept drifting to the battle.

This battle gave me a bad feeling.

Something was gonna happen, and it involved me.

* * *

**Me: Something bad. I can see something bad happening...**

**Gale: That's because you're you.**

**Me: And I love being me! Remember to review people or I'll be sure to make this story take a drastic turn that you won't like. I'll see you all in three weeks, so Bye-bye.**


	36. Bad Vampire Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

**Me: I think it's safe for everyone on Chaos's side to go into um BBM aka Before Battle Mode I'd explain it, but Percy can do it instead. I kicked Gale off the show for reasons you people will never know. So now I have to replace him. We'll see who I get for his spot later... I need to get to my interviews for possible co-host. So on with the story! **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Damn elevator, hurry up." I muttered.

As you can guess I'm on an elevator. I'm heading up to the top floor of the building I'm at, known as Surveillance.

I've already called Meg telling her I need to make an urgent announcement. The elevator may be fast, but in this case not fast enough. Finally the doors opened onto the tenth floor and I quickly walked out, looking for Meg.

Everyone stepped out of my way, some bowed others didn't. I stopped in front of a man and asked for Meg. He must of thought he was in trouble because he sighed in relief when I asked for Meg.

"She's at the east window commander." The man said.

"Thanks." I gave a nod and headed for the east window.

Meg was their pressing buttons in her control panel when I reached her.

"Meg." I said and she jumped slightly, having not heard me.

"Commander." Meg bowed quickly. "Will it be VA or SA?" Voice Announcement or Screen Announcement.

"VA." I said without thinking and Meg handed me a mic.

"Green means go." Meg pointed to a red light above her head and pressed a few more buttons. After a second the light turned green. I looked out the window to everyone outside and started to speak, still looking out.

"Commander Perseus Jackson speaking! Information has been recieved from the four very trusted sources that Primordial forces plan on attacking mortal land. Target: Manhattan, New York in exactly three days. Every from Chaos's forces that are not suppose to stay here during a battle are under my order to initiate BBM. I repeat, initiate BBM. Be ready to leave by tomorrow at noon."

I saw a camper and started my second announcement.

"Every from Camp Half-Blood is under my order to get their stuff, pack up, and await further orders at Visiter Housing. Campers you are going back home to camp and have three hours to be ready to leave. Everyone under my command are to be on look out for stray campers and are to escort them to Visiter Housing where the campers have been staying. Meg will be calling those of you who will be taking the campers home with further orders. Over and out."

I nodded to Meg who turned the light back to red. Now how many people to escort the campers..

"Meg, call Escort Group Quay. Tell them to get two Escort jets ready and that in exactly three hours they should be at Visiter Housing and starting their round-up. They should have the campers divided between the two jets and leaving as soon as they can. Get Sarah and Lilith to make sure every single camper they brought here is accounted for minus the ones that joined us of course. If anyone is missing they better make an announcement. No one is to leave until the campers are all accounted for."

"Got it Commander. I'll get to calling right now." Meg bowed and ran off to start calling.

I turned just as the stair door flew open.

"Percy! Percy!" Rue called and saw me. She ran over, her face full of fear and panic.

"What is it Rue?"

"M-Marie Rose." My eyes widened.

"What about her? Is she hurt? In danger?"

"Jade got a head ache a-and said she remembered a plan Daniel had formed behind Tatiana's back." Rue said as fast as she could. "When I placed a hand on her shoulder I-I saw someone with the Primordial mark on their nack grabbing Marie Rose and disappearing with her. It looked like it was gonna happen today."

I was in shock. I couldn't Blink to Marie Rose. Tatiana had said since I was still new to magic certain emotions affected my new powers.

"I sent Dolores to go check on Lucian and Marie Rose. I think she took Cam with her because he was right outside Jade's house waiting for her, but I'm not sure she'll make it in time."

Without thinking I ran. I ran through the stair door and down the stairs. Panic was flowing through me. My mind was blank except for one thought that kept passing through my mind:

_"Dainel is _not_ taking my Marie Rose."_

I didn't stop running, I couldn't. I had to get home to Marie Rose. Make sure she's safe.

Everything I ran past turned to blurs, soon everything was one long giant blur.

Finally the Housing Area was within my view but I still had to get the part Tatiana, Marie Rose, and I lived in and it wasn't as close to the edge as I wished it was.

After another few terrible moments, Tatiana and Marie Rose's house came into view. When I was a few feet away I slowed down to a normal run, ran in and took in the scene as quick as possible.

The door had been closed. A little into the house in the opening that lead into the living room lay Lucian unconscious, blood near his neck.

They'd taken out Marie Roses first and only line of defence.

I ran in and down the hall making sure not to run over Lucian when I ran past him. I ran until I reached the stairs and raced up to the second floor. The stairs to the third floor were down the hall to my right. Marie Rose's room was at the end of the hall to my left.

I could hear voices and the sounds of people fighting and I knew Marie Rose was still here.

"I'll get Marie Rose Cam. Just freeze him already!" I heard Dolores yell as something hit the closed door of Marie Rose's room. It sounded like a rope of some kind.

I started to rush down the hall when Marie Rose's door opened and I stopped on instinct.

Dolores backed out of the room. Marie Rose was in one of her arms crying. Dolores's other arm was holding something inside the room, probably the rope that had hit the wall.

The sound of a window breaking came from inside the room.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Cam yelled.

"Don't yell at me like that!" Dolores yelled back just as Cam started calling back apologies and asking to be forgiven. "And it's not my fault he keeps jumping around, Cam! Just fucking freeze him and stop messing around!"

There was a scream from inside the room just as I reached Dolores. She saw me and handed me Marie Rose while asking me to stay out here.

"D-daddy! T-the bad m-man t-tried to t-take m-m-me." Marie Rose cried as her tears wet my shirt but I didn't care as long as she was safe.

I listened to what was happening inside.

"You idiotic thing. You're no Nobal, just a useless beast that takes on a human form." Dolores said as I heard something that sounded like whimpers. "Worthless. Vampire."

I stepped to the side so I could see into the room.

Dolores was standing in front of a man frozen in a mountain shaped piece of ice. Cam was standing to the side of the frozen man his ice blue eyes glowing with a now fading light.

"A disgrace to Vampires." Dolores muttered and threw a roundhouse kick to the ice. It broke into pieces but Cam waved his hand and the ice pieces evaporated. The man that had been in the ice had gone with the ice.

I looked around the room, surprised to see only the window had been damaged.

Marie Rose asked me to set her on the ground and I did.

Dolores and Cam turned around to face the door while I was setting Marie Rose down. I straightened.

"Thank you both for saving Marie Rose." I said. They nodded. "What exactly happened?"

Cam's turned to look at Dolores.

"I'll explain it in the living room." Dolores said and I nodded. Cam seemed to just follow Dolores's lead.

All of us walked into the living room. I told Cam and Dolores to take a seat on the couch while I knelt to take a look at Lucian. Marie Rose just sat next to Lucian on the ground.

"Please explain when ever you're ready." I said as I checked Lucian's pulse. Normal. Put there were to puncture wounds in Lucian's neck. Weird...

**Dolores's POV**

I explained to Percy exaclty the way things happened. Well, almost exactly. I had to leave some things out, replaceing them with...'normal', more exceptable things.

The way we reached The house for example. Sure I ran out of the house, but I grabbed Cam's hand and we left the way our kind does. It's almost likedifferent from the way witches Blink in a few ways. They Blink and most of the time there's a soft, bairly audiable _dun_ sound as they leave and when they appear.

Our way is silent and we don't blink to activate it. Our minds recognize when to go and we just disappear. We dematerialize then materialize at our chosen location.

I thought back to when we materialized into the room after we found Lucian, who had given blood from his neck to someone...

_The kidnapper had Marie Rose in hand. The second she screamed he covered her mouth and I knew he hadn't been their long. I knew he was one of my kind but I made sure by checking the room. Nothing was disturbed, the window wasn't opened, and there wasn't any sign of how he could've gotten in. __Way of entery: __Materialized into the room after he took out Lucian by drinking his blood. _

_The Vampire saw us just as Mary Rose bit his hand. He dropped her and she rolled away from all three of us._

_Cam attacked the Vampire first. His ice blue eyes got their icy glow and ice formed under his feet, then the shet of ice spread forward, heading for the Vampire. The ice was quick and was able to get under his feet but he jumped away._

_As Cam used his ice I sighed and brought my hand up to my face while I let my fang show. I pressed the palm of my hand to my fang and let the fang pierce my skin. The blood didn't come out the normal way. As I moved my hand away a rope of blood coming out. I drew my hand back and then threw it forward, sending the rope of blood towards the Vampire. _

_He's been destracted by the sent of my blood that the rope was able to wrap around him. He jumped before I could tighten the rope, got out, and threw my rope back towards the door. _

_"I'll get Marie Rose Cam. Just freeze him already!" I yelled to Cam as my blood rope his the wall. I jump towards Marie Rose and grabbed her, then I materialized near the door and opened it, getting out of the room. I kept one arm in the room controling my rope._

_"Why my lady, why would you hurt me? I'm doing nothing wrong." The Vampire hissed and I glared at it. He had beed standing near the window and because of my glare the window shattered. Cam yelled at me, I yelled back._

_The Vampire screamed as Cam's ice gathered around his feet. He whimpered as the ice engulfed him. I spoke a few words to him and gave a roundhouse kick to his frozen form. Cam got rid of the ice and I turned thinking about what to tell Percy._

"Then Cam yelled at me, I yelled at him. Then you came and I believe you know the rest." I said to finish my story.

**Percy's POV**

"Yes. You said the man was a Vampire. Care to explain?" I asked. Cam stiffined just a bit, Dolores didn't show emotion. I raised an eyebrow at their different reactions.

"Yes. I've been alive longer than you Percy and I've seen many things. He wasn't the first Vampire I've seen, though he brought the most disgrace to his kind. He wasn't like that twilight Vampire that sparkles. That movie is an insult in ou-the world of Vampires." Dolores scoffed.

"You seem to know a lot about them. And you speak as if you were also a vampire." I muttered and raised my voice for them to hear me. "Well alright. Did you two hear my announcement?" I asked.

"Yes we did. We'll go get ready as soon as you dissmiss us." Cam said as he relaxed.

"Alright. Thank you both again for saving Marie Rose." I said and stood up.

"You're welcome Percy." Dolores nodded.

"No problem." Cam just waved it off.

"You are both dissmissed." They stood up and bowed.

"Come on Cam. We have to-" Dolores started to say as she put a hand on Cam's shoulder then quickly drew it away.

Cam looked at her then froze, stairing at her hand.

"Is that-" Cam started to say.

"It's nothing Cam. Just a cut from a piece of glass on your shoulder." Dolores said and drew her hand away even further when Cam tried to reach for it. Dolores's eyes got a slight red glow. Alright then...

"Well, good bye Percy." Dolores said and Cam nodded, following her out the door.

"Cam can freeze thing...That's newish." I said and turned to Marie Rose.

She looked fine. but I sknew I was gonna have to talk to her. Now as for Lucian...

Just then Marie Rose pinched Lucian's ear and he woke up.

"The pinch of doom." Marie Rose giggled as Lucian held his poor ear.

"That's one thing taken care of." I said. When Lucian got over his ear I told him what I'd announced earlier and about the punctures on his neck which he did take well, then he left.

"Now, lets go clean your room so we can talk." I took Marie Rose's hand and we headed for her room.

* * *

**Me: I have nothing against Twilight! Dolores just thinks it's an insult to those vampires. ****Now I still have a few more interviews. Remember to review. Good bye and good night**


	37. I'm On Your Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: So, I found a new co-host. His name is Zero! Say Hi to the people Zero.**

**Zero: *smirks* Hi to the people Zero.**

**Me: Not funny, Zero. **

**Zero: *Tries to sound like me* Not funny, Zero**

**Me: *glares daggers* *****Zero glares daggers back* Well since neither of us is backing down soon, you reader peoples read while I beat Zero in a glare contest.**

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"So are you gonna help me or not?" I said. I'd just finished telling Blake about me needing his help.

Blake didn't say anything. Seconds passed. Minutes.

I sighed, stood up, and picked up Melantha. I turned and hesitated for a second, but I still walked away.

_"I shouldn't have thought he'd help me. He's on this side for a reason."_ I thought.

"Well I guess we're on our own Melantha-" A hand grabbed my arm.

"You're not gonna be on your own with the wolf pup, Jen. I'm on your side." I turned around. I searched Blake's eyes, trying to see if he'd rat me out to Daniel the second he got the chance.

He wouldn't. He's on my side.

"Really?" I asked, still not believing Blake.

"Yeah." Blake let go of my arm and stepped closer. "I'm totally on your side. I don't really belong here anyway." I couldn't help but grin. Melantha jumped out of my grasp and I attcked Blake in a hug.

"Oh my Chaos, Blake! Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered as I hugged him.

"Enough with the thank yous, Jen. I'm your friend and I'm not gonna leave you alone." Blake said as he pulled away. "I'm not gonna leave you to do this on your own. Just say the word and I'm there at your side."

"Chaos, Blake. I can't thank you enough."

"You just did thank me. Now you said you your a witch, but you lost most of your power. How are you gonna help your friends if you can't even use your powers?"

I fished a small vial with green liquid in it from my pocket.

"I'm gonna use this. Tomorrow at dinner I'm gonna put it in Tatiana's drink." I said as I held up the vial.

"What is that exactly?" Blake asked as he took the vial into his hand.

"A potion. Ever since I payed for Jade to be sent back home, Meri has been sneaking me the herbs, liquids, and other things I needed for this potion. I mixed them up and I left it to sit for a few days. It's ready to use today, but it'll be safer to use it tomorrow at dinner before we leave."

"Why would it be safer?"

"Because it takes time to work, and if I give it to her at dinner tomorrow, it'll take affect around the time we reach Earth. If I give it to her today, there's a chance it'll take affect before we leave and then she might end up noticing and staying here. Meaning it won't work unless she takes it tomorrow."

"What exacly does it do?"

"It's a power swap potion with my own twist. It'll give me her power, and she'll be given mine. But while we have each other's powers she'll be weakened so she won't be able to build up the power she has. She won't be able to hurt anyone or undo what I do to help Chaos's forces."

"Oh. No affects on you? Bonus." Blake grinned.

"There will be affects on me. If I use to much power at once there are numerous possibilities of what could happen, or of course I could lose control. But those are risk I'm willing to take. Now, Blake?"

"What?"

"Where do you people keep weapons around here? I'm gonna need a quiver full of arrows and a bow and also some type of gun, perferably a handgun or small revolver."

"Well you can't go into the weapon house-which is where we keep guns and such-unless you have permission. Bow and arrows I can get ya. As for guns..." Blake snapped his fingers. "I know where to get you a gun."

"Where?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Blake turned and started walking. I called Melantha and we followed Blake.

After a few minutes we were by the trail he'd shown me when we were on the balcony.

We're going to Blake's home 'town'.

"Oh." I stopped in front of the path.

"What is it?" Blake asked and back tracked to stand next to me.

"If I leave this place, I might get in trouble and then my friends and family might have to pay for it..."

"Wait here." I nodded and Blake walked over to the guards. They had a quick chat and Blake came back over. "Don't worry. Larry said he wouldn't tell anyone he saw you leave with me. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Great. Now let's go visit one of my friends." Blake grabbed my wrist and started walking, pulling me with him. I called Melantha and she jumped onto my out streched hand. From my hand she jumped onto my shoulder and I followed Blake.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Everyone is accounted for, Commander." The leader of Escort Group Quay said.

"Alright Jarry. You know what to do when you reach Camp Half-Blood? Who to talk to?" I asked.

"Yes of course Commander."

"Very well. Have a safe trip Jarry. We'll be there by tomorrow night."

"Good-bye for now Commander." Jarry bowed and borded his jet. I gave a salute as the jets got airborn. Then they took off and I watched until they were just specks in the sky.

"Well I need to get packing." I said and Blinked home to my room.

I pulled my blue backpack out from my closet. I set it down and checked if anything was in it. Nothing.

I walked back into my closet and pulled out the clothes I'd need. Once all that was in my bag I went back into my closet and pushed a rack of cloaks and other things to the side and walked to the real back of my closet. I stood in front of the wall.

"May that not seen, become the opening." I spoke. I know, only crazy people talk to walls but I have reason to. It's a cloaking spell that I wrote a while after I got my new powers.

The wall flickered a few times and disappeared completely. There was a small room that held some of my private weapons and something else. Armor that no one could see in battle once I had it on because it was invisible.

The Curse of Achilies had some flawes in it. It protected against mortal and other weapons found on Earth, but not always our type of weapons. Soon after I got my powers from Tatiana I started working on this armor which turned invisable once I had it on right, but was useless when it wasn't on or wasn't on right. I mainly made the armor just to protect my Achilies Heel.

I grabbed the armor and a few more weapons and stuffed them in a black messenger bag. Since I knew we were probably gonna have some demigods fighting in our battle I made a spilt second decision.

I grabbed a bag and canteen from the corner of the room. It was what I had left from when I left Camp Half-Blood. I'd taken some and now I was probably gonna lose what I had left in battle. I place the canteen and bag in into the messenger bag.

I picked up the messenger bag and left the room. I stopped where I had been when I opened the door. Without turning around I cast the closing spell.

"Close the opening, So it won't be seen." I walked out of my closet and grabbed my backpack Blinked to the living room. I walked to the door and dropped the stuff on the floor next to it.

Someone knocked and I knew who it was.

"Hey Silena." I said as I opened the door. Marie Rose walked in.

"Hey Percy. I brought Marie Rose from Luce's shop."

"Yeah. Thank's Silena. Now shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? You did say in time of and near battle you wouldn't let him out of your sight."

"I know. I'm gonna meet him at the Diner. Bye Percy." Silena turned and walked away. I shut the door.

"Marie Rose, we're gonna go back to Mommy's house in a few minutes okay?" I said.

"Is Mommy back?" Marie Rose looked so hopeful I wished I could've said yes.

"No. N-not yet. I called your gandma and grandpa. Your gonna have to stay with them for a while."

"No!" Marie Rose stomped her foot. "I'm staying with Daddy!"

"Sorry Rosie but I have to go fight the bad guys and you can't go."

"Yes I can." Marie Rose started to cry. "I-I don't w-wanna be by m-myself."

"You'll be with your aunts and grandparents. You won't be alone." I tried to reason.

"No! Mommy's gone and I-I don't wanna l-leave d-daddy alone." Marie Rose kept crying.

"It's to dangerous Rosie-"

"Camp Half-Blood. Take me their. Someone their can take care of me!"

Lucian suddenly walked in the door and saw the crying Marie Rose. I quickly told him what was happening and he tried to help me convince Marie Rose.

* * *

**Me: And just so you people know, I won the glare contest! Yay! **

**Zero: ...**

**Me: *Looks at Zero* Zero says 'I almost won but she cheated.' I learned how to read Zero's expressions! And look back at the BlakexJen moment! I for one loved it! Well I think we shall all soon find out who will get Jen's heart! Remember to review everyone. Bye!**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: Zero says bye too! **


	38. Bye Marie Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: Hello people! So we have time skipped to the day they're leaving. It's around eight I believe. Anything to say Zero?**

**Zero: Hey readers.**

**Me: ...Zero your a man of little words, but that's why I picked you! Well on with the story. Come on Zero I need to fill you in on the story. *Grabs Zero's wrist and pulls him out of the studio***

* * *

**Percy's POV **

"Percy! I'm here!" Lucian called from downstairs. We were in Tatiana's house, getting some stuff. By 'we' I mean Marie Rose and me. Yesterday after all the tears and me almost giving in a few times, Marie Rose agreed to go.

"Come on Rosie. Uncle Lucian's here." I said and her she closed her small suitcase. "Ready?" Marie Rose nodded as she buttoned the last button on her pink coat and picked up Selene.

I grabbed her larger suitcase and we walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"I called your grandparents Rosie. They're really excited about you going." Lucian said when we reached the door.

"I don't wanna go." Marie Rose muttered. With that we headed for the airport where Lucian's jet was waiting.

When we got to Lucian's jet, Lucian took Marie Rose's luggage an went to place it in the jet.

"Daddy...Do I have to go?" Marie Rose asked.

"Yes Rosie you have to. I'm not taking you to a place where battle could hit." I said and knelt down so I could be around her height.

"But daddy! I don't wanna leave you, mommy's gone and I don't want you to be by yourself."

"It's okay. I'll have my friends with me." Marie Rose nodded but tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I want mommy." She whispered and raised her voice. "I want mommy! I want mommy here!" She stomped her foot. She was crying now.

"Rosie, she can't be here right now. I told you, she's on a mission."

"You're lying! Mommy isn't on a mission!"

"Marie Rose, mommy is on a mission. That's why she's not here."

"You're lying Mommy's with the bad people!" Oh my Chaos. Who told?

"Marie Rose who told you that?"

"Mommy did..." She'd called down and was only sniffing here and there.

"How did mommy tell you?"

"S-she use to come talk to me in my sleep. She told me she was sorry and that she had to be there. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else the lady that looked like her would make bad stuff happen."

_"She came to her while she was seperated from the clone. She must've stopped when she was locked up again." _I thought.

"Marie Rose, don't worry about it. I'm gonna get mommy back soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise." Marie Rose stuck out her pinky.

"I pinky promise." I pinky promised and the deal was done.

Lucian walked down the jet's stairs and cleared his throat.

"We need to get going Marie Rose." Lucian said and patted her head.

"O.K Unlce Lucian." Marie Rose gave me a hug. When she let go I stood up and she took Selene back in her arms.

"Bye Perce." Lucian said.

"Bye Lucian, I'll see you at Camp Half-Blood later."

"I'll see you there. Come on Rosie." Lucian took Marie Rose's hand and lead her up the stairs onto the jet. Marie Rose turned and gave me one last wave as the stairs retreated and then the door closed.

I stayed there watching the jet take off and I kept watching it until the jet was gone and out of our atmosphere. Once it was gone I stayed there, thinking.

I pulled a small black box out of my coat pocket and opened it. I stared at the ring that was inside.

Alternating blue and purple sapphires forming a heart around a heart shaped diamond. On either side of the heart there was an opal stone.

I turned the ring in my hand and looked at the ingraving. '_Forever and Always'_ it read. I sighed.

"I should've given it to you sooner Tatiana. But I was to scared to do it." I whispered as I placed the ring back in it's box, and the put the box back in my coat pocket. I walked off heading back to my house, taking my time walking so I could have more time to think.

Think about anything I could've done to prevent this, and anything I could do to get Tatiana back here by my side.

* * *

**Me: Yes I know it's short. But I HAD to end it there. I swear on the river styx I'll update another chapter sooner if I'm able to. *Thunder* See? It's official. If I'm able to and I don't update, Zero can kill me.**

**Zero: I am not killing a human.**

**Me: Well then pretend I'm a Monster, Vampire, Demon or whatever you hunt! Now, remember to review everyone!**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: *Looks at Zero.* 'Good bye and good ridence.' Is what Zero's thinking. Bye bye!**


	39. One Last Training Session

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO**

**Me: So Zero, where did we leave off?**

**Zero: ...Percy with the ring after Marie Rose left...**

**Me: Oh, right...So now it's a while before they leave for Camp Half-Blood. Lovely...**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Everyone knows they can't take all the jets and are riding with friends if they can?" I asked.

"Check." Jade said as we climbed onto my jet.

"Everyone's packed for at least a week?"

"Check." Dolores said from her spot at the doorway.

"The gods know we're coming...but the campers don't, yet..."

"Right you are." Jade dropped her bag in one of the rooms.

"Well everything's covered. Tanks and bigger things are on their own way of travel...Everything's covered..."

"What is it Percy?" Dolores asked.

"Something feels...wrong. Like something's gonna take a bad turn..."

"Instinct is something that my kind realies on sometimes...trust instinct Percy. Trust it."

"Instinct is sometime wrong, Percy. Instinct is a maybe, while being sure is a definet yes." Jade said.

"Well it's probably nothing. Now we're leaving an hour and a half. Jade get the your stuff, make sure you have everything, and put it on my jet. I need to get Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. Dolores go...do whatever it is you do."

"Me and some others are all ready so we're gonna go for one last training session. Bye." Dolores took two steps back and fell to the ground. No stairs were there.

"Oh Chaos." I said and Jade and I checked to see if Dolores was okay. She'd landed in a crouch. Then she stood up and ran heading towards one of the training buildings.

"What in Chaos is she? She's not mortal..." Jade whispered.

"I guess we'll find out when we go for battle."

* * *

**Dolores's POV**

"Okay! Each of you go in one of the room and beat whatever I send your way!" I ordered. Thirteen of them walked into their rooms and got ready. I used the main computer that controls the rooms and gave each of them something to fight.

I looked at Cam who was standing next to me.

"What are you waiting for? Go." I said.

"I'm your right hand man and I'm the best, after you of course." Cam said.

"Don't really care, Cam. Now get your lazy butt in that room." Cam didn't move. With a sigh I started pushing him towards one of the open rooms. "Why can't you listen like the others? I think I've spoiled you by letting you stay near me so much and not getting mad enough when you do wrong."

With one final shove Cam fell into one of the waiting rooms and the door shut behind him.

When I got back to the main computer, I gave Cam an extra hard course for being so stubborn.

I walked around looking into the large windows that aloud me to see inside a room.

Evan seemed to be doing fine with his fire power.

When five new 3D monster came to attack him, small flames appeared around his head. With a push of his hand, some dodging, and defense Evan was able to kill the monsters off. But he still needs to reach the lever on the other side of the room so that the course would shut off. If needed I can shut the course off by pulling the lever between the window and door. By the way, 3D creations that we use aren't real, but seem so real that you can only kill them the way they're killed in real life.

Next was Gwen. Her power is still working perfectly. Two 3D wolf mutants were coming at her. I'd given her a wooded course because she's never been very good at fighting in wooded areas. Her light brown eyes turned a bright dark pink as she looked at the wolves. The wolved froze, then turned on each other, each bitting the other's neck.

Gwen's always wanted something better than that power but I say it's a great power.

I heard the slight beeping signaling someone was finished with their course. I checked and it was Dawn that was done.

She uses electricity, not like the childeren of Zeus who generate it from the sky, Dawn gets it from within herself. All are powers don't count on outer sources, we generate them inside ourselves. Dawn has electricity running through her, Cam has Ice, Evan has fire. Theoretically of course.

"Not bad timing Dawn, I say you're improving." I said as she walked out of her room.

"Thanks...where's Cam? You two are almost always together..." Dawn asked as she looked around.

"He's trying out one of the harder courses, you know the one with the mini heat seeking missels."

"Ah...he looks insane running around like that..." Dawn tilted her head as she looked through a window into Cam's room for course training.

"Yes...I think those hands coming from the ground, grabbing him are forcing him to slow down. Speaking of speed." I walked over to a room on the other side of the room.

Davis was running around, trying to reach the end of the room as fast as possible.

"It isn't slowing him down by much is it, Dolores?"

"No...It's not." I looked around at Davis's course then at the small stream in the corner of his training room. "Let's see how well he can swim."

"But you can't control water."

"No, but I can multiply it and use ice power to freeze it, then unfreeze it when it's floating over Davis or option two..."

I could feel my eyes start to glow red. I made to 3D arms appear and grab Davis's legs. I made ice appear over his head. A generous amout of ice I may add. Davis panicked at the sight of the ice mountain above him. I used some fire to melt is. As it melted I multiplied the amount until it was enough to flood.

I let the water drop and the hands disappear. Davis was trapped in water, now he had to swim to the lever. Unless he realized he could just run over the water. But Davis isn't much of a thinker so he won't realized it any time soon.

For the next hour and twenty minutes Dawn and I watched Davis look like a fool, Cam get chased by missles, and most of the others finish their courses and join use to watch the others. I knew time was almost up and I don't want to risk materializing.

"Hurry up! We need to get going!" I announced into each of the announcers for the ramaining rooms in use.

"I should just end their courses..." I muttered. With the press of a button all the water in Davis's room was gone and Cam's missles disappeared. Both boys reached the levers at the end of the rooms. The beeping of there course being finished sounded and their doors opened, allowing them to leave the now smaller rooms.

"You both wasted time. Davis, did you even think that your speed would let you run _on_ the water? And Cam, _heat_ seeking missels. You could've just formed a thin layer of ice around yourself that let the missels not feel your body heat, thus making them hit each other. Disappointing." I said as they walked out of their rooms and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Dolores." Davis said as he dropped his head.

"It's alright Davis, your the youngest of all of us at the age of thirteen in vampire years. Just try harder next time, alright?" I said.

"I will. I promise I will improve."

"As for Cam, you have little excuse for taking so long. I expect better."

"Yeah, alright." Cam just waved it off.

"Don't take her words lightly Cameron. You may be her right hand man, but you're no better than the rest of us." Davis said as he glared at Cam.

"She's right, _Cameron_. I can easily depend on someone else as much as I depend on you and move you down. The others seem to take this all more seriously." At this Cam's face paled.

"Let's go. We have fine minutes to be on the jets and ready to go. Even though I didn't want to, we must materialize there." The others nodded and one by one were gone. Cam and I were the last ones left. I told him to not take things lightly once more, before materializing to where the others were, just outside the airport as we call the place the jets and other means of travel are at.

"In your jets. Percy knows we're the last ones left. Send him the message that we're ready. Now go." I said once Cam was here. Everyone nodded and ran to the jet they were taking.

Cam and I headed for my jet. We found Jeanette in there ready to go. Jeanette was going to be on my jet, even if Cam minded.

"Sorry it took so long Jeanette. Some people took to long in the last training session. Can you tell Percy we're ready?" I sighed.

"Sure Dolores." Jeanette said with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled my thanks as Jeanette went to message Percy. I went to the from of the jet and programed the coordinates of the place we were heading into the auto pilot.

"Alright everyone. Everyone coming is in a jet and packed. Take off in 5...4...3...2..1." When Percy said one over the jet's intercom I sat down and pulled this jet off the ground.

Once we left the planet I put the jet on auto pilot and went back to where Cam and Jeanette were.

"We'll be there by my guess the hour the camp finishes dinner. Right Jeanette?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I can gues Cam was one of the ones who took to long training?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes which was very disappointing." We kept chatting through the whole flight about different topics. I for one didn't mind the long trip, but Cam sure did since he could only sit still for about seven minutes before having to move about.

* * *

**Me: Well you've met some of Dolores's team. You'll see what they can do later...maybe. **

**Zero: ...You need to go get Cam or he'll have to be gone another week...**

**Me: Oh I forgot about that! Well remember to review everyone! I have, *checks watch* ten minutes to go get Cam and the sanctuary is fifty minutes from the studio...Uh oh...*grabbs Zero's arm* Come on Zero, I need to break some laws to pick up Cam on time and I'll need you to work your Zero-ness incase the cops come...**

**Zero: ... *lets me pull him out of the studio***


	40. Jen's Games Are Just Starting

**Me: As you all know, I sadly do not own PJO. But I DO own Zero! *grins***

**Zero: No you don't.**

**Me: You signed the contract! *Points to paper filled with words and three signatures waves it in Zero's face* Read the paper, Zero. Read the paper! **

**Zero: *takes contract and rips it***

**Me: I have more copies hidden and on my phone! *Holds out phone* Read the phone Zero. But don't worry. I like you to much to let you fall like the others. **

**Zero: ...On with the damn story before I kill her...**

**Me: *Narrows eyes* I'd like to see you try.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We're so close...So close to Camp-Halfblood...

I sighed and stood up. One year since I was last there. And I wasn't there for long. Tatiana and I went, trained them to fight the Titans in the third Titan war which Rue and Rae forsaw them loosing if we hadn't gone and did what we did.

During that short time of them knowing who we were I didn't have a whole lot of contact with my old...friends. Then there was the Annabeth inccient after which Tatiana ignored me, then left without telling anyone, except of course Lucian. After that Sarah, Inuyasha, Zeth, and I left to go save Lucas.

"By Chaos Percy, sit down! You act like you're going to face your death or something!" Jade snapped after a while.

"Leave him alone Jade. He didn't do much the last year when he was there. All the new campers, all those who knew him that aren't with us, he saved Olympus, technically twice if you count last year." Rue said.

"Look at miss know it all. Didn't the same thing that happened before Tatiana left happen last year? And then she left to get Marie Rose and her stuff then went to a place only _Lucian_ knows about."

"Both of you, quiet." Both of them went quiet. "We're gonna be right outside Earth in around twenty minutes then a few more minutes, depending on where we enter. Remember to leave your stuff here when we get off. Rue, Rae, and Jade, you know what to do and when to go where?"

"Yeah." Rue said as Jade and Rae nodded.

I walked over to the window and watched the emptiness of space pass. Just a while longer before we get to Earth.

* * *

**(A/N I wonder what Jen's up to... ;))**

**Jen's POV**

I am a nervous wreck. I'm going to slip Tatiana something to dull her from noticing the same potion working on switching our powers.

"Quit worrying, Jen. Nothing's gonna happen." Blake said trying to help me. Maybe I should tell him that Tatiana and I are the same person...

"I could get caught, they might not let Meri deliver her the food and drink, or maybe the potion will get mixed up in the wrong food and then it would all blow up in my face. How can I not worry?" I said.

"By...not worrying. Just relax. Meri always gives her the food she'll be eating, and they have to pass by here to give the food to everyone."

"You're right. Once Meri passes by, I'll put in the potion and then I will have nothing to worry about. Except all the things that could go wrong with the potion itself..." I shook my head. "No. I sound like a quiter. I am not a quiter."

"That's the spirit. Right on time to, Meri's coming." I stood up from my seat on the floor in front of the wall as Meri arrived.

"Hurry and put it in. There's another server coming after me in like two or three minutes!" Meri hissed.

I took out the green filled vial from my bag and opened it. There was wine and water on the tray since Tatiana would've finished her water by now. I put about five drops in each drink, leaving me half the vial and the chose on what to do.

"She's gonna drink all the wine first but she might not drink all all the water." I murmured then dropped three more drops into the wine and two in the water. I watched the green liquid dissolve into the drinks.

"Alright. I hope your plan works..." Meri muttered and walke a little further down the hall and into the opening that lead to the dining hall.

"Ready to go?" I asked Blake.

"Yeah. Just remember to keep cool." Blake said.

"I can act, the question is: Can you?"

"We're gonna find that out soon."

Blake got a head start and entered the dining hall before me. But it didn't matter. The way Tatiana was looking at me, we might as well have entered holding hands.

I walked to the table Tatiana was at and took my seat to her right, putting me between Meri and Tatiana.

"You're late." Tatiana whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in her voice...maybe it was a smirk...

"I'm sorry but I had something to do." I whispered back.

"I can bet you were with Blake, weren't you?" Tatiana asked as she took a sip of her wine. I smiled and I knew she'd think the smile meant something else.

"Yes. I was indeed with Blake and we lost track of time. Again, I'm sorry for being late." I took a sip of my wine and carefully pulled out a second vial from my bag and waited, knowing Daniel would start talking to Tatiana soon.

Right on cue, Daniel leaned in and whispered something to her. When Tatiana turned her face away from her glass of wine to Daniel and leaned in to answer whatever he said I opened the vial. I took my wine in hand, making sure no one was watching, and dropped six drops into it. With Daniel and Tatiana still talking, I did the same with my water.

I noticed Blake looking at me, then he looked at the vial in question. I gave him a smile, hoping he'd know it was okay. Blake nodded, but I knew he'd ask about it later.

Over the next twenty minutes, I watch Tatiana drink all her wine, then the water. I always drink some water after a glass of wine before I get more. Since Tatiana and I are the same person, my bet on her drinking both was right.

"She's taken it all. And you just need to finish that water and game over. You're the winner." Meri whispered as I took a sip of my water.

"It's not over just yet, Meri. There are still things that could easily not go in my favor and go in her favor. The games are far from over." I whispered back and drank the last of my water. I called over one of the waiters and they took both glasses, leaving me two new and filled glasses. I picked up my wine after the waiter left and drank some.

I set it down on the table and looked into it's dark redness. Everything around me seemed to fade away, then an image appeared in the wine.

It was Percy and Lucian, chasing someone, a girl I think. The girl fell down onto the grown after bumping into a guy. After he helped her up, the girl started taking, saying something about crazy guys chasing her...probably Percy and Lucian.

He called her Tatiana, and when he did I realized it was Blake. The girl-I mean, _I_ realized he was Blake and the next few things we said were tuned out. I knew I wasn't suppose to hear them right now. When Percy and Lucian arrived I got behind Blake, whatever I said was tuned out.

"Jen! Jen?" I blinked to find Meri shaking me. I looked back at the wine glass. Nothing was there.

"Sorry...I zoned out." I said and Meri nodded, but she still looked worried.

I looked at the wine and thought back to the second I saw Lucian and Percy, right before I got behind Blake. I looked almost...scared.

But why would I be scarred of Percy and Lucian?

* * *

**Me: Well, I know why you'd be scared. Any comments Zero?**

**Zero: You do know the battle is the day after tomorrow in the story, right?**

**Me: Of course. Now remember to review everyone. Oh and Cam will be back next time...maybe. I wonder if Zero and Cam will get along...**


	41. Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: Alright. Cam, this is Zero. Zero, that's Cam. You now the rules, no fighting...unless I'm in the room and you give me time to get some popcorn and a reward for the winner.**

**Zero: ...Alright...**

**Cam: You seem to have gotten crazier since I left...**

**Me: Shut it Briel, you're no longer the favorite when I do this. So don't cross the line.**

**Cam: So...I'm not the favorite anymore? *I shake my head* Zero...*lunges at Zero***

**Me: Hey! Paws off Zero! Wait unti I get some popcorn, Cameron!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We were the first landed inside the camp no one else was here because we'd planned to be the first here. The rest would be here any minute, then they'd wait for my orders.

"You know what to do, right Rae and Jade?" I asked and they nodded.

"We'll handle everyone when they get here and we'll tell who to go when." Rae said.

"Alright. Come on Rue. We need to go find Chiron...He should be at the pavilion." I said. Rue and I slipped on our cloaks, and heded for the pavilion.

"So what exactly are we gonna tell them Percy?" Rue asked as we walked.

"Well, Chaos has already talked with them, through projection looking like me of course. And they understand most things already. Right now when we speak to the councilers, Chiron, and Mr.D it'll be like questions and answers." I said.

"Will Chaos be here tonight?"

"Chaos said it would be here around the time we are."

"Then I guess Chaos will be here later." I nodded. "Shouldn't you try to look 22?"

"Nah. That act is over already." Rue nodded and stopped talking.

When we reached the pavilion there was a guy in front of the table Chiron and Mr.D sat at. The campers were looking at them and then noticed us as we walked in. When they did, they started whispering, and the guy who was talking with Chiron turned to face us.

He was me. So Chaos got here and has been pretending to be me...he'd done it before, so why am I suprised?

"My Lord." Rue and I said as we knelt infront of Chaos disguised as me. Chiron looked even more confused when we addressed 'Percy' by Lord.

"Commander. Rue. Please, stand up." We did as told and stood up.

"Um I thought you were the commander, Percy." Chiron looked confused.

"He is. Hoods off. We're in a place of allies." Chaos smiled. I looked around to see most of the people in the pavilion looked confused.

Rue and I pulled off our hoods and everyone went quiet. The sight of two Percys probably wasn't expected.

"My Lord, I think it's time for you to pick a new form. They might get confused on who's who." I said.

"Right." Chaos began to glow black and the campers looked away. After Chaos's glow faded, Rue and I were standing in front of someone who wasn't on our forces. An adult man in an expencive looking black suit with black hair and eyes.

"So Chiron, can we speak here? After you campers are done and able to go of course."

"Of course um...I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your real name." Chiron said.

"Of course. I am The First Being, Chaos. Also known as Creator of the Universe, and The Void." Chiron bowed and the campers followed but Mr.D made no movement. Instinct was to go make him bow, but I knew it wasn't the time.

Chiron called the campers to attention.

"Everyone go to your cabins! Councilers please stay at your tables." Chiron announced and the campers all quickly left.

"Percy. You know how to sit them." Chaos nodded at Rue and me. We both knew what to do.

We picked the center tables and started caling councilors over, showing them where to sit.

"Councilor of Hades." I called. Nico wasn't here of course, he was on one of the jets. So his sister came and sat at the table, where I told her.

"Counclior of Athena." Rue called and Anabeth walked over, sitting at the other table.

"Councilor of Poseidon." Then I remembered my sister was still young, she's to young to be in a meeting like this. But another person, a girl who had the same hair and eyes as childeren of Poseidon came. I gave her a nod and finished seating Councilors at the two tables I was handling, just as Rue finished hers. Chiron and Mr.D would sit where they chose. Chaos was already sitting on a table that was facing the four we'd put the Councilors at, so Rue and I sat next to him.

"So why exactly are you here?" Annabeth was the first to ask.

"We are here because our enemies, The Primordial Forces are going to attack Earth, a land where neither they or we have battle in against one another. Their target is Manhattan home territory of my Commander, Percy, who I'm sure most of you know or have heard of."

"He came last year and the older campers knew him. But they never said anything about him." The councilor of Hermes said. Chaos looked at me and I shrugged.

"It's to be expeced. When I left I didn't count on the newer campers ever being told who I am, heck most of the ones who came after the war didn't know who I was." I said.

"Well then, I'll be the one to tell those of you who do not know him. Percy Jackson went on many quest. He brought back Zeus's master lightning bolt, traveled through the sea of monsters, helped save the goddess Artemis, traveled through the labyrinth, and fought in the second Titan war. Percy Jackson was the savior of Olympus. He was the child of The Great Prophecy, and he made the decision that saved the world from the Titans six years ago.

"Percy Jackson is the reason all of you are even sitting here. I've seen the past, seen all his quest, seen him fufill The Great Prophecy, and receive suffering as a reward. I can tell you some details, but only few people can tell it because they were there in most of the quest, those are Grover, Lord of the Wild, and Annabeth Chase. You can ask them. But now is not the moment."

The campers were all silent, most looking at me, and others looking at the ones they know were here for the second Titan war, who were looked anywhere but the stares they were getting.

"But I've heard the stories told from the person who lived them. My favorite was the fourth one we named The Battle of The Labyrinth" Rue whispered and I smiled.

"The Primordials are the main threat. They will attack the day after tomorrow. We came here to tell you what we can and see if you want to help or not." Chaos said after a few moments.

"We can help, but it's not just our decision. The gods have to decide as well." Someone called.

"The gods were the ones who agreed to our alliance. The ones I want to pick where they stand, is this camp."

"Can we have a few minutes to decide, Lord Chaos?" A few campers asked.

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Campers stood up and moved to the table where Chiron was at.

"I will inform the other gods of the situation." Dionysus said as he walked over.

"Yes. That is best, Dionysus." Chaos nodded. In a matter of seconds, Dionysus was gone.

"Rue, go to the others and tell them what's happened. Make sure those who are suppose to come are on their way." Chaos said.

"Yes, my Lord." Rue bowed and ran off.

"Why'd you tell them so much?" I asked as I sat on the table.

"Because they deserve to know." Chaos answered.

"I guess you're right." I said and looked over to where others were coming.

"Hey." I said as they reached us. Dolores, (and of course) Cam, Jade, Thalia, Tyler, Zeth, and the twins were the ones who've come. They of course are wearing their cloaks.

They greeted me, then turned to Chaos.

"Lord Chaos." They said and bowed.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood." Chaos said.

"Nervous about them finding out?" I asked Thalia.

"Not much. It's not like I'm the only one." Thalia shrugged and sat on the table next to me. The others spread out around the table. Sarah sat as far away from Thalia as possible. Sarah's acting like a child of Hades...

"Then why don't you take off the hood?"

"Because I don't see why."

"The others have them off. I think you should-hold on." Chiron was comeing our way.

"We have decided to help you, Lord Chaos. We are allies after all." He said.

"Good. My fighters are all here. Tomorrow morning I'll let them meet the campers. But the councilors can meet the people that are here." Chaos turned to us as Chiron went back to the councilors.

_Some people_ groaned. Those people were Cam, Jade, Sarah, and Zeth. Tyler and Lilith shrugged, and Thalia sighed.

"Oh come on. This isn't _that_ bad, Cam. I think it's nice that we get to meet our allies." Dolores said and most of us groaned, including me.

"You're not seriously gonna put up the innocent, nice girl act, are you?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I want to see how they react when I go from nice to well, me." Dolores said, undoing her act.

"Do whatever you want in the way you act. Just no trying to kill, threats, or using powers they don't know exist." Chaos said. "I shall be going to Olympus after I check on the others. Make sure there's no trouble Percy." I nodded and got off the table.

We all bowed and said goodbye to Chaos. Then he walked out of the pavilion, heding the way the others had come.

"Then I guess you guys can go...talk." I said, and the others made no move to leave. "Just go. You're not going to die just because you go talk with them." I sighed.

"Percy's right. Just come one." Lilith said and grabbed her Sarah's arm, trying to pull her towards the campers. After a few whispers and Dolores's help, Lilith finally managed to get Sarah to go with her and Dolores to meet the campers. I turned my attention back to the others.

After a few seconds they finally got up fromt the table and went over to the campers. I took my seat on the table next to Thalia, the only one who hadn't gone to talk with campers.

"Go on. Take off the hood. You don't have to talk to them, just let them see you." I said.

"Make me." Thalia said and so I did. I grabbed the top of the hood and pulled it off her head. "Percy!" Lucky for her, she maged to stop me before it completly off, and pulled it back on all the way.

"You said to make you, so I did." I smirked and Thalia punched me, which didn't do anything because it didn't hurt. Thalia and I sat on the table, watching the others walk around and talk to campers.

"We have to go guys, Chaos should be back soon." I called over to the group. Immediatly Sarah, Dolores, and Cam were standing next to me. The others soon followed.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said to the campers and Chiron. We left the pavilion and reached the area where the others were waiting.

"Well I hope you didn't make them fear us." Chaos said. "Some of our gifted people conjured our place to stay. I used my powers so we could all fit."

There was what looked like a two floor house behind Chaos, but by what Chaos said, I knew it was _way_ bigger on the inside.

"Your things are already in your rooms. The helpers will take you to them." When Chaos finished, nine small, orbs that seemed to be made of black nothingness filled with stars appeared.

Each one of them came and floated in front of one of us.

"Go ahead and get settled in. I am needed back in Olympus." There was a black light, and Chaos was gone.

"Follow your...helper." I said and followed mine inside. It lead me to a room that once I stood in front of the door the words 'COMMADER PERCY' appeared on it.

"Thanks. You can go." I told my helper and it rushed off.

Once I put my stuff away and had my weapons where they belonged, I laid down on my bed.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard a voice.

_"Three ways her life may go. Death picks which way she goes. Things will get tougher." _The voice said before fading away.

* * *

**Me: You okay Zero? *starts bandaging Zero's left arm and right leg* **

**Zero: ... *nods***

**Me: *finishes bandaging Zero* Cam! How could you hurt Zero? Go sit in the corner!**

**Cam: But I'm your favorite...**

**Me: _WERE_! You _were _my favorite! No go to the corner! *Cam goes to corner and sits on a little stool* Remember to review everyone. I know you can take care of yourself Zero, but I was worried. I'll make sure Cam never attacks you again.**


	42. Let's Play a Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: Alright. Cam, since you apologized to Zero-and bought me a new get away car-Your back as favorite. I'm sorry Zero.**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: Good point. But Zero, you still get to be my right hand man! **

**Cam: Wha...?**

**Me: I said nothing! On with the story!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Come on and get up Zeth." I said as I opened the door to his room.

"Leave me alone...It's like four in the morning! The sun's not even up..." Zeth mumbled as he stuffed his head under his pillow.

"It's two-thirty in the morning. Now come on. We need to get everything where it belongs before the mortals wake up." I pulled his pillow off his head.

"It's to early!" Zeth disappeared under the covers.

"Here, let me." Jade said as she walked in. She pulled the covers off of Zeth and put her hand on his shoulder. "This is for the 'Dark Sleeping Beauty' comment." Jade's hand go a dark red glow around it and Zeth shot up.

"What was that about!" Zeth yelled and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's called a Pain Shock. It causes intense pain to shoot through whatever part of you I touch." Jade pulled moved her hand to a lower part of Zeth's body. "I suggest you get up and get ready before I use Pain Shock _somewhere_ _else_." Zeth shot out of his bed and ran into his closet, then his bathroom. He was ready in three minutes flat.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Zeth said and marched out of his room.

"You need to teach me how to do that. It would sure help dealing with Zeth." I said and chuckled.

"Maybe." Jade said and we left our temporary home to meet Chaos outside. Chaos was it's regular form, a hooded and cloaked figure where you could see it's hands. Hands made of pure black material, speaks of light flashing and moving about on them. We could see it's face, which had two stars, larger than the others for eyes and a series of small lights, forming lips.

"Alright. Each of you will be given a device you are to put around the New York area. It will for a barrier around New York that will take the mortals and the city away, leaving only an exact replica. Once you get yours, press the small screen." Chaos announed as Helpers started to drop oval shapped devices in everyone's hands.

I pressed the small screen and a map of Manhattan appeared, a star sitting on the out skirts of Manhattan. I remembered the spot from six years ago. I had to place mine in front of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, the same tunnel where the Demeter's cabin was to guard in the secind Titan war...

"Your device will grow warm once you're where you're suppose to be. You are to leave it where is goes and report back to me at Half-Blood Hill. Now go."

Once Chaos said to go, some of us took off running, including me. I knew if anyone saw any of us running, we'd just look like blurs passing by at fast speeds, all because we're using Chaos's gift of speed.

"So where are you going, Percy?" I turned to see Rue and Rae, matching my speed.

"Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. What about you two?" I asked.

"Somewhere between Brooklyn Bridge and Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel." Rue said.

"Brooklyn Bridge." Rae said. That's where Travis and half of the Hermes cabin had been.

"Then I guess we can head out together." They nodded and we kept running. When we were close enough to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunney, I crouched down a bit while still running, and jumped. Rue and Rae jumped up to, and all three of us went as high as we could, then started to fall towards the ground.

We landed right in front of the entrance of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. We didn't stop when we landed, we kept running.

We slowed down at the end of the tunnel, and stopped right at the entance. My device was really warm and when it touched ground, it turned as cold as ice.

"Mine's done, now let's go place yours." I said and we ran to Rue's spot, then Rae's.

"Well we're done." I said as Rae put her device down.

"Percy, can you please Blink us back? I am really tired you know what happens when I don't get enough sleep." Rue asked.

"Sure. Both of you, take my hand." Each of them took my hand and I Blinked us back.

"We have placed our devices where they belong." I said as we stood in front of Chaos.

"You three are dismissed to do as you please." Chaos said before going to talk to another person who'd just come back.

"Well, I for one am tired. Wake me up if anything cool, exciting, or important happens. Good night." Rue said and headed in the direction of our temporary home.

"You know your way around this place, right Percy?" Rae asked.

"Yeah. I know where everything is by memory." I said.

"Is there a place for sword fighting here?"

"Yeah, come on. I'll take you there." I placed my hand on Rae's shoulder and Blinked us to the sword arena.

"This," I say and move my hand to idicate the arena. "Is the sword arena of Camp Half-Blood, for Greek demigods."

"It's...okay." Rae says and moves behind me to look around. I smirk and pull Riptide out of my pocket, when it came out of pen form, it came out as Celestial Bronze. The difference is it has pieces of all the metals we use fused into the Celestial Broze. I'd gotten it modified soon after the Primordials attacked C-1, after the campers arrived.

"Hey Percy?" Rae asked.

"What?" I asked and got ready.

"Sorry for-" I whirled around in time to block Rae's Iron Silver sword. She looked surprised when I blocked her attack. "-the surprise attack."

"Didn't think you could get me so easily, did you?"

"I was hoping for a surprise attack." Rae jumped back out of my reach. "I never thought you people would find out who I was."

"What...?"

"I'm a spy for the Primordials you twit!" Rae let out an evil laugh and ran towards me. I dropped my sword and jumped to the side. When Rae ran by, I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"What are you talking about? What's with the Primordial spy thing?"

"I was bored and decided to say that stuff and see what happened." Rae shrugged. I let go of her and grabbed my sword.

"So are you up for a fight or not?" I asked.

"Course I am." Rae said and had her sword pointed at my neck. We sword fought for a while before someone else came into the arena.

I stopped Rae's sword that had been aimed at my head and pointed towads the entrance of the arena with my free hand. Rae nodded and pulled her sword away.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interupt your fight." Thalia said as she walked over.

"It's fine. But what are you doing here?" I asked as I put Riptide away.

"I was bored and decided to look for something to do."

"At least you didn't attack me and say things to make it seem like you were a spy for the Primordials, like _some _people."

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Rae shrugged as her sword turned back into one of the many stars on her necklace.

"Are all you people so weird?" Thalia asked Rae.

"No. Just some of us, others act the way their own kind acts." Dolores said as she and Cam jumped down from the top of the arena.

"Why are you two always together?"

"Because Cam doesn't seem to understand what 'Let me have some time alone.' means. And Cam seems to think he's better than the others, and that's why he has to stay near me."

"You know you love me." Cam said and Dolores took a few steps away from him.

"I have an idea on how to pass the time. Care to hear it, anyone?"

"Sure." I said and the others nodded.

"Okay, Cam and I are Team V. Percy, Thalia, and Rae are Team..."

"Team Awesome?" Rae suggested.

"Fine by me." Thalia said and I agreed.

"Alright. It'll be Team V against Team Awesome. We play a fair game against each other. No rules against using special powers you may have. Anything goes, except killing. Now we need an arena to play..."

"Thalia should get to choose since all of us can work almost anywhere." I said.

"Well then, how about an arena that's just a stone floor with small stone structures every now and then." Thalia said.

"Your wish is my command." I said. "Make this place Thalia's arena. Sword arena become a whole knew area." The arena around us fadded away, and a stretch of stone floor with stone structures every now and then, the walls surrounding us looking miles away.

"I must say I am impressed Percy."

"The game starts in, 3...2...1!" Dolores yelled the last part.

"I'm sorry Cam, but this must be done." Rea said with a smile and shot five knives towards Cam.

"Not as sorry as you will be." Cam jumped up into the air, all five knives missing him, and when he was a good ways up, ice appeared under him and he went sliding down as more ice appeared in front of him.

"Two against one? That does seem hardly fair." Dolores said. Three large black lions appeared around her. "For you I mean. Go get them my pets." All three Lions ran at us.

"You'll know when to zap them Thals." I said as the lions got closer.

"How are we gonna battle off three-" I threw my arms up as the lions got even closer. A sea green collored wall appeared between us and them. "Nevermind."

"I hope you can fight Lions Thalia. I'll take two, you take one. I'm gonna drop the shield...Now!" The wall disappeared and Thalia and I rolled out of the way as the lions ran past us.

"Yo, lion cubs! Two of you ugly things come and get me!" I yelled and two of them listened while one stalked towards Thalia.

Both of my hands turned blue as I aimed them towards the lions and then water shot out of my hands, hitting both of the lions. They were blown back and I had time to see how Thalia was doing with her lion.

Lion #3 vs. Thalia was going well. Thalia was out of the lions range and had her shield out, lions must not like Medusa either...

I claped my hands together and held them out, only a few centimeters apat, small tornado formed in my hands and I sent it towards the lions. When it reached them it was big enough to pick them up. I sent a gush of water towards the tornado and the tornado added the water to it's swirling furry, mixing it with the lions.

"Thalia! Send some lightning towards my tornado!" I called over to her.

"Kinda busy right now!" I sent a high piched sound wave towards Thalia's lion..

"It'll be stunned for a few seconds! Send the lightning and I'll help you with the lion!"

"Okay!" Thalia sent lightning towards my tornado, electricuting my lions to death. I ran over to Thalia who was holding back her lion. I jumped up and laned on the lions back.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" Thalia called as the lion started trying to get me off of it.

"Call down you big cat! Thalia, when I say 3 shoot this thing with lightning...1...3!" I jumped off the lion and I heard the sound of lightning hitting the lion.

"Time to fight us yourself Dolores! No more using your animals!" Thalia yelled at Dolores, who was walking around high up in the air, a dark sky behind her.

"If you say so Thalia. Just don't expect me to go easy on you two..."

"Wouldn't count on it."

"Let my fun begin!" Dolores began to fall towards the ground. When she was closer to the ground, a crimson circle appeared at her feet. "The power to create objects, an ancient power very few in my kind has." Dolores dissappeared and appeared a few feet in front of us.

"What are you? A witch?" Thalia asked.

"No. But there are legends about my kind. The most famous is a book, another book in a series about us includes werewolves, and I really find the way they project us in the books terrible. They don't show enough of our," Dolores's eyes turned red. "Power."

Dolores smirked as the ground around her rose up and came flying at us. I waved them away and they flew back at Dolores, only to have them frozen.

"Thanks Cam." Dolores said and Cam appeared at her side.

"Rae seems to be in a cold situation." Cam said and I look towards where I'd last seen Rae. Everything from her mouth and below was frozen in a block of ice.

"Now, let's play hard ball..." Dolores formed fire around her and Cam got his ice. Thalia formed some crackeling electricity around her and I was instantly surrounded by water.

"I'll take Dolores, you take Cam, Thalia." Thalia nodded and Cam started shooting ice attacks at her. I sent water to Dolores's fire, but the fire kept burning. "Seems water can't take out your fire."

"That's because it's _my_ fire." Dolores lashed out and fire came towards me. I made a shield of water in front of me and the fire got put out as soon as it hit. Dolores as I kept fighting each other until the noise from Thalia and Cam's direction stopped.

Thalia was now next to Rae in her own block of ice. Cam wasn't paying attention so I sent some water his way and it surrounded him.

"Not gonna work Pery." When Cam tried to touch the water, I made it boil at extreme tempratures. "Ah!" Cam drew his hand back at lightning speed.

"Just two. I expected so." Dolores said and another wave of earth was shot my way. I dodged. Our battle lasted until around sunrise.

Dolores was down and I had enough time to freeze all the water in her body. I made magic chains appear on her wrist and ankles, then I unfroze the water in her body.

"I win and you lose Dolores. The Game is over!" I said and made the chains disappear and dropped the watter around Cam. Cam unfroze Thalia and Rae.

"N-never e-ever f-f-freeze me, a-again!" Thalia said while shivering. Rae on the other hand just looked cold.

"It was a game, you didn't have to play." Cam shrugged as he took his spot next to Dolores.

"S-s-shut u-up!"

"Here." I said and made Thalia's cloak appear in my hand. "Put on your cloak. Just think about it warming you up and it should work."

Thalia quickly slipped her cloak on and soon stopped shivering. I looked in the direction of the sun appearing in the sky.

"We should get back. We need to all be together when we meet the campers." I said and we all left, heading to our temporary home which Chaos had said to call Chaos House.

* * *

**Me: Here, I bought you each a Nintendo DSI and a game. Zero, I got you a game that I know your gonna love! It involves hunting and killing those nasty things that you hunt. As a bounes they look like people you hate! And you can add anyone you'd like. *Gives each boy their present***

***Both start to play and Zero points the Nintendo at Cam, then stops.***

**Cam: *Inches closer to Zero and looks at Zero's Nintendo's screen* He's made me one of the creatures disguised as humans that he's trying to kill!**

**Me: I have no power over what he does in his game. Review everyone or else!**

**Cam: He made one look like you too...**

**Me: ZERO!**


	43. Meeting The Campers

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO**

**Me: Cam, why don't we go to the shooting range? **

**Cam: *sticks tounge out at Zero* Gladly. I'll go get the guns!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Let me go over the rules for when we meet the campers." I said to the group of fighters infront of me.

In our forces there are only a thousand of us. 200 out of the thousand stay on one of Chaos's planet because they're not really fighters and are the best at doing what they do back home. Around a hundred are are what we call monitors, they're stationed in different places across the Universe.

Only about 300 including me ended up comming. Chaos said we'd only bring a few and the rest are ready to come if needed. Then there's a small group of about 20 that we rarely communicate with because they're...busy.

"You chave the option to wear your cloaks, hoods on or off, or to not wear them at all. The _main _rule is that you cannot hurt, threaten, or be mean to campers. Chaos and I expect you all to be civilaized and represent Chaos in a good way. Second Rule: No drawing weapons. They could take it the wrong way. And _no_ using special abilities. You guys know the other rules. There will be consequences if any rules are broken. Chaos will come and tell us when and where we will meet the campers." Everyone nodded and started talking to one another.

"So will you be going near Annabeth or steering clear?" I turned to see Jade standing beind me.

"I'll try to steer clear if I can. I'll probaby have to make sure everyone else doesn't attack her and any of the others if they're there."

"Probably." Chaos appeared just then next to us.

"We will be meeting the campers in the area around the Pine tree holding the golden fleece. We will go when you are all ready." Chaos announced. Everyone agreed that we were ready now and Chaos nodded. There was a black light all around us, then a flash. Once the light of the flash died, we were standing around Thalia's pine.

Chaos walked over to Chiron who was standing in front of the campers. They had a quick chat and then Chaos turned to us.

"Please, feel free to come meet our newest allies." Once Chaos said that, almost everyone headed forward. _Almost_ everyone. The Twins, Thalia, Nico, Jeanette, Dolores, and Cam stayed, and I stayed with them near the pine.

"Alright. I know why Thalia doesn't want to go down there and maybe why Nico stayed here, Lilith follows Sarah, and Cam follows Dolores. So Sarah, Dolores, and Jeanette, why don't you want to go with everyone else?"

"I hate being at this camp that Zeus could come to any second." Sarah said with a shrug.

"I just don't want them to find out I'm not half god and that I'm the daughter of someone they hate..." Was Jeanette's reason.

"And I just don't wanna go. I'm not the kind of girl who just walks up to people with smiles, I might insult or even threaten some of them." Dolores said and sat on the ground. "I'm really tired of putting on an act."

"If Zeus comes, just find me and we'll figure out how to get you away from him, okay Sarah?" She nodded and then She and Lilith headed down to meet campers. "Jeanette, they can't find out unless we tell them and if they find out and want to hurt you they couldn't, we all stick up for each other and no one will be able to hurt you." Jeanette hesitated, but went to meet campers anyway.

"Dolores, nothing I say will make you change you mind, right?"

"You got that right."

"Alright, Dolores and Cam, you can stay here. But as for you Thalia, they've got to be wondering where you are." As if on cue, there was a flash meaning one of the greek gods was here. Once the light died down, Atemis stood to my left.

"Percy? Where is Thalia? She went with the two daughters of Zeus, and hasn't come back." Artemis said and then looked at the group near the Pine.

"Well, Lady Artemis. Thalia is..." I looked at Thalia, this was her time to choose.

"I'm right here..." Thalia pulled off her hood and walked over to Artemis. "I must resign my position as a hunter, and as your lieutenant, m-I mean Lady Artemis."

"Why are you resigning, Thalia? You've always been a great hunter." Artemis asked and took a step closer to Thalia. I saw the Dolores and Cam tense, even some of our forces that were with the campers that saw what had happened tensed. I couldn't see Nico's reaction since he had his hood on.

Thalia may be new, but I said it earlier: We stick up for one another. Most of the people in Chaos's forces seem to defend newbies the most...

"Because I was offered a spot on Chaos's forces, which rarely happens. I know I made the right choice by joining."

"Well, alright." Artemis sighed. "I wish you hadn't join them. But Thalia Grace, I release you from your vow and from the Hunt. Now I must go, I need to talk to Chiron." Artemis turned and left.

"Better keep that hood off. You to Nico, off with the hood." Nico shrugged and pulled his hood off.

"Commander?" I turned to see Ricky said as he came over.

"Yes?"

"A satyr named Grover Underwood says he heard you were here. He asked if I could find you."

"As Chaos's Commander or as Percy Jackson?"

"Percy Jackson, sir."

"Alright. I'll find him soon. Dismissed." Ricky gave a quick bow and left. I pulled my hood over my head. "Nico, Thalia. You coming?" Thalia and Nico nodded with shrugs.

"Has anyone seen a satyr that goes by the name Grover Underwood?" I asked once we reached the crowd.

"I'll take you to him Commander." Davis said and we followed him. Davis stopped and pointed over tp the Big House, where Grover was and I dismissed him.

"Grover Underwood?" I asked as we reached the Big House.

"Yes?" Grover walked over.

"I hear you were looking for me." I pulled my hood off.

"Percy? Percy! Where you been man?" Grover gave me a hug.

"Hey Grover. I've been here, there, then Chaos's forces and now I'm commander." I shrugged like it was no big deal

"Meaning he can tell us what to do. But I think we can get away with some things." Thalia put in.

"Nope, I'm affraid you won't be getting away with anything Ms. Grace and Mr. Di Angelo. Look at Cam and Dolores, I let Dolores be responsible for him and she's let him off easy a lot, and now he's as subborn as Dolores puts it, 'Stubborn as a mule'."

"Percy, was it you who destroyed the empathy link?" Grover asked.

"No, I asked Tatiana to get rid of it soon after we left."

"Tatiana? Who's she?"

"She was a daughter of Nemesis that came to camp and she's the one who went with me when I left. I'd introduce you to her, but I can't communicate with her right now..."

"Commander Percy!" I turned to see Ricky, Luce, and Bryan running over.

"What is it?"

"Jade and Dolores have gotten into a fight with some childeren of Ares. Anyone who's tried stopping them has either been frozen in place or thrown aside. Lord Chaos left for Olympus and we came to find you." Luce said and I groaned.

"Alright! All of you back to the group now. See ya Grover." I Blinked to the area the fight was at. Jade already had her sword out and Dolores's eyes were glowng red while she held her hand out. Jade was fighting two childeren of Ares while Dolores held three frozen in place, without ice.

"Jade! Dolores! Let them go now!" They didn't listen. "Dolores, I'll take your position away and Jade, I'll take you off as a leader! Now, I said. Let. Them. Go!" Jade stopped what she was doing and pulled back. I had to form a wall between Dolores and the three childeren of Ares and had to get magic chains to hold Dolores's hands together. "Alright. Who started this and why?"

"The Ares kids challenged us to battle and when we didn't take them up they attacked us!" Dolores spat. I released her from the chains.

"I told all of you the rules! Jade and Dolores, the rules said no drawing weapons or using special abilities! I said there would be consequences if rules were broken. Both of your special abilities will be locked until tomorrow and you are under lock down, only going to places I allow you to go to. Cam, Davis, Krystal, and Bryan. You are to take them back to their rooms and two of you will stay with each girl until their powers have been locked." I dismissed them and tried to see who could lock their powers. "Cassandra."

"Yes Commander?" Casandra answered in a small voice as she came forward.

"I need you to put a lock on there powers till tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes Cammander. I'll get right to it." Cassadra bowed and scurried off. I turned to Chiron who was just approching and the five childeren of Ares.

"I apologize for there behavior. As you see I have given their punishment which will soon begin to take place." I said as I looked all six of them in the eyes, but the last child of Ares I saw is the one that got my attention. It was Clarisse. "Hello Clarisse. "

"Prissy. You need to control your girls better." Clarisse sneered.

"Same old Clarisse. But Jade and Dolores are under punishment, Clarisse. No one was harmed and I will get the them to apologize tomorrow and if they don't, there powers will remain locked. Seem like a good punishment?"

"...Yes. And we will expect an apologie tomorrow, punk." Clarisse and her four siblings head back to their cabin.

"I hope you all understand that punishment will be given to anyone who needs it. Now carry on as you wish, but remember the rules. Am I understood?"

"Yes Commander Percy." Everyone said and bowed.

"Good. And Campers, don't provoce them. They can do things that might not be active for hours or even days." I gave a nod and Blinked back to the top of the hill. Thalia and Nico soon arrived.

"So what happened?" Nico asked.

"Jade and Dolores got in a fight with five childeren of Ares, including Clarisse, and I gave them both the punishment of locking their powers until tomorrow, after they apologize to the childeren of Ares they fought." I shrugged like these things happen everyday.

"Wow...is that the worst punishment there is?" Thalia asked.

"Nope. The worst would be...the one where a person is left on Unknown. It's a planet that we don't ever go to unless we have to. Chaos has never sent someone there to punish them, but it would be done if said person has done something very very _very_ bad or evil. People who have been sent there by Primordial forces or for other reasons. Those who've we've saved from there come back scared of everything, even there own shadow, or they've come back insane. It's something that I wouldn't wish on even my worst enemy...except maybe Daniel and the Primordial entities that run that side." I whispered the last part.

"Sounds...I can't describe how bad that is." Thalia said and sat down on the ground. Then she grinned. "Think we can send the Titans there? Kronos would just love it there."

"No Thalia, we've taken care of Kronos and I don't think it would be good to send the other Titans there unless they come back a fourth time. Chaos had thought of sending them there when the third Titan war happened. But if we ever end this war and beat the Primordial, they'll probably be sent to Unkown."

"So Percy...aren't you gonna go meet some campers?"

"No, everytime we go to meet with allies I never really talk to many of them. I'll talk in meetings and such, but I don't go into first meetings like that."

"Well alright, Mr Commander."

"Well a meeting will be called soon to plan battle."

"Really? What will be said in said meeting?"

"Stuff you don't need to know about, because only a few will be going to the meeting. Some camp councilors, and our usual planners. Not including you."

"Ugh."

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be at the lake." I stood up and waved before Blinking to the lake. Finally, some alone time.

* * *

**Me: Well *pant* I think *pant* we *pant* lost them.**

**Cam: Probably. *pant***

**Me: In case your wondering, Cam and I got attacked at the shooting range...by the cops... Turns out, the police are still looking for Cam. But remember to review everyone!**


	44. New Rules and Idiot Mark

**Me: Okay we all know I don't own PJO but, now to more important things! Who votes I write what's happening with Chaos's forces at camp? **

**Zero: *No one raises their hand* ...**

**Me: Yeah, I'm curious about what Jen and Blake are up to...*smiles evily* Who votes Jen's POV? *We all raise our hands* **

**Cam: On with the story!**

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"Jen...Jen wake up." I groaned and rolled over on my bed.

"Five more minutes Dad! It's to early for leassons..." I muttered.

"I'm not your dad, it's Blake. By the way, nice night gown." My eyes shot open, remembering that all my night gowns are...er...showy I guess would be the word. Then I remembered the night gown I had on wasn't all that showy. I sat up and grabbed my pillow, murder in my eyes. "Jen..? What are you doing with that-"

I jumped on Blake and covered his face with my pillow, not enough that he'd stop breathing or anything. Blake's cries for help were interfiered by the pillow. I snapped my fingers and in the blink of an eye, I was out of my nightgown and in skinny jeans and a shirt that ended just upove my belly button, Tatiana said I had to wear it eventually...

Slowly I stood up, keeping the pillow over Blake's face, then I quickly removed it and jumped away from Blake.

"Why you little..." Blake got up and started chasing me around the room, which even though we were on some sorta of mix between a plane and spaceship, was pretty big. "You were trying to kill me!"

"I was not! I could've pressed down on the pillow a little more, but didn't! And your the one who woke me up!" I said, only to be trapped in a corner by Blake. "Aw shiz..."

"That's right, I got you now." Blake had me pinned against the wall, his arms on either side of me, trapping me. His face was dangerously close to mine..

"Let me go or I'll tell everyone your secret!"

"...What secret?"

"You know." Blake slowly pulled away,

"Alright. Who told you who I have a crush on?"

"No one. I just thought it would work if I said that. So..." I stepped closer to Blake, our faces inches apart. "Who do you have a crush on? Do I know her?" Blake leaned in a bit closer.

"Yes. You know her like the back of your hand."

"Do I?" I leaned in till our faces were an inch apart.

"Yes, you do."

"Well then I'll tell her soon!" I said and pulled all the way away and sat at the vanity in the room. I started brushing my hair, then put on some makeup. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a girl with dark eyes a blonde hair. She wasn't the real me. "So, why'd you wake me up?"

"It's almost lunch time. And tomorrow morning we're reaching Manhatten."

"Thank Chaos nothing's happened. When it was announced we were leaving _early _in the morning, I thought something would go wrong. But nothing did."

"You ready to go?" Blake asked as I slipped on some red high heels. I nodded and we left my room.

"Hey Jen. Hey Blake." Meri called from down the hall. We walked over and said hi.

"Jen tried killing me!" Blake whinned as we walked.

"I did not! I slipped as I got out of bed and fell. My pillow just happened to fall on his face with me holding it." I said.

"Yeah, sure..." Blake crossed his arms pretending to be mad and I leaned on his shoulder.

"But you can't stay mad at me. Cuz you like me to much to be mad."

"You're absolutly right." Blake sighed with a smile.

"Jen! Jen!" I heard behind me and quietly groaned. I put a smile on my face and turned around to see Tatiana walking over in a skirt and tank top. Jeez, this girl who's suppose to be me can really look...showy.

"Yes Tatiana?" I asked as I walked to meet her.

"Are you going to lunch right now?"

"Um yeah. Meri, Blake and I are heading over right n-"

"Well go tell them you're not going to lunch. You're coming with me."

"Bu-" Tatiana glared at me.

"What was that? Where you about to say, 'But'? If you even finish that sentence there wil be Hell to pay. And you're not gonna be the one paying." Tatiana snapped her fingers. The images of everyone I cared about dead Tatiana showed me the day in the garden when I became Jen flooded into my mind.

"I'm sorry I even tried to argue, Tatiana." I said and walked back over to Blake and Meri. "I'm sorry guys but Tatiana wants me to go somewhere with her. And we know what will happen if I refuse. I'll meet up with you two later." Blake and Meri reluctantly let me go.

Tatiana lead me to her room. When we were in, she locked the door behind her.

"Sit." Tatiana said as she pointed at a chair in the corner of the room. I of course sat in the chair, Tatiana then started pacing infront of me.

"Alright. You know the rules about listening to me and Daniel right?" I nodded. "Now I'm gonna give you some new rules. The main rule is, if someone you know is hurt, you _have_ to stand by and watch them suffer. You can't go and help them." I bit my lip. "Second rule: You are gonna do _anything_ I say to do. Even if it mean delivering the death blow to someone who you've talk to a few times.

"Third rule, you will stay where I tell you to be during this battle. You know what your restrictions are." Tatiana turned towards the door, then turned back to me, and got close enough to whisper in my ear. "Oh before I forget. Daniel and I know you like Blake, so if he maybe...I don't know...Gets hurt, we expect you to kill anyone who dares lay a finger on him. Just remember, there's a _big_ chance Blake will get hurt. Because he's gonna be told to do something Percy won't like. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it. You'll enjoy the payback."

I bit down on my lips so hard, the taste of blood filled my mouth.

"C-can I leave?" I asked in a whisper after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes. You are dismissed." Tatiana stepped aside and I got away from her as fast as possible. I got to my room and layed down on my bed.

I hate to admit it, but getting payback on Percy for him kissing Annbeth would be nice.

"Payback's always a bitch...what is she planning...?" I whispered as I tried thinking of what Percy was doing right now...

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sat waiting in a tent that had been set up, now called the Command Tent. A meeting has been called by me, and everyone should be getting here soon.

Slowly people began to arrive. Jade was the first, followed by Lucian, the twins, Rue and Rae, etc. Soon councilors began to arrive, the first being Annabeth.

Lucian, who had been standing, claimed the chair to my right. When Annabeth saw the chair to my left was open, she began to walk this way, but that chair was claimed by Jade. The ten from Chaos's forces that were still standing claimed a chair, leaving the other chairs for the coucilors that had been invited to the meeting.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started. Councilors, I hope you got to know some of our fighters and no enemies have been made. And Clarisse, again, I apologize for the trouble Jade and Dolores caused." Clarisse muttered something about punks. "I have called this meeting to plan for tomorrow, but there are a few things I'd like to discuss first. First of all I want to see what you councilors think of this battle and of us. Please, feel free to share your opinions or ask any questions.."

"Well...I'd like to know _why_ exactly you all have to battle the Primordials." The Councilor from Poseidon's cabin asked.

"We fight the Primordial Forces because that's our job. We settle unrest around the Universe, fighting and negotiating. The Primordials seem to think they deserve to rule the Universe and Chaos knows only disaster will come in the Primordials rule. Chaos is the one who lets the Olympians keep the power they have, and Chaos lets the other deities rule where they've chosen to rule. Anyone gets out of hand, we deal with it."

"What kind of people are on your forces, Mr. Big shot? Because I think I belong in your little group." Mark said with a smirk.

"Chaos lets any creature that deserves to be with us join. Stong, powerful, or even just looking for a home, Chaos will let them join as long as they deserve it." I calmly said.

"Well then, what do I sign? I deserve to join as much as some weakling does."

"Chaos chooses who joins. And big headed, stupid, wanna be heroes with giant egos, can't join." Sarah snapped.

"Wanna be? If anyone here's a wanna be it's Percy! I'm the real hero, I performed my quest to help the gods and I think I deserve a reward." I was gonna stop this soon-to-be fight, but Sarah yelled at Mark before I could.

"Hero? Heroes aren't anything like you, and Percy's the real hero in this room! He returned Zeu's master lightning bolt, found the golden fleece that saved this camp, helped rescue Artemis from the curse of holding up the sky that Atlas is suppose to do! Percy survived the fucking labyrinth and found the creator of the labyrinth! Percy was the child of the stupid Great Prophecy. Percy saved the whole fucking world from the Titans! He _turned down imortality for a girl_!"

"Sarah, sit down!" I ordered but she didn't listen.

"Percy risked _everything_ for your gods and what did he get in return? This one dumping him for that idiot over there." Sarah pointed at Annabeth then Mark. "Why did she dump him? Becuase she wanted to be with the new 'hero'. Hero my ass! And everyone forgot about him at this freaking camp! Everythng was all about Mark! Mark Clark, who's done _nothing_ compared to Percy Jackson!"

"Sarah! Now is not the time to be talking about this. Now sit down!"

"Make me, Commander! Just show them what you can do! Show them the guy they gave up, for a stupid piece of crap they called a hero!"

"I said. Sit. Down!" Sarah slowly sat down and crossed her arms, glaring at the campers she knew were here when I was here. "Sarah, stay quiet and I don't want another out burts, understand?" Sarah nodded reluctantly while mutterng something like, "Screw them."

"Now, if _any_ of you do what Sarah just did there will be severe punishment. Am I understood?" My group nodded and gave a "Yes Commander Percy". "Good, now any other questions, that are not from Mark?"

"Yes. What's gonna happen to the mortals?" Phoebe asked. Artemis had planned on having the Hunters in our battle, so we let two hunters into the meeting.

"We took care of that earlier. Chaos has transported all of Manhattan to another location. Any mortal entering or leaving Manhattan will be able to do so, only they won't be coming to our battle, they'll end up where Manhattan is now, or wherever they'e going. Olympus on the other hand stays where it is."

"So they won't realize the difference of Manhattan's location?" Annabeth asked.

"No, they will not. Chaos, along with most of our gifted members, Sarah and Lilith for example, have worked on devices to be able to make this change. Any more questions?" Silence. "Then I'd like to discuss the matter of weapons. Each one of you who will be in this battle will be given a temporary weapon made of a material we call Iron Silver. And no, you won't be able to keep nor steal them. We'll know if you keep one."

"How?" Mark asked.

"We have our ways. There will be different five different classes of monsters that can be seperated into groups. I suggest you take the lower class monsters and leave top class mosters to us. Later you will be breifed by our monster expert Declan. He'll show you which mosters you can take, and which to avoid."

"Why can't we just take on all of them?" The coucilor of Dionysus's Cabin asked.

"Because our monsters aren't like yours. They don't just turn to dust, you have to make sure they're dead and I mean _dead_. Some can wistand multiple blows and won't die unless you hit a specific spot. And ours are smarter, and some even have special powers that you won't know how to handle. The weapons you will be given will range from old fasion, to the most hightec weapons we have. You'll be able to try some weapons later today." The campers started talking with each other.

"Alright, now if you were not given a note signed by me, you need to leave so we can start strategizing." Around five of the campers left and about two of our members left to lead them to the arena where they'd meet up with another group to try out some weapons.

I moved my hand in a curve over the table and the table became a large map of Manhattan with scaled buildings from the city and it had little figures positioned in different places.

"Let's get this meeting started."

* * *

**Zero: ...**

**Me: I think we should go to a bar and start a bar fight...even though I shouldn't be in a bar in the first place!**

**Cam: Awesome! Bar fight! I know the best bars for Bar Fights.**

**Me: Remember to review everyone! Let's go! I haven't been in a fight for a while...But I am on a DEAD LINE to finish this story, or else a friend of mine won't get to finish reading it.**


	45. Theropist

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Zero: Cam is so wasted. That's why I only had one drink**

**Cam: *puts arm around Zero's shoulder* Dude, loosen up! Live a little! **

**Me: Come on, let's get this guy home. He just knocked a guy out and the police are coming.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"It looks exactly like Manhattan! The placement of everything is exact, even the size difference between everything!" Annabeth said as she examined the 3D map.

"Don't touch anything. We can't have it getting messed up." Jade said as Annabeth reached for one of the black figures. Annabeth pulled her hand back.

"Black figures are Our forces, the orange figures are campers." I said.

"What about the blue ones?"

"Those are Primordial forces. The Primordial figures have been placed where we've been informed they'll attack. Just watch how they plan to enter." I waved my hand over the table and all the figures disappeared. Then Primordial spacecrafts appeared over the map and started to drop figures, while little figures on the ground entered Manhatten.

"Our spy has informed us that Primordial forces plan to enter through the Lincoln, Holland, and Queens-Midtown tunnels and the Queensboro and Williamsburg bridges. They also plan to drop from the air and possibly even the water. I'll be able to cut the entrance by water off. Sarah, Lilith, and a few others can handle the skies."

"How exactly will they handle the skies?" The hunter that had come with Phoebe asked.

"We're daughter of the lord of the sky, and our mother's bloodline gave us other special abilities. Add the power from Zeus and our mother, and you get great power. The others that will help have the power to control the skies as much as I can, even though they're each from a different kind." Sarah said.

"Yes. Now as the Primodial forces arrive, our groups will be positioned like this." The black and orange figures reappeared, spread out around Manhattan. "My group's Archery force, half of the Hunters, and most of Apollo's Cabin will be spread around high places. Air fighters will of course be in the skies helping Sarah and Lilith's group. Some of Athena will be stationed with my group's strategist near Olympus, while the rest of Athen's cabin is spread out around the field.

"Most of the cabins will be split up and put into an area with Chaos fighters. Each group will be placed depending on there power in the battle field. The Primordials are bound to send there weaker monsters to keep fighters busy while the stronger ones try getting to Olympus. For some reason they've planned this battle with no real motive, no reason to attack Manhattan. There's really nothing here that they could want."

"I agree with you Commander. The only thing here are the Greek gods, which they have nothing against. My kind romes around this area sometimes, and witches can be anywhere, so there's nothing special about Manhattan..." Dolores said and some of the others nodded.

"There are of course the gods' weapons, but we've already replicated them...So the only thing left is that this is this being a FB. Meaning, the only way to get them to go away would be to get them to retreat."

"And how would you get them to retreat?" Annabeth asked.

"They'd either need to tired out, or loose enough fighters to back down. They don't give up easily. And FBs are always the worst battles, to them FBs are about having fun. So they often like bringing more of their forces so more blood will spill. Some of then, like Daniel will just stand by and watch the battle. The thing with the Primordial forces is that they don't care how many of there own die, or how many they lose. They only care about coming out on top in the long shot."

"So they'll risk anything?"

"As long as it doesn't invovle risking themselves, they'll do it. But anyway, I'll have a few from the Hepheastus Cabin with some of our weapon repairers so they'll be able to help out with that." The rest of the meeting went on without anything going wrong. There were some questions here and there, and sometimes Annabeth questioned our plan.

* * *

"I recommend the chain saw." Zeth told my sister and councilor of the Poseidon Cabin. I found out her name was Attina which ironically sounded like Athena.

"Um...Why?" Attina asked.

"Because it makes the best sounds when you hurt someone with it and it just makes you look cool."

Attina, Dolores, Cam, Jade and I stayed quiet. She was probably thinking that Zeth was weird, which he was. Zeth didn't seem to mind the silence.

"My dog raped me once." Zeth said out of no where.

"What? Wait. I don't even wanna know..." Jade said and left.

"You're dog _raped_ you? How's that even possible?" Cam asked.

"Well I came out of my house and had a ball in my hand, then I told him to fetch and when I turned to leave and go back in the house my dog, he was a guy dog, ran up from behind me and-"

"Stop that right there. I don't need any more info." I said and thanked Chaos when Zeth didn't continue his odd story.

"I think I'll just take a sword." Attina said as she started trying out swords.

"Fine, be that way! The chainsaw didn't want you either!" Zeth said and Attina soon left, only to be replaced by the twins.

"You need a theropist." Dolores said.

"I do not! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Your dog somehow raped you, and you have a few problems. You need a theropist." I said.

"I think we should take you to the best theropist in the world after this, then maybe you'll be normal." Dolores said. "I know the best Theropist for you, her name's Dr. Alvarado. I could give her a call..."

"No!" Zeth grabbed a chainsaw from the tabel and started it. "I'm not going to a theropist! They mess up your head and then send you to the crazy house!" Zeth waved the chainsaw around.

I snapped my fingers and the chainsaw stopped working.

"Put it down, or else you're going." I said and Zeth set the chainsaw back on the table.

"Well, I'm going to go train with the others." Zeth stuck his hands in his short's pockets and walked away.

"Um...Dolores, I think you should call that theropist. Set an apointment for anytime after next week." I said and Dolores nodded.

"I'll call her later." Dolores said and I nodded. "How long does she plan on watching you?" Dolores tilted her head, I looked and saw she was talking about Annabeth.

"I don't know. She's probably wondering where Tatiana is and why I'm here without her." I said.

"Well it's getting annoying." Sarah said. "Like I said in the meeting, _she_ dumped _you_ for _Mark_. She's either crazy or desperate. But guess what I found out!"

"What?"

"I know I'm not really a gosspier, but I found out why Mark ended his thing with Annabeth. I got it out of some Aphrodite girls after some...torment involving their makeup. Anyway, Mark dumped Annabeth for a daughter of Zeus named Miffy, or whatever her name was, _after_ he um 'spent a night' with Annabeth."

"Well it serves her right." Dolores said.

"She didn't deserve _that_. But I guess she deserved being dumped." I said and looked at Annabeth, who pretended to be busy when I looked at her.

"Well I think Percy should stay away from her. Remember how angry he was at them when we first met him?" Lilith said.

"Yeah, and it was Percy's fatal flaw. He was hurt by someone he cared about, so it hurt even more." Cam said.

"Guys, I think we should just stay away from the subject." I interupted. "We still have to make sure everyone's ready and prepaired. I checked almost everyone before we came or I checekd earlier. I still need to check you guys. Sarah, Lilith, Dolores, Cam, I still need to checked you all and Jade."

"Alright. Where will we be doing said checkup?" Dolores asked.

"Well since this clearing is in use, we'll go to the Arena. Jade should meet us there since I told her earlier. Now follow my example with your cloaks. I want our powers to be a surprise." I grabbed the side of my cloak, and since it was like a cape that could wrap around us twice, I brought the side infront of me in a swing and the second it reached the opposite side I Blinked to the Arena. It'll look like the cloak made me disappear.

The others were soon here.

"So what will we be doing?" Lilith asked.

"I want to check your powers with simple things. Anything could come at you..." A large wave of water came rushing from the other side of the arena. "Think fast."

Sarah jumped up into the air and used her powers of the children of Zeus to stay in the air. Lilith decied to just play it useing the powers from her mother, she Blinked behind the wave.

"Don't drop the wave." Jade said as she and Cam both made surfboards appear in their hands, the difference was that Cam's was made of ice.

Jade ran over to the wave and flew up, once she was at the top of the wave she dropped with the surfboard under her. Cam just materialized at the top of the wave.

Dolores was the last one. Her eyes glowed red as she looked at the water comeing at her. A piece of the wave, that she wouldn't fit through standing, moved aside in the wave, without distubing the water around the area. Dolores ran forward and when she was close enough dived forward, going through the opening in the wave. The wave passed over her and once Dolores was out, the water moved back to the way it had been.

"Surfer who stays on this wave the longest wins, up for it Jade?" Cam called over to Jade.

"Hell yes." Jade said and started making her way towards Cam, I think she used her powers to get there faster but...who am I to judge?

"Hey wait! What are you-" Jade shoved Cam off his ice board. "That's cheat-" Cam yelled but fell into the water so he didn't finish. I brought the wave down the way it would go on a beach.

"Yeah that's right! I'm the winner!" Jade cheered as her board touched dry ground.

"You," Cam coughed. "Cheated!" Cough cough.

"I did not! You never said there were rules so anything goes without rules! So I won!"

"Enough! I see you can react to a surprise in a good way. Dolores, come here." I said and Dolores materialized next to me.

"Yes?" Dolores asked.

"I need you to throw anything at them. Okay?" Dolores nodded. "Great, on three. One...Three!" I grabbed four fake bombs from my belt and threw it. It sounds like a bomb, and goes off like a bomb, the difference is that it doesn't leave the affects of a bomb.

Dolores made the pieces of the floor under our feet rise up and they flew towards the others.

"Oh dear Chaos!" Lilith cried as she flew out of the way of a piece of rubbel, only to be thrown aside from the force of the fake bomb.

Sarah threw a blast of blue energy at a piece of ruble and formed a dome around a bomb as it hit the ground, holding the explosion inside the dome.

I let go five water tornadoes. There was a sound of lightning behind me, then all five tornadoes got hit with a blast of lightning, making them even more dangerous.

"Why wasn't I invited to have some fun Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Because I was testing the others and I didn't need to test you." I said. "But feel free to make this harder for the others. I could use some lightning in this field."

"Whatever you say commander." Thalia said and started letting lightning fall everywhere.

"I demand Thalia not be aloud to shoot lightning! She'll aim for me!" Sarah called as she flew up into the sky, sending a blast of fire at some Bats Dolores created.

"She's not trying to hurt you and if she does I'll take care of it." I called back and Sarah just shot more Bats. I waited a few more minutes before lessening my attacks.

"Over in three...two...one. Dolores and Thalia, hold your fire!" The twins, Cam, and Jade stopped moving as we held fire. "I think we're ready for Daniel." I turned and looked at Annabeth, who had her invisibility hat on, and had seen the last part of this. "Take off the hat, Annabeth."

Anabeth appeared at the edge of the Arena to my left.

"You damaged the floor of the Arena, Percy. I don't think this helps the image of your forces..." Annabeth said as she looked around the arena.

"Pl-eaze! Come on Lilith, let's show this demigod what we can do." Sarah said as she grabbed Lilith's hand.

"The arena floor's been left a mess, so turn it back according to Annabeth!" Sarah and Lilith chanted at the same time. Every misplaced piece flew back to it's spot, once everything was set, the lines left where pieces met faded. Leaving the arena looking like new.

"I think...We can handle messes just fine." Jade snapped. "And what exactly are you doing here? Campers are either learning what they can about Primordial forces or trying out weapons. So tell us, Daughter of Athena, _why_ are you _here_?"

"Enough Jade. I don't need you getting into another fight." I sighed.

"I came here because I was looking for Percy." Annabeth said.

"Well you should've saved yourself the trouble Annabeth." Lilith said.

"Where's Tatiana? I haven't seen her around for a while."

"That's nothing you need to know, Annabeth. I think you should get back to where ever the children of Athena are suppose to be." I said, trying to say as little as possible.

"But Percy, I need to talk to you. About what happened the day before you left camp and entered their world..." Thank Chaos my communicator buzzed. I checked the message before looking at Annabeth.

"Can't Annabeth. I'm needed else where." I looked at the others who were glaring at Annabeth. "Go easy on her." I Blinked to Thalia's Pine, where I was suppose to meet Chaos.

* * *

**Me: Remember to review!**


	46. He's Just That Weird

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**Me: Almost time for the end! I must say, I'm thinking about doing a threequal, since the ending will leave you hanging.**

**Grigori: It's not a good ending for Percy.**

**Me: SHHH! No spoiling my awesome ending!**

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"Let's see..." I snapped my fingers and I was wearing new clothes.

"It seems that the potioned worked." Blake said as he ate the sour candy I made appear for him.

"It would seem so, but we're gonna start the attack on Manhatten in around an hour. And I just might be forced to kill someone..." I sat down on my bed. "My life just gets worse."

"I know what will cheer you up." Blake said as he popped another Sour Patch Kid in his mouth.

"What?"

"Sour Patch war!" Blake yelled and started throwing his candy at me. I grabbed a pillow and put it in front of me. I stuck my hand out and some candy landed in my hand, I pulled my hand back and ate the candies I'd gotten.

"Blake! Stop throwing sour candy people!" He stopped, only to start throwing some type of sour candy ball. I froze Blake and got off the bed. I took the bag of endless sour candy from him, walked to the other side of the room, and unfroze him.

"Hey! Give back my candy!"

"Make me!" I yelled as I opened the door and ran out, candy filled bag in hand.

"Give me back my candy! I need the sourness or I'll die!" Blake yelled, running after me.

"You won't die!" I saw a balcony like thing ahead of me and smiled.

"Yes I will!" The balcony was getting closer. I notice a pole thing a few feet ahead. I jumped and grabbed onto the pole, I swung on it, in a mater of minutes I must have looked the way cartoons look when they swing on a pole or something sticking out of the wall. A position of me hanging by my arms came and I let go, flying onto the balcony.

I made stick appear in my hand and tied the bag of candy onto it, sticking it out, just out of Blake's reach.

"Gimme my candy!" Blake demmanded, jumping to try and grab the bag. After a few minuted I took the bag of the sick, left the stink leaning against the wall and jumped down from the balcony.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun with anyone since I was like, five." I said as I handed Blake his candy with a laugh.

"Aw, thanks. I've never had this much fun with someone at all." I took a Sour Patch Person from Blake's bag and ate it.

"Now that's sad. I'm glad to be the one to show you fun." I placed a sour ball thing in my mouth and was surprised by it's sourness.

"Your face looks so funny like that!" Blake laughed at my puckered experesion.

"It's...sour." I said as I got over the sourness.

"It is not that sour."

"Eat one and you'll see. " Blake did as I suggested and his face puckered up, but not a soon as mine did.

"You were right..." I laughed and Blake got over the sour soon enough.

"So where did you put the guns I got you?" Blake whispered in my ear.

"I turned them invisible and put them on these things I found that I can strap to my legs." I whispered back.

"So for this battle what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna make it look like I don't care about what happens, and that I've finally come to understand that I can't do anything. And I'm gonna try to make myself look like someone on the Primodial side. I'm even gonna risk trying to go into battle. I'm not killing anyone though."

"How are you gonna get away with leaving them alive?"

"I'll think of something. Now you go get ready and meet me outside my room in thirty minutes." Blake and I split up, Blake headed for his room, and I went to get ready in mine.

I searched the clothes Tatiana had left for me.

"Wow, she's got me thinking and talking like I'm a whole different person...Odd." I whispered as I threw more clothes on the floor. Finally I got frustrated and called for Meri.

"Seems you made a mess." Meri said as she looke at the scattered clothes.

"I don't know what to wear. I want something that will make me look total Primordial, and dangerous. Because if I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang." I said and set a really short skirt on fire. It looked like it was for a five your old for Chaos's sake! "I can fight in almost anything, except _really_ tight clothes."

Meri shifted through a pile of clothes and grabbed what looked like jeans. Then she grabbed some other clothes and handed them to me. I headed to my bathroom and slipped them on.

Pitch black skinny jeans, a sequin black shirt, and a leather jacket that hugged me. I stepped out and Meri handed me a pair of pin heel leather boots that I slipped on over my jeans.

I put on mascara, a black smokey eyes, eyeliner, and red lipstick.

"I look like a whole new girl." I said as I looked at my reflection in the full body mirror on my wall. "I've been wondering, everytime we go to battle, why does Tatiana get all dressed up?"

"She says she wants them to and I quote, 'Know they've lost the girl they use to have, and that I have a better life here with the Primordials'."

"I just wanna wring her damn neck." I said as the door opened.

"Then you'd be wringing your own neck to." Blake said as he came in. I smiled and turned around.

"I think I can live with that. So are we suppose to go some place to wait out the time left?" I asked Meri who nodded.

"We need to go to a quick briefing in five and...Jen, your position in this battle has been changed." Meri added the last part hesitantly.

"What? Then what am I gonna do?"

"Your gonna be with Blake in the group that gonna drop from ropes onto the on going battle. You're not going to have to kill, but your expected to fight. And you are expected to help someone so they can deliver the final blow to at least two people."

I was so mad, but I couldn't say anything. So I made my hands into tight fists, walked to my bed, and started hitting one of the pillows. I kept hitting it until Blake took it away from me, so I just fell face-first into another pillow and screamed.

"Poor pillow...You killed it." I looked at Blake and noticed that the pillow was falling apart. I grabbed the pillow and hid it, then stood in front of Meri as if I'd just been told my new position.

"I see she took it well." Tatiana said as she walked in.

"You promised me payback and I thought I'd embrace my new life." I shrugged. "It can't be to bad." Blake and Meri looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

"Good to hear. Come along, we need to be at that briefing."

When I didn't budge, Blake had to practically drag me to the communication room, where we'd be speaking to all the other Primordial forces. Through the whole thing I stood in the corner, covered by shadows. Dark thoughts were entering my mind, and I had to put an effort into pushing them away.

I'm not turning into a monster like her. But I need to act like it for my plan to work.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I see you've decided to come." I said as I looked at the Olympian and some other gods and goddesses in front of me.

"Hello Percy." Poseidon said.

"Lord Poseidon." I glanced at Sarah who was glaring at her dad, Lilith on the other hand was smiling.

"Hey daddy!" Lilith said from her spot next to Sarah.

"Hello Lilith. Hello Sarah." Zeus gave Sarah a nod.

"Lord Zeus." Sarah turned to me. "I must go check on my group, SS, Commander." I aloud Sarah to go and she dragged Lilith away with her.

"I presume your here to check on things."

"We came here to see how you were prepairing." Zeus said and I nodded.

"Around the camp I have stationed groups according to what group they are to be in during battle. Feel free to look anywhere."

"And where is Chaos?"

"Chaos is out attending to buisness. There isn't only a battle here. There's a battle going on between one of our allies against a Primodial ally. I must go." I said and started leaving.

"Wait, Percy." I turned to see it had been Nemesis who had called me. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Yes Lady Nemisis?"

"Where is Tatiana? I wish to see her." Nemesis said and I acted as calm as possible.

"She is not here at the moment. She's not within our communication at the moment." I left before I could be questioned any further.

"They asked about her, didn't they?" Lucian asked as I reached the cabin area. I nodded. "Imagine their faces when they see her with the Primordials."

"Her mother will be devistated."

"No she won't." Sarah said. "She'd a goddess and has all her other kids. The greeks don't give a damn about their kids. Zeus is proof."

I thought about what Sarah said and soon noticed Zeth, he was daring one of our fighters to throw their spear at him.

"He's gonna get himself hurt." Sarah said and grinned.

"Zeth! Don't provoce-" I was to late. The spear went sailing straight towards Zeth. I heard a gasp and saw Aphrodite looking at the scene in horror. The spear louged itself in Zeth's stomach.

"Ugh! What the fuck? You just threw a-a spear at me!" Zeth said just after the spear was in him. "What the heck?" Zeth threw his arms up while saying that and walked away all mad.

"How is he still standing?" Aphrodite's question was directed at us. Sarah shrugged.

"He's Zeth. One time, I was so mad at him I hit him really hard with a brick, he just said that hitting him wasn't nice and walked off.

"He's just that weird." Lilith added. Aphrodite nodded. "I'll go get him and take him to a healer." Lilith ran off in the direction Zeth had left in.

"Sarah, your father wants to speak with you." Aphrodite said.

"Well I'm not talking. You can tell him to bug off." Sarah left.

"So Percy..." I mentally groaned.

"Please, not now Aphrodite. I really don't need you talking about my love life." Aphrodite pouted. "Come on Lucian we're leaving."

Just then sirens were heard through out the camp.

"What is that?" Aphrodite asked as she covered her ears. I didn't answer and ran off.

"Come on, come on!" I ordered as Lucian and I ran past people. "The enemy has been spotted! Everyone get to your assigned way of travel and get with your group! We have around ten minutes before they're in Manhattan! Get moving!"

Lucian and I reached my jet and climbed on. We took off for Manhattan and their in seconds.

"Get to your assigned area." I told Lucian once we were off the jet and on a street. My jet took off, heading to the locations all our jets would be at, incase something went wrong.

"This battle is about to begin."

* * *

**Me: It is ON! Hey Cam, remember how I was gonna do the 'Chose the Guy' thing? Where the readers get to choose who Tatiana ends up with?**

**Cam: Yeah. You gonna do it?**

**Me: Nah, I've already decided who'll come out on top in the end.**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: I know that Zero, but I mean, anyone would bet that as my ending. Remember the phrase of the week Zero. Besides, I think he'll make such a better boyfriend. Remember to review and I just might update sooner! **

**Zero: ...**


	47. It Has Begun!

**Me: I DO NOT own PJO. Now I was think, by sending them to this area, *points to map and drags finger to another part* I can get them here faster and they can meet up with the others here. And then I'll activate my twist and he'll get so freaking hurt, or maybe mad at the sight before him. I think I'll put an explosion behind them to make it look...epicer.**

**Cam: I'll go set up the bomb.**

**Me: You do that! On with the story! Now who's POV...**

* * *

**Tatiana's POV**

"Daniel, they're already in their positions." I said as I opened my eyes. I grinned at the thought of what would happen soon. "Jen and Blake, go get in your positions! But Jen, go get whoever made your guns invisable to undo it. It's fine if you carry weapons around." Tatiana nodded and repositioned the bow and quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

I snapped my fingers and they became a black choker on her neck.

"I need a sword, knife, or something with a blade." Jen requested and I ordered someone to bring her a dagger. When they gave it to her she and Blake and were teleported to another ship by the person who brougth Jen the dagger. I turned to Daniel who kissed me and smiled once he pulled away.

"It seems you got her to understand her fate." Daniel said as I stood up.

"Yes. What you've ordered Blake to do once the spell that makes her look different from her true looks wears off will finally get Percy to understand he's lost the girl he 'loved'."

"He's lost you to me." Daniel said an I smiled.

"I love you." I said as I stood up.

"I love you too. And I'm never leaving you, no matter what. No one's taking you away."

**Jen's POV**

I stood next to my rope, waiting for the signal.

"I see you've started your plan to act like you don't care." Blake whispered.

"I had to. I need to seem like I'm true to this side, then we'll start what we've planned." I whispered back.

"This plan can't fail." I nodded.

"And I'm not exactly sure how long the spell giving Tatiana power would last."

"It'll last long enough, I'm sure."I looked at the light on the ceiling. When it turned on, that was our signal that we were about to drop.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Is everyone at their assigned area?" I spoke into my small mic, which was connected to an ear piece, letting me here everyone. I receive many 'Yes' and 'Yeahs' and even a few 'Hellz yes!'. "Great, and according to my latest call from Xavier, they're expecting us. But they'll land and get ready before they try attacking anyone."

"So what's gonna be the signal to start, Commander?" Jade was the one to ask, followed by a few people agreeing with her, saying they wanted to know too.

"I'll tell each of you what to do. I'm able to see all of you." I looked at the map similar to the one that we'd used during the meeting yesterday, I'd made it using some magic and water vapor, it would now show me and movement made around Manhattan. I zoomed in on different areas, looking for any sign of the enemy.

"This is Surveillance, currently at Camp Half-Blood. Commander, The enemy is entering Manhattan er the Manhattan look alike."

"Thanks Meg. Everyone activate your cloking devices and get everyone to keep quiet."

"Quick question! Why can't the campers have communication devices? And why is the sky here blue?" Zeth was the one to ask. Of course...

"Because! Now shut up Zeth!" Jade was the one that snapped at him and he went quiet, but not before calling Jade a 'butt face'.

I sighed and became invisable. Today either made us, or breaks us. We either get Tatiana back or she's lost forever.

Some Primordial spaceship/plane travel ships landed and I waited. No one emerged and I turned back to my map.

They were coming in through all the bridges and tunnels. Those ships were probably suppose to be destractions.

"Everyone stationed and an entance to Manhattan get ready. The second the Primordial Forces make the first move, you make the second! Do not back down, we fight for Chaos!" I yelled into my mic and seconds later I heard a lot of our forces and campers yelling FOR CHOAS!" and "FOR OLYMPUS!" The sounds of weapons clashined, guns being shot, and even explosions filled my ear.

I checked the map, more of their ships were coming. I ordered everyone to stand ready for attack and I glanced back at the three Primordial ships already here.

Part of the bottom of the jet came down, turning to stairs as it went down. Three came down the steps and I knew who they were.

One was Daniel wearing his usual jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket. the other person was one of Tatiana'a servents, Meri I think.

Then I noticed Tatiana was dressed in ripped jeans and a t-shirt, her hands were chained together and that she was trying to get away.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here! I wanna go home! You have no right to keep me here!" Tatiana yelled and Daniel just held her arm, as if she wasn't fighting or anything. The scence made my blood boil. "Percy! Lucian! Please, anyone come and help me! Let me, GO!" Tatiana got out of Daniel's grasp and ran. I followed her, running and jumping on rooftops.

"Tatiana!" I yelled and she stopped. She looked everywhere.

"Percy? Percy! Please help me! Please!" I glanced at my map that had appeared at my side.

"The second the Primordial Forces attack, you all attack them. Everyone on rooftops acting like a sniper and such listen to the person in charge with you. I give control of snipers to the leader of each group." I ignored any resposes and jumped down from the building I was on, and undid my invivability.

"Tatiana!"

"Percy! Thank Chaos your here!" I checked Tatiana's eyes to make sure this wasn't a trick. Hazel eyes locked with mine. Tatiana ran over to me, but stopped a feet away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and took a step forward, Tatiana took a step back and started crying, hiding her face from me.

"Don't come close! I might end up hurting you."

"No you won't. I know you won't." I stepped closer and Tatiana stepped back. The sound of her crying stopped.

"Really?"

"Yes. I trust you." Tatiana looked back at me, a smile on her face.

"Then your a bigger idiot than I thought." Tatiana's chains disolved and a wave of force threw me into the wall of a building. Daniel appeared at Tatiana's side.

"She's doesn't love you anymore. She loves _me_." Daniel said and waved his hand. Fire surrounded me. I saw Daniel place a had on Tatiana's shoulder and Tatiana looked the way she had the day of her 'coronation'

I Blinked somewhere else and ended up on a rooftop in an area not to far from Olympus. The battle here was full force.

I saw one of our trained Hellhounds jump onto two people from Primordial forces, then it took both people in it's mouth and started playing with them as if they were chew toys. A son of Hermes was fighting a level 2, and a level 4 creature lunged at him from behind. The level 4 flew back and Sarah appeared behind the child of Hermes. Sarah killed the Level 4 in minutes, then I lost sight of her.

I jumped down from the roof I was on and ran towrds a top class creature that looked almost human. This was a fire top class creature that with one more hit was gonna kill two campers.

I reached them and got in front of the campers. I formed a shield in front of me, saveing all three of us from the fire.

I used the water in the air to create a rope that tied itself around the creature. Th creature hadn't expected me so I caught it before it could bolt. I took out Riptide and uncaped it. I sliced off the creatures head, opened it's chest, and frose it's heart and broke it into a million tiny pieces. I put Riptide away and turned to the campers.

"Anyone hurt?" I asked. That's when I noticed that one of the campers was Annabeth, the other was also a daughter of Athena.

"I'm fine. Julia?" Annabeth looked at me as she spoke. When she glanced at her sister she she turned her full attention on her. "Oh gods! Your arm!" I saw there was a cut on Julia's left arm. She must have some how gotten cut before I reached her.

"I'm fine, just a cut." I formed a protection dome around us and took a look at Julia's arm.

"How did you get cut?" I asked.

"When you were taking care of the guy that had fire, a girl came and attcked me. She managed to cut me before someone took her attention away from me."

"The sword didn't seem to cause pain...It had to have been a Xacto knife. I need to get you medical attention."

"How bad is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Very bad for Julia, I'm sure. She isn't as...immune to this poison as most of us are. There had to have been poison on the blade because the cut has opened up more than it should've and some skin around the cut is turning purple." I found the ambrosia bag in on of the pockets in my bag and brought out a square. "Here. This won't heel you, but it'll keep the poison at bay until I can get you medical attention." I took my communicator from my jean pocket and spoke the name of who I wanted to call.

"For burns dial 1. For sword wounds dial 2. For poison-"

"Cut the crap Andrew. I have a daughter of Athena names Julia. I'm betting she got cut with a poison covered Xacto knife. Skin around the cut is turning purple and the cut seems to be growing."

"Get this Julia chick here fast. Camper right? She won't live past thirty minutes if you don't hurry!" I hung up and grabbed Julia's hand.

"I'm taking you out of here." I said and Blinked to the Medical area we'd set up in a building that we'd gotten a protection dome on.

"Is this Julia?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Now get her help." I said and Andrew took Julia away to examine what treatment she needs. I walked out of the building and let out a loud whistle. Seconds later Blackjack arrived.

_"Hey Boss. Where to?" _Blackjack asked and I climbed on.

"Fly over the battle areas. Same as when we faught for Olympus, we're going where we're needed most."

_"Can we stop for some donuts?" _

"Blackjack..."

_"Alright alright." _Blackjack took off and I looked at the map on my communicator.

"Looks like they're in an air asault...Blackjack, head for 5th Avenue and 52th street. Primordial craft is heading that way and it's one of their bigger crafts. They're going to drop." Blackjack went faster and we reached the area I wanted.

Primordial craft would arrive any second. Blackjack landed us on a rooftop. On the streets below they were geting ready for an on comeing group, and the air assult.

"Percy!" Lucian said as he walked over. The only armer he was wearing was a chest plate.

"Everyone ready for this?" I asked.

"Seems so. Thalia is stationed inside a building with mainly our forces. Hunters don't exactly love the idea that she left the hunt."

"They'll get over it." We walked into the crowed of our forces, everyone had weapons drawn, they had on armor, and they're ready for anything.

"For Chaos." I muttered under my breath as everyone charged forward and got into batte with Primordial forces. Within the first five seconds a bomb went off.

I pulled out Riptide as the Primordial craft stopped above us and the bottom of them flew open.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

I just finished putting on my gloves when the light turned on and I grabbed onto my rope. When the floor under me slid away, I lifted my legs and pressed my knees together, the rope between them.

Blake did something similar and everyone with us fell down who knows how many feet.

"It'll be okay." Blake said and let himself drop. I followed.

As the ground got closer, I saw Percy waiting down there, with others. Lucian was fighting and he glanced at us for a second. I locked eyes with him and looked away. I'm part of Primordial forces, I can't look him in the eye.

I was close to landing and grapped a gun from the holder on my leg. I aimed for the rope and shot it. I wasn't gonna need this anymore, and I don't want them getting on Primordial craft. Others did the same thing. I landed on both feet and switch my gun for my bow and arrows.

Battle was going on all around. Some of the people that had dropped with me were already fighting. A blonde women cut the arm of a camper, but I couldn't let them see that I wanted to help the camper.

"Shadows." I said and summoned them. Something I picked up during my time here. "Conceal us, let no Primordial see us." They obeyed and formed a dome around us before disappearing. I quickly put my bow and arrows away.

"Come on." Blake said and took my hand. We ran away from this battle and headed for the place I'd seen Percy at. I was stopped short when a sword appeared at my throat.

"One false move and you die." Lucian whispered in my ear.

"L-Lucian." I whispered as he got a grip on my throat.

"Let her go!" Blake ordered, but Lucian didn't listen, the blade only got closer to my neck. Blake raised his sword.

"B-Blake! Don't! You can't hurt him." Lucian's grip faltered for a second and I took that opening.

I kicked backwards and got Lucian between the legs, at the same time I moved my head-getting cut in the process-and bit Lucian's hand. I tried to cause as little pain as I could. I got out of Lucian's grib and Blake and I ran, leaving Lucian yelling behind us.

A few people tried to stop us. I waved them away with my hands, causing them to me thrown back a bit.

"We have to get out of this battle field!" I said as I ducked my head, almost getting hit by a stray knife.

Just then a thick dome of water formed around us.

"Oh shit." I said as I saw Percy walking towards us.

"Go, go, go!" Blake pushed me through the water, pain shot though everypart of my body, but I managed to cast a protection spell on Blake so he wouldn't feel to much pain.

Percy followed us, using speed given to him by Chaos. I looked back as he got closer and grabbed Blake's hand.

"I'm sorry Percy." I said and Blinked Blake and I to another area of the crowded battle field.

"We need to get higher." I said.

"Get into one of the buildings. They're bound to have stairs to their roofs." Blake and I ran into the closest building.

"Wrong way Primordial." Thalia said as we entered the door.

"Thalia!" I said before I could stop myself.

"How do you know my name?" I tried acting like a Primordial member as guns, arrows, and other things were pointed at me.

"Word spreads fast." I smirked. "Looks like Chaos is getting desperate. Getting a Hunter to join it. Chaos must really need new fighters if it's taking them from other groups."

"Bitch!" Thalia let loose an arrow.

"No!" Blake jumped in front of me and the arrow got him in the chest.

"Blake!" I screamed as he fell down. Now I was mad. "You _stupid_ girl! How dare you shoot him." I made a pushing motion with my hands and everyone in the room was thrown back. "Next time I'll take your head!" I knelt down next to Blake and placed a hand on his shoulder.

This time I blinked us into a building that didn't have anyone in it from what I could tell.

"Jen? Where are we?" Blake asked as I summoned a pillow and placed it under his head.

"Empty building." I said. "Now be quiet and let me heal you."

Blake slowly nodded and I took out the arrow slowly. Blake flinched at the pain.

Once the arrow was I out, I placed my hands over the wound left by the arrow an my hands grew purple. I watched at the wound healed.

"You need to rest for a little bit. We'll stay here for a while." I whispered and Blake tried to protest but I shushed him. "I'm in charge for the moment so listen to me."

I acted calm, but inside I was scared to death that I didn't heal Blake right, or that a piece of arrow was left in the wound. I acted calm for Blake and got up. I walked to the window to see the battles heating up.

* * *

**Me: I'd like to mention that a guy I know named Alex is giving me a bit of weapon info...**

**Cam: I find him idiotic...and stupid.**

**Zero: *nodds* ...**

**Me: That isn't nice...I am mean 13 percent of the time.*Cam and Zero shoot me looks* 45 percent. *Cue looks from Cam and Zero* 78 percent. *More looks from Cam and Zero* Alright! 99.5 percent of the time! And that's**** as high as I'm going! But I'm proud to say I'm that mean.**


	48. All I Needed

**Me: I don't own PJO blah blah blah. Now, we left off when Thalia SHOT Blake. Tatiana and Blake are _alone_ in a building and I'm in the mood to write a scene between two people...*grins evill* Let's see where this goes...**

* * *

**Jen's POV **

"You're an idiot, you know." I said as I put my head on my knees. I was sitting on the floor next to Blake. Because of the time I didn't have an power it'll be a while before Blake's completly healed and able to move about this battle.

"So because I saved your life, I'm an idiot. Then I'm the biggest idiot in the world." Blake said with a grin.

"You're hurt and it's my fault. You shoudn't have taken that arrow. And I didn't deserve to be saved, I deserved to be hit." An explosion went off outside and I heard a few screams.

"Don't say that." Blake struggled to sit up. "You deserve to be alive and well, you can't have ever done something wrong in your life. And if you have, I don't care. I took the arrow because I didn't and couldn't stand to see you hurt. I'm not letting anyone hurt you. I've told you that before." Blake placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned on his shoulder.

"Blake, your the best. If they knew you for you, everyone in Chaos's forces would take you in with open arms."

"Well as long as you're there, they'd better. Or they'll face the wrath of Jen, right?" I giggled.

"Yeah. They'd be tormented by me for weeks." I sighed. "I wonder what it'll be like when I get back there..."

I thought of everyone. Lucian, Marie Rose, Jade, the twins, and Selene. Then my thoughts landed on Percy. Questions I couldn't believe I was asking filled my mind.

Do I even belong with him? Do I belong somewhere else? With someone else? Do I really even love Percy? Should we go our seprate ways? Does he even really love me?

_"Oh he loves you. He loved you like a replacement. Replacement for his precious Annabeth." _The truth? I was actually starting to believe that. They kissed twiced, and Percy didn't do anytihng to stop the kiss. Except when he saw me and tried to say it wasn't what it looked like. I've heard that speach before and I never believed them.

Maybe I am just a replacement. Who knows, he and Annabeth could be laughing together right now while they try getting Marie Rose to like Annabeth. Annabeth could be trying to tak my daughter. Percy would tell Rosie that Annabeth was an old friend and then Marie Rose would except her, start calling her mommy, and where will I be? Here with Primordial forces.

"Jen? Jen? Jenny Penny?" Blake's voice sounded miles away.

"W-what?" I asked as I came out of my thoughts.

"You okay? The look on your face..you looked lost."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what things coul be like when I went back. _If_ I get back."

"You're so negative." Blake whinned.

"An I suppose I'm suppost to only see the good things in the world." I smirked.

"Yes."

"I've always been the one to point out negative things in my family. It always made my sisters tell me to 'lighten up'. I'd just ignore them. I've always been one to see both sides." Another explosion.

"Let's say that when you were four, you really wanted a lollypop. You're saying you thought about the lollypop being bad."

"Yes." Blake shook his head.

"That is just sad...But on the bright side I'm feeling better." I stood up and held a hand down to Blake.

"Try getting up and we'll see how well you are." I helped Blake up. He winced slightly as he got up, but other than that he was fine. I made Blake walk around, then run. "Seems to me that you're able to move."

"I told you so!"

"Come on. We need to get to the roof and then we'll wing it." I lead Blake to a staircase I'd seen earlier and opened the door. We made it up the stairs easily, but we found something on the last floor.

"Hunters, a few campers, and fighters of Chaos..." I whisperd as I looked through the cack in the opened door.

"And Primordials are comeing up." Blake whispered and pointed to the sight of the bottom floor door opening. "And they're coming fast."

"Follow my lead and act normal. Now move to the right." I said and Blake did as told. I jumped up, grabbing onto the top of the door frame and used as much force as possible to hit the door with my feet. The door fell forward and I landed in a crouch on it. When I looked up, half the weapons in the room were pointed at me while the others kept shooting at figures outside.

"Don't shoot. I'm here to tell you that Primordial forces are coming up the stairs." As if on cue, Blake came into the room.

"Jen...They're only two floors down." Blake said as he saw the weapons pointed at us. "Not again..."

Two people in front whispered to each other. One was Micheal, the other was a girl with brown hair.

"Alright. Come over here-" Primordial forces reached the door before he finished. I pulled out one of my guns and shot one of the people in the doorway.

The fighters of the Primodials recognized me unfortunatly and one aimed at my head. Before he could shoot (and before Blake took a hit again) he was shot down by Micheal.

The Campers, Hunters, and fighters of Chaos all pulled out close range weapons and attacked. Blake and I almost got hit five times before we made it to another staircase.

I shut the door behind us and we ran up the stairs. I hit my hand on the door at the top of the stairs and it blew open.

We ran to the edge of the roof. On the ground I could see Percy and Lucian fighting. When they killed their monsters they saw us.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The girl had said she was sorry. But I didn't even know her, what could she be sorry about?

I used Riptide to deflect a bullet and ducked, the head of a level 4 flying over my head. Ew.

I had to jump into the air as a human fighter for the Primordials nearly cut my legs off. I kicked the guy in the jaw and used the same foot to get him on the ground. I put Riptide over his head and it got a sea green glow. I stabbed down on his head and twisted Riptide around.

This guy is now dead.

I took down another ten beings from the Primordial's side, during all that time I thought of the blonde girl that got away.

"Commander, it's Micheal." I heard over my ear piece.

"What is it?" I asked as I cut the arm off a top level.

"A blonde girl, she just ran out up the stairs of my building. She was with a guy with black hair and green eyes. They guy called her Jen and then we got attacked and are fighting Primordial fighters. She isn't on our side, and it looked like she was running from Primordial forces."

"Probably captured by Primordial people and is running from them." I got the armor of the top level's head and stabbed it through the head.

"She should be on the roof. Micheal over and out." Silence filled my ear piece and I looked over every rooftop. I spotted the girl, Jen, and the guy.

The guy seemed to see something and pointed across from them. Jen looked where he was pointing and pailed. I couldn't help but look to.

Tatiana and Daniel stoof there on a roof, watching everything. Tatiana's attention wasn't on me or the other guy. It was on Jen.

**Jen's POV**

"We are so busted." Blake said and point across the battle field.

I looked where he was pointing and I pailed.

Tatiana and Daniel were watching us. Tatiana pointed into the battle field and clapped her hands together.

I didn't understand. Was she giving an order or trying to tell me something?

Before I could try entering her mind to see what she was thinking I felt something wrap around my waist.

Blake had wrapped his arm around my waist and I heard a laugh comeing from the place Tatiana was at. Her laugh was probably heard by everyone.

Blake quickly spun me around to face him. I was going to say something, but I was cut off by Blake crashing his lips onto mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes and kiss back.

His lips felt...perfect. Better than anything I'd ever felt. I-I was forgetting something, someone important-who? I couldn't think straight. Everything around us seemed to fade away, nothing else was near except Blake. Blake was all I needed. **(A/NThen she felt fire coursing through her vaines and...BLEW UP! Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Back to da story! ;))** Nothing mattered anymore. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Even though everything had faded to nothing, one single thing didn't fade.

The sound of Tatiana's laughter.

**Percy's POV**

The guy spun Jen so she faced him and brought her close to him, and then he kissed her. Jen kissed him back, and then Tatiana's voiced filled my head.

_"Undo the spell and show her true looks. Show this boy who she really is, and let Percy finally see who his real girl is." _Tatiana's laughter followed. _"Keep looking at the kissing couple Percy. You'll be surprised by what you see." _

Jen, who was on the rooftop kissing the guy, was engulfed by a dark light. A light so dark that it looked like nothing, as if that area had been ripped from reality.

When the light died down, Jen's blonde hair grew longer and turned black, her skin wasn't as pail as it had been.

Tatiana and Daniel appeared at my side and laughed.

"In case you haven't realized yet, the girl kissing the guy is the real Tatiana. I'm just her...alter ego in control. I kept the real body while she got a cloned body that I...changed." Tatiana said. "Daniel, I'm glad you came up with this idea! It's so fun!"

Realization came crashing down on me.

The girl kissing the guy on the roof wasn't just any girl. It was Tatiana, and she was kissing the guy back.

My blood boiled, anger and rage shot threw me and I pushed the evil thing that was suppose to be Tatiana aside and lunged at Daniel.

* * *

**Me: BANG! THIS CHAPTER HAD EVERYTHING! Percy finding things out, Tatiana and Blake KISSING, Tatiana never wanting said kiss to end, and a cliffy! All I was missing was Annabeth getting killed!**

**Cam: That. Was. EVIL! And awesome. *We High-5* Odd how Percy lunged for Daniel, and not 'the evil creature that was suppose to be Tatiana', or Blake.**

**Me: Who cares! This just means I'm closer to my ending! Remember to review everyone and I'll update sooner!**


	49. Died

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, radda radda radda. Oh and I need to say something: I'm sending out heys to John who lost his friends laptop for two days after he read my story! I hope you're reading today John! **

**Cam: Why do you waist your time mentioning this?**

**Me: BECAUSE I CANA ND IT'S NOT ILLEGAL! *sighs* Now, where did we leave off? I know it was a cliffy that involved Blake...**

**Zero: ... ... ... ...**

**Me: Thank's Z. So Jen, now Tatiana again, and Blake are kissing, Tatiana is Tatiana again, and Percy lunged at Daniel.**

**Cam: How the Hell does he say so much without talking!**

**Zero: ... *I nodd in agreement***

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I lunged at Daniel and managed to wrap both hands around his throught.

"Take the powers of this being, and make his body unhealing." I muttered putting everything I had into this one spell. The power that had always radiated from Daniel disappeared, leaving him completly mortal.

I made a wall of water form around us, powered by my anger and hatred towards the man in front of me.

I pounched and hit Daniel a few times before someone tried to interviene.

"Don't touch him you idiot! Leave him alone!" It was the monster that looked like Tatiana that was trying get thru the wall of water, to save her husband.

I shot her a look and the second she touched the water wall she was thrown back.

"You're an evil piece of shit. You deserve to die." I told Daniel as I got up and away from him.

"You sure are ruff." Daniel said as he spit some blood out of his mouth. "But do as you wish. Kill me if you want."

"Gladly." I pulled out Riptide and took a step back, wanting to end this in a better way.

I dashed forward and almost hit Daniel, but he dodged and I slashed the air he had occupied seconds before. I shot forward again and Daniel fell over in an attempt to avoid Riptide.

Daniel got up. He ducked his head slightly, extended an elbow, and chaged. I fell back under his attack, but at the last moment the hand that had Riptide came around, cuting Daniel on the back and cutting a deep stripe from elbow to shoulder. Daniel wrenched to one side with a cry of paina and surprise.

As he did so I cut him in the lower back. I did a round house kick and knocked him to the ground

"Percy, stop." It sounded like the Tatiana look alike, only less angry and a bit scared. So I spun around and punched. I scream of pain escaped her lips and I realized who it really was.

"Oh..." Tatiana whispered from her spot on the ground, holding her cheek. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"Tatiana..." The anger in my was gone in a second. I felt extremely guilty for punching her and reached down to help her up.

"Get away from her!" It was the guy that had been on the roof with her. He shoved me away and helped Tatiana himself. "How could you hit her? She didn't do anything!"

"I didn't mean to..." I said as I recaped Riptide.

"Leave him alone Blake. He didn't mean to..." Tatiana said as she stood in front of Blake. "Blake, please don't fight with him." Tatiana turned to me. "Percy-" Tatiana's eyes widened with fear as a protection dome formed around us. She stepped out of it, to where anything can happen.

Then I saw it. Daniel, who looked pretty bad, was pointing a gun our way

"Say this once, say this twice, keep them from interupting. Say this once, say this twice, keep them from interupting." Tatiana said and she looked like the power had been sucked out of her. Daniel's gun went off and got Tatiana in the shoulder.

I tried getting out of the dome, but the thing wouldn't let me out, and I couldn't Blink out.

"You're stronger than I thought." Tatiana's alter ego or whatever said. "But you stopped Percy from killing Daniel. Why?"

Tatiana slowly walked up to them.

"I saved him because...because you're me. What you feel for some, I can also feel. When I was trapped, I felt what you feel for Daniel. But..." Tatiana's hand went for her back pocket and she pulled a dagger from it.

"But what?" The evil thing didn't notice the dagger and Tatiana stepped closer,the daggers's blade turned black.

"But Daniel...needs to die!" Tatiana yelled and brought the dagger out, stabbing Daniel in the head.

She twisted the dagger, then took it out and stabbed Daniel's temple. Tatiana's alter ego screamed as Daniel fell back, dead.

"You bitch!" She screamed and lunged at Tatiana. She grabbed Tatiana's hair and pinned her head on the ground. "I told you not go against our word! I warned you about how you'd pay!" She slapped Tatiana and Blinked away. The dome around us disappeared.

"No way. The spell should've worn out by now!" Blake whispered and ran at the same time I did to Tatiana.

Before I reached her, someone grabbed my neck, and something was pressed onto my left temple.

"Now, let's see how you feel when the one you love is killed." The alter ego said and the pressure on my temple increased. Fear crossed Tatiana's face, but then it was gone.

"No! Don't kill him. We know the spell to bring back the dead, and then you can kill me yourself." The pressure lessened. Tatiana whispered something to Blake and he nodded. She walked forward then stopped.

"In exchange for Daniel's life, you can take mine. I'll willingly kill myself if you wish."

"NO! I'm not letting you do that! Don't you dare!" I yelled and I struggled to get loose.

"Alright. Now, give me my powers." Tatiana began to glow purple and the light came off her and flew my way, entering the alter ego.

I was thrown forward and the alter ego disappeared. Reappearing at Tatiana's side, where she grabbed her and disappeared.

"Percy right?" Blake asked as he ran over.

"Yeah." I started looking for the girls. Dolores appeared next to me. Something red was running down from her mouth.

"Two Tatiana's have appeared in my area. I presume your Blake." Dolores said and Blake nodded. "Come on. Percy, you Blink and I'll take this guy." I nodded and Blinked to the area of Manhattan that Dolores had been at. Blake and Dolores were next to me.

I saw a man fall back, and Cam standing over him, his eyes red and red liquid on him mouth. Then I realized it was blood. And Dolores had it on her mouth to.

"Yes, my group and I are Vampires, I'm a Pureblood, ruling over the other classes of including Nobel class which has powers, and regular vamires, the one's from Myths." Dolores said.

The news was a surprise, but I was to concered with Tatiana to ask about the Vampire things.

"There." Blake pointed to the top of a building where both Tatianas were at.

All three of us teleported to the roof and the alter ego looked at us. Dolores left then came back with Lucian.

"Just in time to see her end!" She said and turned back to Tatiana, who was tied with magic chains.

A fire appeared in her hands and she blew on it. A giant flame escaped her hand and engulfed Tatiana in flames.

"Impossible! Fire isn't suppose to hurt her!" Lucian said as Tatiana screamed. All of us ran over and tried to help Tatiana.

I tried putting the fire out with water, while the others tried to grab Tatiana. We were thrown back the second we started to succeed.

Chains appeared around us and soon the fire went out, leaving nothing where it had been. Our chains were gone.

I sat there, not being able to take my eyes off of the spot where Tatiana had died.

"No..." I whispered. The alter ego laughed.

"You're next Percy. You'll soon join her on death." She laughed and disappeared.

* * *

**Good Tatiana's POV (Did you think I was done with her?)**

My skin still felt like it was being burned. And at the moment, the evil bitch that's using my body was alone in a room with Daniel's body.

The room was empty and Daniel's lifeless body was laying on a bed. Evil me was sitting in a chair next to the bed, crying.

I had said earlier that what she felt for Daniel, I felt to. I wanted to cry to, because Daniel hadn't been all that bad. The Primordials had made him evil, when he could've been a great guy.

My thoughts wondered back to the kiss I'd shared with Blake, and how it had been been our first and probably last. The big question was: Did I reget it?

To be honest, I didn't. I didn't feel any guilt nor regret about the kiss. It's confusing, today I've questioned my relationship with Percy, and I kissed Blake without reget or guilt...Maybe Blake's a better fit...

I shook my head, it isn't time to think about this. I stood up and looked around the familiar sight of my prison. Never ending white, and with a thought certain things can appear.

I'm somehow able to see everything that happens outside my prison, I just can't get out or communicate with the outside world. It takes to much energy to communicate. If I use to much engery, I could die.

"Okay, now how do I get out of this?" I whispered and thought back to when I was trapped in here the second time, when alter me joined the Primordials. So this is the third time I've been here.

The first two times I had powers, this time I have nothing. I started listing things that I knew about this place.

"Okay. It's and endless field of white. It takes to much power and risk to communicate with the outside world. I can see what's around my body in the outside world. I can-" I stopped when I heard something that sounded a lot like someone writing on something. I stood up and looked around.

I found a pen floating in the air, stuck in the position where it had stopped writing. I saw familiar writing in a line leading to where the pen stopped. A slash seperated each sentence. I decided to finish my sentence.

"I can now make a pen appear and write what I say." I touched the place the pen had written to find it was a wall. I've either found the end, or the walls are closing in on me.

"This place lets most things I want appear...My bow and arrows in their hidden form." I waited and after felt like minutes, my ring appeared on my hand. "That worked...Sword." My sword appeared in hand and I smiled.

I took a look back at the outside world.

Alter me had stopped crying and was just looking at Daniel. She sighed.

"Don't worry Daniel. I'll bring you back, and I'm going to end this. I am going to destroy Percy Jackson, I'll finish what you started." Tatiana got the crown Daniel had placed on her head the day of the coronation from her lap. She carefully placed it on her head.

"I'm going to store everything I have left of you in a place no one will be able to destroy it. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what." Tatiana stood up and kissed Daniel's lips. Oddly, they were the only part of his face that didn't have blood.

Two men stepped in once she was standing straight.

"My lady, everyone wants to know if we will be retreating." One of them asked as they rose from a bow.

"We will not be reatreating. I'm taking over this battle, and no one is leaving. Not until we have killed enough people to pay for my husband's death. Daniel wanted to win this, and I am not letting his wish go unfufilled." The men nodded and left.

I watched her order everyone to do as originaly planned and then walk back into the room Daniel was in. She locked the door and then...nothing. I couldn't see the outside world anymore.

"Now, let's settle this thing one on one." I turned to see her smiling at me, it was an evil smile.

Before I could say I needed my powers she gave them to me. The glow was black as it left her body and turned purple as it came back to me. It entered me, and I felt the buring on my skin fade away.

I felt energized and I could feel my powers rushing through me.

"Now I'm ready. Hit me with whatever you got." I said and got reay.

"With pleasure." Tatiana smirked and a full wall of bricks was throne my way.

Maybe this is the real end...

* * *

**Me: So there should be only a few chapters left, depending on what I write. I think an explosive ending will be in order. Remember to review and I'll update faster. Oh and um...oh yeah, I know a lot of you are wondering if Percy and Tatiana are going to get back together. I'm sorry but if I answer it would ruin the surprise. SO STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!**


	50. Spinning Vortex

**Me: I do not own PJO**

**Me: So it's almost the end. **

**Zero: ...**

**Me: I know Zero. I know.**

* * *

**Dolores's POV**

"So Tatiana was out, disguised as a blondie, and now she's gone again. And Daniel is dead." I summed up everything that's happened in the past hours. "I think this has gone rather well."

"Really? Wow, this sounds better than what happened with...what was her name? The one that married a pureblood centeries ago." Cam asked. I shot a Primordial and repositioned myself so my balance on the jeep's roof got better.

"The one that married my uncle? Latia."

"Latia. That's her. She's the one who commited suside after her son was born right? Not to long after her husband saved her life, sacrificing himself?"

"Yes, I remember now. She was the talk of the centery! My cousin has no bad thoughts about her, he even tried getting an Earth witch to bring her back for a short time, you know with their spirit summoning with candles?"

"Better hold on!" Cam said as he drove the jeep through a mob of Primodial fightes. I stood up on the jeep, even though it was going as fast as a race car, and started shooting at anything Primordial. For most beings it would be hard to stand on the bar thing of an open top jeep, but I'm a Pure Blood Vampire. Very _very _few things can stop me.

"Take that you bastard!" I yelled as I shot a bullet at a Top class thing. The bullet went in one temple, and came out the other. "This is actually pretty fun. But these bullets are to...dull." I sat down on the bar I had been standing on and quickly shot anything Primordial down, needing to get rid of my bullets.

There weren't much since magazine of my Glock 23 holds only 13 bullets.

"Cam, do you have my CBs?" I asked as Cam kept running people and creatures over. Cam searched the glove comparment of this jeep and said no.

"Idiot. Why would my bullets be in the glove compartment of a stolen jeep?" I muttered and checked one of the pockets on my belt. My arm was almost elbow deep in the small pocket of my belt when I grabbed my CBs.

CBs are Cross Bullets. The Cross part of the name comes from the perfect cross on the nose of each bullet. This little thing is a miniture gernade.

"Let's get this party really going. Cam, pick up your speed, you're going a little slow." I yelled down to him as I stood up again, putting my gun in it's sling on my belt. "I'm going ground. You can keep doing whatever it is you're doing." I did a flying somersault off the jeep and landed on both hands, then pushed off the ground with both hands, flipping backwards and landed on both feet. Thank Chaos for Vampires being able to do acrobatics and other things.

I pulled out my gun right before I landed on both feet, and once I was standing, I shot at anything that came to close.

I shot a top level creature in the gut. The CB went into it's stomach and right when it entered the creature the thing exploded. I caught a piece of one of it's arms in my hand. Blood dripped from the disembodied thing and I saw a blood sucking beast coming at me.

So I tossed it the thing and then shot it once the arm piece was in it's mouth. Stupid ass.

"See the human like top level that's got power over the wind? Shoot it in the center of the chest." I glaced to the side to see the guy that had been with Tatiana, Blake I believe, and shot the thing he told me to shoot. It died before the explosion was activated by the bullet. "Weak point of most wind controllers."

"Got anything to fight with?" I asked him.

"No, I lost one weapon earlier and my gun ran out of bullets."

"Here." I pulled an extra gun from it's place on my belt. "Make yourself useful and go kill some of your old friends. And make sure you seem one hundred percent commited to our side. Percy isn't pleased with you and he might hurt you if you give him a reason to doubt you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blake disappeared into the battle and I looked around me.

I spotted a few Vampires on Primordial forces. I sighed and calmly walked over to them.

Time to deal with a few idiots.

* * *

**Tatiana's POV (The good one who KISSED BLAKE BACK! :D)**

"You're a stupid insignificant bitch, you know that?" Evil (suppose to be) me said as she slowly walked towards me. I'd already been hit multiple times and this last time knocked my to the ground. I was getting weaker.

I scambled to get back up and get away from the approching evil. I put both of my hands together and spread them apart. I managed to get a decent sized ball of water and threw it at her. She laughed but she did flinch a bit when it hit her.

"And why am I a bitch? Shouln't it be the other way around?" I asked as I thought of what I wanted to appear. A balcony with a rope hanging from it appeared above me. I scrambled up the rope and it disappeared the second it wasn't needed anymore.

"You killed Daniel, the one guy I loved, and you won't give up." I sat down on the railing of the balcony.

"You don't think I had feelings for him to? _I am you_! You don't think it hurt to kill him? Do you think I didn't feel anything?" I yelled down to her. "The time I spent getting to know him was when _you _got to know him! I liked him to, but he was evil. He had to die."

"No he didn't! You didn't feel anything but happiness when you killed him! You took him from me..." She faltered at the end of her sentence and I felt sorry for her. She lost Daniel and I'd feel the same way if I lost Blak-Percy.

I'd feel as terrible as her if I lost Percy.

"But, with the powers of dark witch I can bring him back. So come down and fight. Or I could come up." She shot up towards me and I shot a blast of energy at her and jumped from the balcony. But I made sure to leave a bomb on it.

I reached the ground and Blinked away, not that I could go anywhere but a ways away from here.

I heard the explosion, but that's it. I wonder if I had killed her, but if I had, I'd be out of here.

"You thought a little bomb would do the job? You must be _really _stupid to think that." I jumped and whirled around. She was right behind me, holding a knife.

"Shame, it's a real shame you have to die, bitch. The Primordials really wanted you with them. Oh well. Remember what Nico said that one time when he ran away? A soul for a soul?"

"Yes, I remember." I said and backed away from her, but every step I took back, she took forward.

"Well that's what I plan to do. Your soul and Percy's soul should be enough for Daniel to come back, if not, I can always kill more." She gave me a wicked grin and lunged at me. I dodged, but the blade maged to get me on the side, cutting my shirt and cuting the skin beneath. I didn't hurt. Much.

I studied the evil person in front of me as I dodged another attack.

She was being reckles and only cared about getting me. That's when I remembered a spell I'd come across years ago in the royal library. I had read it over and over, trying to figure out what it was suppose to do. Now I understood.

I closed my eyes and started to chant the spell. I had to say it perfectly without falter or I'd be the one hurt.

"What are you doing?" She came closer but something kept her from coming closer than a foot from me. Then she realized what I was doing. "No! You had forgotten the spell!" Shadows flew out from behind her and shot my way, but they seemed to hit a wall.

The chant took minutes, maybe even hours. But I finished it and opened my eyes, exosted.

A spinning vortex appeared between us, and it pulled the evil bitch in first.

Then it sucked me in and I fell in. Spinning, darkness everywhere, flashes of color here and there, but everything around us was black and I could only see the person in here with me. The bitch screaming her head off but her screaming seemed to get louder and more terrified (if that was even possible) when she looked down.

I couldn't blame her. I started screaming my head off too when I saw what was waiting for us at the bottom.

* * *

**Me: I wonder what the hell is down there...Well I'm not sure, but the chapter after the next might just be the end. *Room goes black and a light shines on me* And then we finally get to see who gets the girl: Blake, Percy, maybe even Lucian, or will Daniel come back from the dead and get her back? Is Daniel even really dead? Is Blake going to join Chaos officially? Is Percy gonna get back together with Annabeth? Am I certifiably insane?**

**Cam: Yes, you are insane.**

**Me: Find out all the answers next time! Maybe...**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: Yes! I am insane, so you have one answer already! Byez!**


	51. Screaming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: We're so close to the end! I can't believe it! It seems like only yesteray I started writing.**

**Zero: ... **

**Me: *grins* You're right. The whole crying and sadness thing just isn't my style. Well I can't say I'm glad it's almost over, but I'm not happy either. **

**Cam: I'm being left out...**

**Me: *sticks out tounge* Your fault. You know what you did. Now lets move on, I have something to do.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Daniel was dead. But Tatiana was murdered with fire, her element, soon after she killed Daniel.

Everything's so messed up in my life. The one person who's been with me since I was a camper and was the only one who didn't ditch me was now dead.

I deserved to be dead, not her. She had a family that did care for her, and everything.

This is all my fault.

"Percy..." It was Rue. "Percy come on. There's still hope, she can't be dead." I shook my head.

"Don't lie to me. I saw her burn up. I watched her die..." I heard Rue get up and walk away from me. Seconds later I heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Get you fucking ass up Percy. Do you think we don't feel the loss of Tatiana's death? She was practically Lucian's sister, and Lucian isn't here being all depressed." Jade yelled at me. "Now get the hell up so we can win this stupid thing." I didn't move.

"She's dead and I could've stopped this. If I hadn't been with Annabeth that night, if I had tried harder to catch her, they never would've gotten to her. It's all my fault."

"Whatever, it's your fault, I get that you won't stop thinking that. But do you want her death to go without reason, or do you want to win this for her?" I thought about what Jade said. "You're not the only one who lost someone you loved Percy! I lost my _brother_! You don't see me acting helpless!"

"We're going to win this. I'm not letting her death be a waste." I said as I stood up, knowing Jade was right.

"There ya go. Now, lets get this thing over with. Then we'll give Tatiana a proper funeral." I walked over to the edge of the building and looked down.

The ground had blood here and there, bodies of Primordial forces everwhere. There had been no deaths on our side until Tatiana was killed.

"More of the fighters on our side are being sent to medical. Mainly campers but this isn't good." Jade paused and we all looked behind us.

Some of the greek gods appeared in golden lights.

"We warned you this could last a week. So don't start with me." I said coldly as I looked back down to the street below. "Rue and Jade, you can go down any time you want."

"No." They both said.

"We'd rather stay here until the greek gods leave." Jade said. Lightning struck a foot to my left.

"Commander, the number of the enemy have fallen in Holland Tunnel. They've retreated, but I'm betting they'll come back." Sarah said and I knew she had felt the gods' presentses because she had bowed before she started talking.

"Thanks for the update. Make sure they don't let their guards down over there. Dismissed." Sarah bowed and lightning hit her, then she was gone.

"Now, why are you here?" I asked but didn't turn to face the gods.

"I heard that my daughter died." I knew who said that.

"Yes Nemesis, you've lost another child but what does it matter to you? You gods only use your kids as pieces in a game."

"Jackson..." That was Zeus no doubt.

"It's the truth and the truth hurts. The same way it hurt when everyone forgot me and the same way it hurt when I lost Tatiana."

"Percy. Listen to me." That was Poseidon. "I-We're all sorry about that, but-

"No, I won't listen to you and I don't have to. You say the ancient rules keep you from fighting but guess what? This is a challenge from the Primordials and you're aloud to fight. You all know that, yet you don't fight. Because you never get your hands dirty."

"Better shut your mouth punk." Ares. I chuckled.

"Why should I Ares? I bet you're still mad about the time I beat you when I was twelve. Bet you want a rematch."

"Commander, I think we should go." Jade said as she stood on the edge of the building. We had to be twenty floors high. Rue did the same on the other side of me.

"Yes. It seems they want to blast us to bits." Rue said with a giggle.

"Stop irritating them. Those are orders." I said. Rue suddenlly was very still.

"Something's gonna happen." Rue said. "The image isn't clear, but it'll involve Tatiana-evil one-, that new guy Blake, and you Percy. It will affect all three of you, in what way I don't know." I slowly nodded.

"Let's go." Jade and Rue stepped off the building while I turned around and gave the gods a wave goodbye. Then I took a step backwards and fell towards the ground.

I turned around so my back was to the building and made sure my feet would be the first thing to touch the ground. I willed my fall to slow down a bit when I was five floors from the ground. I landed on my feet and started walking the second I touched the ground.

Jade and Rue had landed at the same time as me.

I pulled out Riptide and uncaped it. Jade and Rue got their weapons ready. Then we charged into battle.

I killed anything Primordial that I pasted. I put all my anger, sadness, and hate into killing.

I stopped fighting when I saw Blake fighting. He looked as if everything was normal.

"Hey Percy. I see you're taking things well." He said when he saw me. I glared.

"Why is it you can act like nothing's happened? Like she's not dead?" I demanded.

"I've seen a lot of deaths in my life and you get use to it. But you ask why I act like she's not dead? Because it's the truth. She planned this and I helped put everything into action. I'm not the only one who helped though."

"I did to. She knew we never belonged with the Primordials and trusted us to help." Meri said as she walked over.

"So then...she's not dead?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

"Yes and No. The body you saw her 'die' in is gone. She's back in her prison, and now we can't predict what's next, but she's working on getting out." Blake looked up, and then around as if someone had called him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-I thought I heard a scream..." Then I heard it to. "I am not crazy. I _know_ you heard that one!"

A black swirling vortex opened up above the whole battle area. The screams drew louder, and louder as if they were screaming into some type of microphone that made the screams a million times louder.

"Oh dear god..." Blake muttered and grabbed Meri's arm. "We gotta go! I know who's screaming. Percy, come on!" Blake yelled and ran towards one of the tallest buildings.

I grabbed Blake and Meri's shoulders and Blinked us to the building. Blake gave me a nod and ran into the building, then bolted towards the stairs. He'd let go of Meri when we'd appeared at the front of the building so Meri and I ran to catch up.

Once we got to the top of the stairs he hit the door with his shoulder, and it fell forward.

Blake slowed down when we looked up at the vortex.

It had gotten bigger and closer to the building tops. It radiated power and shot out black and purple things, and orbs that left trails of black or purple dustish smoke.

Powerful wind was coming from the vortex, strong enough to knock Meri down. I helped her up, as Blake got closer to the edge of the building.

"I am very grateful that I didn't wear a dress or skirt." Meri muttered and went to stand next to Blake. I just blinked next to them and looked into the vortex.

"This isn't a natural vortex." I said. I just couldn't name what kind it was...

"Magical. It had to have been summoned by a spell or...or...I can't remember." Meri sighed.

"It's to powerful to have been a normal spell. It had to have been and ancient one. The kind past down for years that was created generations or centeries ago." Blake said. I was surprised that he could tell when he didn't look like he was magical or something.

The screams grew impossably loud and I realized who was screaming.

"It's her!" Blake said and took a few steps back from the edge of the building. I directed all my attention to the vortex.

I could only see the falling figuer as a dot, but I used the water in the air to zoom in on her.

Tatiana was falling, she was screaming, and her arms were clawing at the air above her, as if it could save her. Her feet were kicking a little bit and her hair was up in the air around her face. Her clothes were torn and cut up, possibly burned.

The thought of why she didn't use magic made me wonder. And then I stiffened. It had to be an antimagic vortex. Then another thought came to me.

I wouldn't be able to help her.

"She's not the only one falling!" I looked to where Meri was looking and saw she was right.

Tatiana's alter ego was falling to, her screams had blended with Tatiana's so you couldn't tell the difference between screams. Her dress didn't fly up and reviel anything, but other than that she was acting the same way as Tatiana.

Tatiana was closer to the ground and her alter ego was higher up.

"We have to help her. One of you do something!" Meri yelled.

She was to close to the ground than I liked. I couldn't fly over there since it was antimagic and my powers as a demigod wouldn't work either. I was as powerful as a mortal.

Meri started yelling at Blake calling him crazy and I saw what he was doing.

He'd backed up to the oposite side of the building and the second I looked he started running my way. Meri was yelling because he was gonna jump off the building.

I tried to stop him but I was to late. He jumped off the edge of the building and went flying towards Tatiana. He couln't make it, it was to far.

Tatiana seemed to realize Blake was coming her way and stopped screaming. She moved and managed to grab his hand.

"Well I'm going down." Meri jumped off the builing, heading for ground. I did the same and landed safely. I have to admit seeming Tatiana clinging to Blake made me jealous. I should've jumped, not him.

I was low enough that I managed to make a soft cloud like thing appear under Blake and Tatiana. Stairs appeared on the edge of my cloud thing and I saw Jade had made them.

Blake walked down the stairs, but Tatiana clung to him as if letting go would kill her.

Blake set her down on the ground and she was shaking. Blake took off his jacket and gave it to her but she didn't take it.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why are your clothes a mess?" I asked as I knelt down next to her. I pulled her into my arms and she leaned onto my chest.

"I-we were sent to the Unknown. I-I didn't know the thing would send me there, I thought it meant something else. We were almost killed 6 times in the first 5 minutes...I-I..." Tatiana broke down crying and I knew it had to have been bad. She never cries during a battle no matter what.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here. Meri, Blake, each of you put a hand on my shoulder. Jade, I'll meet you at the Medical area."

Once they both had a hand on my shoulder and I had Tatiana bridal style in my arms I Blinked us to the Medical area.

Andrew, who had been walking by, saw us and took us to an office-made-medical room.

I place Tatiana on the bed that had been put there. She hesitated to let go, but she did let go slowly.

"B-Blake?" She asked and Blake was next to her in a second.

"I'm right here. It's okay." Blake whispered. Tatiana pulled him next to her and starting crying again. "Please stop crying Tatiana, please stop. Come on, your my Jen and my Jenny Penny doesnt cry..."

_His Jen_? Jenny Penny? My blood was boiling, but I held back.

"Blake...it was so horrible. I-I thought I w-was gonna d-die. A-and...and...I was terrified." After a few second Tatiana calmed down.

"There you go." Blake whispered and let her go. My jealousy lessened, but it didn't go away.

"Where is Lucian?" The second she asked that the door of the room flew open.

"Where's Tatiana? Is she okay?" Lucian saw her and ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh chaos! I thought you were dead! I swear, if you ever scare me like that again, I will personally kill you." Tatiana laughed.

"Glad to see you to, Lucian. Can you let go? You're hugging me a bit your tight."

"Oh sorry." Lucian let go.

"You were sent to the Unknown, survived, and now you're back here. But thank Chaos you're alright." I said.

"I'm so tired..." Tatiana yoned. "But I need to get back out there. I can't just sit here." She got up and I tried to stop her but someone beat me to it.

"No. You need to stay here and rest. I'll be damned if I let you go out there. You're going to stay here and I'll stay here to so you won't wonder off. I've seen what you can do to talk people into doing stuff for you. Remember what you did to that guard guy two days ago?"

"The one that I talked into getting me into the weapon place?"

"That's the one. I was there remember?"

"You're not the boss of me. I'm a big girl and I can do what I want." Tatiana stuck out her tongue.

"Over me dead body are you getting out of here."

"I don't want to kill you so...Bye!" Tatiana Blinked out of the room. I should've seen that coming.

"That's cheating! No fair!" Blake yelled and ran out of the room. I sighed.

"Let's go. We can't let them run around like this." I said and headed for the door.

"And you're just jealous of Blake. Plus you don't like how Tatiana's acting around him, right?" Jade asked. I didn't answer. "Now you know how she felt when she saw you with Annabeth." Jade said and used her powers to disappear from the room.

I just turned back around and went out the door, following the trail Blake most likely took.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so maybe the next chapter won't be the last one. But I PROMISE this story will (hopefully) be done within another three chapters.**

**Cam: And your deadline is getting closer...**

**Me: Don't remind me! I'm trying to beat that damn dead line!**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: See? Zero sees my point. Please remember to review eveyone!**


	52. Need to End This

**Me: I don't own PJO blah blah blah. Let's skip my intro and just get on with the story. **

* * *

**Tatiana's POV**

I had to look around before I understood where I was. I was in the same area where I fell from the vortex.

Images from my short time in the Unknown started to fill my mind but I fought them off. It's not the time to deal with that. I need to go find her.

I could use Percy's help, but I don't want to be around him. When I was in the medical room I wanted to get out, run, and not look back. I don't know why, I just had to get out.

"I know you can hear me. Where are you?" I asked out loud. She has to hear me. She'll be pissed and'll be looking for me.

"Found you." I heard from behind me before someone grabbed my shouldera and pushed me forward. My hands went forward to stop me from falling on my face.

I Blinked and appeared a few feet away from the evil bitch standing straight up.

"You got us sent to the Unknow. Do you have any idea what would've happened if I'd died?" She laughed. "You'd be dead to sweetie. I die, you die. So you can't kill me without killing yourself." I cursed under my breath. She was right. "Poor girl. You don't know what to do, do you? I guess I won. Now come along, we really must get go-"

I lunged at her, grabbing her hair and pinning her under me.

"I don't care. It doesn't mean I can't make you pay for everything you've done." I brought my hand up and slapped her.

"What have I done to you? I got Blake to kiss you, I showed you that the Primordials aren't that bad! If you ask me, I've brought you to a better place! You got away from Percy, and when you saw him kissing Annabeth, that's what you wanted! To get away from him, and everything that has to do with Chaos!" She screamed at me.

She looked me in the eye and I glared.

"You may be glaring at me, but you know I'm right! We both know you've been doubting your relasionship with Percy. Besides, you and Blake make such a cute couple." I scoffed.

"You sound like Aphrodite."

"I know, and she's watching us right now." Tatiana motioned with her head for my to look behind me. I look and saw some of the gods on rooftops, watching.

My grip must've loosened or something because my alter ego bitch managed to flip us around, so now _I _was the one being pinned on the ground.

"Bitch." I hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry. But I refuse to let you win, but is it really time to be calling each other names?" She smirked.

"I'm not calling you names, I'm just calling you what you really are. You. Are. A. Bitch."

"Who's the one being stupid here?" I imagined that I was standing up right and tied one of the kicks I'd learn years ago when I was learning gymnastics. I managed a kick and brought my leg up all the way to her back. The tip of my boot hit her head and she was distracted for a second. I got my arms loose and shoved her off of me.

I got up and looked at the gods. Then I got an idea.

"Come get me bitch." I yelled at her and Blinked away. I'd Blinked to a rooftop with greek gods and goddesses on it.

"Shush. Act as if I'm not here..." I trailed off as I looked at the goddesses and gods that were here.

"Come out come out where ever you are Tatiana..." I heard and knew she was flying coming up the side of the building.

"Shit..." I whispred and hurried to turn invisible.

"Tatiana...Come out and play..." Her words probably would've scares someone, since she said them in a creepy, scary way. She appeared on the edge of the building. "Oh. What do I have here? Greeks." She looked across the roof then smiled. "You can run, but Tatiana, you can't hide." She laughed and sent a blast of fire my way.

I became visible as I dodged the attack.

"I may not be able to hide, but I can attack." I threw seven short blast of energy her way and she managed to dodge four of them, but three hit her in the arm, leg, and stomach. "We're acting as if we are children." I said.

"You're right..." She smirked. "I'll bring everything up a notch. Time for this to _heat up_." Seconds after she said that, the temperature seemed to rise.

"No, I think you need to cool down." I brought the temperature down and sent a cold wind her way.

"Stop fooling around. I spy another person to add to my game." She pointed towards the round and I dared to look. Blake was romeing around, probably looking for me. "I think Blake would be a better thing for you to pay with, since you killed Daniel and all."

"No way on Hell am I letting you touch him." I hissed.

"Then you better protect him. Wouldn't want something happening to him, would you?" She laughed and disappeared.

"Damn Bitch." I cursed, angry at her for even suggesting that she'd hurt Blake. Then her threat played all over again in my head.

"You are not touching him, you evil piece of shit." I yelled, knowing she'd be listening. Then I noticed the greek gods. I'd forgotten they'd been there.

"What are you all stairing at? Never seen a fight between a Light and Dark witch before?"

"No, it's just that...we saw you burn up." Nemesis said. I forced a grin.

"If I was that easy to kill I'd have died a _long_ time ago, Lady Nemesis. But I gotta go. I already have Daniel's death on my hands, I don't want to loose Blake the same way she lost Daniel. Especially on then same dAmn day." I jumped off the edge of the building and fell towards Blake.

I landed doing a somersault, which put me to Blake's left. I looked around and saw my alter ego about to do something that practically scared me to dead.

"Blake!" I screamed and jumped to save him. I knocked him down and I fell with him. A giant blast of fire, black energy, and black dust mixed together past only centimeters from my head. Blake wouldn't have stood a chance against that. It is sure death if you got blasted with that mix.

"Holy shit. She was trying-" Blake said with wide eyes.

"To kill you. Why do you think I screamed your name and knocked you down?" I jumped up and saw Alter me getting ready to throw another blast. "Come on, come on! I am _not_ loosing you." I grabbed Blake's hand to help him up. Without a second thought about us holding hands, I started running pulling Blake with me.

We were running and she was graining on us. I Blinked, even though the panic I was feeling could make my powers go haywire.

We ended up on a building. I looked at the building then at the view. Oh my Chaos...

"We're on the empire state building." Blake said.

"I know. So...let's get out of here." I Blinked us somewhere else. "Now we're in...Paris?" It took me a few seconds to realize where exactly we were in Paris.

"Why are we on the Eiffel Tower?"

"I have no idea. But I don't want to stay here." I Blinked _again_. Please let us get to the right place...

"Who are they?" Blake asked the second we arrived at this newest place.

"If there are Pyramids behind us or under us then we're in-Oh. Never mind. We're back." I said as I noticed the gods. I gestured to them as I spoke. "They are the Greek Gods. You know like Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Aphodite, etc. That's Posiedon, that's Aphrodite, and that lady over there is my mother. The Goddess Nemesis."

"Found you!" I heard the last person I wanted to see scream.

"Hit the ground! Hit the ground!" I screamed. Blake and I threw ourselves behing weird wall thing that had been nailed onto the roof. Some type of blast hit the thing and a high screaching sound was made.

That was a sound blast, meant to leave us deaf.

"Stay here, and don't try being Heroic and end up getting hurt." I said to Blake and turned to the Gods who had ended up behind us. "Touch him and you die, get it? Got it? Good." Aphrodite sqealed for some reason and I looked at her.

"You two are so cute together! And you're holding hands!" Aphrodite said.

"I thought she was Percy's girlfriend..." Poseidon mumbled. I was confused by their words until I glanced down at me hand. Oh...

I felt myself blush and let go of Blake's had while mumbaling a sorry. I stood up and jump up on the thing I had been hidding behind.

"Come out Blake! You're duity lies to me, not this girl here." Alter evil me said.

"Hell no bitch. I'm not letting you touch him, he's under my protection. I refuse to let anything hurt him." I said as I jumped down.

"Then you'll have to do the dirty work for me." Her eyes went black and black dust shot out of her hands, aimed at me. I jumped out of the way but some of it still got on me.

"Insulent girl! We should have killed you weeks ago, when you first came into our possession." Her voice wasn't her's er mine. It was deeper, stronger, and brought a chill to me skin. It had to be the head of the Primordial Council, Chronos.

_"Lord Aether, where are you?" _I thought. He was one of the few Primordials on our side.

"Come here you stupid girl!" She jumped on me and her hands wrapped around my neck. "Now, let's finish this and fast. I'll take two birds with one stone."

Her mouth opened and a black fog came out. My mouth was forced open by an invisible force and the fog shot into my mouth. My struggling was no use.

Suddenly the body of my alterself under the control of Chronos was thrown back.

"Stay away from her!" It was Percy. That was the last thought I had before my head clouded up.

I heard myself laughing and felt my body getting up. The scary thing?

I wasn't controling my body.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

She was laughing. Tatiana was laughing as she stood up.

I'd sent a wave of force to knock the bitch being controlled by Chronos off her. And now she was laughing.

She pulled out the knife she'd use to kill Daniel and then it grew longer, becoming a sword. Her sword, Night.

"It seems it's started again. Me on the dark side and my dear Percy trying _so _hard to get me back." She laughed. "I just love our little game!"

"Tatiana! You're being controlled! Don't give in, please fight it." Blake said as got put from behind the place he'd been hiding at.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm afraid. I'm not being controlled. There's always been darkness in me, it's always been ment to come out, and now it finally has." She walked over to Blake, sword ready. "Now be a good boy and come over here Blake."

"You're not dark, you're light. You're meant to be good, never evil." Blake gave no sign that he intended ot move.

"He's right! You're light, you picked to be a good witch years ago! There's never been darkness in you."

Tatiana whirled around to face me, her eyes black. Her sword was hanging at her waist and her bow and quiver of arrows had replaced it.

"SILENCE JACKSON!" She let four arrows loose at the same time. I dodged two of them, but one cut my arm and the other got me in the shoulder. When I pulled the arrow out I noticed it's black tip. "I should just finish you now."

"No." Both of us turn to see the Tatiana's evil version walking over. "I'll take care of him. You have other things to do." Tatiana nodded and her bow and quiver full of arrows disappeared, her sword back in hand. She advanced on Blake while her evil self came at me.

This isn't going to be pretty...

* * *

**Blake's POV**

The evil version of Tatiana attacked Percy, but I couldn't put to much attention on their fight.

Why?

Because Tatiana was about to kill me.

"Tatiana, you don't want to do this. Chronos is controlling you." I said.

"No one controls me. I think for myself. And I want to kill you, no one is forcing me to." She kept advancing on me.

"Tatiana listen to me-" She waved her hand and I was thrown back, my back hitting the door that lead to the stairs. She froze when I let a slight sound of pain escape me.

"Blake, are you-" She shook her head. "See? I've hurt you. No one forced me to."

"J-Jen. You know you don't want to hurt me..." I said as she stood right above me. "Even if you hurt me, I'm not going to fight back. Do as you wish, but I will _never_ hurt you."

"Shame, I wanted a fight, not a surrender. Oh well." She smirked and brought her sword straight down. She'd stabbed me in the leg and it hurt like hell. I bit my lip, refusing to let her hear how much it hurt, even if she was evil. "Not a sound? Let's try something else."

She pulled her sword out and this time cut me in the arm. Then my other arm.

Finally she put the sword tip right over my heart.

"Time to go nighty night." She pressed on the sword, but didn't cut me.

"Tatiana, you're my Jen. Jenny Penny, you know this isn't right." I gave her a smile and she froze.

"Jenny...Penny." She whispered. Her eyes turned back to their normal, beautiful hazel and she blinked.

She looked at the sword, then me, then the sword again. She instantly pulled the sword back anddropped it to the floor. She looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Blake! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do this! Chronos...he was controlling me..." She got down on her knees next to me and started healing the wounds she'd caused.

"It's okay Jenny Penny. I know you didn't mean to. Now stop with the tears, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I almost killed you..." She finished healing my leg, but refused to look at me.

"Look at me, Tatiana." She shook her head. "Look at me." She didn't, so I sat up right and put my hand on her chin and made her look at me.

"You have nothing to be guilty for. It's not your fault any of this happened, so don't you dare say it's your fault." She just got out of my grip and stood up.

"I need to end this..." She looked over to Percy and her alter self fighting. I stood up and moved to stand next to her.

"Just say the word, and I'll do whatever you want me to do." Tatiana looked at me, as if trying to decide something.

She whispered a few words in what I guess was ancient greek and a vial appeared in her hand.

"Here. When I give you the signal, I want you to throw it where ever I'll land, okay?" She put the vial in my hand and locked eyes with me.

"Yeah. Just give the signal." She smiled and gave me a quick hug before turning to Percy's on going fight.

"This is the end of two Tatiana's. I'm beating this bitch so she'll never come back." She started walking towards Percy and her alter self's battle and I finally noticed how beat up she was.

A bullet wound was in her left shoulder, cuts and scrapes covered her, and she had more bruises than I liked.

I didn't want to just stand here, but what she wanted was crystal clear.

Don't get in the way. Just do what I said and no matter what, don't try to help.

She doesn't know how hard that's gonna be.

* * *

**Me: Oh Blake, you're such a great boyfriend!**

**Cam: ...He's not her boyfriend...**

**Me: *Blinks* Oh, that's right. I forgot...Gods, I just love Blake...**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: I know! I know! Jeez...Remember to review everyone! See ya next time, and I'm sure the next chapter WILL be the last!**


	53. Goodbye

**Me: Here it is, the last chapter of the story...*smiles* Well this is for the best, no? All good things must come to an end...**

**Cam: To make room for better thing! Or you know, it's just the end and nothing else will come after it.**

**Me: Right you are! And I have something to say. It seems _some _people have problems with Blake. Get over it people. Blake won't be leaving any time soon, so please, no insulting Blake. **

**Cam: You never defend me...**

**Me: Yes I do! Now shut your trap Cameron! We'll talk about this later. ****Now, lets hurry up and finish this! Oh I'm not gonna say this for a while: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! *Music starts to play in a foreign language* Hehe, it's like the into to an anime show, an intro with Music!**

* * *

**Tatiana's POV (The good one!)**

So, this is how it's gonna end.

"Yo, lay off the boy!" I yelled as I got closer to Percy and alter me's battle. Percy shot a blast of water at her, and she shot an energy sphere at him. Neither of them paid attention to me. I sighed. "Percy, _freeze_!" He stopped moving and alter me looked my way. "I said, lay off him."

"Oh, but shouldn't you be protecting Blake?" She cooed at me and glanced at Blake.

"No, I should be dealing with you myself. So come on and fight me, take your best shot." I got ready.

"Oh?" She'd been up in the air, but landed on the roof of this building. "Why rush? I want to...savor this. Your end, I mean."

She smirked and a tornado appeared, coming strait at me. Chaos, I haven't done much, but I'm about ready to pass out.

I stood my ground as the tornado go closer and got ready. The second it was a yard or so away started spinning. I was spinning with only one leg touching the ground, hoping I was going fast enough. The tornado engulfed my spinning form, but it was spinning the opposite way I was, and with me spinning fast enough inside it started spinning the same way I was an started going back towards alter me.

I clapped my hands, sending airwaves towards it, making it go faster as it got closer.

"Child's play." Alter me just waved her hand the tornado went in another direction, soon falling off the roof.

_"I need to finish this as fast as possible. The longer it takes, the more second thoughts I have of the plan..."_ I thought.

I held up my hands and focused. A purple energy sphere forming in between my hands. Once it was about the size of a bowling ball I let loose.

A long stream of energy came from the sphere. I almost had to look away because of how bright it was.

I heard cursing, then a scream come from alter me.

"Spin around, for you I send. Don't stop until the end. It's time to make ammends!" The long stream started to swirl around alter me and I smiled.

I took a deep breath, and let it out. Then I walked straiting into the swirling energy.

"So what are you planning now?" Alter me asked as she looked around at the swirling energy.

"I'm planning...to not fight. It's useless. I'd rather die, than have to go back with you to Primordial forces." I sighed and looked her in the eye. "Do whatever you want to me right now. I-I won't stop you."

I closed my eyes and felt a few tears fall.

_"I'm so sorry Blake. I'm sorry Marie Rose. I'm sorry Lucian. I'm sorry Percy. Everyone, I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do, but I have to. I never wanted it be end this way, but it's the only thing I can do. Please, don't hate me_..." I thought and opened my eyes.

A blast of ice met each of my hands. I was thrown back and my back hit what felt like a wall. The ice grew a bit bigger and froze both of my hand to the wall. Two more blast hit my ankles, freezing them onto the wall.

This ice...it's so cold it burns...

"Come now," She grabbed my chin and made me look at her. "Fight me. Isn't that what we've always done best? We've always fought for our lives, determined to survive. We've face worst, but we never die."

A vision hit me.

_Percy and Lucian were chasing someone, a girl I think. The girl fell down onto the grown after bumping into a guy. After he helped her up, the girl started talking, saying something about crazy guys chasing her._

_He looke shocked for a second before calling her Tatiana, and when he did I realized it was Blake. The girl-I mean, I realized he was Blake and the next few things we said were tuned out. Then Lucian and Percy arrived._

Again? That same vision?

"I won't fight. I refuse." Her fist met my cheek. Then she brought out a knife.

"Let's see how long you can last."

She dug the knife into my shoulder, then dragged it down my arm. She did the same thing to my other arm and I bit my lip. It burned like hell.

She took out the knife and cut my cheek.

"I w-won't give in." Just a little longer...

"Fine." She took a few steps back and brought out a gun.

She let loose two shots. One to the leg, the other to my right shoulder.

The pain grew and it became harder to not scream.

Just a while longer.

**Percy's POV**

She was hurting Tatiana. She had cut her up and had now shot her twice.

I wanted to kill her.

I gritted my teeth and got ready to approach.

"Don't." Blake said as he got in front of me. "She doesn't want us interfearing. She knows what she's doing."

"How do I know you're not just helping her alter self?" I spat.

"Because _I'm _the one who's been protecting her up until now. I have to say, she's got me wrapped around her finger. So listen to her and don't get close."

I glared at Blake and let out a sigh after a moment.

_"You better know what you're doing."_ I thought as I looked over to see Tatiana getting punched.

I closed my eyes and looked away.

Just let this end soon.

**Tatiana's POV (THE GOOD ONE!)**

Almost time.

"How 'bout this..." An energy ball formed in her hands and it grew until it was the size of a car tire.

"You wanna a fight? Here it is!" I screamed and small fires started on my wrist and ankles, melting the ice with ease. I willed the swirling energy to start moving as I jumped on the evil thing that's about to pay.

I willed the enrgy to expand and become almost like a mini vortex.

"I hate you!" I screamed at her as I punched her. "I wish you weren't me, but you are. But no matter what, you will never come back into this world!" I slapped her and dug the nails of my left hand into her shoulder, drawing blood.

While doing this, I thought over everything that had happened ever since the night I saw Percy and Annabeth kissing.

I'd been so stupid, and depressed from what happened with Percy that I let her have control.

Then I got out and let her make me into a whole new person. Then...

Blake.

He's been with me ever since I became Jen.

I shut my eyes tight. What I was going to do was going to hurt him so much...

I shook my head and opened my eyes. This is no time for regret, no matter who I'm going to hurt.

My hands both wrapped around her neck, not enought to strangle her, just to keep her in my grip. The energy turned transparent, we were about to go over the edge.

I glanced back at Percy and Blake. This time, I let the tears fall.

_"I'm sorry."_ I sent the message into each of their minds, and sent it to Lucian too, knowing he would see what I was about to do.

We went over the edge, but I didn't loosen the grip on alter me's neck.

"NOW BLAKE!" I screamed as we fell.

I saw the vial I'd given Blake fall past us. It broke when it hit the ground and it's contents came out.

A rageing fire with a bit of black mixed into it appeared and I braced myself. Alter me entered my mind and found out what I was about to do. She started cursing and tried to get out of my grip, but her efferts were a waste. She is not getting out of this

She just kept struggling and at one point bit me. I fire was getting closer and I could feel the heat of it on every part of exposed skin on my body. It was no normal fire, it felt hotter than normal.

My skin burned as we fell into the fire. I could feel myself burning up. My heart beat quickened with panic, but I stayed there, on top of evil me so she wouldn't get out of this.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I gave in to the burning heat of the fire.

I screamed at the pain of being burned alive. It was to much, the heat...everything. I couldn't take it anymore. My whole life I've put my feelings aside, but it's always been to much.

I didn't stop screaming, I was starting to lose my voice, but I didn't care. It all hurt to much. Something in me seemed to tear, I started to see only white every few seconds. I felt someone take my hand with a firm grip. I could hear alter me's screams dieing down.

I closed my eyes, for I knew what was coming and I accepted it. I chose this path.

Then...

Nothing.

**Percy's POV**

_*I'm sorry."_ Tatiana said in my mind, just as she went over the edge of the building.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran over to the edge of the building. Blake was already stading there, his knuckles turning white from the fist he made.

Tatiana had gone over the edge and I had to help her.

But when I reached the edge, she was already in the fire. Her alter self screamed, but not very loud.

But Tatiana was screaming. The worst thing I could ever hear, her scream filled with pain, agony, and hurt.

My heart shattered at the sound of it.

"No no no! This isn't happening!" I whispered in panic as I saw her burning up. I jumped, not knowing what else to do. But when I was half way down, I landed on some sort of invisible floor. I was just a ways away from Tatiana, and I was right above her.

I brought out Riptide, trying to break this thing holding me, and at the same time yelled damn spells, charms, anything that could help.

Nothing helped. I couldn't even Blink.

Someone landed next to me and the floor disappeared. I fell down and landed feet from the fire.

The screaming had stopped, and that's what scared me the most.

_"Please be okay! You have to be okay! Fire is your element, you can't die in fire!" _I chanted over and over in my head as I reached the fire.

It flared up and got bigger when I got a few feet away, knocking me back.

It grew smaller and I summonded water, and shot it at the fire, trying desprialy to put it out.

For what seems like hours the water had no affect on it. Finally the fire started to die down, but I had a feeling it wasn't because of the water I was shooting at it.

The fire completely went out, but my worst fears were confirmed.

Nothing was left there but ash. I fell to my knees and grabbed a fistfull of ash.

_"Nothing but ash was there...she's not here...she's gone..."_ I thought, but my whole body went numb.

"You stupid girl...I can't believe you did this..." Blake was on the other side of the ash and he just colapsted, crying and muttering curses. He punched the ground a few times.

Blake only stayed a while before getting up and running off. I never saw his after that again.

Primordial forces were in shock that their leaders had died. I head leaders reporting that the enemy was retreating and I could hear cheers coming from my ear piece.

The others came, Lucian, Rue and Rae, Jade, and others.

I got up and we left, going back to Camp Half-Blood. I gave orders that we were leaving once enveryone was ready.

Two hours later we left for C-1 and I knew nothing was going to be the same.

Images of Tatiana and me together, alone and with Marie Rose, flashed through my head.

Marie Rose...she was going to be as heart broken as I am at the news...

I reached into my pocket and found a folded up piece of paper. Weird. I opened it and read wha was written.

_I'm sorry for what I did Percy. I'm so sorry, please forgive me...  
__I know you're heart broken at my...death. Please, try moving on, and don't get taken over by grief or depression or sadness. Marie Rose still needs you so you have to be strong. For her and for me.  
Take care of Marie Rose, tell her mommy loves her and that I'll always be with her._

_Tatiana Grace._

I stuffed the letter back in my pocket, not wanting to see it.

Tatiana wasn't going to be there anymore.

Tatiana is gone.

_Forever_.

* * *

**Blake's POV **

"So you're going with them?" I asked Meri.

"Yes...Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Meri asked as she picked up her bag.

"...Yeah...I'll be okay. Goodbye Meri, I hope I see you again." Meri gave me a hug goodbye and left the building we'd been hiding in.

I checked my pack to see if I had what I needed. I found an envelope at the very bottom.

It was black and had purple on the edges. My name was written on the front. I opened the letter and started to read it.

_Blake, if you're reading this then...then...I'm gone. I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to do it. Please forgive me._

_Make sure you have a great life, and don't get into trouble. Be happy, and don't think about my death as a bad thing._

_Please be happy and live your life to the fullest. And please, never forget me because I'd never forget you._

_Tatiana Grace._

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Then I carefully put it back in my pack, not wanting my last piece of her to be lost or get ruined.

I smiled as I closed my pack.

"I promised you I'd always be there...I have a feeling this isn't over yet." I remembered her apology.

"It's okay. You did what you had to, though, I wish you had chosen another way that didn't involve me losing you..."

I stood up and walked out of the building into the buisy streets of New York.

I'm finally on my own for the better...

But she's still gone...

New people, new enemies.

Those four words sum up everything I've gained since I met Tatiana when she was Jen.

_"I'll never forget you Tatiana. I'll never forget our time together."_

With that thought I started walking. Not knowing where I was going, or what was gonna happen.

Only knowing that Tatiana was gone.

* * *

**Me: *Crying* O-oh B-Blake! I'm so so so sorry I made you feel so sad!**

**Cam: What about Percy...?**

**Me: *Instantly stops crying* What about him? It's not like this is the end or anything.**

**Zero: ... ... ...**

**Me: Well that's the end of this story, Goodbye for now everyone! Even though _someone _told me to give up on writing a threequal, no names mentioned... *cough* Kormk *cough cough* I'll post the threequal where we see what happens to Percy as soon as possible!**

***Everything fades to black as a song like the ones heard in anime series plays***


	54. News On Threequal!

**I've uploaded the Threequal today! It's called 'A New Life'.**

**The title may change if I think of a better one...**

**Yeah, I don't think the title will change. But go check out the newest instolment to my series!**


End file.
